Deseando y Esperando
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus Snape está enamorado de una mujer fuera de su alcance. Pero de alguna manera, conseguirá tenerla entre sus brazos. Historia no apta para fanas de Ron Weasley!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción de la historia de GreenEyedBabe, 'Wanting and Waiting'. La autora me ha permitido traducir su historia al español. La idea original de la historia pertenece a GreenEyedBabe y todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de JKRowling. Nadie ha hecho dinero de esta historia y bla bla bla

Deseando y Esperando.

Unos cálidos ojos color caramelo lo miraron. Esos ojos que lo perseguían en sus sueños durante años ya. Ojos que pertenecían a la única e irrepetible, Hermione Granger. Tenía las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, mientras él seguía bombeando dentro del bellísimo cuerpo. Los pechos de la mujer se balanceaban con cada acometida de las caderas de él. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella se contraía alrededor de su miembro y él se seguía moviendo.

Severus Snape se forzó a abrir los ojos. Quería mirarla. Quería ver cada expresión, cada parte de la mujer a la que amaba mientras él la llevaba hasta su clímax. Los gemidos de ella se incrementaban al tiempo que él se movía cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Sus propios ásperos gemidos se mezclaban con los de ella.

La mujer gritó su nombre y colapsó, mientras sus paredes internas pulsaban y enviaban a Severus hacia el punto sin regreso. Gruñó y murmuró el nombre de su amada mientras se venía y derramaba toda su semilla muy profundamente, dentro de su vientre. El cuerpo del hombre colapsó sobre el de ella mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza. Sentía los miembros como de gelatina la yacer allí, tratando de serenar el ritmo de su corazón antes de moverse de nuevo.

La maravillosa mujer recostada a su lado se acurrucó contra él. Él la envolvió con sus brazos, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo esta noche. Le pasó una mano sobre el cabello. Siempre le había encantado ese cabello alborotado que tanto le molestaba a Hermione. Ella siempre estaba manoseándoselo. Los dedos de Severus siempre deseaban tocarlo cada vez que la veía luchando por quitárselo de la cara.

Se había enamorado de ella cuando la joven tenía sólo 18 años. La guerra ya se había terminado y los tres héroes habían regresado para terminar el último año de escuela. Él la había observado, de verdad observado, desde el primer día en el que había puesto los pies en su clase, el primer día de aquel año. Ella siempre había sido una insufrible sabelotodo y siempre sabía las respuestas de las preguntas que él hacía. Siempre emitiendo sus opiniones durante sus lecciones. Cuestionandolo con respecto a si había un método mejor que el que estaba enseñando. La verdad era que sus preguntas habían sido inteligentes, pero a él, todavía le parecía algo molesto.

Pero ese día, en el que la chica había entrado al salón, Snape había levantado la vista por el sonido de su llegada. Había llegado temprano, por supuesto. Pero cuando Severus la contempló aquella vez, su corazón se enloqueció. Juró que por un momento, se había detenido, mientras la miraba acercarse a su lugar de trabajo habitual, en donde se ubicaba con sus amigos. Su cabello lucía mas salvaje que nunca, pero tenía un brillo que no había notado antes. Los rizos parecían inmanejables, pero de alguna manera, no se veían electrizados como antes.

La miró a la cara. Parecía haber cambiado un poco durante su aventura. Nada muy drástico. Solo lo justo y necesario para que se viera hermosa. Su cuerpo, prácticamente cubierto por el uniforme, todavía dejaba ver la promesa de las curvas que se escondían debajo. La túnica terminaba a la altura de las rodillas, permitiéndole a Severus un vistazo de los bien formados gemelos y tobillos. Se veian bonitos. Snape nunca antes habia pensado que los tobillos o los gemelos de alguien pudieran verse bonitos, pero los de ella, eran hermosos.

Sin embargo, eran los ojos de la joven lo que le habian atraído. Esos cálidos ojos que parecían chocolate con leche, con un dejo de caramelo en ellos. Eso le encantaba. Pero fue su inteligencia y su fuerza lo que hizo que Severus la observara con detenimiento. El siempre había sabido que la chica era lista, pero era la primera vez que veía la inteligencia de una persona reflejada en los ojos.

La había estado observando durante toda la clase. Discretamente, por supuesto. Había observado esos expresivos ojos. Había observado como iban de calmados a pensativos, al tiempo que su dueña repasaba los ingredientes que iba a utilizar en su poción y que descansaban sobre la mesa, La expresión pensativa cambió a una de concentración mientras trabajaba en la poción. La concentración se convertía en enfado ante la ignorancia de sus amigos, que le pedían ayuda con sus propias pociones. El enfado cambió a humor cuando fue a revisar sus calderos. Luego de nuevo el enfado brotando de sus hermosos ojos, al escuchar que sus amigos querían que ella misma arreglara la poción que habían hecho mal. Fue entonces cuando apareció el hielo en sus ojos. Severus no sabía lo que había dicho ese idiota de Weasley para que los hermosos ojos de su bella Hermione se escarcharan de frío, pero seguro era algo malo. Al final, la chica regresó a su propio trabajo, luego de informarles lo que tenían que hacer para arreglar el desastre que habían hecho de sus pociones.

Sus ojos volvieron a la concentración previa mientras revolvía el líquido en su caldero. Severus había estado deambulando por el salón, revisando las pociones de cada estudiante, para ver como iba el progreso de cada trabajo, pero sin dejar de observar disimuladamente a Hermione. Observó como los ojos de la chica adquirían un brillo de triunfo a medida que la poción en su caldero cambiaba hasta quedar del color apropiado. Severus se encontró a sí mismo pasando por alto a varios estudiantes para poder acercarse a ella.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, miró dentro de su caldero. Perfecto, como siempre. Pero no era la poción en lo que estaba pensando. Se trataba de la autora de la poción. En algún momento, le llegó un poco del perfume de Hermione. Era dulce e intoxicante. Una mezcla de vainilla y lavanda.

Inhaló profundamente como si tratara de inspeccionar su trabajo. Su cuerpo rozó brevemente el de ella cuando se inclinó para mirar dentro del caldero. Esa simple acción causó algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera notar su distracción con ella, se apartó. Chequeó las pociones de los amigos de Hermione. Todavía seguían siendo un desastre, pero como su garganta no parecía querer funcionar, los dejó y siguió camino, sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando la lección finalizó, la vio partir con sus amigos. Vio como Ron le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros mientras ella trataba de apartarse sin lastimar los sentimientos de su pelirrojo amigo.

Pasaron varios meses, y Severus seguía observando a Hermione cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Durante las comidas, la observaba comer con su amigos, con los ojos entornados. La miraba reírse de sus bromas y la sonrisa de la jovencita hacía que el corazón de Severus se estremeciera.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Lentamente, estaba perdiendo la cordura debido a su deseo de ella. Los carnosos labios de la chica lo estaban llamando y pidiéndole que los devoraran. El cuerpo de ella lo llamaba también, para que lo tocara y acariciara.

El Maestro de Pociones sabía que ella no tenía idea que estaba invadiendo sus sueños y sus vívidas visones en vigilia. Ella no tenía idea de de lo mucho que Severus la deseaba. No sabía, tampoco, que Severus Snape estaba, lentamente, enamorándose de ella.

Hubo un día, mientras caminaba por el salón y los estudiantes estaban trabajando en una poción distinta, Severus había levantado su mano y una hebra del glorioso cabello de Hermione se había quedado enganchado entre sus dedos.

Ella se había disculpado mientras trataba de liberarse. Él, casi no la había escuchado, ya que estaba distraído pensando en lo suave y sedoso que se sentía contra su piel.

Cuando ella había logrado liberarse, quitó su cabello del medio para dejarlo ver su trabajo. No fue sino hasta que Snape regresó a su escritorio, que se dio cuenta que unas finas hebras del cabello de Hermione, se habían quedada enganchadas entre sus dedos.

Se las había quitado de los dedos, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarlas caer, una idea acudió a su mente. En lugar de tirarlos, los guardó amorosamente en un cajón asegurado de su escritorio, cuando nadie prestaba atención.

El recuerdo de ese momento se desvaneció cuando la mujer entre sus brazos, le acarició el pecho y le anunció que hora era. Él miró esos ojos color chocolate, cuya dueña era la mujer que mas amaba.

Severus se movió un poco para poder mira el dulce rostro de la joven. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella al mirarlo. Él se movió lentamente, dejando que sus labios acariciaran los de ella. Saboreando la dulce esencia que era de ella y de nadie mas. Severus la amaba y odiaba tener que dejarla de nuevo. Odiaba tener que regresar al lugar en donde la había visto por primera vez. El castillo que estaba plagado con recuerdos de ella, caminando por los pasillos.

Apartándose un poco, miró esos hermosos ojos por última vez, deslizando los dedos sobre la suave mejilla de ella. Luego salió de la cama y se vistió. El tiempo casi se terminaba. Ya casi llegaba el momento que él mas odiaba. El momento que él no soportaba ver.

Una vez vestido, regresó hasta ella y la observó amorosamente una vez mas. Luego desapareció por la puerta, para bajar las oscuras escaleras, en donde la luz apenas si hacía acto de presencia, para mantener el anonimato de los que las transitaban.

Siguió caminando en dirección de la puerta del establecimiento al que había entrado hacía casi una hora. Casi había logrado escapar cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con los familiares ojos de Madame Laura. Ella le sonrió cálidamente. Ahora, habían sido amigos por años .

"Todavía te quedan diez minutos, Severus. Estás seguro que no te quieres quedar y usarlos?" Preguntó ella con gentileza.

Severus suspiró. "No. El efecto de la poción se terminara en diez minutos. No quiero ver como se transforma. Me duele verla transformarse y ver que en realidad, no es quien deseo que sea. Si entro después que tomó la poción, cuando ya ha hecho efecto y me voy antes que termine, ayuda a la ilusión. Ayuda a que sea mas creíble. Como si de verdad hubiera pasado el tiempo con ella. Ella...y no alguna prostituta a la que tuve que pagarle."

Madame Laura asintió, con simpatía en los ojos por el dolor de su amigo. Ella sabía que estaba enamorado de una mujer, que por alguna razón, no sentía lo mismo por él.

Nunca había preguntado la identidad de la mujer, pero por la breve descripción que había escuchado de las chicas que tomaban la poción, tenía una clara idea de quién era.

Hermione Granger. No. Ya no era Granger. Era Hermione Weasley ahora. Esa era la mujer a la que Severus amaba y no tenía en su vida. Esa era la mujer a la que Severus le hacía el amor apasionadamente cada fin de semana antes de regresar a su escuela.

Esto hacía que Laura se sintiera muy triste por su amigo, ya que era la segunda vez que amaba a una mujer que había elegido a otro hombre. Ella quería que Severus fuera feliz, por encima de todas las cosas, pero parecía que la felicidad no era algo que estuviera destinado para Severus Snape.

Severus se dio la vuelta y siguió camino cuando Laura no dijo nada mas. Él sabía que ella lo quería, que quería lo mejor para él. Que lo cuidaba como si fuera uno de sus niños.

También sabía que ella no podía entender como era posible que siempre tuviera el cabello necesario para añadir a la poción. Había acudido a ese lugar por años. Después de tantas visitas, la provisión debería haberse terminado hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero él había planeado las cosas de antemano. Severus sabía que nunca tendría a la mujer que amaba, así que había planeado las cosas de manera tal de poder tenerla, aunque sea, de vez en cuando.

Había sido durante el séptimo año de Hermione, cuando Severus visitó a Laura y le preguntó si habia alguna chica dispuesta a beber una poción para parecerse a alguien mas. Había usado el cabello que había recuperado de sus manos y lo había utilizado para crear la poción, la que luego entregaría a una prostituta dispuesta.

Aquella primera vez, lo había hecho muchas veces con la chica que se había transformado en Hermione. Había estado tan enfocado que estaba seguro que a la chica le había tomado un buen rato recuperarse.

Cuando regresó al castillo luego del encuentro, descubrió que se sentía mucho mejor. Mas tranquilo. Se sentía satisfecho. Algo que ciertamente no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ningún encuentro previo lo había relajado y satisfecho tanto.

Entonces, Hermione entro nuevamente en su salón de clases. Toda ilusión de satisfacción se desvaneció. La deseaba otra vez. Muchas veces mas.

Solo que ahora, era mucho peor. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que se escondía debajo de esas ropas. Conocía su aroma, su sabor, y sabía como se sentía estar dentro de ella.

Esa había sido una clase muy difícil para él. Se había tenido que enfocar muchísimo para no tocarla como tanto deseaba. Para no besar esos labios que sabía eran muy suaves y que tenían el sabor de una fruta exótica, de la que no recordaba el nombre.

Luego se dio cuenta que iba a necesitar, de alguna manera, conseguir mas de su cabello para las pociones. Si esa era la única manera de tenerla, entonces que así fuera.

Se había estrujado el cerebro para encontrar una manera de conseguir el preciado cabello. Entonces, una noche, una idea le llegó a la cabeza. Su cepillo. Los cepillos siempre tenían cabellos después de peinar.

Le pidió a un elfo doméstico que le trajera el cepillo de Hermione. Consiguió uno igual y le puso un hechizo para que cada cabello que quedara atrapado en el se desvaneciera y fuera a parar a las manos del Maestro de Pociones. Luego le puso un encantamiento para que solo le enviara cabellos de Hermione. Usó una de las preciosas hebras color caramelo para que el cepillo reconociera el adn de la propietaria. Luego, añadió el último encantamiento. Uno que hacía que el cepillo jamás se perdiera o rompiera. Severus quería que Hermione lo conservara para siempre.

Luego llamó al mismo elfo doméstico para que pusiera el elemento en su lugar. Vació una de las cajas en donde guardaba sus plumas y la hechizó para guardar cada cabello de Hermione. La caja no permitiría nunca que los cabellos se perdieran o quedaran fueran de la caja. Esa caja permanecía siempre llena en la actualidad.

De esa manera, el Maestro de Pociones se las había arreglado para tener siempre lista la poción. De esa manera había sido capaz de verla cambiar a través de los años.

Habían pasado siete años desde que ella había dejado la escuela. Sabía que ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Sabía que se había casado con el imbécil pelirrojo. Sabía que él la hubiera hecho mucho mas feliz si tan solo ella lo hubiera mirado aunque sea una sola vez. Si tan solo lo hubiera mirado de manera que hubiera sentido que podía amarlo como él la amaba.

Durante algún tiempo, deseó haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Había deseado tener el coraje para dejar su corazón al descubierto. Si tan solo...hubiera dicho algo, ahora tendría mas chances que las que los escaso encuentros, algunas noches por mes con alguna chica a la que tenía que pagarle para que se viera como Hermione.

Suspiró y se dirigió dentro del castillo, en dirección a sus habitaciones. Quitó los hechizos de seguridad y entró en el salón de clases y luego a su espacio personal. Puso los hechizos nuevamente y se movió por la habitación.

Sacó una botella de Whisky de Fuego y se sirvió una medida, para luego acomodarse en su sillón a contemplar las llamas de la chimenea.

Tal vez no era muy tarde. Tal vez, algún día, tendría la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella, de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Por supuesto, no iba a decirle que se había estado cogiendo, por años, a prostitutas a las que le daba poción multijugos para que se viesen como ella.

Sabía que si alguna vez le decía como era posible que conociera su cuerpo tan bien, después de haber pasado tantos años explorandolo, ella no volvería jamás a hablarle. Pero como se la había cogido conciensudamente en cada oportunidad que tuvo, de verdad, conocía muy bien el cuerpo de Hermione.

Severus conocía cada lugar especial de su cuerpo. Cada punto específico que hacía que las piernas de Hermione se transformaran en gelatina. Sabía que si movía la cadera de la manera apropiada, alcanzaría ese dulce lugar dentro del cuerpo de ella que la llevaba al clímax de inmediato.

Tal ves, algun día, podría tener a la verdadera y no a solo una copia que se desvanecía al cabo de una hora. Tal vez, si solo aguardaba...si era paciente, ella llegaría a él algun día.

Suspiró nuevamente. A quién estaba tratando e engañar? Ella nunca llegaría a él. Incluso si alguna vez decidía deshacerse de ese idiota pelirrojo. Ella nunca le pertenecería como el deseaba que lo hiciera.

Bebió whisky hasta bien entrada la noche. Luego se arrastró hasta la cama y dejó que Hermione, llenara sus sueños.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo. Supongo que debo advertir que esta historia no es apta para quienes tengan un cierto cariño por R. Weasley...porque es bastante dura con él. Pero bueno, saben que estas historias me encantan...jejejeeee espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hermione estaba sentada frente a su escritorio en el trabajo. Era hora de ir a casa. Era tiempo de empacar sus cosas y seguir a la manada que se dirigía a las chimeneas para volver a casa. Odiaba ese momento del día. Odiaba tener que abandonar su pequeño y pacífico mundo de oficina y tener que ir a casa. Con él.

Hermione se preguntaba como pudo haber sido tan tonta en aquellos años, como para pensar que él era la persona indicada para ella. No lo era. Y Hermione se había dado cuenta de eso en menos de tres años de matrimonio con él. Era su culpa y de nadie mas. Ella siempre supo quién era él y había sido tonta al pensar que podría cambiar.

Fue tonta al pensar que cambiaría. Que dejaría de ser un niño inmaduro sin otros intereses además del quidditch y la comida. Pero no. No había cambiado absolutamente nada.

Ambos tenían 26 años ahora y él, todavía no era capaz de comer sin llenarse la boca de alimentos e intentar hablar con la boca llena de comida, y los trozos medio masticados de la misma cayéndole de la boca. Eso le daba asco a Hermione. Literalmente, la hacía querer vomitar.

La gente solía preguntarle como hacía para mantener una figura tan bonita después de tantos años. La respuesta era sencilla. Cada vez que su marido comenzaba a comer, ella perdía el apetito, de solo mirarlo.

No ser capaz de ingerir alimento, era la mejor manera de permanecer delgada. La única comida que en realidad hacía era el almuerzo, la cual era la única que no compartía con él.

Hermione suspiró. No eran solo sus atroces modales en la mesa los que le causaban problemas. Ese solo era uno de tantos. Uno de los peores, de hecho. No podía este hombre tragar la comida antes de hablar? Acaso era tan difícil ingerir lentamente la comida con un tenedor, como la gente normal, en lugar de usar una enorme cuchara y meterse la comida en la boca lo mas rápido posible, como si el plato fuera a desaparecer?

No. No era solo como comía. Era todo. El infeliz había hecho un escándalo cuando ella le dijo que iba a volver a trabajar después de casarse. Él quería que ella hiciera lo que había hecho su propia madre. Quería que se quedara en casa y cuidara de él y de los niños.

Sin embargo, había sido él quien no había querido tener hijos todavía. Ella quería formar una familia, pero él había protestado desde el principio al respecto. Luego tuvo el descaro de decirle a su madre que Hermione tenía la culpa de no tener ningún hijo. Si dejara de trabajar, tal vez podrían tener tiempo de comenzar una familia. Esas palabras hicieron que ella se sulfurara.

Ron le dijo a toda la familia que le parecía que Hermione no podía quedar embarazada porque se la pasaba fuera de casa. Que era su culpa de que su vida sexual se hubiera reducido a tan solo un par de días al mes. Bueno, eso era parcialmente su culpa.

Era su culpa ya que era ella solía decirle que no se sentía de humor la mayoría de las veces. Pero la verdad era que no podía evitarlo. Ya no se sentía atraída por él. Cómo podía ella dejarlo tener sus cinco minutos de jadeos cuando todo lo que veía cada vez que lo miraba era un quejoso y molesto infeliz pelirrojo?

El idiota ni siquiera sabía como dejarla relajarse cuando Hermione llegaba de trabajar. Todo lo que ella quería, era llegar y sentarse con un buen libro o algo así. Pero en el momento en el que ponía los pies en casa, él empezaba con las mismas preguntas de siempre.

_Dónde está la cena? _Eso era fácil. No estaba lista porque él no era capaz de levantar un dedo para comenzarla cuando él estaba en casa y ella todavía no había llegado. Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado que su mamita estuviera todo el día en casa y tenía la comida preparada cada vez que los hombres llegaban.

_Por qué la cena siempre tardaba tanto? _Esa era fácil, también. Se podía responder con la primera pregunta.

_Estaba Hermione planeando limpiar la cocina antes de ir a la cama?_ Claro! Por qué no? Habiendo trabajado todo el día y luego de llegar a casa para prepararle la cena. También tenía que asegurarse de limpiar todo el desorden ya que Ron era incapaz de darle una mano para hacer la limpieza.

_Por qué razón siempre tenía que irse solo a la cama?_ Tal vez, si se molestara en mover un poco el trasero y la ayudara solo un poco, ella no tendría que verse obligada a utilizar el escaso tiempo libre del que disponía, para hacer la limpieza. Ella tenía que hacer la limpieza, limpiar la cocina, la sala, lavar la ropa, quitar el polvo, lavar los pisos, barrer, aspirar, y cualquier otra cosa que se requiriera. Todo eso en un par de horas y sin magia, ya que tenía algunos libros muy sensibles que no podían ser expuestos a la magia sin que causaran problemas.

_Por qué ya no tenían sexo?_ Esa era una pregunta que le causaba mucha gracia. Por qué razón iba ella a querer tener sexo con él después de responder a las preguntas anteriores? Dónde se suponía que iba ella a encontrar la energía para dejarlo hacer su jadeo, si luego tenía que terminar ella misma el trabajo? Por qué molestarse en esperarlo a él? Bien podía saltarse esos tres minutos en los que él jadeaba un poco sobre ella y pasar directamente a la masturbación.

Hermione suspiró. Odiaba el final del día. Ahora ella podía ir a casa con él y entonces comenzaba la 'diversión' nuevamente. Si tan solo no hubiera sido educada en la creencia que el matrimonio era para siempre. Pensar en el divorcio, ni siquiera era una opción. Si hubiera sido educada de otra manera, le habría pateado el trasero a Ron hacía mucho tiempo.

Porque, de todos modos, esa era su casa. Ron tiraba todo lo que ganaba en estupideces y raramente contribuía para pagar las cuentas. Pero, por supuesto, estaban suscriptos a cada revista que tan solo mencionara la palabra quidditch. Tenían mas memorabilia del estúpido juego de la que ella podía tolerar. Tenían cada juguetito y porquería con la que él quería jugar. Pero, aún así, Ron no era capaz de aportar una moneda para las cosas necesarias de la casa, como comida, o polvos floo, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera necesitarse. Ni siquiera contribuía para el fondo de ahorro que Hermione había comenzado para poder pagarse unas vacaciones decentes. Un fondo al que Hermione había estado aportando cada moneda que podía. Era algo que había estado haciendo por un buen tiempo. Incluso, había dejado de comprar cosas que de verdad necesitaba solo para poder ahorrar un poquito mas.

Había dejado de comprar libros o ropa nueva, aún cuando las suyas necesitaban ser reemplazadas urgentemente. La pobre hacía todo eso para poder pagarse unas lindas vacaciones.

Ella quería ir a algún lugar agradable y exótico. Quería ir a algún lugar en donde la mimaran un poco, como para variar. Quería algo que no podía tener en casa. Paz, felicidad, placer.

Si ahorraba lo suficiente, tal vez podía hacer que alguien mas se ocupara de Ron mientras ella podía disfrutar de un buen rato de descanso y lectura. O poder recibir un buen masaje para sus tensos y doloridos músculos, que dolían cada día debido a todo el trabajo que realizaba diariamente.

Había tratado de sentarse con Ron para planear las vacaciones desde el día que habia comenzado a juntar dinero. Dinero que guardaba en una lata, en casa, para que cuando estuvieran listos, no tuvieran la necesidad de ir al banco y tener que lidiar con todo el papelerío que implicaba.

Había conseguido folletos para investigar sobre los lugares que podían visitar, pero Ron nunca quería hablar sobre eso. Siempre le decía que no importaba cuanto planearan ahora, ya que no tenían el dinero suficiente para tomarse unas vacaciones. Según él, nunca habían ahorrado suficiente dinero. Solía decir que debían seguir juntando dinero hasta que tuvieran lo suficiente y pudieran elegir cualquier cosa que quisieran.

Hermione ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle que si no hacían planes no podían saber cuanto iban a costar las vacaciones. Si no planeaban no podían saber si los 10.000 galeones que Hermione había ahorrado eran o no suficientes.

Dándose cuenta que solo se estaba torturando, reunió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia las chimeneas. Había menos gente ahora, ya que se había hecho tarde. Había pasado un buen rato allí sentada, pensando.

Había pasado casi una hora en lo que ella pensaba en lo qué se había transformado su vida. Se dio cuenta que habían días en los que extrañaba cuando todavía era una estudiante en Hogwarts. Extrañaba tener las comidas preparadas para ella, sin tener que molestarse en prepararlas. Extrañaba no tener mas responsabilidades que su tarea, sus estudios y asistir a clases.

Extrañaba sus clases. Había sido tan buena en todas ellas. Sus profesores la adoraban. Bueno, casi todos. Uno de ellos la había odiado. Ese hombre había odiado todo lo relativo a ella. Pero Hermione no podía evitar ser como era.

Su conducta estaba grabada a fuego en su psiquis. Sabía que era una sabelotodo y era algo que no le molestaba para nada. Había sido tan joven, tan inocente. Había creído que si se esforzaba lo suficiente entonces el mundo entero podía su ostra.

El viejo adagio la hacía reír. Si esta era su ostra, entonces que el cielo ayudara a los que no se habían esforzado nada! Pero así eran las cosas. Sabía perfectamente que los que menos se habían esforzado eran quienes mejor la pasaban.

Harry había hecho muchas cosas en su vida, pero ni de cerca había trabajado tan duro en la escuela como ella, y era muy feliz con Ginny. Su esposa era también su compañera. Harry no esperaba que Ginny hiciera todo lo que Ron pretendía que Hermione hiciera.

Tenían dos hijos hermosos y estaban pensando en tener un tercero. Tenía una vida tal, que no podía esperar para volver a casa para ver a su familia. Era un hombre feliz.

Hermione sabía que muchos de los que habían sido sus compañeros tenían vidas felices. Tal vez no todos, pero la mayoría si. Incluso muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo eran felices. Por qué no podía ser feliz ella también? Por qué no podía ser ella también una de esas personas que no podían esperar para llegar a casa?

Ella sabía por qué. Esas otras personas no tenían lo que ella tenía. Ellos no tenían que encarar un terrible desorden cada día cuando regresaban a su casa. Ellos no tenían a Ron.

Tomó un puñado de polvos floo y se fue a casa. Usó su varita para limpiar las cenizas que le habían quedado en la ropa y se tomó un momento para escuchar. Todo estaba en silencio. Dónde estaba Ron?

Él sabía que hoy era el día de pago de Hermione y siempre venía a molestarla para pedirle dinero para sus juguetes. Siempre preguntaba si podía tomar un poco del dinero de su cheque para conseguir algo que sentía que necesitaba y para lo que no tenía dinero.

Por supuesto, ella siempre tenía que recordarle que ese dinero era para pagar las cuentas y para agregar un poco de dinero para el fondo de vacaciones. Él protestaba un poco, pero todavía la molestaba cada día de pago.

Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Como esa habitación era una de las pocas en las que podía usar magia sin temor a que algo ocurriera, usó su varita para comenzar la cena. Puso la carne a marinar, las papas a lavarse y los guisantes a pelarse por si solos.

Era un raro lujo poder usar magia para cocinar la cena, pero era uno del que iba a tomar ventaja el día de hoy. Teniendo algunos minutos libres, fue rápidamente a darse una ducha. Necesitaba quitarse el cansancio de encima. Limpiar el estrés de su cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado, se puso un par de jeans y una camiseta. Luego, fue a la cocina. Terminó de preparar la cena y fue a sentarse un rato para leer. Tenía como unos veinte minutos antes de tener que revisar la preparación, así que se relajó y disfrutó de la paz y la tranquilidad.

Apenas había podido leer por unos diez minutos, cuando escuchó el sonido de las verdes llamas de la chimenea, anunciando que alguien estaba llegando. Dejó su libro a un lado, sabiendo quién era. Los pesados pasos eran una mortal advertencia. Ron nunca había aprendido a caminar. Zapateaba como un neanderthal por donde sea que pasara.

Ron entró en la sala como un tornado, con una expresión de gran excitación plasmada en el rostro. De haber sido otra persona, hubiera aparecido una expresión similar en el rostro de Hermione, al tiempo que la excitación empezaba a fluír por su cuerpo. Amaba las buenas noticias y amaba compartir las alegrías de la gente.

Pero como se trataba de Ron, solo podía significar que había hecho algo que la iba a hacer enojar. Ella bien sabía que con lo único que él se ponía así era con esas porquerías que compraba, malgastando su dinero. Sin embargo, esto parecía ser algo mas. Tal vez, sí traía buenas noticias, pero aún así, ella no podía evitar sentir una extraña y cansada aceptación.

"Mione, nunca creerás lo que acabo de hacer." Dijo Ron, sin siquiera molestarse en decirle hola o preguntar como estuvo su día.

Hermione se tragó un suspiro cansado. "Qué hiciste Ron?" Preguntó ella, sabiendo que él pondría mala cara si ella no preguntaba. Y no tenía ganas de verle la mala cara esa noche.

Ron sonrió otra vez. "Sé que has querido irte de vacaciones por años y se me ocurrió algo perfecto. Y tenemos lo suficiente como para pagarlo también."

Hermione se enderezó un poco. _Vacaciones? De verdad?_ Pensó ella, sorprendida. Era verdad, necesitaba urgentemente unas vacaciones. Si ya podían pagarlas, entonces el dinero que había estado planeando añadir a la lata encantada en donde lo guardaba, sería un extra. Tal vez podía usar un poco de ese dinero para ir de compras antes de salir de vacaciones. También necesitaba ropa nueva.

"Y qué se te ocurrió, Ron?" Preguntó ella, sintiendo un poco de la excitación moviéndose dentro de ella.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa, como quien se siente el tipo mas inteligente que haya pisado la Tierra, a pesar que ella sabía que Ron estaba lejísimo de ser apenas listo. "Iremos a la Copa Mundial en unas semanas. Luego, tres semanas mas tarde, iremos a pasar dos semanas con el mejor equipo de quiditch de todos los tiempos. Viviremos, comeremos, respiraremos y, realmente, entrenaremos con los Chuddley Cannons. Es como uno de esos campamentos de primavera muggles de batball."

Hermione lo miró perpleja. _Batball? Debió querer decir baseball._ Supuso ella.

Entonces fue cuando entendió lo que su marido había dicho. "Quieres que gastemos el dinero de las vacaciones entrenando con un equipo de quiditch? Ron...odio el quidditch. Odio volar en esas escobas. De hecho, me aterrorizan. Por que querría hacer algo así?"

Ron le sonrió de esa manera tan molestamente protectora que usaba cada vez que a él le parecía que ella se estaba comportando como una tonta. "Mione, sé que odias volar, pero creo que se debe a que nunca tuviste un maestro de verdad bueno. Los entrenadores saben todas las técnicas para ayudarte a vencer el miedo. Ellos harán que te olvides de ese pequeño y tonto temor tuyo."

_Pequeño y tonto temor? No era tonto. Era enorme y entendible. Todo lo que había entre uno y el vacío era un palito que era un auténtico dolor en el trasero para controlar. En qué carajos estaba pensando?_ Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Hermione mientras lo miraba.

"Ron, sé que crees que esta es una buena idea para nuestras vacaciones, pero yo no quiero hacerlo. Tal vez podamos asistir un par de días, incluso una semana. Luego, puedo tomarme unas vacaciones sola. De esa manera, ambos tendremos lo que queremos. No tengo idea de cuánto cuestan los campamentos de quidditch, pero tomará otro año, mas o menos para que ambos podamos tomarnos vacaciones separadas." Dijo Hermione, amando en secreto la idea de tomar unas vacaciones lejos de su marido. De verdad disfrutaría mucho un buen tiempo sin tener a Ron cerca.

Ron fruncio el ceño por un momento antes de volver a mirarla con esa expresión protectora que ella tanto detestaba. "Mione, te va a encantar, ya verás. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad. Una vez que lo hagas, verás que vas a ser tan fanática como yo."

Hermione podía sentir como la furia le subía por el cuerpo. Esa otra cosa que odiaba de él. Nunca escuchaba lo que ella decía. No la conocía, en lo absoluto. No podía entender como había pasado siete años a su lado y nunca se había molestado en conocerla. Eso sin contar los siete años que habían pasado juntos cuando eran tan solo estudiantes.

Se esforzó por mantenerse calmada y probó una vez mas. "Ron, no quiero darle ninguna oportunidad. Quiero unas vacaciones de verdad. Así que tendremos que esperar un poco mas, de modo que cada cual puede tener lo que quiere."

La sonrisa de Ron comenzó a desvanecerse. "No Mione, no vamos a esperar. No podemos. Tenemos que hacerlo. Lo vamos a hacer"

Hermione suspiró. "Por qué no podemos esperar? Por qué no? Hemos esperado por las vacaciones por una largo tiempo, que problema hay con esperar un poco mas?"

Ron le sonrió de nuevo. "Porque ya lo arreglé todo. Te va a encantar Mione."

Hermione sintió como la sangre se le iba de la cara. "Cómo que ya lo arreglsate? Qué significa eso?"

La sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó todavía mas, haciendo que ella tuviera unas ganas inmensas de cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo. "Quiero decir que fui hoy y lo arreglé. Ya pagué por todo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es tomarnos el tiempo libre en el trabajo. Sé que tienes toneladas de días de vacaciones atrasados y yo también. No será problema si nos tomamos un poco de tiempo de vacaciones."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo como estupefacta por unos minutos. De pronto, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia su habitación. Tomó la lata del escondite en donde la había ocultado. El miedo le llenaba el cuerpo.

Abrió la lata y gimió. No había nada mas que un par de monedas en su interior. Los 10.000 galeones habían desaparecido. Escuchó a Ron que la había seguido hasta la habitación. Las manos de Hermione temblaban violentamente cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

"Ron, dime que no te gastaste todo el dinero." Dijo ella con la voz hueca, sabiendo que si lo había hecho.

Ron suspiró. "Conseguí lugares geniales para la Copa Mundial. No fue barato. El campamento tampoco fue barato, especialmente por dos semanas y para dos personas. De hecho, tuve que pedirle un poco prestado a Harry para cubrir la diferencia. Le dije que le pagaríamos una parte hoy y el resto en los meses que siguen. Se puso feliz al saber que iríamos de vacaciones."

Hermione lo miró con el rostro inexpresivo. "Harry estaba feliz de saber que me iría a un partido y un campamento de quidditch?" Preguntó, tratando de mantener la voz suave y sin dejar ver la creciente ira que la invadía.

Ron hizo un gesto de suficiencia. "No le dije que era para eso. Solo le dije que me parecía que necesitabas unas buenas vacaciones que no querías esperar a tener lo suficiente. Estuvo muy feliz de darme lo que faltaba cuando escuchó que era para ti."

Hermione siguió mirándolo con la cara de poker. "Así que Harry no tiene ni idea para que le pediste el dinero, y ahora le debemos...cuánto le pediste?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Como unos 10.000 galeones mas. Como dije, esos boletos no fueron baratos."

Hermione sintió que el aire se agolpaba en sus pulmones. _Otros 10.000? Ron tiró 20.000 galeones en esta...esta idea horrible?_

La furia se incrementaba mas y mas dentro de ella. _Ese era SU dinero. Dinero por el cual se había roto la espalda como esclava para poder ahorrarlo. Dinero al que él no había aportado absolutamente nada y que había desperdiciado así nada mas en una noche. En el quidditch._

Ella sabía que los boletos no tenían devolución. Se preguntó si podría venderlos y recuperar un poco del dinero. Lo dudaba. Conociendo a Ron, seguramente los había comprado en un arranque y mucho mas que seguro era que los boletos no eran todo lo bueno que él dijo. Ron era un idiota. Y ella era todavía mas idiota por no haber encantado la lata de manera que él no pudiera abrirla.

Todos esos años de ahorro, desperdiciados. Todos esos años de privaciones a la basura. Todos esos sueños de unas vacaciones relajantes en donde ser consentida se habían evaporado. Se habían ido al caño.

La furia había crecido tanto dentro de Hermione, que sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Le salían llamaradas de los ojos mientras seguía mirando al hombre que ya no amaba y, al que ya, de hecho, odiaba.

El cuerpo le temblaba por el enojo acumulado dentro. Enojo hacia él. Enojo hacia si misma. Había desperdeciado siete años de su vida. Siete años en los que el único feliz con la relación había sido el desgraciado idiota que había tirado el dinero que tanto le había costado ahorrar y que además, la había endeudado de manera tal, que le iba a llevar un par de años mas el poder pagar la deuda.

Ron la seguía mirando con esa media sonrisa, como creyéndose un tipo muy

listo, sin darse cuenta del extraño silencio que Hermione emanaba. Sin notar el

temblor que acosaba el cuerpo de su mujer. Sin notar como su rostro se ponía

cada vez mas rojo o la furia que lanzaba a través de los ojos mientras lo miraba.

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí parada, pero de pronto, algo dentro de ella se quebró. Ya no podía tolerar esto. Ni un poco mas. Ya no podía seguir así.

Se acercó a Ron con paso firme. Luego, tomó impulso y lo golpeó, justo como había hecho muchos años atrás con Draco, cuando todavía eran estudiantes. Lo golpeó justo en la nariz, con cada onza de frustración, furia y fuerza que tenía en su interior. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que sintió que algo se rompía en su mano.

El dolor ni siquiera se registró. Todo lo que podía sentir era alivio. Alivio y felicidad por quitarse toda esa presión de su sistema.

Todo lo que vio fue a Ron derrumbándose sobre su trasero. Vio como sus manos fueron rápidamente a cubrir su nariz cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones sobre él. Eso la hizo sentir mucho mejor. El poder ver como la sangre se derramaba sobre los dedos de él.

"Mione, pero qué carajos te pasa?" Le gritó Ron.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez esa noche. "Ron, eres un estúpido infeliz y te dejo. Ya estoy harta."

Se puso una bonita camisa limpia mientras él todavía la miraba con la boca abierta y la nariz sangrante. Hermione buscó un bolso y comenzó a empacar, cuando le llegó un pensamiento a la cabeza. _Esa era SU casa, por qué tenía que irse ella?_

Se volvió para mirar a Ron. "Me voy a ir a un hotel por esta noche. Espero que te hayas ido para mañana. Puedes empacar tus cosas y todas tus porquerías mientras no estoy."

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, intentando irse, pero Ron la tomó de la pierna. ¡Mione, qué es lo que te picó?"

Ella le echo una mirada de desdén a la mano de él, como quien observa un poco de lodo en las botas. "Estoy enferma de ti. Obviamente no me quieres y estoy cansada de pretender que te amo. Yo ya no te amo. De hecho, creo que en realidad te odio. Ya no voy a seguir desperdiciando mi vida esperando que madures. Ya me cansé de esperar. Quiero mucho mas de la vida. Quiero mas de lo que tú jamás me daras. Eso es todo. Adiós Ron."

Sacudió la pierna para liberarse de él y salió de la habitación. _Oh, si, había esperado por muchas cosas, pero ya no iba a esperar mas. Quería mas. Quería mucho mas y se negaba a quedarse con las ganas de todo lo que deseaba. Tal vez, todavía tenía que descubrir qué era lo que quería exactamente, pero tenía una clara idea de lo que era. Y lo que deseaba, no incluía al imbécil que seguramente seguía sangrando en el piso._

Con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione se apareció lejos de allí. Era tiempo de ir a conseguir lo que deseaba.

/

N/T: Bueno, bueno...un capítulo para el regocijo de todas las que detestamos a Ron. Tengo que concordar con la autora, que piensa que el matrimonio entre Hermione y Ron nunca pudo haber durado tanto tiempo. Es cierto que las diferencias complementan, pero por lo menos una cosa tiene que haber en común. Estos dos son totalmente distintos! Lo único que tienen en común, según lo veo, es que los dos fueron a parar a Gryffindor! Y por lo que me dijeron, Hermione casi es enviada a otra casa...no recuerdo a cual me dijeron...pero bueh, ahí está la cosa. A ver, quienes están de acuerdo conmigo: no es Ronald Weasley un personaje exasperante? Dejen sus opiniones al respecto! Por supuesto, si no están de acuerdo, también opinen! Libre expresión para todos! Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo .

Habían pasado ya seis meses. Seis mese y esos estúpidos abogados del demonio eran incapaces de servir al idiota de su ex – marido y entregarles los papeles del divorcio. Ese infeliz no podía ser tan difícil de hallar para darle esos condenados papeles.

Era cierto. No podían entregárselos en el trabajo. Había mucha seguridad y demasiada gente. Además, el maldito tipo que debía entregar los documentos, tenía que explicar por qué se hallaba allí. Hermione dudaba que Ron accediera a ver al sujeto que iba a entregarle los papeles del divorcio.

_Maldita sea! Por qué no puede Ron hacer las cosas mas fáciles?_ Ella ya no lo deseaba cerca. De hecho, quería librarse de él. Y esta ridícula actitud de parte del infeliz pelirrojo, de retrasar las cosas, no iba a hacer que ella diera marcha atrás. Por qué no dejaba que las cosas terminaran como debían? No era como si los retrasos que él imponía fueran a evitar que ella vendiera la casa.

Cuando no pudo hacer que se fuera, había hablado con su abogado y supo que como ella había comprado la casa, estaba solo a su nombre, así que podía venderla, de modo que él tendría que irse. Se iba o se arriesgaba a ser arrestrado por invasión de propiedad.

Se había tomado el día libre del trabajo, aprovechando el día que ella sabía, Ron no esaría en casa, y empacó todas sus cosas. Cada libro, cada prenda de vestir, cada objeto que ella había adquirido.

Rentó un espacio para almacenar sus cosas y le pago a unos sujetos para que se encargaran de la mudanza. La casa quedó casi vacía. Lo único que quedaba allí eran la ropa de Ron y toda su porquería de quidditch. Ni siquiera tenía una cama. Ella había sido quien había comprado cada cosa necesaria para la casa.

Casi todo había sido vendido o dejado en el espacio de almacenaje. Los muebles habían dejado un buen dinero que Hermione había utilizado para pagar un poco la deuda que Ron había contraído con Harry. Cierto, no era su deuda, pero Harry era su amigo y ella no quería que hubiera algo asi en medio de su amistad.

Harry se había puesto furioso cuando supo lo que Ron había hecho. Juró que no sabía de las intenciones de su pelirrojo amigo y que si hubiera sabido, no le hubiera dado el dinero. Harry incluso había dicho que no quería que le pagara, pero Hermione había insistido.

Así que Harry había aceptado que ella le pagara, pero solo si ella se iba a vivir con ella se iba a vivir con él y con Ginny a Godrick's Hollow. Por supuesto, Hermione se había negado a tal cosa. Él era un hobre casado y con hijos. Tenían derecho a la intimidad de su familia sin tenerla a ella en el medio.

Harry casi la obligó a quedarse en la casa que Sirius le había dejado y ella, al final, había accedido, pero solo porque los hoteles eran caros. Llevaron el resto de las cosas de Hermione a Grimmauld Place.

Eligió una habitación en suite con baño, que ella misma había dejado relucientes. Gracias a los dioses, Kreacher ya no estaba, así que ella pasó otro día entero limpiando las habitaciones que sabía iba a querer usar. La cocina, la biblioteca, la sala, el pasillo y las escaleras.

Para el fin de la sesión de limpieza, Hermione estaba exhausta, pero tampoco podía vivir en medio de la mugre. Harry había cambiado las contreaseñas de la casa para que Ron no pudiera entrar cada vez que quería. Luego, se asombró por lo bien que se veía la casa. También hizo posible que Hermione se pudiera aparecer en cualquier habitación que quisiera. Harry también se ocupó de que la red Floo funcionara para ella sin que tuviera que estar él para ayudarla.

Ahora, Hermione no tenía cuentas que pagar ya que Harry no se lo iba a permitir, y eso significaba que todo su dinero, menos lo necesario para comida y ropa, estaba a disposición de ella para hacer lo que quisiera. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer con ese dinero.

No solo había cancelado su deuda con Harry, aunque él todavía le discutía al respecto, si no que el resto de su dinero había ido a parar a la lata de los ahorros, después de gastarse una buena parte de su cheque comprando. Luego, solo por diversión, la otra mitad en mas ropa. Lindas prendas, no solo ropa para ir a trabajar. Ahora, tenía una linda colección de cosas bonitas para salir a pasear.

Por supuesto, Hermione no había salido con nadie desde que había dejado a Ron. No le parecía correcto hacerlo antes de finalizar el divorcio. Lo que hacía que sintiera todavía mas enfado cada vez que él escapaba de los hombres que querían entregarle los papeles de divorcio. Ella quería salir y encontrarse con un buen hombre. Aunque sea por una o dos noches.

Hermione no había tenido buen sexo en mucho tiempo...bueno, en realidad, nunca lo había tenido. Ron era la única persona con la que había estado, pero había leído al respecto. Había discutido del tema con sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo, y ella lo deseaba. Deseaba esa pasión ardiente y profunda que la consumía. Deseaba ese embriagador éxtasis del que todo el mundo hablaba y quería llenarse de eso también.

Finalmente, decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Había ido a ver a su abogado y le pregunto si podía entregarle los papeles ella misma. El abogado dijo que si, informándole que los documentos estaban encantados para reconocerlo a él y tomaba efecto una vez que Ron los tocara.

Así que Hermione contrató a alguien para que lo siguiera a donde quiera que fuese. Lo seguía del trabajo a casa, y desde allí, a donde sea que se fuera. Incluso le puso un hechizo para rastrearlo si se aparecía.

Había tomado un mes para ajustarse a la rutina de Ron, pero ahora, Hermione la tenía bien estudiada. Enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo con su tiempo la puso mas furiosa. La pequeña comadreja. Se preguntó si esto había sido parte en lo que se gastaba el dinero mientras todavía estaban juntos.

Ella nunca había creído que fuera posible que se gastara todo el dinero solo en basura de quidditch. Ahora, mientras miraba el edificio al que dudaba entrar, volvió a preguntarse que tan seguido acudía a ese lugar antes de separarse.

El sujeto que había contratado para seguirlo, le había dicho que Ron siempre ocupaba la misma habitación cada vez que venía aquí, así que Hermione sabía exactamente en donde buscarlo. Solo tenía que juntar el coraje necesario para entrar.

Siendo sábado por la noche, sabía que el lugar estaría a reventar. Era un hecho que los fines de semana eran los días mas ocupados para un lugar como ese. El momento en el que la mayoría de la gente no tenía que ir a trabajar y estaba lista para la fiesta.

Volvió a mirar el discreto cartel en la puerta del edificio. Madame Laura. Eso era todo lo que decía. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y salió de las penumbras en las que se había estado escondiendo.

Lentamente, se aproximó a la puerta, mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie la viera. Una vez adentro, trató de avanzar en medio de la apretada muchedumbre, tratando de no ser vista. Con la ropa que traía puesta, nadie pensaría que ella trabajaba allí o trataría de tocarla.

Ya casi había llegado a las escaleras cuand sintió que una mano la tomaba con firmeza y la daba vuelta. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que estaba casi desnuda y que la miraba con una expresión curiosa.

"Linda, que estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estés escaleras arriba. No puedo creer que la hayas bebido antes de tiempo. Él va a estar muy enfadado. Él no dispone de mucho tiempo y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí mientras él ni siquiera ha llegado aún." Dijo la mujer con un suave acento irlandés.

Hermione se sintió confundida por lo que esta mujer le decía, pero tampoco tuvo chance de preguntarle de que estaba hablando. _ Acaso sabía Ron que ella estaría allí? Era de eso de lo que esta mujer hablaba?_

La mujer se puso a mirar la ropa que Hermione llevaba puesta. "Qué es lo que tienes puesto? Vete a tu habitación y cámbiate. Va a ser mejor que no se le ocurra tener una noche larga o se dará cuenta que la tomaste antes de tiempo. Ahora, ponte lista."

La mujer la dejó ir y le dio un suave empujón hacia las escaleras. Hermione todavía no tenía ni pista de lo que hablaba la mujer, pero si la había ayudado a llegar a las escaleras para poder alcanzar a Ron, no se iba a poner a discutir.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, deteniéndose cuando llegó hasta arriba de todo. Había luz suficiente como para distinguir que allí había un pasillo, pero si alguien se paraba frente a ella, no sería posible distinguir el rostro. Solo podía verse el contorno, tal vez un poco mas, pero no podría verle la cara con claridad. _Cuál es la idea? Mantener la identidad de los clientes en secreto?_

Se tomó un momento para detener el temblor que la acosaba. Sabía lo que encontraría si entraba en esa habitación. Ella no lo amaba, cierto, pero de cualquier manera, no tenía ganas de verlo cogiéndose a una prostituta. Sabía que eso le iba a causar náuseas si lo veía.

Tomó una gran expiración y dio otro paso, sin escuchar el sonido de pasos a sus espaldas. Dio otro paso mas y entonces sintió una gentil mano sobre su hombro que la volteaba una vez mas.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí amor? No podías esperar por mi? Bien, porque te necesito mucho esta noche." Dijo la voz, extrañamente familiar.

_Por qué esa voz le resultaba tan conocida?_ Pensó ella, pero antes de poder decir una palabra, se encontró contra el duro cuerpo de un hombre. Una mano ascendió y le quitó el cabello de la cara.

"Tan hermosa." Dijo el hombre en tinieblas justo antes que la boca de ese hombre descendiera sobre la de ella.

Hermione quería apartar a ese hombre, de verdad quería. Tuvo la intensión. Quería sacárselo de encima y decirle con firme y clara que ella no era una empleada de ese lugar.

Solo que las palabras se le quedaron atoradas cuando los dientes de ese hombre pidieron suave permiso para entrar en su boca. Un gemido se escapó de ella antes que la lengua de él se entrelazara con la suya. El hombre tenía un sabor limpio y como a hierbas suaves. Algo dulce y delicioso.

Pero no era eso lo que la había dejado incapaz de moverse o hablar. Era la habilidad de ese hombre para besarla. Fue como si el fuego se encendiera abruptamente dentro de ella mientras las manos de él acariciaban su cabello y su lengua hacía magia en su boca.

Eran las mismas manos que se deslizaban ahora sobre su espalda y la acercaban mas contra el duro cuerpo, mientras gemía suavemente contra los labios de Hermione. El hombre comenzó a deslizar sus labios lejos de su boca para llegar al sensible espacio en su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiera y gruñiera con la sensación.

_Cómo sabía ese hombre que el simple contacto con ese punto de su cuello haría que ella se derritiera contra él?_ No lo sabía y no le importaba.

Sus propios brazos se enredaron en el cuello del hombre para acercarlo mas a ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un hombre la había tocado así. Tanto tiempo. Incluso antes de dejar a Ron, que ella no sentía la proximidad de otro ser humano.

Las manos del misterioso hombre se deslizaron hasta su trasero, apretando suavemente para acercarla todavía mas hacia él, mostrándole cuanto la deseaba, Hermione no podía recordar la última vez en la que se sintió deseada. Ciertamente, eso no había ocurrio en años.

La boca de él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella gimiera y le clavara las uñas en los hombros. Las manos de él se fueron un poco mas debajo del trasero, para levantarla en sus brazos. Las piernas de ella fueron a envolver la cintura del hombre sin siquiera pensarlo.

Estaba perdida en el placer que este hombre creaba. Sus manos y boca dejaban un rastro de fuego por donde quiera que pasaban. Hermione nunca había sentido algo así. Las manos de él regresaron hasta su trasero, sosteniéndola apretadamente contra su cuerpo mientras su boca seguía devorando la de ella.

Él dio un par de pasos y fue a apoyarse contra una pared cercana. Luego, apartó su boca de la de ella. "Dios! Eres tan increíble! No creo que podamos llegar a nuestra habitación." Dijo él, mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Hermione se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba en bazos de un desconocido. Un desconocido que probablemente pensaba que ella trabajaba allí. "Un momento." Jadeó ella mientras él encontraba un nuevo lugar en donde besarla en el cuello.

Él se sonrió. "Por qué?" Preguntó antes de seguir besándola.

_Por qué? Estaba segura que de que hacía solo un minuto sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Buen Dios, este hombre sí que sabía besar!_ El empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, haciendo que Hermione gimiera a todo volúmen otra vez. El hombre presionó su cuerpo mas fuerte contra el de ella y eso la hizo enfocarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todavía no sabía quien era este hombre...besara bien o no.

"Basta", dijo ella en medio de un suspiro, mientras los dientes de ese hombre encontraban el lóbulo de su oreja. Si no se detenía pronto, Hermione ya no sería capaz de pensar coherentemente.

_Basta?_ Nunca le habían dicho eso. _Es que acaso es este un nuevo juego o algo por el estilo?_ Se preguntaba él mientras se aejaba un poco para mirarla a la cara. Estaba enrojecida y se podía sentir un temblor que pasaba a través del cuerpo de la joven. _Y desde cuando una ramera se estremece así?_

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y gimió. Tal vez la luz no era suficiente para distinguir esas facciones completamente, pero ella conocía muy bien esos brillantes y oscuros ojos. También conocía esa nariz. Hermione tragó saliva que parecía ser arena. "Profesor?" Exclamó ella, casi en un grito.

Severus frunció el ceño. _Pero qué carajos pasaba aquí? Ellas nunca lo llamaban así. _Escuchó que la puerta se abría y desvió brevemente la mirada hacia la brillantez que escapaba de la puerta abierta. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos cuando vio quien había aparecido por la abertura a escasos 2 metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Era Hermione. Una Hermione que llevaba puesto un muy sexy negligee.

_Si esa es la Hermione que lo estaba esperando, entonces, quién es, exactamente, la mujer en sus brazos? Quién era esta mujer, que sabía mejor que cualquier otra mujer a la que hubiera saboreado en el pasado? _Era el sabor de ella, pero mas fuerte. Era su aroma, llenando su sentido, pero también, era mas fuerte.

La vio querer mover la cabeza en la misma dirección en la que estaba mirando él, pero Severus rápidamente la hizo mirarlo nuevamente. La estaba estudiando con suma atención. Los mismos ojos, pero había algo en ellos que no había visto en años.

Inteligencia. Y deso también, pero lo que predominaba en esa mirada era la cruda inteligencia de la que siempre hacía gala. Una expresión que nunca hallaba en las prostitutas a las que acudía. La mirada que había querido ver por tantos añis, estaba allí, justo frente a él. Acompañada de estupor y confusión.

Vio como la prostituta que lucía como Hermione comenzaba a caminar hacia él, pero con absoluta discreción, Severus le hizo una seña para que no se acercara. La mujer asintió y él vio la acción por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras la mujer regresaba a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Hermione?" Preguntó él con gentileza. Ella todavía estaba entre sus brazos y no había intentado zafarse de su cuerpo. Severus se preguntó si estaría en shock o algo así.

Hermione tragó saliva. "Profesor Snape?" Preguntó ella otra vez, sabiendo que sonaba estúpida. Obviamente era él. Había sido él quien la había besado. Él la había tocado. _Oh, Dios!_ Pensó ella y las mejillas se le pusieron de un rojo furioso y caliente.

Él vio como ella se enrojecía todavía mas, incluso con la escasa iluminación. Esa era otra cosa que añoraba ver. No la había visto enrojecerse de esa manera desde que era estudiante.

Severus Snape aclaró la repentinamente seca garganta. Tenía a Hermione de erdad en sus brazos. Había besado y acariciado a la mujer con la que había estado soñando por años. A la verdadera. Y era mucho, mucho mejor que la copia. Siempre había pensado que la poción la copiaba exactamente, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Era algo muy cercano a lo real, pero no perfecta como ella era. Ella era muchísimo mejor que la copia.

Como ella seguía sin decir nada y solo lo miraba, él se dio cuenta que estaba esperando que dijera algo. "Hermione, qué estás haviendo aquí?" Preguntó él.

Ella se sonrojó todavía mas. "Yo...yo...podría preguntarle lo mismo a usted, sabe?"

Él se sonrió. La había extañado tanto, tanto durante todos esos años. Había extrañado conversar con ella. "Supongo que si. Pero yo pregunté primero."

Ella parecía querer tragarse la lengua. "de acuerdo...vine a buscar a...alguien."

Severus alzó una ceja, disfrutando tenerla en los brazos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo iban a estar en esa posición hasta que ella se diera cuenta y le pidiera que la bajara. Pero por ahora, ella estaba distraída, y él esperaba que siquiera de esa manera por un buen rato.

"Alguien? Todos aquí buscan a alguien. Nunca pensé que visitaras lugares como estos." Dijo él con esa sedosa voz que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera con renovados bríos. Él se dio cuenta y suprimió otra sonrisa.

Ella se lamió los secos labios atrayendo la mirada de su ex – profesor y haciéndola sonrojarse nuevamente. "Yo...yo..no suelo venir a estos lugares. En realidad, estoy aquí buscando a un cliente. Tengo que darle algo."

El se tragó las ganas de besarla nuevamente cuando vio a esa dulce lengua deslizarse sobre los hinchados labios. "Y no puedes esperar? Al menos hasta que esten ambos en un lugar mas...digamos..apropiado?"

Severus necesitaba moverla, pero temía atraer su atención y hacerla notar que todavía la sostenía entre sus brazos. Su erección se presionaba contra la entrepierna de ella con la fuerza de la necesidad de llegar hasta donde desesperadamente deseaba ir. Se movió con lentitud, tratando de no moverla demasiado para que no notara la posición en la que se encontraban.

Ella exhaló y percibió un leve movimiento a su alrededor. Recordó de repente que todavía se hallaba en brazos de su ex – profesor, pero no podía encontrar el deseo de apartarse de él. Se sentía tan bien estar así, con el cuerpo presionado contra el de Severus. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero así era. Mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía de él, volvió a hablar.

"No, no puede esperar. Debo verlo ahora mismo." Dijo ella con suavidad, sabiendo que necesitaba apartarse de él para poder hacer lo que habia venido a llevar a cabo.

Él seguía mirándola, con los ojos clavados en los de ella. Ahora tenía la chance de decírselo. Este era el momento por el que tanto había esperado. Necesitaba decirle. _Es este, de verdad, el mejor momento? Aquí, en un burdel? Con los hombres cogiéndose a las prostitutas por las que pagaron?_

Hermione se movió un poco sobre él. Lo justo y necesario para sentir el endurecido miembro contra su entrepierna. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron por una breve fracción de tiempo, pero él llegó a verlo. También pudo ver que ella no sentía repulsión, solo sorpresa. _Es que acaso no sabe esta mujer lo hermosa que es? Lo muy deseable que es? _Severus se negaba a creer tal cosa.

Ella tragó con nerviosismo, aguantando las repentinas ganas de atraerlo mas hacia ella. De acercar sus labios contra los de ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y el breve contacto con el cuerpo de este hombre la hizo recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado. Pero esto no estaba bien. Él era su antiguo profesor. Él estaba aquí para verse con otra mujer.

_A quién vino a ver? Como se vería? La había confundido a ella con la mujer con la que iba a verse?_ Ella se movió de nuevo. "Profesor? Creo que debería bajarme." Dijo ella con suavidad.

Severus quería rehusarse, tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela hasta la cama mas cercana que pudiera hallar. Pero sabía que no podía. Dudaba que ella se lo permitiera. _Pero me dejó besarla._ Ella se veía sorprendida de verlo, así que no sabía que era él cuando se besaron. Ella se había dejado besar por quien pensaba era un completo extraño.

Snape suspiró. _A quién tratas de engañar? Ella no te deseaba a ti! Nunca podría!_ Él no sabía el porqué ella estaba allí o por qué lo había dejado besarla, but seguramente no había querido besarlo a él.

Lentamente, la bajo, mientras los cuerpos se frotaban uno contra el otro, hasta que los pies de ella tocaron el suelo suavemente. Severus no la dejó ir inmediatamente y ella no intentó alejarse de él. Todavía se estaban mirando a los ojos y eso le inspiraba curiosidad a Severus.

_Qué es lo que está esperando? Por qué no se está alejando?_ Incapaz de detenerse, apartó un mechón del cabello de ella lejos de su bello rostro. Luego, se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en los labios una vez mas.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella nuevamente, Hermione sintió que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo con avidez. Eso la impactó. _Este era su profesor. Era el hombre que tanto la odiaba, no? Por qué razón querría besarla? Y mas importante, por qué ella lo estaba dejando besarla?_

Cuando los labios de Severus se deslizaron sobre los suyos otra vez, ella dejó que todas sus preguntas se quedaran sin respuesta y lo besó también, pero fue él quien no dejó que el beso se hiciese mas profundo, si no que lo mantuvo suave y gentil.

Solo duró un par de segundos, hasta que él se alejó de ella. Tenía una intensa expresión en los ojos mientras la miraba. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero escuchó que una puerta se abría y miró en dirección del ruido. LO que vio lo dejó pasmado. _Ron Weasley estaba aquí? El esposo de Hermione salió de esa habitación, obviamwnte después de haberse acostado con la prostituta que sefuramente estaba dentro?_

Sus ojos regresaron con Hermione y vio la mirada que le echó a su marido, sin embargo, no vio sorpresa en los ojos de la hermosa mujer. Para nada. _Ella lo sabía? Es él a quién tenía que ver?_ Se preguntaba Severus, sin dejar de mirarla.

Sintió que la pequeña mano de ella lo empujaba un poco, con suavidad, pero lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera pasar. Ella se quedó parada allí, observando al pelirrojo que se estaba aproximando a donde estaban ellos, totalmente ajeno a los dos que los observaban.

Hermione sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad. Era la satisfacción impresa en su rostro y tenía un dejo de furia también. Miró como Ron se aproximaba. Sabía que era él por la forma de caminar. Todavía caminaba como n hombre de las cavernas, a donde sea que fuera.

Severus la observó comenzar a caminar hacia el torpe pelirrojo quien todavía no parecía estar consciente de sus alrededores. Sacó su varita. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero si Hermione lo necesitaba de alguna manera, estaría listo para asistirla. O si estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido, él podría detenerla antes de ser lanzada a Azkaban.

"Ron." Dijo Hermione.

Ron alzó la cabeza, dos pasos antes de que chocaran. "Mione?" Preguntó sin poder creerlo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hermione le dedicço una gentil sonrisa, sabiendo que eso lo tranquilizaría y así fue. Vio como él se relajaba casi instantáneamente. "Ron, necesitamos hablar. Podemos?"

Ron sonrió. Siempre supo que a la larga ella volvería. "Claro, Mione. Claro que podemos hablar. Vayamos a otro lado para poder conersar tranquilos. Este no es un lugar para ti."

Ella le permitió tomarla del brazo, para la sorpresa de Severus. Luego,hizo una pausa y se miró los zapatos. "Oh, mierda. Puedes sostenerme esto por un momento? Tengo que atar mis zapatos." Dijo Hermione, entregándole un sobre a Ron.

Severus miró los zapatos de ella confundido. Sus zapatos ni siquiera tenían cordones. Pero lo que menos podía entender era como ella podía irse tan tranquila con él cuando no hacía ni diez minutos que el idiota pelirrojo habia estado cogiéndose a una prostituta.

Ron sonrió. "Claro Mione." Tomó el sobre que ella le tendió y sintió la magia que se entrelazaba con él. Frunció el ceño. "Mione, pero que carajos...? Acabo de sentir..." No tuvo que terminar.

Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente y se le rió en la cara. "Ron, eres un idiota de primera!" Las palabras de la mujer sorprendieron a los dos hombres presentes. "Me divorcio de ti y te acabo de notificar. Que tengas una buena vida, estúpido infeliz!"

Hermione se dio la vuelta, ignorando la sorprendida y enfurecida mirada que Ron le lanzó mientras se quedaba allí parado, boqueando como pescado. Pero ella si vio la sorprendida mirada de Severus. Se aproximó a él, con los pensamientos todavía confusos en lo que a él concernía.

Se detuvo justo frente a él. "Tengo que irme, pero deberíamos salir a beber unos tragos y charlar. Envíame una lechuza. Estoy viviendo en Grimmauld Place ahora. Avísame cuando puedes o cuando te gustaría verme. Tenemos mucho de que hablar y mucho para ponernos al corriente. Hace milenios que no nos vemos."

Ella necesitaba tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos sobre el beso que habían compartido. . Todavía no sabía por qué había reaccionado a él de esa manera. _Es que estaba tan desesperada o tenía algo que ver con el enamoramiento que había tenido por él cuando era estudiante? Nadie sabía que habia sentido eso por el Maestro de Pociones, ni siquiera Ginny. Había sido su secreto. Uno de esos sueños que ella nunca hubiera creído que se fuera a cumplir. Y ahora? Y si así fuera, qué haría al respecto?_

Sin respuestas para sus preguntas, las dejó asi por el momento. A pesar de todo, se acercó a su ex – profesor y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla. Notando su expresión de completa sorpresa, le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse velozmente hacia las escaleras y saliendo del lugar a toda marcha, dejando a ambos hombres y mirándola irse.

_Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ Se preguntó Severus. Miró a Ron, viendo que no se había movido, pero que todavía sostenía el sobre que ella le había dado. Sonrió con malicia y salió, él también, del lugar.

Hermione todavía demostraba lo inteligente que era. También estaba llena de sorpresas. Pronto le enviaría una lechuza. El tiempo de aguardar se había terminado. Esta era su oportunidad y tenía toda la intención de tomarla. La deseaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerla. Las copias ya no eran suficientes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**N/T**: Holas a todas! Ante todo, me disculpo por la demora. Se que estaban acostumbradas a que subiera de a dos capítulos por vez, pero ya no puedo hacer eso, porque estoy traduciendo fics mas largos y porque el trabajo y mi cansancio se han incrementado. De cualquier manera, no voy a dejar de traducir por el momento. Espero sepan disculpar a esta burra servidora.

**AlexandraSnape**: No se si vas a leer este fic, pero si lo lees, gracias por tu comentario sobre 'El Precio Correcto'. Es un fic que me hizo reir mucho!

**Araceli**: Qué te parece este capítulo? Verdad que es lindocuando Ron queda como un idiota?

**Nini Snape**: De dónde saco los fics? Bueno...la verdad es que paso mucho tiempo leyendo y si encuentro alguno que me gusta, pido permiso para traducir. Tengo un montón de fics que me gustaría traducir. Tal vez pueda traducirlos todos...XP

**Kuss**: Tampoco se si vas a leer esto, pero por si acaso. Verdad que es un tipo adorable Alan Rickman? Como me gusta ese hombre! Por casualidad, conocés el foro llamado Page394? Si no lo conocés, te recomiendo darte una vueltita por ahí...

**Adrel**: Muchas gracias por todas la flores! Espero que esta historia te esté gustando también!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero poder traducir el que sigue un poco mas rápido.

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hermione llegó a casa desde el trabajo unos días mas tarde. Le había hecho saber a su abogado que Ron había sido servido, finalmente, con los documentos de su divorcio y todo empezaba a moverse en la dirección correcta. Si todo iba bien, estaría divorciada en un dos por tres.

El agente inmobiliario la había contactado para decirle que tenía un comprador para su casa al fin. Iban a pagar un poco mas del precio que Hermione había impuesto. El de la inmobiliaria había subido un poco el precio en caso que los futuros compradores intentaran discutir o regatear el precio. Solo que los compradores, ni siquiera intentaron regatear.

Hermione iba a verse con la pareja que iba a comprar la casa junto con el tipo de la inmobiliaria para firmar los papeles pertinentes. Luego de eso, no solo tendría su dinero de regreso, si no que también podía cancelar la deuda con Harry, así que estaría libre de todo. Ron iba a tener que abandonar la casa y eso haría el proceso de divorcio significativamente más sencillo.

Hermione planeaba usar el dinero de la venta de la casa para tomarse unas vacaciones. Si no lo gastaba, Ron podrían intentar llevarse una parte, aunque había sido ella la que había puesto todo el dinero, no solo para comprarla, si no que para mantenerla y Ron nunca le había dado un centavo.

Tal vez no iba a quedar mucho dinero después de pagar las deudas, pero aún así, tendría suficiente para tomarse unas maravillosas vacaciones como las deseaba con lo que pudiera ahorrar.

Estaba sonriendo cuando entró en la cocina para prepararse la cena. Con un movimiento de su varita, puso las cosas en funcionamiento. Sería una cena sencilla en realidad, pero era perfecta para ella.

Desde que se había mudado allí, podía tomar todas las comidas sin sentirse mal del estómago. Lavar la ropa le llevaba muy poco tiempo de la semana también.

Encontró que ahora, desde que había dejado a Ron, tenía mucho mas tiempo y menos estrés. Incluso encontró el tiempo para leer algunos libros que había conseguido en los últimos años. Se acurrucaba en su cama o en un sillón en la biblioteca y leía toda la noche. Era la gloria.

Comió su cena y limpió el pequeño desorden. Estaba a punto de tomar un libro para leer cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana. Se acercó al cristal y abrió la hoja de la ventana. Un gran cuervo negro, que había estado posado en el alféizar, entró y se posó sobre una silla de la cocina.

Hermione frunció el ceño. _¿Quién conocía ella que usara cuervos en lugar de lechuzas?_ Se preguntaba ella mientras se acercaba al animal. La pequeña sabandija emplumada intentó picarle la mano cuando quiso tomar el pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata.

"Ponte en paz o no te daré nada de comer." Le dijo al ave mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. El pájaro chilló pero no volvió a intentar picarla.

Le quitó la nota de la pata y le ofreció un poco de comida. El cuervo se lo comió con avidez, pero no hizo ademán de irse. Hermione suspiró. Debía tener instrucciones de quedarse para regresar con una respuesta. Genial.

Hermione desenrolló el pergamino y le echó una mirada a la firma. El nombre 'Severus Snape' estaba al pie de la página. El corazón de la chica aceleró el paso significativamente, pero se esforzó por calmarse antes de leer mas de la carta. No quería ponerse nerviosa con falsas expectativas Que él le enviara una carta con era motivo para ponerse nerviosa.

Tal vez le había enviado la nota para decirle que ya no lo molestara o algo por el estilo. Lo dudaba. _Por qué iba a molestarse en enviarle una carta para que ya no lo molestara? Además, había sido él quien la había besado a ella._ Una vez que se hubo calmado, comenzó a leer.

"Querida Hermione, pensé que llamarte Srta. Granger sería un poco tonto de mi parte y no estoy seguro que llamarte Sra. Weasley sea apropiado. Dijiste que podríamos reunirnos para beber algo. Te escribo para saber si la noche del viernes es conveniente para ti. Yo estaré libre des de las ocho de la noche. El cuervo esperará por la respuesta. Dime dónde te gustaría que nos encontremos. Sinceramente, Severus Snape.

Era una misiva corta, formal y muy _Snape_. Ella tendría que haber sabido que no podía esperar menos de él. Era un hombre rígido y raramente se doblegaba o demostraba algún tipo de bondad hacia la gente. Hermione pensó que haría bien en recordar esa parte.

Con eso en mente, volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche. _Por qué lo había dejado besarla la segunda vez? ¿Por qué ella había retornado el beso y luego le había dicho que le enviara una lechuza para salir? Era como si no fuera ella misma._

Se quedó allí pensando por varios minutos sobre lo que debería hacer. Encogiéndose de hombros, pensó que una noche no sería tan malo, después de todo, solo iban a beber algo. No era como si fueran a cogerse o algo así. Ella todavía estaba oficialmente casada y tampoco era ese tipo de mujer. Ella no se acostaba con un tipo en la primera cita. _O sí?_

En realidad, no había salido con nadie, además de Ron. Tampoco había tenido sexo con nadie, además de Ron. Sabía que estaba necesitando una buena cogida, pero con _Severus Snape?_

Suspiró. No tenía que tomar ninguna decisión esa misma noche. Podía esperar y ver que pasaba. Si las cosas no iban bien, entonces no tenía importancia. Si las cosas se ponían buenas...bueno, entonces vería que tan lejos iban.

Sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió la respuesta, diciéndole que el viernes a las ocho estaba bien y que podía llamarla Hermione si él le permitía llamarlo Severus. Le preguntó en la carta, '_Por qué ser tan formales?'_

Se detuvo en su escritura. _Qué buena pregunta! Él ya la había sentido cerca, así que sería tonto apegarse a las formalidades después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos._

Sonrió mientras terminaba de escribir su firma al pie del pergamino. Hermione Granger. _Pronto sería la Srta. Granger nuevamente, así que, por qué no comenzar ahora?_

Ató la nota a la pata del cuervo y le obsequió otro bocado de comida por no volver a intentar picarla. Luego, el animal salió. Ella tomó su libro y se fue a leer en paz, preguntándose brevemente qué se pondría para su cita con él.

Severus vio llegar a su cuervo y cuando se posó, tomó el pergamino que traía en su pata. El animalejo sabía que no debía intentar picar a su amo y Severus se preguntó por un momento si el pequeño diablillo emplumado había intentado picar a Hermione. Sonrió con solo pensar en la reacción que pudo haber tenido ella. _Habrá regañado al ave o habrá intentado quitarle el pergamino si ser picada demasiadas veces._

Miró al cuervo una vez mas y se puso a leer la nota. Una verdadera sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras la leía. Le gustaba que a ella no le importaran las formalidades en medio. También le gustaba que hubiera firmado con su nombre de soltera.

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando se fue a la cama. Esperaba que la semana pasara rápido. No podía esperar a que llegara el viernes.

Llegó el viernes y Hermione estaba muy excitada. Había firmado la venta de su casa y el pago llegaría muy pronto. Podría pagar la hipoteca y luego irse de vacaciones.

El abogado le había dicho que tomaría al menos un mes mas para que el divorcio fuera definitivo, pero como no había nada por lo que pelear, sería mucho más fácil. Hermione nunca se sintió más tranquila por no haber tenido hijos con Ron.

Salió del trabajo, canturreando mientras esperaba su turno para ingresar en la red Floo. Algunos de sus colegas la miraban con curiosidad, pero ella solo les sonreía y seguía canturreando suavemente para sí misma.

Llegó a casa y se preparó una cena ligera. Luego se fue a tomar un largo baño de espuma. Llenó la tina con sus sales de baño favoritas. Lavanda con un dejo de vainilla. Eso la calmaba y la hacía sentir muy femenina.

Se quedó en la tina hasta que la piel se puso rosada y arrugada. Luego salió y se envolvió con toallón grande y afelpado. Se puso una loción con las mismas esencias de las sales, siempre canturreando con suavidad.

Abrió el closet y observó la montaña de cosas en el interior. De verdad había caído en una locura de compras, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no se compraba ropas nuevas.

Sacó un vestido negro con un corte oblicuo, que comenzaba a la mitad de su muslo izquierdo y terminaba justo debajo de la rodilla derecha. Era muy ajustado y realzaba muy bien sus curvas. Rebuscó entre la ropa para encontrar algo que ponerse arriba y encontró una musculosa color rojo sangre que le llegaba al cuello, hecha de un material elástico y suave. Esta prenda también quedaba bien ajustada.

No estaba segura de la clase de imagen que quería lograr, pero no se había producido tanto en mucho tiempo y quería sentirse sexy. Se puso un par e zapatos de taco bastante alto, sandalias específicamente, negros y con unas tiras que se enroscaban alrededor de sus tobillos como serpientes.

Hizo una pausa para mirarlos. _Serpientes. Muy apropiado. _Se rió suavemente y se los puso para luego usar un hechizo para pintar las uñas de sus pies del mismo rojo sangre de la musculosa. Añadió otro hechizo para hacer que su cabello quedara en rizos suaves.

Solo un poco de maquillaje y luego, con una mirada final, decidió que estaba lista.

Estaba canturreando de nuevo cuando sacó su varita para poner sábanas limpias en su cama. Era algo que de cualquier manera tenía que hacer. Podría haberlo hecho en la mañana, pero sabía que cuando volviera tarde a casa, apreciaría el tiempo extra para estar cómoda. Sola y cómoda.

Se apareció en un lugar cercano al establecimiento en donde le había dicho a Severus que se encontrarían. Caminando con cuidado, entró en el pub que había mencionado. De nuevo, pensó que se había producido demasiado, pero ya no le importaba.

Entró al bar y notó como varias cabezas se movían en su dirección. Fue sonriendo todo el trayecto hasta la barra. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Severus. Todavía no había llegado. Al no verlo, se sentó en un lugar que fuera visible desde la puerta.

Se tomó su tiempo para ordenar su bebida, explicándole al mesero que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería. Cuando llegó su trago, bebió un sorbo y esperó. Se tomó su tiempo para estudiar el lugar. Sus colegas le habían comentado sobre ese lugar hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir antes. Era un lindo lugar. La música estaba lo suficientemente alta para oírla, pero no tanto como para interrumpir una conversación.

Severus miró alrededor cuando llegó y vio que Hermione no estaba afuera del pub esperando. Se encaminó hacia la entrada y entró al bar. Inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar. Al principio no la vio. Había esperado verla como siempre la había visto. Muy conservadora.

Cuando finalmente la visualizó, casi se le cae la mandíbula. Estaba increíble. Su cabello, su cuerpo moldeado en aquellas apretadas y fantásticas ropas. Nunca se la había imaginado así. No podía verle la cara porque ella estaba muy entretenida observando los alrededores.

Lentamente, se dirigió hacia ella, esforzándose para que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Se detuvo justo a su lado y la esencia de Hermione llegó hasta su nariz. Reprimió un gemido al percibir su aroma. Era tal cual recordaba. Era un perfume que lo volvía loco.

"Hola Hermione." Saludó y su aterciopelada voz la hizo saltar en su asiento. Severus se tragó la sonrisa que amagaba en sus labios al ver los ojos de la chica enormes por la sorpresa.

Ella le sonrió gentilmente. "Hola Severus." Le señaló un asiento libre junto a ella y varios hombres que Hermione no había notado, fruncieron el ceño con desgana.

Ella tal vez no los vio, pero Severus sí. Se tragó otra sonrisa al saber que estaba sentado al lado de la mujer que muchos hombres allí desearían tener.

La miró un momento. "Así que ya estás bebiendo. Qué es lo que pediste?" Preguntó, curiosos de saber lo que a ella le gustaba.

La sonrisa de ella creció. "Bueno, la verdad es que es algo triste. Nunca bebí demasiado, así que no sé lo que me gusta. He decidido que voy a probar diferentes cosas que sé que a algunas personas les gusta. De momento, estoy probando un cosmopolitan. No está mal."

Él frunció el ceño confundido. "Cómo es posible que no sepas lo que te gusta beber? No has salido con tus amigas a beber o a hacer lo que sea que las chicas hagan?"

Ella se rió un poco. "No. He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y, además, bueno...era muy joven cuando me casé. Es tonto si lo piensas, pero ahora, soy libre otra vez, y pretendo cambiar algunas cosas. Salir a beber unas copas es solo una de ellas."

Severus llamó al mesero y pidió un whisky de fuego. En cuestión de segundos, tenía su trago en la mano. "Creo que es un buen comienzo, asumiendo que tengas a mano una buena dotación de pociones para la resaca." Dijo él, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Él hizo una pausa al notar su escrutinio. "Qué?" Severus no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella estaba mirando tanto.

Ella señaló el whisky. "Está bueno eso?" Preguntó ella.

Él miró su vaso e hizo una mueca, luego volvió a mirarla. "Es lo que bebo, por qué?"

Ella sonrió. "Ya me dí cuenta que es eso lo que bebes, pero, es bueno, sin nada que lo acompañe?"

Él entendió y le sonrió suavemente antes de acercarle el vaso a ella. "Dale una probada."

Ella se lo llevó a los labios, pero él la detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Ella lo miró con esos ojos color chocolate llenos de confusión. "Sugiero que tomes un sorbo pequeño. Es bastante potente y podría ser demasiado si te aventuras a beber mas que un sorbito." Dijo él con esa voz profunda y aterciopelada que envió descargas a través de la columna de ella.

Ella asintió y Severus retiró su mano, observándola con atención. Normalmente, no dejaba que nadie probara de su vaso, pero sentía curiosidad. Ella tomó un sorbo no muy convencida y arrugó la nariz cuando el líquido impactó en su lengua.

Él aguardó. Luego, los ojos de ella se agrandaron y tosió un poco antes de dejar el vaso sobre la barra. El se rió con suavidad. "Es por eso que te advertí que tomaras un pequeño sorbo. No por nada lo llaman 'Whisky de fuego'".

Ella gimió y sintió como si se hubiera encendido una llama en su interior que quemaba su garganta y su estómago. Severus seguía con la sonrisa impresa en la cara cuando ella tomó su propio trago para calmar el ardor.

Tomó una gran inhalación cuando sintió que la quemazón se calmaba y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. "Es horrible! Cómo puedes beber esto? Se siente como si fuese a derretirte las entrañas!" Dijo ella, tomando otro sorbo de su cosmopolitan.

Severus se encogió de hombros. "A mí me gusta. Es lo que bebo. No me gustan esos tragos frutales, o las bebidas que tienen tantos diferentes tipos de alcohol que no se puede distinguir lo que se está bebiendo."

Ella se quedó mirando su vaso vacío. "Eres un maestro de pociones. Pensé que tal vez apreciarías las mezclas."

Él le sonrió de nuevo y eso fue algo que la sorprendió mucho, pero que también la hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba verlo. Lo hacía verse más suave, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera considerarlo un hombre suave. También lo hacía verse más joven.

"Me gusta mezclar cosas en un caldero, pero me gustan las cosas simples para beber. No todo tiene que ser una preparación complicada." Dijo él. Ella pensó en eso por un momento. Él llevaba algo de razón.

El barman se acercó y preguntó que le podía traer ya que, previamente, ella le había explicado su problema. El hombre había sugerido el cosmopolitan. Ella arrugó los labios mientras pensaba en algo y Severus se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de pasar los dedos sobre esos tiernos labios de ella.

"Mojito?" Preguntó ella.

El barman sonrió. "Lo siento, amor, no tenemos menta."

Hermione frunció el ceño y de repente sonrió como si la inspiración la hubiera asaltado de golpe.

"Té isleño?"

El hombre sonrió y se retiró para preparar su trago. Severus estaba riéndose un poco de ella y Hermione le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

"Así que, estoy segura que sabes por qué estaba el otro día en el establecimiento de Madame Laura, la última vez que nos vimos." Dijo ella.

Él sonrió otra vez. "Para darle a ese idiota los papeles, o eso parece."

Hermione se carcajeó un poco son suavidad. "Si...estaba tratando de hacer que aceptara esos estúpidos papeles de divorcio. Lo he estado intentando por los últimos seis meses, con abogados, por supuesto. Al final, lo tuve que hacer yo misma. Era eso o esperar seis meses más."

Como él no dijo nada, ella continuó. Hermione había sentido curiosidad y parecía que esta era un buen momento para preguntar. "Así que...por qué me besaste?"

Severus trató de no suspirar. No quería decirle la verdad. No quería que ella supiera que no se había dado cuenta que no era ella realmente, que estaba convencido que era una de esas chicas a las que les pagaba para verse como ella. _Entonces, qué podía decirle que fuera aceptable?_

"Estaba oscuro...creí que eras...alguien mas...al principio." Dijo él y era algo así como la verdad.

Ella sonrió y miró su trago cuando llegó. "Y la segunda vez?" Preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar su bebida.

Esta vez, Severus no pudo evitar suspirar. "No estoy seguro." Era verdad. No había tenido la real intención, pero lo cierto era que no había sido capaz de contenerse.

Ella lo miró con un breve fruncimiento en los labios. "Tu...no...querías...hacerlo?"

Él sonrió. "Oh, no, si quería hacerlo. Solo no estaba seguro si tú me deseabas."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Algo que Severus también había extrañado a lo largo de los años. "Yo tampoco estaba segura de desearlo. Al menos hasta que lo hiciste...me...me gustó besarte. Fue...lindo." Bebió un trago de su té isleño. _Carajo! Cuanto alcohol tiene esta cosa!_

Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo al verla estremecerse, sin saber que decir. La vio hacer una mueca y luego empujar su bebida, mientras sonreía. Así que era eso. No le gustaba su trago. No había sido el recuerdo de su beso lo que había hecho que se estremeciera de esa manera. Le hizo una seña al barman.

"Creo que a la señorita le gustaría probar algo diferente." Dijo él. Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los oscuros ojos de él y le sonrió antes de asentir en dirección del barman.

"Si, creo que si me gustaría. Qué tal un...?" No estaba segura de lo que quería pedir.

El hombre le sonrió. La chica le caía bien, así que decidió darle una mano. "Qué le gustaría probar? Dulce o ácido? Fuerte o suave?

Hermione pensó un poco. "Me gustaría algo dulce, tal vez un poco frutal y suave. No me gusta saborear toneladas de alcohol."

El barman asintió y se alejó sin mediar palabra. Ella volvió a mirar a Severus. "Así que, qué ibas a decirme antes de ese terrible trago?"

Él movió a un lado su cabeza y la miró. Se la veía sonrojada por el efecto de las bebidas, prueba irrefutable que el alcohol no le era habitual. _Por qué seguir dilatando las cosas? Por qué no decirle de una vez lo que estaba pensando? O al menos, una parte._ Dudaba que ella apreciara que le dijera que lo que quería hacerle en ese preciso momento, era cogerla hasta el cansancio.

"A mí también me gustó besarte. Y espero poder besarte otra vez antes que la noche termine." Él se quedó mirándola, aguardando por su reacción, sorprendiéndose por como reaccionó.

"Creo que eso puede arreglarse." Respondió ella mientras el barman regresaba con su trago nuevo. Ella desvió la mirada para beber de su trago y sonrió. "Me encanta. Qué es?"

El hombre del bar sonrió, encantado por haber encontrado algo que le gustara. "Se llama Brisa de Malibu Bay. Dulce, pero un poco frutal y muy suave."

Hermione bebió otro sorbo. "Es perfecto. Gracias."

Cuando el barman se alejó, Hermione volvió a mirar a Severus y se encontró con intensa mirada de él, que la observaba en silencio. Ella tuvo que hacer pasar el repentino nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No estaba habituada a ser observada tan intensamente. Ron apenas la había mirado después del primer año. Era un poco inquietante, pero también un poco erótico.

Hermione encontró su voz nuevamente y habló. "Me alegra haber encontrado uno que me guste, finalmente. Ya me estaba quedando sin opciones. El otro trago que conozco es el sexo en la playa." Dijo, riéndose suavemente.

Él ladeó la cabeza de nuevo, con una sonrisita curvándole los labios. _ Por qué no?_ Pensó. "Creo que eso puede arreglarse." Dijo él, usando las palabras que ella ya había usado.

La risa murió lentamente en los labios de ella, dando lugar a un tenue sonrojamiento que se hizo mas y más intenso. Desvió la mirada, pero la mano de él en su mentón, la guió con suavidad para que lo mirara.

"Te molesta la idea?" Preguntó él, con una mezcla de curiosidad y un poco de temor.

Hermione se lamió los labios otra vez. _Cómo iba a responder a eso? Si decía que le molestaba, él se alejaría. Si decía que no, lo tomaría como que quería irse con él a la cama en ese instante._ "No...no me molesta. Es solo que no estoy segura de estar lista para eso ahora mismo."

Pareció que a Severus le gustó esa respuesta, así que le obsequió otra sonrisa. "Puedo vivir con eso."

Ella inclinó su cabeza como lo había hecho él anteriormente, estudiándolo. No había esperado que se lo tomara tan bien. Había esperado que intentara convencerla de ir a acostarse con él. "Así que, qué es lo que estás buscando Severus? Eres uno de esos hombres que se acuestan con una distinta cada noche? O estás buscando algo distinto? Algo mas?"

Él soltó la carita de ella, pero Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sin dejarlo ir. Severus se quedó mirando las manos de ambos antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. _Qué tanto arriesgaba si le decía? Estaba acaso, lista para escucharlo?_ "Creo que he sido conocido por mis aventuras aquí y allá. La verdad es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener algo distinto, así que es algo nuevo para mi. Qué es lo que estás buscando tú, Hermione?"

Ella no respondió de inmediato. La única palabra que se le vino a la mente fue. "Mas."

Él guardó silencio y ella continuó. "Quiero mas de lo que tuve. Quiero...calor...y pasión. Quiero...ser deseada. No me he sentido deseada en un largo tiempo. Quiero desear también. De hecho, no me he sentido excitada por ver a un hombre por un muy largo tiempo. Así que sí, quiero mas. Si todo lo que puedo tener por ahora es solo una noche...creo que lo aceptaría, por ahora. Pero, lo que quiero es...todo. Un hogar, familia, pasión, amor, felicidad. Dios sabe que no he tenido nada de eso y es parcialmente, mi culpa. No quiero aceptar nada menos que lo que tuve. Nunca mas."

Cuando hubo terminado, él estaba solo mirándola, asimilando todo lo que había dicho. Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de responderle, seguía mirándola a los ojos. Vio que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por su demora al contestarle. Severus lo tomó como una buena señal.

Finalmente, se acercó un poco hacia ella y dejó que sus labios rozaran los de ella, antes de alejarse un poco de nuevo. Solo un toque, en realidad, una manera de avivar el fuego de la chica. Cuando la miró a los ojos nuevamente, vio lo que quería ver. Pasión. Deseo. Anhelo.

"Suena como algo muy bueno para desear. Y con quién te gustaría tener todo eso?" Preguntó él con suavidad.

Hermione tragó saliva, todavía con los ojos pegados a los de él. "Depende quién sea el que se ofrece con sinceridad."

Severus señaló el trago de Hermione. "Te vas a terminar eso?"

Ella miró su vaso medio lleno. La bebida ya no se veía tan atractiva como antes, pero, estaba lista para algo así? Para él? Ella volvió a mirarlo y sonrió cuando la respuesta llegó a él, mientras el calor le llenaba la mirada. "No, ya no quiero beber mas."

Él asintió y llamó al barman para pagar la cuenta. Pagó rápidamente y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Siempre un caballero, pensó ella, aunque nunca lo había visto en esa postura para con ella. Severus mantuvo la mano de Hermione entre la suya mientras dejaban el bar.

Él hizo ademán de sacar su varita, pero ella lo detuvo. Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa y sacó su propia varita. "Vamos a mi casa." Dijo ella suavemente, sonrojándose un poco.

Él se detuvo. "No vives con Potter y su familia?" Preguntó confundido. De verdad no tenía ganas de vérselas con eso cuando pretendía regresar a su casa tarde esa noche o mejor, en algún momento de la mañana.

Ella hizo una mueca. "No, Harry vive en Godrick's Hollow. Yo estoy en Grimmauld Place. Está vacía, excepto por mí, claro está."

Los labios de él se curvaron havia arriba. "Muy bien, entonces."

Ella lo acercó a su cuerpo y él le plantó devastador beso que le dejó la mente nublada. Cuando se separaron, Severus sonrió nuevamente al darse cuenta que Hermione necesitaba un momento para enfocarse nuevamente hacia donde debía aparecerse. Luego, ambos desaparecieron con un ruido.

N/T: Holas otra vez! Me disculpo por la demora, pero no pude terminar la traducción antes. Perdón! No me maten PLISSSS!

Ok, acá empieza la parte interesante de la historia. Las parte que todas queremos leer. Voy a tratar de ser mas rápida esta vez.

**Missy: **Gracias por tu comentario! Creo que es mas que obvio que también es mi pareja favorita. ;) Todos los fics que traduje, son Sev/Herms. Espero poder colgar el próximo capítulo mas rápido que este :P

**Adrel: **Como no puedo responderte directamente, cada vez que dejes un comentario, te voy a responder de esta manera. Espero que no te moleste! Y si, creo firmemente que Ron es un idiota!

SHIRUBANA LUNATICA SNAPE: Creo que si se me ocurriera dejar abandonada una traducción, tendría a una buena cantidad de personas buscándome para matarme...si alguna vez dejo alguno sin terminar, es porque me morí.

**Araceli: **Yo también creo que la estupidez de Ron requiere de apelativos mas fuertes, pero hay quienes todavía piensan que es un personaje querible, así que por mas que quiera decir todo lo que pienso de él, no puedo. No quiero herir a nadie...pero si, pienso igual que vos...ya que te gusta reírte de Ron...leíste la traducción que se llama el Precio Correcto? La parte de la subasta de la comadreja es insuperable!

Gracias a todas las que dejan comentarios! Me inflan el ego! Son geniales! Gracias!

Gracias por leer!

Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se aparecieron con un ruido, justo al final de las escaleras. Ella echó una mirada al oscuro pasillo, confundida por un momento antes de maldecir en voz baja.

Severus se rió y alzó una ceja. "No es el lugar a donde querías ir?" Preguntó él.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de enfado antes de sonreír y carcajearse. "Bueno, si no me hubieras distraído justo antes de aparecernos, estaríamos exactamente en donde quería. Tienes suerte que no terminamos partidos a la mitad por la distracción."

Él la levantó en sus brazos. Un brazo por la espalda y el otro debajo de las rodillas. "Pero aquí estamos. Ahora, tengo frente a mi un largo corredor con varias puertas. Por cual de ellas entraremos esta noche?"

Ella sonrió tímidamente y apuntó en la dirección de su habitación, sintiendo como sus nervios comenzaban a tensarse y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban frenéticamente dentro de su pecho. "Es esa." Dijo ella con un suave susurro mientras señalaba una puerta.

Él no podía verle el rostro con claridad, pero podía sentir la repentina tensión en ella y el ligero temblor. Se dirigió a la habitación que ella había señalado con celeridad, agradeciendo que la puerta se encontrara ligeramente abierta.

La empujó suavemente con el hombro y con un movimiento de la varita de ella, las velas en la habitación se encendieron de inmediato. Severus la bajó al suelo, pero no la dejó ir.

No se molestó en cerrar la puerta ya que la chica vivía sola. La miró, sintiéndose él mismo, un poco nervioso. Había soñado con ese momento por tanto tiempo que, aquí y ahora, casi no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo.

Sintió otro temblor proveniente del cuerpo de ella, que todavía estaba bien presionado contra el de él, y de repente los nervios de Severus se desvanecieron. Esto era real. Esta no era la copia. Una copia nunca temblaba. Esta era la mujer que había deseado por tantos años como podía recordar y él sabía exactamente lo que ella quería y lo que le gustaba.

Severus se inclinó hacia ella y deslizó sus labios sobre la mejilla de ella, sobre los párpados cerrados, la frente, luego descendió sobre la otra mejilla, los párpados de nuevo, la mejilla de nuevo. Presionó sus labios sobre la nariz y otro sobre el mentón, antes de posarse, finalmente sobre los labios de Hermione.

Escuchó como suspiraba antes de abrirse a él. Los brazos de la chica reptaron sobre su pecho hasta llegar al cuello. Lo atrajo mas hacia ella y el beso se hizo mas profundo. Una de las manos de él fue a enredarse en su cabello y la otra en la nuca, sosteniéndola contra él.

Ella tenía el sabor de la extraña y exótica que recordaba y el rum de coco de su bebida con un dejo de jugo de arándanos. Era maravilloso. Los sabores mezclados en una forma que Severus nunca hubiera imaginado.

Las masculinas manos de él descendieron sobre la espalda de ella, acercándola mas hacia él, apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras un suave gemido escapaba de los dulces labios de ella. Hermione enredó su lengua con la de él, todavía sorprendida por que era justamente este hombre el que encendía tanto fuego en ella. El hombre que había hecho miserables sus años de escuela. El hombre en el que había pensado en secreto, cada noche durante su último año en la escuela. El hombre en el que había dejado de pensar cuando se casó, aunque muchas veces había aparecido en su mente cuando menos se lo esperaba.

No estaba vistiendo las ropas que acostumbraba en la escuela, así que no había una larga hilera de botones, como los que luciera en la larga chaqueta que usaba. Los únicos botones a la vista eran los de su saco negro, el cual Hermione se encargó de sacar del camino rápidamente. Algunos botones en su camisa, pero esos no representaron ningún problema. En un parpadeo, se deshizo de ella también. Luego, cuando hubo quitado la camisa, sintió su suave y pálida piel.

Su propia musculosa parecía haberse desvanecido también. No recordaba que alguno de los dos la hubiera quitado, pero debió haber sido él quien lo hizo. La falda, pronto fue a parar al mismo lugar que la musculosa. Ahora, Hermione estaba allí parada en ropa interior, agradeciendo haberse puesto el conjunto rojo de seda y encajes.

Se escuchó un pequeño gemido, que ella no pensó que fuera de su propia boca, que se le escapó cuando las manos de él acariciaron la delicada lencería. La apartó un poco de él para poder admirarla, luego, Hermione regresó a sus brazos y los labios de Severus estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos.

Pronto, la boca de Severus encontró el cuello de ella y sus manos encontraron el broche del brassier y un gemido, que esta vez, si sabía era de ella, escapó de la garganta de Hermione, resonó en la silenciosa habitación, cuando Severus encontró ese lugar especial en su cuello. Ese lugar que a ella la hacía derretirse. Ella movió su cabeza para darle mejor acceso y él le dio gusto.

Severus mordisqueaba la tierna piel, haciéndola gemir, mientras las pequeñas manos de ella buscaban a ciegas, los botones del pantalón de él, sin mover la cabeza. La boca de él siguió camino cuello abajo, todavía mordisqueando y lamiendo a medida que se movía.

Finalmente, los dedos de Hermione encontraron los botones y los perdió cuando Severus puso uno de sus duros pezones en su boca. Ella inhaló de golpe cuando él comenzó a mordisquearlo y lamerlo con su lengua. Hermione volvió a soltar el aire cuando inhaló fuertemente cuando comenzó a succionarlos.

Ella abandonó sus intentos por desabotonar el pantalón de él, por ahora. Solo lo dejó sacarse las ganas de lamer, succionar y mordisquear sus pechos. Cuando pareció que no le alcanzaba con solo un pecho, se movió hacia el otro, haciendo que más gemidos y jadeos salieran de los labios de ella.

_Cómo era posible que este hombre conociera su cuerpo tan bien?_ Hermione casi podía jurar que ya habían sido amantes, pero sabía que eso era imposible. De alguna manera, él conocía cada recoveco de la parte superior de su cuerpo y ella estaba agradeciendo mentalmente a quien fuera que estaba escuchando por el conocimiento de Severus de su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente regresó a su boca, ella volvió a intentar desabotonar sus pantalones. Esta vez los encontró y no perdió tiempo en hacerlos desaparecer. Él ya se había quitado los zapatos, así que solo tuvo que quitárselos. De pronto, ella estaba en los brazos de él nuevamente y lo que sintió después de eso, fue el contacto con la cabecera de la cama en su espalda cuando Severus la depositó con cuidado sobre la gran cama. Pronto la siguió hasta allí, pero de repente, se alejó.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y lo miró con la confusión estampada en la cara, mientras él observaba sus pies. A Hermione le tomó un momento para enfocarse. Se dio cuenta que todavía tenía puestos los tacones. Por el gesto en el rostro de él, también notó el modo en el que las serpientes se enroscaban alrededor de sus tobillos.

"No puedo evitar preguntar... pero... escogiste estos para mí?" Peguntó él, con esa sedosa voz, más sensual que de costumbre.

Ella se rió con suavidad. "Sí y no. Ya los tenía antes de esta noche, pero pensé que serían apropiados para una cita contigo."

Severus levantó uno de sus pies y con lentitud le quitó la serpiente del tobillo, retirando uno de los pies. Le dio un beso en la pierna antes de dejarla descansar sobre la cama y levantar el otro pie.

De nuevo, con sumo cuidado, desenrolló la tira de alrededor del tobillo y quitó el zapato. Esta pierna, también se ganó un beso. Luego comenzó a besarles las piernas, subiendo por los muslos y Hermione dejó escapar un largo gemido.

La respiración de la joven se aceleraba a medida que él subía. Se detuvo justo en el interior del muslo y regresó hasta abajo para que la otra pierna tuviera su turno. Cuando llegó hasta en interior del otro muslo, rápidamente le quitó las panties de las temblorosas piernas.

Antes que Hermione pudiera decir una palabra o siquiera parpadear, Severus estaba de nuevo en medio de los muslos, plantando besos alrededor del lugar que tanto calor y deseo irradiaba. Hermione pensó que se volvería loca antes de obtener de él lo que ella quería.

Severus la miró y vio como el rostro se ponía rojo, los pechos ascendían y descendían con cada agitada inspiración y exhalación y los ojos quemaban de deseo. Una sonrisa estiró los labios de él antes que su cabeza bajara y su lengua hiciera contacto con la cálida vulva de Hermione.

Ella dejó salir un largo gemido mientras él la lamía y la torturaba, tocando y saboreando cada parte, pero sin acercarse a donde ella quería que lamiera o probase. Un aullido de frustración dejó los labios de ella, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba con placer.

Se sentía bien, pero no era lo que ella quería. Abrió su boca, dispuesta ya a rogarle si era necesario, pero como si él lo hubiera sabido, movió su boca sobre el inflamado clítoris que se erguía, suplicando atención. Hermione gritó agonizantemente y se aferró con fuerza de la cabecera de la cama, hundiendo los dedos en la madera.

En escasos segundos, estaba gimiendo y gritando a todo volumen de nuevo. Su cabeza giraba de lado a lado sobre la almohada mientras su cuerpo se tensaba un segundo antes de gritar en medio de su clímax. Él siguió con su tarea, torturándola mas, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con placer.

Los gritos de ella se hacían mas fuerza con cada nueva oleada de placer que la embargaba. Estaba a punto de rogar, otra vez, cuando él la dejó. Le tomó un momento el poder abrir los ojos para mirarlo, pero cuando logró hacerlo, Severus estaba sobre ella, con esos oscuros ojos penetrando los de ella.

Ella se quedó sin habla al ver la intensidad de su mirada. El fuego en esos ojos era salvaje, quemando tanto como su propio cuerpo quemaba en ese momento. Ella se acercó a él y dejó que su boca explorara la de él.

Sintió como una de sus rodillas abría un poco sus piernas, mas de lo que ya estaban, y se acomodó en medio. Alejó sus labios de los de ella para poder mirarla. Sus ojos parecían estar preguntando algo, pero el cerebro de Hermione no era capaz de vislumbrar que era.

Severus pareció darse cuenta y le sonrió mientras apartaba con suavidad, un mechón del castaño cabello de su rostro. "Estás segura?" Preguntó con la voz pesada de necesidad, pero todavía gentil.

El hecho de haber tenido la delicadeza de preguntar primero, hizo que todo aquello fuera todavía mas especial para ella, e hizo que una parte de su corazón se partiera solo para él. Sin poder emitir palabra debido al nudo que sentía le comprimía la garganta, le sonrió y asintió.

Severus se deslizó dentro de ella lentamente, haciéndola gemir con cada centímetro que penetraba dentro de su cuerpo. Dejó que su cuerpo se habituara a su tamaño mientras clavaba los ojos en los de ella. Hermione suspiró con satisfacción cuando lo tuvo enteramente dentro. El propio siseo de él se mezcló con el de ella.

Ella era perfecta. Esto no era nada como lo que había experimentado en el pasado. No quería volver a vivir si ella. Severus ya lo sabía anteriormente, pero esta era la absoluta confirmación. Haría cualquier cosa para quedarse con ella. Y él haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera en tanto le permitiera ser parte de su vida, de su corazón y de su cama.

Hermione gemía con cada embestida. Esto era nuevo para ella. Estos no eran los simples tres minutos de berreos sobre ella que tan incómoda la hacían sentir. Esto era el paraíso. Nunca en su vida había sentido este profundo placer.

Él se movió y de repente, los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, cuando el alcanzó un punto que ella ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sus gemidos se transformaron en aullidos mientras Severus acariciaba ese punto dentro de ella una y otra vez. Las uñas de Hermione enterraron en los hombros de él si que ella misma se diera cuenta. De todo lo que estaba consciente era de la extraña sensación que se formaba dentro de ella y que su cuerpo se tensaba alrededor de su miembro. Algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando se veía obligada a masturbarse, pero mucho mas dulce. Mucho, mucho mejor.

Severus se estaba aguantando las ganas de venirse. Ella era mucho, mucho mejor que la copia. Los sonidos que emitía. La mirada de intensa sorpresa y satisfacción que inundaba sus ojos. La forma en la que su cuerpo se tensaba alrededor de su miembro Era la cosa mas increíble que jamás haya experimentado.

Ella volvió a gritar mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con su orgasmo. Su vagina comenzó a pulsar y él apretó los dientes para pelear con las ganas de venirse como nunca en su vida había peleado antes. Quería mas. Quería escucharla gritar una y otra y otra vez.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras Severus mantenía el ritmo y seguía embistiendo dentro de ella. El cuerpo de ella volvió a estremecerse y el placer volvió a acumularse, con mas intensidad que la última vez. No estaba segura de poder aguantar esta vez.

Percibiendo que se encontraba cerca de su clímax nuevamente, Severus volvió a moverse y embistió con fuerza dentro de ella, haciendo que los ojos de Hermione se abrieran en shock antes de empañarse de pura euforia. Él sabía que no aguantaría mucho mas, pero todavía quería escucharla gritar una vez mas. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba un poco mas con cada dura acometida.

Hermione gritó otra vez. Nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera tener mas de un orgasmo. Carajos! Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como ese en toda su vida. Arqueó su cuerpo contra el hombre que en ese momento, era como un dios ante sus ojos, sintiendo un poco mas de tensión acumulándose.

Luego, ya no aguantó mas y gritó su nombre y el cuerpo le temblaba incontrolablemente. Su vagina pulsaba mientras apretaban con mas fuerza que antes. Severus gimió a todo volumen y dejo que su orgasmo se desatara. Su cuerpo también temblaba con la fuerza de su clímax. El nombre de Hermione salió de sus labios mientras embestía una última vez y derramaba su semen dentro de ella, para luego colapsar sobre ella.

Ambos quedaron jadeando, sosteniéndose uno de otro apretadamente. El cerebro de Hermione se había, finalmente, apagado y era incapaz de procesar un solo pensamiento mas allá de las increíbles sensaciones que se derramaban sobre ella. Severus se encontraba en una situación similar a la de ella.

Necesitó varios minutos antes de poder apenas, pensar en moverse. Ni hablar de lograr hacerlo. Pero Severus sabía que era pesado y no quería lastimarla. Trató de moverse, pero ella no lo dejó. En lugar de dejarlo ir, lo apretó contra ella, todavía mas fuerte. Todavía no quería dejar de sentirlo profundo, dentro de ella, pero tampoco quería que viese las lágrimas que tanto esfuerzo le estaban costando contener.

Había sido espectacular. Sin palabras. Había sido mucho mas de lo que ella creía, era posible. Y todo eso la había hecho pensar en todo el tiempo que había perdido junto a Ron. Sintió que se le escapaba una lágrima y que rodaba sobre su mejilla y tuvo que batallar todavía mas duro para que el resto no siguieran el mismo camino.

Él sintió que el cuerpo de Hermione todavía temblaba un poco, aún después de varios minutos. Su propio temblor ya se había detenido. Trató de apartarse un poco para poder mirarla, pero ella insistía en aferrarse con fuerza de él. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el suave sonido de alguien que intenta ocultar el llanto.

El corazón de Severus casi se detuvo y el cuerpo le quedó como congelado. _Estaba llorando? Lamenta lo que pasó?_ Tenía que saber, así que con gentileza, la forzó a soltarlo un poco. Vio como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos castaños y se derramaban sobre las mejillas.

Tragó saliva antes de decir algo. "Hermione." Dijo con suavidad, haciendo que lo mirara, aunque ella trataba de girar la cabeza. "Por qué lloras?"

Ella lloriqueó un poquito, suavemente. Se sentía estúpida y enojada también. Odiaba arruinar un momento tan perfecto como ese con sus lágrimas. "Lo siento." Susurró ella, poniendo a Severus aún mas tenso. "Es una estupidez. Solo dame un momento y me detendré."

Él frunció el ceño. "Qué cosa es una estupidez?" Preguntó, tratando por todos los medios de mantener la voz tranquila.

Ella suspiró. "Es solo que..." Lloriqueó un poco mas y mas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

"Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?" Severus se forzó a preguntar, a pesar de tener miedo de la posible respuesta.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. "No." Dijo ella forzosamente, pero alcanzó para que él se relajara.

Le limpió una lágrima con los dedos. "Entonces, qué sucede?"

Ella suspiró de nuevo. "Lo siento. Es solo que acabo de darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí... y... esto fue increíble. No podría arrepentirme ni aunque quisiera. Yo nunca..." Desvió la mirada y se puso roja.

A él nunca le habían gustado las lágrimas, pero las de ella no eran solo producto de algún dramita estúpido. Se esforzó por ser paciente, ahora que el miedo había pasado. "Tu nunca...?"

Ella se mordió el labio atrayendo la atención de Severus hacia allí. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó dulcemente, percibiendo que el temblores se había calmado un poco con el beso. Se retiro un poco para verla y ella parecía estar mejor. Se miraron los ojos pero ella todavía estaba sonrojada. "Nunca había tenido...un orgasmo como ese."

Lo que sea que pudiera él haber esperado que ella dijera, definitivamente no era eso. Se quedó mirándola, como en blanco, hasta que luego, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Severus. No podía evitarlo, pero su orgullo se hinchó un poco al escuchar eso.

Ella lo vio. Vio el orgullo invadirle los ojos a su nuevo amante y entornó los ojos. "No dije eso para inflarte el ego."

El se guardó otra sonrisa y se forzó a mantener una cara pasiva, aunque en su interior, se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. "Está bien...aunque, todavía no entiendo las lágrimas..."

Ella le sonrió. Las lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer. Tal vez Severus era muy bueno con las expresiones de su cara y ahora parecía bastante neutra, pero sus ojos seguían llenos de orgullo por lo que ella había dicho. "Te dije que era algo estúpido. Dudo que puedas entenderlo." Ni muerta diría algo mas que pudiera inflar el ego de ese hombre un poco mas.

Él se movió para bajarse de ella y, esta vez, ella lo dejó. "Ya te sientes mejor?" Preguntó él, abrazándola mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó mas cerca de él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Estoy perfectamente bien. Solo un poco sedienta, pero no tengo ganas de ir a la cocina ahora."

Él sonrió de nuevo. "Si. Yo también me siento mucho mas que contento de estar aquí. Qué lástima que no hay alguna manera mágica de hacer que la bebida venga a nosotros." Dijo él con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Ella hizo un ruido y buscó su varita. Con un solo movimiento, apareció una vaso sobre ellos que rápidamente se llenó de agua fría. Ella miró a Severus con una ceja arqueada. "Así que...quieres beberlo o llevarlo puesto, señor sabelotodo?"

La sonrisa de él creció todavía mas al escuchar el nombre, pero el tono de voz que usó sonaba apenado, aunque los dos sabían que era un tono falso. "Mis disculpas. Creo que nunca es bueno hacer enojar a una hermosa hechicera con una varita en la mano. Especialmente una desnuda."

Ella sonrió e hizo que el vaso descendiera hasta ellos. Bebió un largo sorbo antes de pasarle el vaso a él. Severus bebió una trago mas largo aún, vaciando el contenido completamente. Ella desvaneció el vaso y volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de él.

Severus deslizaba su mano sobre el costado de ella, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Solo que ahora, el cerebro de Hermione comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo. En realidad, él no le había respondido la pregunta que le había hecho en el pub. _Deseaba él algo mas que solo una esta noche?_

Siendo quien ella era, no podía evitar hacer preguntas. "Y ahora que?" Preguntó, trazando líneas invisibles sobre el el pecho de él.

Severus frunció el ceño por un momento. _Buena pregunta._ Se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos, tratando de pensar en como responderle. Ser sincero parecía la mejor táctica. "Sabes que he estado pensando en ti muy a menudo, a lo largo de los años?"

Hermione guardó silencio mientras lo que él había dicho, penetraba en su cerebro. "No sabía." Hizo otra pausa, pensando en sus propias fantasías con él y decidiendo que ella también sería sincera sobre él. "Yo también pensaba en ti."

Él se mostró sorprendido al escuchar eso, mientras una ceja se arqueaba en típica mueca Snape. "De verdad? Mmmmmm..."

Ella se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo. Un leve tono rosado le invadió las mejillas. "Tuve un tremendo enamoramiento de ti durante el último año en la escuela."

La otra ceja de Severus acompaño a la primera. "Si?"

Ella le sonrió tímidamente. "Sé que no era la única. Muchas chicas del dormitorio sentían lo mismo."

Él se puso serio por un momento. Cómo se le había pasado eso? "Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?"

Ella se sonrojó un poco mas, esforzándose por seguir mirándolo a los ojos, aún cuando tenía un vivo deseo de desviar la mirada. "Bueno...nunca pensé que te importara. Siempre me odiaste...además...no hubiera sido nada bueno para mí. Todavía era tu alumna y esas son las cosas que hacen que la gente hable."

_Si solo hubiera sabido._ Severus hubiera arriesgado todo, hasta su reputación, con tal de estar con ella. Pero si hubiera tenido que esperar, hubiera esperado hasta el fin de los días. Podría haber estado con ella todo ese tiempo.

Pero la cosa es que él no le había dicho de sus propios sentimientos. Él también había pensado que a ella no le iba a importar y que lo odiaba. Cuánto tiempo perdido!

Severus alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro. "Yo no te odiaba. Solo me parecías un poco molesta, acepto eso, pero definitivamente no te odiaba. Yo también comencé a mirarte de otra forma ese año. Cuánto deseo habértelo dicho entonces!"

Ella le sonrió. "Estoy segura que las cosas ocurrieron de esa manera por alguna razón. Sé que te parecía molesta en ese tiempo, y si alguno de los dos decía algo, podríamos estar separados ahora. Yo necesitaba tiempo para crecer. Necesitaba madurar las ideas tontas. Creo que hubiéramos terminado enloquecidos o matándonos el uno al otro."

Severus se rió. "Todavía podemos. No soy una persona fácil de tratar. Y estoy seguro que tú tienes tus propias cositas molestas todavía."

Ella se rió suavemente, tomando la mano que él tenía sobre la cara para darle un beso en la palma. "Sé que no eres fácil, pero yo tampoco lo soy. Pero...podemos ver como siguen las cosas de ahora en mas. Si tú quieres, eso sí."

Él la acercó hacia él para besarla. Era apasionado, pero también lleno de sentimiento. Hizo que el corazón de Hermione se estremeciera y los dedos de los pies se tensaran. Cuando se separaron, Severus la miró a los ojos, tratando de leerlos. "Yo también quiero eso." Dijo él. Al cabo de varios segundos, satisfecho después de ver la expresión en esos ojos color chocolate.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. "Solo tengo un pedido que hacerte."

Él hizo un gesto. "No serías Hermione Granger si no lo hicieras." Las palabras de él la hicieron reírse con ganas.

"Quiero que te quedes esta noche. Puedes?" Preguntó ella, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que sus ojos y su rostro no translucieran demasiado.

Él se tomó un momento. "El año escolar ha terminado. Los estudiantes se fueron hace algunas semanas, así que supongo que podría quedarme."

Ella sonrió radiantemente y él continuó. "Te das cuenta que si me quedo, vas a dormir muy poco, verdad?"

La sonrisa de ella creció. "Estaba esperando que ese fuera el caso."

Severus la atrajo hacia él para besarla mientras rodaba con ella sobre la cama. _Que así sea entonces. Nadie va a dormir esta noche._ Pensó el felizmente mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre el suave abdomen de Hermione.

N/T: Bueno! Como me tardé mucho en traducir el cuarto capítulo, aquí está el quinto. Por fin! Ahora si se puso buena la cosa!

Espero poder traducir mas rápido, así no las hago esperar.

**Adrel:** Gracias por el comentario! El traductor de Google está bueno para buscar palabras sueltas, pero si lo ponés a traducir frases u oraciones, parece que lo tradujo un robot...o una computadora... :P

**Nini Snape: **Te habrás dado cuenta que ella también se dio cuenta del tiempo que perdió con ese idiota, no? Jejejeee espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Gracias, muchas, por todos los reviews! De verdad, se agradecen muchísimo! Y muchas mas gracias por leer las traducciones de esta borrega servidora!

Saludos y hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando y cogiendo como conejos, para la delicia de Hermione tanto como la de Severus. No fue, si no, hasta las horas de la mañana, casi al amanecer, que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, exhaustos.

Varias horas mas tarde, Severus se despertó. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que no estaba en su cama y que no había sido un sueño. Cuando se dio cuenta de los hechos, sonrió con ternura mientras miraba a Hermione dormir.

Era hermosa, incluso mientras dormía. También, probablemente, era el único momento en el que estaba callada y su cerebro no estaba trabajando a 100 kilómetros por hora.

La sonrisa del hombre aumentó. _Qué diablos! Posiblemente su cerebro todavía estaba pensando y analizando cada pieza de información aún mientras dormía. Era mas que seguro que cuando despertara, seguiría analizando lo que estuvo pensando mientras dormía. _ Pensó él, mientras seguía mirándola.

No era solo el dulce que cuerpo que amaba y deseaba. También era su fantástica mente. Sabía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella sin tener la necesidad de explicarle cada cosa, cada minuto.

Apartó un mechón de cabello de su bello rostro, porque sabía que debía estar haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. _Ahora que la tenía, como la conservaría?_ Esa pregunta lo había acosado durante sus sueños, mientras dormía. Severus suspiró con suavidad. Tendría que encontrar la manera y pronto. Mientras tanto, allí estaba con ella y pretendía disfrutarlo.

Sabiendo que estaría cansada después de esa noche, y teniendo en cuenta que su propio cuerpo estaba habituado al escaso descanso, salió de la cama. Entró a la ducha y se dio un baño, luego de refrescar sus ropas con un hechizo. Odiaba usar magia para limpiar la ropa, pero de momento, eso era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que regresara a casa.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, regresó a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Brevemente, se pregunto a dónde pudo haber ido. Tomó el cepillo de la cómoda, mirándolo pensativo. Era el mismo cepillo que había puesto en su habitación años atrás.

Se preguntó si alguna vez ella se había preguntado por qué nunca quedaban cabellos allí. Lo puso en su lugar y usó su varita para limpiar sus dientes y peinar su cabello.

Un maravilloso aroma alcanzó su nariz y lo hizo sonreír. Hermione estaba preparando el desayuno. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Severus había estado allí. Desde los tiempo en los que la Orden había usado ese lugar como cuartel, pero aún así recordaba todo muy bien y encontró el camino hacia las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y la encontró escuchando la radio muggle mientras cocinaba. Estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música y a él le pareció un espectáculo bellísimo. No tenía idea sobre qué clase de música estaba escuchando, pero no estaba mal.

No estaba seguro sobre el humor de la joven o qué clase de bienvenida podía recibir de ella, pero al verla moverse, decidió que valía la pena el riesgo. Se acercó a ella por detrás y abrazó su cintura, asustándola por una fracción de segundo antes de hacerla reír.

"No te escuché entrar." Dijo ella mientras cubría las manos de él con una de las suyas.

Dejó la espátula sobre la mesa y giró en los brazos de él para mirarlo y deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego, se acercó hacia él para besarlo. Severus estuvo más que feliz de complacerla. Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de ella cuando las lenguas de ambos se encontraron y entrelazaron. Se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió. "Buenos días." Era casi medio día, pero técnicamente todavía era de mañana.

Él también le sonrió. "Buenos días. Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

Ella lo miró sorprendida y confundida por un instante, para luego sonreírle. Eso hizo que Severus se preguntara por qué había reaccionado ella de esa manera, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Podrías ponerle manteca a las tostadas y sacar el jugo del refrigerador, si no te importa? Ya casi termino de preparar los huevos." Ella supuso que a él le gustaban los huevos, ya que en la escuela aparecían para el desayuno tanto de los alumnos como de los profesores.

Él asintió y le dio un beso rápido antes de ir a hacer lo que le había pedido. Vio de soslayo que ella lo miraba a cada rato, pero se guardó las palabras. Se preguntó si esa reacción tenía algo que ver con su ignorante marido, quien pronto se convertiría en ex – marido, y su inactividad a la hora de ayudarla a cocinar.

A Severus le gustaba cocinar. Era como preparar pociones para él. Solo necesitabas los ingredientes adecuados y podías hacer algo fantástico. Si hacías algo mal, el resultado podía ser desastroso, solo que cuando cocinabas lo más grave que podía pasar era que tuviera un gusto horrible en lugar de resultar en algo que pudiera matarte. Pero si lo hacías bien podías obtener algo muy satisfactorio.

Mientras desayunaban, sus ojos se encontraban frecuentemente y Hermione terminaba sonriendo tímidamente y sonrojándose. Él encontró que era algo digno de verse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que las miradas se pusieran ardientes.

Casi habían terminado cuando él ya no aguantó mas el no poder tocarla o saborearla. En un segundo la había colocado en su regazo y la estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello. El propio deseo de ella se encendió por el solo hecho de estar en sus brazos otra vez. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo era que este hombre era capaz de calentarla tan rápido. Ella nunca había tenido mucho deseo sexual, pero la verdad era que nunca había tenido un compañero como su viejo profesor.

Con un movimiento de la varita de Severus, ambos estaban desnudos y ella se estaba acomodando para ponerse a horcajadas de la cadera de él. Se escuchó un siseo escapar de él cuando ella descendió sobre su pene, tomándolo entero dentro de ella.

Hermione comenzó a moverse sobre él, gimiendo y jadeando con cada elevación de su cadera. Los gruñidos de él se mezclaban con los de ella a medida que se movía más y más rápido sobre él y los brazos de Severus la sostenían muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba y la boca de él encontraba sus pechos para succionarlos y lamerlos, haciendo que se estremeciera con placer que recorría su cuerpo. Normalmente, a Severus no le gustaba entregar el control, ni siquiera por un instante, pero en este caso, no le molestaba para nada, durara lo que durara. Encontró que le gustaba que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo.

En ese punto, todo lo que él tenía que hacer era quedarse sentado y disfrutar, pero no era su naturaleza dejar que el resto de la gente controlara las cosas por mucho tiempo. Cuando la escuchó gritar otra vez, ya no pudo contenerse más.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la mesa quedó vacía. Ella no sabía que era capaz de hacer magia silenciosa y tampoco sabía a dónde habían ido a parar los platos y los cubiertos, o la jarra de jugo, aunque se dio cuenta que poco le importaba.

Con la mesa despejada, él la levantó con rapidez y la colocó sobre ella, sin detener jamás los movimientos. La cadera de él tomó el mando sobre el ritmo que las de ella habían impuesto, sin problemas. La recostó bien sobre la mesa y le levantó las piernas para ponerlas sobre sus propios hombros.

Los gritos y los gemidos de ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes cada vez que el órgano de Severus golpeaba ese lugar especial dentro de ella una y otra vez. Siguió gritando cuando alcanzó el clímax y su cuerpo se arqueó hasta separarse de la mesa. Aún así, él no se detuvo o mermó sus embestidas.

Él apretó los dientes cuando sintió que el interior de ella se contraía y lo apretaba. La respiración le salía con fuerza de los pulmones, el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su frente, pero se las arregló para aguantar las ganas de venirse un poco más.

Su cadera golpeaba contra la de ella más rápido y más fuerte, provocando un nuevo orgasmo en ella. Durante toda la noche, ella se había sorprendido por la cantidad de veces que la había llevado hasta el clímax, varias veces con cada nueva ronda de sexo.

Ya no estaba sorprendida. Ahora, solo avanzaba con cada nuevo orgasmo que sentía. SU cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esperar y ansiar los múltiples orgasmos que él le podía dar.

Arqueó el cuerpo nuevamente y gritó su nombre. El cuerpo de él se tensó por un segundo antes de sucumbir a su propio clímax y detonar como una bomba dentro de ella con un grave gruñido. Sentía las piernas como de goma, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente mientras su corazón recuperaba el ritmo y el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

Hermione se quedó allí sobre la mesa, jadeando por oxígeno mientras sentía como el cuerpo le temblaba después del último estremecedor orgasmo.

Otra vez, había sido extraordinario.

Este hombre, a quien cada estudiante había temido durante sus años en Hogwarts, era increíble. Nunca hubiera creído que alguna vez estaría con él, de esta manera. Aún cuando era una jovencita y estaba enamorada de {el, jamás se hubiera atrevido a pensar que alguna sucedería.

Estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar allí en ese momento. Si no se hubiera topado con él esa noche, si él no se la hubiera confundido con alguien mas, era más que seguro que ella nunca hubiera conocido esta maravillosamente intensa intimidad.

Lentamente se sentó sobre la mesa, dejando los pies sobre la silla en la que Severus estaba sentado. Él se inclinó hacia ella, en medio de sus piernas abiertas y recostó su cabeza sobre su abdomen, mientras ella le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Hermione sonrió cuando vio que no quedaba nada sobre la mesa.

"No sabía que podías hacer magia sin tu varita. A dónde enviaste los platos y todo lo demás?" Preguntó ella, acariciándole el cabello con los dedos y sin poder evitar darse cuenta de lo suave que era, cuando todo el tiempo, desde que lo había conocido, había creído que se sentiría grasoso. Habían cambiado muchas opiniones que ella tenía sobre él. Esta era solo una de tantas.

Severus sonrió contra sus pechos. "No estoy muy seguro. Estaba un poco distraído y mi única preocupación era quitarlos del medio."

Ella se rió con suavidad. "Puedes traerlos de regreso o tengo que comprarle a Harry nuevos platos?"

Él se rió, sorprendiéndola una vez más. "Estoy seguro que puedo. Y en lo que refiere a la magia sin varita, bueno, es útil. No siempre se tiene el tiempo necesario para sacar la varita si estás jugando al espía."

Ella suspiró. No había olvidado lo que este hombre había hecho durante la guerra, pero no había pensado en eso cuando le vino a la mente el asunto de la magia sin varita. "debe haber sido algo horrible. Todos esos años, llevando una doble vida."

Él se encogió de hombros. "He tenido mejores épocas, eso es seguro. Pero podría haber sido peor y era necesario que lo hiciera, en ese momento. Tengo que lidiar con esa parte de mi vida, pero estoy feliz que haya terminado. I no quiero tener que hacer eso otra vez en mi vida, si puedo evitarlo."

Ella se retiró un poco y los besó con suavidad en los labios antes de observarlo. "Creo que nunca te agradecí por lo que hiciste por nosotros. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar la clase de horrores por los que tuviste que pasar, pero sé que si no hubieras intervenido, la guerra hubiera tenido un desenlace distinto, así que, gracias:"

Las palabras de ella lo sorprendieron. Además de las condecoraciones oficiales del Ministerio y de Dumbledore durante aquellos años, nadie le había dado jamás las gracias.

No estaba seguro d como contestar, así que dijo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. "De nada." Luego, la besó otra vez.

Pasaron el día como habían pasado la noche, solo que más a menudo. Severus trajo los platos de regreso, causando la inmediata risa de ella al ver que las cosas tenían trazas de tierra y pasto, así que asumió que habían ido a parar a alguna parte del jardín.

Él le ayudó a lavar todo lo que se había usado en el desayuno, y acabaron haciéndolo en la cocina también, para añadir felicidad en Hermione. Al rato, ella se escapó para ducharse, diciéndole que era bienvenido en la biblioteca mientras esperaba a que ella terminara.

Lo encontró leyendo el libro que ella misma había terminado de leer hacía un par de días. Severus la sentó en su regazo y charlaron por un rato. Él le contó en que ocupaba su tiempo cuando no estaba lidiando con estudiantes cabezas huecas de la escuela.

Había inventado varias pociones y había mejorado otras tantas. Era algo que disfrutaba inmensamente y era una entrada monetaria más. Ella le contó sobre su trabajo en el ministerio, explicándole cuánto amaba su tarea. Era algo de lo que sentía muy afortunada de haber encontrado.

Al cabo de algunas sesiones mas de intenso sexo, Severus finalmente le preguntó por su divorcio. Le dijo que si no quería hablar al respecto, él entendería.

Ella le sonrió y luego como habían ido las cosas, un poco lentas para su gusto. Le contó sobre la venta de la casa porque Ron se negaba a dejarla, aún después que quitara todos los muebles que ella misma había comprado.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba ahora que la casa había sido vendida. Hermione estaba poniendo el dinero de la venta en la hipoteca y en una cuenta que había abierto recientemente. Quería pagarle a Harry lo que le debía con eso, pero por supuesto, no le dijo esa parte a Severus.

Él permanecía en silencio y eso hacía que ella hablara más. Le contó sobre las diferentes etapas de su matrimonio a lo largo de los años. No sonaba resentida, si no más bien molesta. Pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue que estuviera molesta con ella misma.

Estaba molesta por haber dejado que transcurriera tanto tiempo. Molesta por no haberlo dejado antes, por su obvia ceguera a la hora de elegir a alguien para casarse y por no haber considerado que podría acabar mal.

De nuevo, él no dijo nada, a pesar de no poder creer que ella sintiera que era la que había fallado. Al no ser alguien adepto a las palabras bonitas o para consolar a la gente, simplemente la dejaba hablar.

Cuando finalmente ella se detuvo, Severus habló, escogiendo con mucho cuidado las palabras, como siempre. "No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma. Eras joven. La gente joven comete errores. Es parte de la vida. Pero a pesar de eso, saliste adelante, que es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente hace. Algunas personas prefieren quedarse en la zanja y sentirse miserables en medio de una situación miserable. Tú fuiste lo suficientemente lista para darte cuenta que era tiempo de cambiar. Tarde o no, fuiste tan fuerte como para irte e inteligente para darte cuenta que las cosas se habían terminado. No deberías enfadarte contigo misma sobre lo que hiciste y como lo hiciste."

Ella frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que le había dicho. "Tal vez tengas razón. Gracias." Hermione le sonrió. De alguna manera, Severus se sentía sorprendido por haberla hecho sentir mejor, cuando todo lo que había hecho era señalar lo obvio.

La ayudó a preparar el almuerzo, sorprendiéndola nuevamente. No estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien que la ayudara, eso era todo. No prepararon nada especial. Solo algunos sándwiches, que compartieron en silencio. Era un silencio confortable y Hermione se dio cuenta que era uno que le gustaba.

Eventualmente, Severus tuvo que irse. Necesitaba ropa limpia y ella, tiempo para pensar. Lo besó como despedida y observó como se iba a través de la red floo hacia el castillo.

Hermione pensó por algún rato y llegó a la conclusión de que Severus le gustaba. Era un gran conversador y un amante maravilloso. _Estaba lista para embarcarse en otra relación?_

Todavía no estaba divorciada, pero pronto lo estaría. Solo tenía que tener paciencia. Pero no iba a salir a ver todo lo que había afuera si comenzaba una relación con Snape.

_De verdad quería ver todo lo que estaba afuera?_ La verdad era que no sentía la necesidad de salir a explorar como otras personas lo hacían. Solo quería algo que la hiciera feliz. Estaba feliz estando sola, pero sentía que con ese oscuro hombre, sería todavía más feliz.

Asumiendo que él compartía sus ideas. Ella hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería un hogar y una familia. Eso también significaba que quería tener hijos algún día. _Querría él tener hijos? Le gustaban los niños siquiera? Ella había sido testigo de lo cruel que podía ser con los niños en la escuela, pero tal vez, sería diferente con sus propios niños?_

_Y por qué estaba pensando en tener hijos? _ _Ni siquiera habían tenido una cita. Cierto, ella necesitaba saber que él querría tenerlos algún día, si la relación progresaba. Tal vez, alguna vez, podrían formar una familia. Pero todavía no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas, o si_

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en la cabeza. Parte de ella quería saber si su manera de pensar y sus proyectos tenían algo en común con los de ella. La otra parte le decía que todavía era muy pronto para andar pensando en esas cosas.

Suspiró y se fue a preparar la cena. Al cabo de varias horas, todavía no había podido poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se sentó a cenar y picoteó la comida, pero no comió mucho.

Estaba a punto de irse a leer a la cama, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Frunció el ceño y fue a ver quién era.

El corazón comenzó a galopar erráticamente en su pecho cuando vio quién era por la mirilla. Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y fue apretada con fuerza contra un duro pecho mientras unos suaves y demandantes labios la besaban.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de él mientras Severus la levantaba en sus brazos. Cerró la puerta de entrada con un pie y la llevó hasta la habitación.

Severus había estado lejos por algunas horas nada más, pero la había extrañado mucho y no pudo resistir regresar a su lado tan pronto como pudo. Había tratado de enfocarse en una nueva poción en la que estaba trabajando, solo que no había podido hacerla funcionar. Después que el caldero le estallara en la cara por segunda vez, haciéndolo maldecir sus errores, los cuales hasta los niños de segundo sabían que no había que cometer, se había dado por vencido.

Había ido a cenar con el restote los profesores, haciendo que éstos se preguntaran qué era lo que le pasaba, regresó a su habitación. Tomó ropa limpia y la achicó para poder ponerla en el bolsillo y se fue del castillo.

Ahora, de nuevo en los brazos de Hermione, se sentía más calmado y enfocado. La llevó hasta la habitación y le hizo el amor otra vez.

Los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros de ella se mezclaban con sus propios gruñidos y siseos. Ella gritó su nombre y él el de ella. Luego, ambos se quedaron dormidos envueltos en los brazos del otro. Se movieron de un lado a otro, siempre juntos, pero a la mañana siguiente, ambos sentían que nunca habían dormido tan bien en toda su vida.

N/T: Holas! Bueno, aquí va el sexto capítulo. Esta vez no me demoré tanto, no? Creí que iba a poder terminarlo durante la noche, pero me puse a planchar, así que no pude terminarlo. Bueno, lo terminé durante la mañana. Espero que la historia les esté gustando tanto como me gustó a mí.

Veo que a mucha gente le hizo gracia lo de estar muerta para no seguir traduciendo…bweheheheeee Prometo que si algo me pasa, voy a dejar a alguien responsable para que siga traduciendo…ya me imagino, en mi lecho de muerte, pidiéndole a alguien, 'SEGUÍ TRADUCIENDO POR MÍ! POR FAVORRR! ARHHHHGGGGGGG! BWAHAHAHAAAA! Qué humor negro!

**Nini Snape: **Como siempre, gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo. Seguro que este también te va a gustar!

**Araceli: **Gracias, miles, por considerarme una amiga! Y una buena traductora, bueno, gracias también. Se supone que soy algo así como bilingüe, pero no estoy muy segura…a veces sueno como disco compacto mal grabado…

Jaajajaa 'El Precio Correcto'…la historia a la que me refería era a 'Subasta por amor'. Soy un desastre! Me confundo yo sola con las historias que yo misma traduje…Pero que burra soy!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Severus se fue a casa al día siguiente. El fin de semana se había terminado. Ella tenía que regresar a trabajar el lunes y él tenía su propio trabajo esperándolo en el castillo.

Hermione, de alguna manera, se sentía agradecida al dejarlo ir. No solo porque sus pensamientos con respecto a él eran caóticos, también porque se sentía un poco dolorida por todo el sexo que habían tenido el fin de semana. Su cuerpo no estaba habituado a tanta actividad sexual. Ni hablar de lo enérgico y entusiasta que había sido.

Su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso. Había bebido una poción suave para aliviar las molestias, pero todavía necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse por completo. No se estaba quejando. Había amado cada instante del fin de semana.

Llegó el lunes y ella se fue a trabajar. Tuvo un día largo y, para el final de la jornada estaba exhausta. No era de sorprender, ya que había utilizado mucha energía durante esos días compartidos con Snape.

Regresó a casa y se preparó una cena pequeña. Comió mirando por la ventana de la cocina, observando la puesta del sol y admirando los colores que llenaban el cielo. Los tonos rosados y naranjas la calmaban de alguna manera.

Limpió las cosas que había utilizado y sacó un libro que había estado queriendo leer y fue a sentarse en un sofá. Apenas si había llegado al segundo capítulo cuando se quedó dormida.

Se despertó en la mañana, todavía en el sofá. Se levantó y se dio cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor después de haber descansado un poco.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió, canturreando todo el tiempo. Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, así que se sentía relajada y energizada. Salió de la ducha y se secó, para después buscar la ropa del trabajo.

En cuestión de minutos estaba lista y en camino hacia el ministerio. El día pasó más rápido esta vez y cuando llegó a casa, volvió a hacerse la cena para ella sola. Había estado esperando alguna señal de Severus. Había esperado que fuera a verla o que le enviara algún mensaje. Pero nada había pasado.

Le restó importancia. Sabía que había estado exhausto el día anterior, así que era posible que no hubiera tenido ganas de trabajar y que necesitaba descansar tanto como ella. Era de esperarse que hoy estuviera atado a sus experimentos. Tal vez la contactara mañana.

Pasaron tres días mas sin una sola palabra de él y ella se sintió enfadada al darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso la molestaba. _Por qué le molestaba tanto que él no hubiera intentado contactarla de alguna manera?_ No habían hecho planes ni promesas. Tal vez, él no estaba interesado en comenzar algo más permanente con ella. Tal vez, lo único que quería era una buena cogida para el fin de semana y luego seguir camino.

El enfado de Hermione se transformaba en furia cuanto más lo pensaba. Cinco días. Cinco días y ni una palabra._ Acaso eso había sido todo? Una cogida y nada mas? Si era así, entonces era algo muy...triste._ Decidió ella al final.

Apartó la tristeza de su mente y se enfocó en la furia. Limpió la cocina después de cenar y empezó a moverse por la casa, limpiando habitaciones que no necesitaban atención, a medida que su enojo crecía.

Fue a la habitación y de un tirón, quitó las sábanas para reemplazarlas por unas limpias. Había estado posponiendo eso, dejando que el perfume de él permaneciera como un recuerdo. Llevó las sábanas a la lavadora y murmuraba maldiciones mientras giraba las perillas de la máquina.

Fue a su habitación y luego al baño a ducharse. Se quitó las tensiones del día, pero la furia seguía allí. Se secó con su toalla y se puso una loción con perfume, eligiendo una con aroma a frutillas con crema.

Abrió el clóset e investigó lo que tenía disponible. Se puso un vestido color púrpura intenso, corto y ajustado, con el cuello en v, que mostraba bastante escote y con unos finos breteles que dejaban ver los hombros. La prenda estaba hecha de un material que le ajustaba como un guante.

Se puso también un par de zapatos con unos tacos de unos siete centímetros que hacían juego con el vestido. Usó su varita para arreglarse el cabello. Se aplicó maquillaje y, sintiéndose arriesgada, se delineó los ojos con un crayón negro que hacía que resaltaran más.

Sonrió ante su reflejo. Iba a salir esa noche. No se iba a quedar esperándolo. Saldría y se divertiría. Y si encontraba algún tipo bien parecido para traer a casa, que así fuera.

Ella no le había prometido nada a él ni él a ella. De hecho, Severus ni siquiera se había molestado en enviarle una nota o la había ido a verla. Obviamente, a él, le importaba un carajo.

Si le importara, habría tenido la decencia de mandarle una lechuza o a su cuervo o algo. Bajó las escaleras y tomó su bolso. Pasó lo que necesitaba al otro bolso que hacía juego con su ropa.

Se puso el delicado bolso al hombro y tomó su varita, justo cuando escuchó un golpecito en la puerta. Murmurando una maldición, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla sin mirar siquiera por la mirilla.

Los ojos de ella brillaron al ver a la persona parada del otro lado de la puerta. La boca de él estaba abierta como para decir algo, pero la voz no salió cuando vio como estaba vestida.

En todos los años que la conocía, nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera. Cierto, habían pasado unos años en los cuales, no la había visto, pero nunca se habría imaginado que poseía un vestido como ese. Muchos menos, puesto.

Severus la miró a los ojos y todo el deseo que se había despertado al verla vestida así, murió al ver la furia que quemaba en ellos. Frunció el ceño con desconcierto. "Hermione? Que sucede?" Preguntó.

Ella le echó una mirada de enojo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Qué pasa? Nada. Solo estaba de salida, así que. Si no te importa..."dejó la frase a la mitad a propósito.

Severus frunció el ceño todavía más. "Si no pasa nada, por qué te ves tan enojada? Y por qué tengo la sensación de que quieres dejarme?"

Hermione exhaló un suspiro de hastío. "Bueno, bueno, parece que nada se te escapa, eh?" Suspiró nuevamente. "No tengo ganas de pelear, así que podemos dejar esto para mas tarde o mejor, para nunca?

Él se acercó a ella y los ojos de la chica vieron el ramo de flores que traía en la mano. Lilas. Sus flores favoritas. Suspiró una vez más. _Maldito sea._

"Hermione, solo dime que sucede. Pensé que estabas contenta el fin de semana pasado. Estaba equivocado?" Los penetrantes ojos de él buscaban una respuesta en los de ella.

Como parecía que Severus no entendía que no tenía ganas de hablar con él y como parecía que no iba a irse, lo dejó entrar. Tal vez si le decía todo lo que pensaba se iría. Entonces ella podría ir a buscar una botella de algo bien fuerte y bebérsela hasta que el dolor dentro de su alma desapareciera.

Fue hacia la cocina, dejándolo cerrar la puerta por las suyas. Él estaba aguantándose las ganas de gruñir cuando ella lo dejó solo y le dio la espalda. No le caía en gracia que la gente lo dejara hablando solo.

Cerró la puerta y la siguió. Apretó la mano que sostenía el ramo que ahora lo hacía sentir como un idiota. Las había comprado solo para hacerla sonreír, para demostrarle que de verdad tenía un corazón.

Entró en la cocina y ella estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua cerca de la mesada. "Vas a decirme por qué estás tan enojada? Entiendo que estás enfadada conmigo."

Ella sostuvo el vaso en la mano, con los dedos apretados alrededor del grueso vidrio. "Muy astuto. Veinte puntos para Slytherin." Dijo ella con sarcasmo, observando como él apretaba la mandíbula y rechinaba los dientes. Hermione se tragó las ganas de reírse al verlo tan enfadado. Se sentía bien hacerlo enfadar, porque ella estaba furiosa con él.

Cuando Severus no dijo una palabra mas, ella se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Estaba feliz el fin de semana pasado. Pero pronto como me di cuenta que tú, el GRAN Maestro de Pociones, no opinaba lo mismo de lo que pasó."

El enfado en el rostro del hombre se transformó en confusión. "De qué estás hablando? Disfruté mucho nuestro fin de semana y estaba esperando poder disfrutar de muchos mas como ese."

Ella arqueó una ceja, imitando la marca registrada Snape. "De verdad? Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo." Vio como Severus fruncía el ceño de nuevo y miraba las flores que tenía en la mano con mas confusión.

Ella exhaló. "No por las flores. Quiero decir que no diste señales de vida en toda la semana. No intentaste contactarme ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera para decir, 'hey, mira, fue grandioso, pero ya me saqué las ganas, así que desaparece.' Creo que merezco algo mas que silencio de tu parte."

Ahora él entendía. Le sonrió amablemente. "Hermione, no fue que quisiera ignorarte. Vi lo muy confundida que estabas por toda la situación. Sé que aún no estás divorciada y que no planeaste terminar así conmigo. Estaba tratando de darte tiempo para pensar."

Ahora le tocó a Hermione fruncir el ceño. Él continuó. "Quería venir a verte todos los días esta semana. Solo quería venir a hablar contigo, a verte. Pero me obligué a darte espacio y tiempo para que puedas poner en orden tus pensamientos y encontrar lo que querías. No quería presionarte en nada o apresurar las cosas."

Ella todavía estaba enfadada, pero el enojo se estaba desvaneciendo. Tenía sentido. Ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, solo que no había podido pensar con claridad. No había podido debido a su ausencia. Si él hubiera estado allí con ella, la historia hubiera sido diferente.

"Por que, al menos, no me escribiste y me hiciste saber que no los estabas haciendo por desgraciado...o porque querías terminar conmigo? Por qué no me dijiste que era porque querías darme tiempo para pensar?" Preguntó ella.

Él se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. "Tal vez debí hacer eso. Lo siento. Soy nuevo en esto. No quiero terminar contigo, Hermione. Para nada. Solo quería estar seguro antes que todo esto se saliera de las manos y tu estuvieras demasiado metida."

La mano de ella cubrió la de él sobre su mejilla. "No estoy segura. No estoy segura si esto está bien. Tampoco estoy segura que esté mal. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que te extrañé"

Severus le sonrió. "Yo también te extrañé. " Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Ella se puso de puntillas, pero aún así, él era demasiado alto.

Severus se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y ver que el enfado había desaparecido. Suspiró y tomó nota mental de no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo para contactarla. Levantó laman o que sostenía las flores y se las entregó.

Ella sonrió al ver los capullos suavemente aromatizados. "Las lilas son mis favoritas." Dijo ella suavemente, observando las delicadas flores que sostenía.

"Lo sé. Te escuché a ti y a la Srta. Weasley...eehhh...digo la Sra. Potter y tú hablando al respecto, una vez en clase." Respondió él con igual suavidad.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo. Eso había sido hacía muchos años atrás, pero él lo había recordado. _Qué tan increíble sonaba eso?_ "Gracias por las flores. Y lamento haberme enfadado contigo."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se enfade conmigo por una cosa u otra. Me alegra que ya no lo estés. Sabes, ya que estás vestida para salir, te gustaría ir a alguna parte conmigo?" Dijo él, fijando su mirada en ella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No." Por un momento, Hermione vio como una sombra de tristeza invadía su expresión y la desilusión aparecía en su rostro antes de que él pudiera cubrirla.

Hermione le sonrió. "Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, si te parece bien."

Los oscuros ojos de él demostraron sorpresa y la sonrisa de ella creció mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre frente a ella. La sedosa voz de él hizo que ella se estremeciera cuando le habló. "Si me quedo, sabes bien que no tendrás ese vestido puesto por mucho tiempo."

Ella se rió con suavidad, apretándose mas contra su cuerpo y parándose sobre las puntas de los dedos. Acercó su boca al oído de Severus. "Esa era la idea." Susurró Hermione, haciendo que él se estremeciera contra ella.

Gruñó y con un leve movimiento de la cabeza acometió contra los labios de la joven. Se escuchó un gemido escapando de ella mientras él la devoraba y deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Severus siempre sabía tan bien. Limpio. Con un dejo de hierbas y especias como las que usaba para preparar sus pociones.

En un segundo, la levantó y las piernas de ella se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que el vestido se levantara hasta el inicio de los blancos muslos. No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento, mientras se movían de la cocina hacia las escaleras.

Ella retiró los brazos del cuerpo de él para comenzar a quitarse el vestido, dejando que cayera y expusiera sus pechos. Severus la apretó contra una pared y separó los labios de los de ella para poder succionar uno de los pezones. Ella arqueó la espalda y gimió a todo volumen.

La lengua de él lamió alrededor del endurecido tejido antes de comenzar a mordisquearlo y causar que Hermione gimiera todavía mas fuerte. Lo succionó con fuerza y a Hermione le quedó el aliento en la garganta por las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su cuerpo. Severus le prestó la misma atención al otro pecho, provocando mas gemidos y jadeos en Hermione que ya estaba deslizando sus dedos entre los sedosos y negros cabellos de él.

Tironeó de su camisa, encontrando los botones para quitársela más rápido. La retiró de los anchos hombros de él y la dejó caer al suelo. Las manos de ella se deslizaban sobre su pálido y musculoso pecho mientras escuchaba que sus tacones caían al suelo con un ruido. Luego sintió que él se movía y también se quitaba los zapatos.

La retiró de la pared, pero segundos después, volvía a presionarla contra otra cosa. Un sonido apagado les indicó que se habían recargado contra un retrato. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro. Severus retiró las hermosas piernas de ella de su cintura para hacerla tocar los escalones y dejar que el vestido cayera hasta el suelo.

Tan pronto como ella se hubo deshecho de la prenda, él volvió a alzarla en sus brazos y las piernas de ella regresaron a su cintura. Las pinturas parecían haber dejado de quejarse cuando la desnuda espalda de ella entró en contacto con ellas. Todo lo que tenía puesto Hermione en ese momento, eran las panties de encaje color zafiro.

Ella atacó la hebilla del cinturón de él para luego ocuparse de los botones, mientras los dedos acariciaban los abdominales de Severus. El ruido del zipper descendiendo se escuchó fuerte y claro mientras la boca de él regresaba a los labios de ella. Su lengua se enredaba con la de Hermione con fuerza. Los pantalones de Severus tocaron los escalones y él se movió lo justo para poder quitárselos. También se quitó las medias.

Severus escuchó a uno de los retratos decir algo así como 'desear tener manos para poder tocar la suave piel que se presionaba contra el marco, así que subió un par de peldaños más. Las manos de ella encontraron la cintura de sus boxers para hacerlos descender. Con cuidado, Severus se los quitó, mientras subía un peldaño más.

Al ritmo que iban, nunca iban a llegar a la habitación. Él se apartó de su boca. "Hermione...no vamos a llegar a tu habitación." Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ella al escuchar su voz, más sexy de lo normal, al estar cargada del apasionado deseo que Severus sentía por ella.

Cuando la boca de él encontró ese lugar especial en su cuello, ella jadeó. "No me importa. Te necesito dentro de mi cuerpo. Ahora." Dijo ella entre gemidos.

Todavía faltaban algunos peldaños para llegar hasta el piso en el que estaba sus habitación. Lentamente, Severus descendió con ella en los brazos hasta los escalones. La espalda de ella contra los peldaños, el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella y todavía besándose. En su prisa por quitarle las panties, Severus terminó destrozándolas. La intensa necesidad de él por ella, hizo que Hermione sonriera. Una necesidad que parecía empatar la que ella sentía por él.

Las piernas de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura otra vez y Severus apenas oyó a los retratos animándolo mientras se posicionaba en su vagina. Escuchó que ella se reía por lo bajo y supo que ella también había escuchado a los personajes ilustrados. Como a ella no le importó, a él tampoco.

La penetró con rapidez, hundiéndose en el suave calor húmedo de Hermione hasta que la llenó completamente. Severus siseó cuando la sintió alrededor de su miembro, escuchando como ella suspiraba también. Le tomó un momento serenarse, calmarse. Entonces, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Hermione gemía con cada profunda acometida de la cadera de él. Los peldaños se encajaban en su espalda con cada empuje, presionándola mas profundamente contra la madera. Gritó cuando Severus movió la cadera para alcanzar ese lugar tan sensible dentro de su cuerpo.

Retiró las piernas de la cintura de su amante y se arqueó para seguir los movimientos de él. Cuando los sonrientes ojos de ella se encontraron con los brillantes de él, Hermione le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Él sonrió también y se acomodó para sostenerla. La colocó sobre uno de los peldaños y esta vez, ella no intentó moverse lejos de él. Esta vez, Hermione no fue capaz de pensar en algo mas que lo que los intensos movimientos de su hombre le estaban haciendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella gritara el nombre de él y explotara alrededor de su miembro. La cadera de Severus seguía moviéndose contra la de ella mientras sentía que su propio orgasmo se acercaba. Con una embestida final, gruñó y derramó su semilla muy profundo dentro de ella.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en condiciones de respirar nuevamente, Severus levantó la cabeza y la miró. "Dios de los cielos, mujer! Eres increíble!" La sexy voz de él la hizo estremecerse y apretar el cuerpo contra el de él. Él no pudo aguantar y se movió un poco mas dentro de ella al sentirla apretarlo un poco mas con esa cálida y pulsante humedad.

Ella le sonrió. "Tú no te quedas atrás, sabes?"

Él se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse, para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Severus había estado esperando por ese momento durante toda la semana y quería demostrarle cuanto la había deseado. Tenía mucho tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido y pretendía comenzar de inmediato. Ella se dio cuenta que no le importaba para nada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Mas sexo para todos! Bueno, no para todos...para mi no...SOB

Che! Me alegra que les hayan hecho gracias mis comentarios mortuorios...alguien, no voy a decir quien, me dio la idea de ir a buscarlas en mi forma fantasmal, para pedirles que continúen ustedes las traducciones...Qué buena idea!

**Nini Snape: **Che! No sos pesada! Me encanta que crean que soy genial! :P Al menos así, me creo que lo soy...jeeejejeee

**Adrel: **Si alguna vez te enteras en donde encontrarlo, avisanos! TODAS QUEREMOS UNO ASÍ! Espero que no me de un patatús y que pueda seguir traduciendo muchas historias mas...pero entonces, mas me vale dormir un poco, porque cualquier día de estos, me quedo dormida cruzando una avenida y me atropella un camión...Ah, por cierto, el humor negro es el favorito de los médicos...y el mío también.

**shirubana lunatica snape: **Yo sabía que en algún momento me iban a amenazar con un Avada...aunque si fuese ustedes, mas bien usaría un Imperio y me obligaría a traducir por toda la eternidad...NO! POR FAVOR! NO HAGAN ESO!

Cogiendo como conejos...sip. Así es, tal cual como dice en el fic en inglés. Medio nifómanos? Pero si están mas calientes que una tetera!

Sip. Estoy de acuerdo. Si Ron fuera a un concurso de imbéciles, lo pierde por imbécil.

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Vieron que ahora estoy actualizando mas rápido?

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los dos desarrollaron una rutina. Hermione se despertaba cada mañana para encontrar a Severus profundamente dormido a su lado. Algunas mañanas, pocas, despertaba sola, pero en general, ella despertaba antes que él se fuera.

Siempre se tomaba algunos momentos para disfrutar y poder acurrucarse contra su pálido y musculoso pecho, inhalando su aroma que siempre le recordaba a las hierbas con las que trabajaba. Ella amaba como olía Severus.

Luego, con un suave beso en los labios, salía de la cama y se metía en la ducha, mientras él dormía. A la mitad de la ducha matutina, Severus la acompañaba y le hacía el amor. Hermione encontró que sus días en el trabajo eran mucho más agradables después que él la hiciera gritar repetidas veces de placer antes de que tuviera que irse para encarar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Luego de eso, él solía dejarla, para que pudiera volver a lavarse, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un suave beso en los labios, para luego vestirse y bajar a la cocina. Para cuando ella estaba lista y vestida, se encontraba con el desayuno que ya estaba esperando por ella.

A ella le gustaba lo que él hacía por ella. Le resultaba algo nuevo y sorprendente el no verse obligada a tener que ser ella quien se ocupara de preparar siempre la comida. Le parecía muy interesante que no tuviera que decirle como bebía su café y aún así, Severus lo hacía perfectamente para ella cada mañana. Sabía que él era una persona muy observadora, pero todavía la sorprendía. Ron nunca le había preparado el café. Por supuesto, ni siquiera sabía cómo le gustaba. Pero Severus sabía que le gustaba con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un toque de crema para quitarle un poco el sabor amargo.

Hablaban mientras desayunaban sobre lo que tenían planeado para ese día. Ella reunía las cosas que iba a necesitar en esa jornada y Severus le daba uno de esos besos devastadores antes de irse. Algunos minutos después, y solo después de calmar el desbocado latido de su corazón, Hermione se iba a trabajar.

Los días parecían pasar volando la mayor parte del tiempo. Muy pocos días le parecían pesados y ella decidió que se debía a que ahora era feliz. Algo raro en ella, pero amaba cada momento de calidez que sentía que la envolvía constantemente.

Sabía que Severus era un gran factor en su recientemente encontrada felicidad, pero no era la única razón. Hermione había tomado el control de su vida. Había extirpado esa porción enferma que había estado manchando su alma. Así era como veía a Ron ahora.

Como una enfermedad. Como una infección que ella había dejado devorar su cuerpo y su mente. Pero había cortado esa infección. Se había curado de esa enfermedad, y ahora, no solo era libre, si no que también era feliz. Había sacado el premio grande.

Ginny. Ella todavía no le hablaba. Hermione no había intentado comunicarse con nadie de la Madriguera desde que había dejado a Ron. Ginny había sido su mejor amiga, casi su hermana. Ella le había contado a Ginny tantas cosas a lo largo de los años. Y Ginny había confiado en ella también.

Las dos habían sido vistas muchas veces, durante los años en Hogwarts, cabeza con cabeza, cuchicheando sobre las cosas que las chicas no discuten con los chicos.

Incluso después de graduarse, Ginny todavía ocupaba una gran parte de su vida. Era cierto que Hermione no le había contado todos los detalles de su matrimonio, pero la verdad es que se había sentido muy avergonzada al respecto. Además, no había querido abrumar a su cuñada con su miseria y tampoco quería admitir que había cometido un error al casarse con el hermano de su querida amiga.

Hermione también temía que Ginny no entendiera. Temía que se alejara de ella si se enteraba que Hermione no era feliz y que comenzaba a odiar a Ron.

Ahora, todos los temores que tuvo con respecto a Ginny parecían haberse confirmado, debido al silencio por parte de quien fuera su mejor amiga. Harry se comportaba de la misma manera de siempre, pero era Ginny la que la ponía triste. Había perdido a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, justo cuando más la necesitaba.

Tal vez se sentía feliz, pero todavía sentía confusión con respecto a lo que debía hacer con Severus. Parte de ella recordaba lo horrible que había sido él con ella y sus amigos. Parte de ella sabía que las cosas eran distintas ahora. Ya no era su alumna, así que era requerido que la odiara y atormentara.

Pero otra parte de ella sentía temor por la velocidad y la profundidad que estaba ganando el asunto. Había llegado a un punto en el que odiaba quedarse una noche sin verlo. Era algo poco usual y él siempre enviaba a su cuervo para hacerle saber si tenía que quedarse toda la noche en el castillo.

El proyecto en el que Severus estaba trabajando, una nueva poción que intentaba crear, estaba consumiendo mucho de su tiempo. O pasaba horas estudiando e investigando como hacerla funcionar, o estaba intentando prepararla. La cocción, en este punto, tomaba horas. Y podría llegar a demorar días hasta que llegara al punto en el que se pude dejar descansar el preparado.

Eran esas noches en las que él no iba con ella cuando Hermione encontraba más difícil concentrarse en lo que leía o hacía. Eso la molestaba mucho. Siempre había sido una persona independiente. Siempre había deseado tener tiempo para ella y para hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero Severus no había hecho ninguna demanda con respecto a su tiempo. Si ella quería leer, él también leía, manteniendo el silencio que ella necesitara. Se sentaba con tranquilidad en una silla en la biblioteca o en el sofá, a su lado, y la dejaba en paz, mientras él se ocupaba de su propia lectura, usualmente, mas investigación sobre la poción que estaba creando.

Hermione se encontró en mas de una ocasión, si no siempre, observándolo mientras leía, como esperando a que él comenzara a molestarla por esto o aquello...por algo...cualquier cosa. Pero nunca lo hacía. El único momento en el que interrumpía su lectura era si escuchaba que le gruñía el estómago, y en tal caso, la llevaba a cenar o preparaba él mismo la cena o le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda para prepararla. La otra razón por la cual la interrumpía era si la veía bostezar mas de tres veces por hora. Severus le quitaba el libro de las manos, le recordaba lo tarde que era y luego se la llevaba a la cama. A veces, le hacía el amor antes de caer dormidos los dos y otras veces, solo la abrazaba.

Todo esto parecía confundirla todavía más. Nunca hubiese dicho que era un hombre dulce. No solo era lo que hacía cuando estaba en casa. También le traía regalos. Flores, un puñado de hierbas frescas para cocinar o solo para ponerlas en la casa, que era algo que a ella le encantaba. Incluso le traía algún libro que le parecía debía leer. Era algo que la ponía nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atenciones.

Ya no estaba segura si era que Severus la estaba consintiendo demasiado o era que Ron había sido un absoluto desgraciado con ella. Como fuera, la situación la confundía cada vez más. Y lo más desconcertante era que ella se daba cuenta que él sabía que la estaba sacando de balance con sus regalos y sus atenciones.

Hermione casi podía jurar que eso la molestaba, pero le encantaba que él estuviera tan pendiente de ella para enfadarse con Severus. Amaba que él hiciera todas esas cosas por ella. Solo que de alguna manera, esperaba que le sacara la alfombra de debajo de los pies en cualquier momento. Que comenzara a demostrarle lo que realmente quería de ella, no muy distinto a lo que ya había experimentado en su matrimonio con Ron.

Una noche, un par de semanas desde esa noche en la que habían discutido por su falta de contacto con ella, Severus llegó a su casa. Hermione había arreglado que la red floo le permitiera ir y venir a su antojo.

Él llegó y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo mas que sonreírle, la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había llevado derecho a su habitación. Los dos fueron dejando las prendas de ropa en donde caían en medio de su apuro por quedarse desnudos. Llegaron a la cama muy desnudos y muy ansiosos por tocarse y saborearse mutuamente. Pasaron varias horas para que alguno de los dos quisiera abandonar el lecho.

Habían bajado las escaleras, todavía desnudos, y buscaron algo de comer. Afortunadamente, encontraron sobras de toda la semana en el refrigerador. Llenaron dos platos con diferentes cosas como spaghetti, alguna otra clase de pasta con salsa, patas de pollo fritas, verduras al vapor y puré de patatas. Con los platos llenos, regresaron a la cama.

Comieron un poco de ambos platos. Cuando estuvieron llenos, Severus envió los platos de regreso a la pileta de la cocina para que se lavaran solos. Se acurrucaron uno contra el otro y Severus le leyó a Hermione una de sus novelas favoritas.

Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos para escucharlo. Su voz se derramaba sobre ella y la relajaba mas de lo que pensaba era posible. Se había quedado dormida escuchando su voz en lugar de las palabras.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ginebra Weasley-Potter se apareció en la cocina del Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Place a la mañana siguiente. Harry le había insistido mucho para que hable con Hermione. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que habían hablado. Un poco mas de cinco meses exactamente.

Cuando se enteró que Hermione había dejado a Ron, había intentado entender la situación. Solo que nunca llegó a entender del todo lo que había ocurrido, al parecer de repente, con la pareja. Siempre había pensado que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Al menos Hermione nunca se había quejado.

Cuando Hermione se fue, Ginny había intentado mantenerse fuera del problema, sabiendo que eran dos de las personas a las que más amaba. Solo que no había sido capaz de mantenerse fuera del asunto por mucho tiempo. Apenas un par de semanas.

De pronto, Hermione había quitado todos los muebles y todas las cosas que la pareja había adquirido a lo largo de los años, dejando a Ron con casi nada. Todo lo que le había dejado eran sus ropas en el closet y la memorabilia de quidditch que Hermione le había obsequiado durante ese tiempo.

Le había quitado a Ron todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro todos esos años, y Ginny se había puesto furiosa al enterarse que su hermano no siquiera tenía una cama en donde dormir. Y se puso peor cuando supo que Hermione iba a vender la casa con él adentro si era necesario.

Ron había sido tan bueno que había dejado la casa a nombre de Hermione ya que había sido como un obsequio para ella. Esa había sido la casa que ella había querido aún cuando Ron apenas podía pagarla. Pero venderla cuando Ron todavía vivía allí.

Ginny había pasado mucho tiempo con Ron. Le compró cosas para que pudiera vivir allí, pero ahora, no quedaba nada. La casa había sido adquirida por una joven pareja que esperaba un bebé.

Luego se fue a enterar que Hermione se había quedado con todo el dinero de la venta de la casa. Eso fue lo último. Ron le había comprado la casa y ella se quedaba con todo el dinero.

Ginny no podía creer que su cuñada fuera una persona de esa clase si no lo hubiera escuchado directamente de Ron, aunque su hermano se había mostrado renuente a decirlo y ella había tenido casi arrancárselo a la fuerza.

Le contó sobre la casa y finalmente, sobre la verdadera razón por la cual Hermione lo había abandonado. Los estaba engañando y lo había hecho por un largo tiempo. Incluso Ron la había atrapado en el acto. Por eso lo había dejado. Para estar con su amante en lugar de quedarse con Ron. Y además, no había tenido el coraje de encarar al resto de la familia cuando supieron la verdad.

Ginny no había podido hablar con Hermione por bastante tiempo sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, pero esto era lo último. Había destruido a Ron. Ahora que se había tomado un tiempo para calmarse y ya era tiempo de confrontar a esta ramera por todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Ginny suspiró. No había café hecho, así que era seguro que Hermione seguía en la cama. Era sábado, así que no tenía que ir a trabajar.

_Bueno, esa prostituta iba a ser rudamente despertada. _Pensó Ginny mientras hacía una pausa y se calmaba un poco para preparar el café. Ella había sido educada correctamente. Como había llegado sin avisar tan temprano, era lo único que podía hacer, sin contar que esa era la casa de Harry y Ginny podía ir y venir a su antojo. Pero ese no era el punto.

_De hecho, _pensó Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, _debería decirle a Harry que eche a esta mujer de dos caras a la calle. Harry no iba a estar contento al enterarse que su preciosa Mione no era mas que una puta. Él mismo le patearía el trasero fuera de la casa sin darle lugar a decir una palabra. _Ginny estaba mas que segura de eso.

Ginny se detuvo cuando vio ropa tirada aquí y allá por la escalera, pero no se detuvo tanto tiempo para revisarla. Eso solo avivó las llamas de su enfado por lo que Ron le había dicho. Eso solo probaba que decía la verdad. Hermione lo estaba engañando.

La pelirroja llegó hasta la habitación de Hermione y vio que la puerta estaba entornada. Tomó una gran inhalación y la abrió más. Lo que vio la dejó fría, a pesar de haber estado esperando ver algo así. Vio a una Hermione totalmente dormida, visiblemente desnuda y con la cabeza apoyada sobre un muy pálido y musculoso pecho. _Ron tenía razón! Qué ramera!_ Pensó Ginny, incapaz de sacar los ojos de la escena por varios minutos mientras más enojo la consumía.

Finalmente, apartó los llameantes ojos de Hermione y miró al hombre a su lado. Se le escapó un gemido al verle el rostro al amante de su cuñada. Solo la nariz y el cabello negro le pudo haber indicado quien era, pero verle la cara, ahora relajada mientras dormía, era lo más pasmoso que había visto.

El gemido que se le escapó a Ginny hizo que Severus se despertara. Demasiados años como espía le habían enseñado los beneficios del sueño liviano. El suave sonido fue todo lo que necesitó, debido a todos los años de entrenamiento, para despertarse completamente en un segundo.

Su varita, de inmediato, apuntó hacia el intruso. Hermione, que había estado acostada sobre él, terminó cayéndose por el rápido movimiento de él al incorporarse, y ahora se tocaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado contra el hombro de Severus cuando él se sentó de un salto.

Lo único que evitó que Severus lanzara el primer hechizo fue darse cuenta de algunos hechos puntuales en apenas unos nano segundos. Primero, estaba en la habitación de Hermione, no la de él. Segundo, el intruso no estaba armado. Y tercero, el intruso no era alguien con una máscara sino una amistad de Hermione.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido. "Sra. Potter?" Preguntó, observando la expresión aterrorizada de la joven. Qué suerte que las sábanas lo estaban cubriendo de la cintura para abajo.

Hermione dejó de tocarse el golpe en la cabeza y de lanzar insultos cuando escuchó lo que Severus dijo. Abrió los ojos y vio la expresión de terror que Ginny tenía en la cara mientras miraba a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Hermione también frunció el ceño y tapó su desnudez con las sábanas. "Ginny?"

Ambos, Severus y Hermione, vieron como el susto desaparecía de la cara de la pelirroja y era reemplazado por el asco, mientras miraba a uno y a otro. Ginny le dedicó una mirada de desdén a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo había llamado su amiga.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo Hermione. Por cuanto tiempo te has estado cogiendo al profesor? No puedo siquiera imaginarlo, ya que Ron no sabía nada al respecto. O es uno de varios?" Dijo Ginny con la malicia empañando su normalmente dulce voz.

Hermione se sintió confundida por un momento mientras asimilaba las palabras de Ginny. Sintió que Severus se tensaba y escuchó el siseo que dejaba escapar. Volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que la varita de su amante se movía en su mano, como si fuese a lanzarle una maldición a Ginny después de todo.

Hermione puso su mano sobre la de él y con suavidad la hizo bajar. Los ojos color chocolate de la chica, enormes y shockeados, y mostrando un dejo de dolor, estaban clavados en los de Ginny.

Hermione tragó saliva. "Ginny, de que se supone estás hablando?"

Ginny lanzó una carcajada, con la furia obligándola a decir cosas que normalmente no diría. "Estoy hablando que no eres mas que una puta, Hermione. Una puta codiciosa."

Severus lanzó un gruñido e intentó levantar su varita de nuevo, pero Hermione volvió a detenerlo. Lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía que Ginny no era así. Era mas bien el enojo por haber dejado a su hermano. Algo estaba muy mal.

"Ginny, me das un momento para vestirme y nos vemos en la cocina para discutir esto? No tengo idea de por qué me estás llamando puta, pero te aseguro que no soy nada de eso." Dijo Hermione, tratando de mantener la calma.

Ginny la miró otra vez con desdén. "Está bien. Vístete y ven a la cocina. Tienes diez minutos o me largo." Miró a Snape a los ojos y añadió. "Sola."

Salió de la habitación y Hermione suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. _Apenas me despierto y ya tengo jaqueca._ Sintió que le ardían los ojos al escuchar las palabras que le dijera su amiga, pero se tragó las lágrimas por ahora. En aquél momento, no le servían de nada.

Severus la tomó de la cara y la hizo mirarlo. "Estás bien?" Pregunto con suavidad, con la voz clamada a pesar de la furia apenas contenida por los comentarios de la pelirroja. _Cómo se atreve a llamarla puta? _ _Cómo se atreve a decir que lo único que le importa es el dinero? Hermione era la persona mas dulce y más entregada que había conocido. La gente como ella no se preocupaba por el dinero. _

Hermione asintió lentamente. "Sí. Estaré bien. Te importa darnos un poco de privacidad mientras resolvemos esto?"

Los oscuros ojos de él observaron la tensión de los labios y los hermosos ojos de ella. "Claro, no hay problema, pero te parece que esta es una movida sabia? Obviamente no es tu amiga si es capaz de decirte esas cosas tan crueles."

El mentón de ella tembló un poco al reprimir el llanto nuevamente. "Creerías si te dijera que es una de mis mejores amigas?"

Él sonrió y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, para besarla con suavidad en los labios. "Lo sé. Solía reprenderlas por estar hablando en mi clase, te acuerdas?"

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Me acuerdo. No podíamos estar calladas y ahora, siete años después, la primera palabra que escucho de ella es que soy una puta." Hermione sacudió la cabeza, entristecida por las vueltas de la vida.

Severus le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. "Tú no eres tal cosa Hermione. Si la escucho llamarte así otra vez, no seré responsable de lo que le haga."

La sonrisa de Hermione se agrandó un poquito. "Mas razones para darnos un poco de privacidad. Estoy segura que lo dirá otra vez, por lo menos una vez más. Tiene un genio del demonio cuando está enojada. No tengo idea de por qué piensa que lo soy, pero estoy segura que el responsable es el imbécil con el que me casé."

Los oscurísimos ojos de Severus parecieron ponerse todavía más oscuros, pero se mordió la lengua. Observó como se levantaba de la cama y se ponía las primeras prendas que encontraba. Un par de jeans que le quedaban muy bien en el trasero, y una camiseta blanca. Se preguntó si debía decirle que se podían ver los pezones a través de esa tela.

Pero se fue antes que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa y se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama. Se tomó un momento para pensar. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, así que tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Decidió que se sentaría en las escaleras, solo por las cosas se ponían feas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Ok, sé que deben estar odiando a Ginny en este momento, pero les aseguro que no le va a durar mucho el enojo con Hermione. Si la historia la hubiera escrito yo, Severus la hubiera partido al medio, aunque también hubiera dejado que torture a Ron por idiota, no? Como sea, no soy la autora, así que tengo que respetar como está escrita la historia.

Espero que les esté resultando entretenida! En el próximo capítulo, la discusión entre la castaña y la pelirroja. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Hermione descendió por las escaleras y ahora se hallaba sentada en la cocina, mirando a Ginny, quien estaba bebiendo una taza de café, ignorando a Hermione y mirando por la ventana, recargada contra la mesada. Ninguna de las dos había hablado todavía.

Hermione suspiró y fue a buscar dos tazas para llenarlas con café. Preparó una como a Severus le gustaba, con una cucharada de azúcar y sin crema. Movió su varita y la taza se desvaneció. Ella sabía que eventualmente lo encontraría. Supuso que son se había quedado en la habitación y que estaba en algún lugar, por ahí. Posiblemente, escuchando detrás de la puerta de la cocina, si lo conocía. Una vez espía, siempre espía.

Ella sabía que Ginny no había puesto ningún hechizo silenciador y se preguntó si debía ponerlos ella misma, pero decidió que no servía de nada, mientras se servía el café. El hombre era demasiado listo para su propio bien y que era mas que probable que pasara a través de sus encantamientos como si no estuvieran allí.

Al final, decidiendo que era tiempo de comenzar con el asunto, Hermione habló. "Así que, me podrías explicar por qué entraste de esa manera en mi habitación y comenzaste a insultarme de esa manera antes que pudiera tomar mi café? No he sabido nada de ti en meses y esta es la manera que eliges para romper el silencio entre nosotras?"

Ginny la miró con desprecio. "Y que esperabas? Él es mi hermano. Lo amo. Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, Hermione?"

Hermione ladeó la cabeza. "Hacerle qué Ginny? Obviamente te contó algo así que me gustaría saber qué te dijo."

La pelirroja se sentó a la mesa. "Sé que tuviste el atrevimiento de dejar a Ron, llevándote todo. Lo dejaste sin muebles y luego le quitas la casa también. Explícame eso primero si puedes."

Hermione inhaló, sentándose a la mesa también. "Si, me llevé los muebles. Si, vendí la casa. Y no, en realidad, eso no es asunto tuyo, mas bien mío. Él no se quería ir y mi abogado dijo que podía venderla, después de todo estaba a mi nombre."

Ginny maldijo. "Claro que estaba a tu nombre. Él te compró la casa. No lo dejaste comprarte otra. Y compró los muebles también, pero eso no significa que puedes quedarte con todo! Deberías haber compartido las ganancias de las ventas. Estabas planeando compartirlas o te lo vas a quedar, como todo lo demás?"

Hermione se quedó mirando a su ex – cuñada. _Esa pequeña comadreja mentirosa._"Primero, YO compré los muebles y los vendí para poder pagarle a Harry parte de la deuda que RON creó. Segundo, YO compre la casa. Ron no la escogió, fui yo. Y Ron no puso un maldito centavo en ella. Era yo, siempre yo. Pagué la hipoteca y pagaba las cuentas. Puse la comida en la mesa, comida que yo misma compraba con mi dinero y cocinaba con mis propias dos manos. Ese bueno para nada no era capaz ni siquiera de levantar un dedo para ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa o aportando dinero para mantenerla. Todo lo que hacía era tirar su dinero en porquerías inútiles y basura de quidditch."

Ginny hizo un gesto de hastío. "Qué gracioso. Eso es exactamente lo que él dijo. Que era él el que pagaba las cuentas, y que todo lo que tú hacías era gastarte todo el dinero en ti misma, salvo por la memorabilia que le comprabas. Por qué debería creerte a ti y no a él?"

Hermione lanzó una carcajada. "No le he comprado nada que tenga que ver con ese estúpido deporte desde que íbamos a la escuela. Él solo se la compró. Ginny, odio es deporte de mierda. Por qué crees que estaba tan molesta cuando tiró los 10.000 galeones que yo misma había ahorrado de mi dinero y además no endeudó por otros 10.000 con Harry para comprar esos estúpidos boletos para ir a la copa mundial y par a esa porquería de campamento de entrenamiento. 20.000 galeones. Ahí fueron las ganancias de las ventas. Lo que salió de la venta de la casa fue a cubrir lo que él tiró en un tonto juego que no soporto."

Ginny se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Ron le había dicho que había gastado el dinero en unas vacaciones para Hermione. _Hermione odia el quidditch. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Ron también lo sabe. Ella tiene que estar mintiendo. _"Está bien, dejemos eso a un lado por ahora, aunque sé que la casa vale mas de 20.000 galeones. Qué me dices de haber estado engañando a Ron todos estos años? No siquiera te has divorciado y ya tienes a Snape en la cama."

Hermione inhaló otra vez. "Ginny, tú me conoces. Sabes que jamás le haría algo así a Ron. Le fui fiel desde el momento en el que empezamos a salir. Mierda! Incluso desde antes de comenzar a salir oficialmente con él, yo ya o veía a nadie mas que a él! Ron fue el primer hombre con el que dormí. Severus es solo el segundo."

La pelirroja se estremeció. Todavía no podía creer que Hermione se acostara con Snape. "Eso no puede ser verdad, porque Ron dice que te encontró en la cama con otro hombre y que por eso te fuiste, para estar con tu amante y para no tener que enfrentarnos cuando supiéramos la verdad."

Hermione se levantó para volver a llenar su taza de café. Suponiendo que Severus también necesitaba mas café, sacó su varita y le envió la cafetera, observando como el negro líquido descendía. Evidentemente necesitaba mucho café por la cantidad que desapareció de la cafetera. Esperaba que no le importara que no tuviera azúcar, pero no podía ir a llevarle la azucarera y una cuchara.

Estaba llenando su propia taza cuando vio que la azucarera y una cuchara desaparecían por un instante y reaparecían en la mesa. Eso la hizo sonreír. Obviamente no le gustaba sin azúcar.

Se volvió a sentar frente a Ginny. "Gin, como pudimos ser amigas por tanto tiempo y tú ni siquiera me conoces? Yo nunca me escondería de mis errores, asumiendo que cometí uno como ese. Acaso traté de ocultar mi relación con Severus?"

Ginny hizo un gesto. "Es bastante difícil de ocultar cuando los encontré desnudos y juntos en la misma cama."

Hermione pugnó por paciencia. "Gin, sé razonable. No he tratado de ocultar nada. Si así fuera, hubiera cerrado la habitación, solo por si acaso. Hubiera silenciado la habitación. Le hubiera pedido que se fuera en el momento que supiera que había alguien mas en la casa. No hubiera salido a cenar con él tantas veces al callejón Diagon. Estaría tratando de convencerte, en vano, que solo es algo de una noche. Estaría rogándote para que mantuvieras el secreto."

Hermione inspiró. "Pero no estoy haciendo nada de eso. He estado acostándome con él desde hace...unas tres semanas. Y no me importa a quien se lo digas. Diablos! Iré a decirle a tu madre si te hace feliz!" Dijo ella mientras contaba los días hacia atrás para asegurarse que la línea temporal era la correcta. "No he tratado de ocultar a Severus, entonces, por qué trataría de ocultar a los otros? No hay otros, Gin. Nunca engañé a mi esposo. Ahora...no estoy segura que Ron no me haya engañado, pero tampoco me importa. Solo quiero ser libre."

La mente de la pelirroja daba vueltas con toda la información. "Querías estar con Snape?"

Hermione sonrió. "Tú sabes que he tenido cierta atracción por él desde que estaba en la escuela, pero no lo había visto hasta que me topé con él la noche que le entregué los papeles de divorcio a Ron."

Ginny alzó la barbilla. "Ni siquiera trataste de hablar con Ron esa noche. Eso era todo lo que él quería. Quería que regresaras y tú ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar."

Hermione se volvió a reír. "Tiene una extraña manera de demostrar que quería regresar conmigo. Esa noche, lo encontré en un burdel. Estaba en las habitaciones del piso superior, saliendo de una de ellas, después de haber tenido sexo con una de las chicas, como lo estuvo haciendo varias noches por semana durante meses. Así que si, me fui sin dejarlo hablar, pero me puedes culpar?"

Ginny se paró en seco. "Lo encontraste en un prostíbulo?" La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, renuente a creer eso. "No. Él estaba en casa cuando le diste los papeles, no en un burdel. Me niego a creer esa basura Mione. Solo estás tratando de ponerme de tu lado."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Ginny, qué tengo que hacer para probártelo? Beber suero de la verdad? Hay un Maestro de Pociones en la casa. Estoy segura que le puedo pedir un poco. Carajo! Puedo preparar yo misma un poco! Quieres ver mis recuerdos en un pensadero? Las sacaré de mi mente justo frente a ti, pera que no dudes y pienses que las pude haber adulterado."

La voz de Hermione subía de tono a medida que hablaba. "Qué es lo que quieres Ginny? Dime, porque si me vuelves a llamar mentirosa o puta otra vez, le ahorraré a Severus el problema y te hechizaré yo misma."

Ginny se quedó muy quieta, sin escuchar la risita que llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. _Hermione no ofrecería esas cosas si estuviera mintiendo. _Miró a la castaña frente a ella. Sabía que si hubiera sido alguien mas, en lugar de Ron, quien hubiera dicho esas cosas, ella misma lo hubiera hechizado hasta el hartazgo.

Hermione escuchó la risita y supo que Severus había escuchado lo que dijo. Se aguanto la risita que amenazaba con salir, sabiendo que si Ginny la veía no iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Sabía de antemano que Severus estaría escuchando, pero la risita se lo confirmó. No estaba segura de estar enfadada por eso o no.

Ahora estaba mas enfocada en Ginny. La observó pensar en lo que había dicho. Sabía que al final, ella le creería, de alguna forma, después de haberle ofrecido tantas herramientas para probar su inocencia.

Como la pelirroja seguía en silencio después de varios minutos, Hermione suspiró. "Regreso enseguida."

La Sra. Potter la miró levantarse y salir por la puerta de la cocina. Hermione vio a Severus sentado en las escaleras y le sonrió cuando él se quedó mirándola a medida que se acercaba.

Le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de pasar a su lado. Escuchó que la seguía, pero no se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Fue hasta su habitación y rebuscó en su clóset. Escuchó a Severus pararse en la puerta, pero ella siguió buscando sin decir una palabra.

Severus tenía una idea de lo que estaba buscando. "De verdad vas a tomarte todas estas molestias para probarte inocente de sus acusaciones? Vale la pena? Si de verdad fuera tu amiga, de verdad, creería en tu palabra. Yo sé que tú nunca has mentido."

Hermione siguió buscando. Se rió triunfalmente cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Se dio vuelta con una gran vasija entre sus manos. "Si, claro que vale la pena. Ginny ha sido mi amiga por muchos años y es su hermano del que hablamos. Estoy segura que si alguien dijera algo así de Harry, también demandaría pruebas."

Ante la confundida expresión de la cara de Severus ella sonrió con suavidad y explicó. "Harry es mi familia. Él es como un hermano para mí. EN realidad, él es la única familia que me queda. Por supuesto que pediría pruebas, así que si ella me pide pruebas, entonces se las daré. Si Ginny y yo no nos recuperamos de esto, al menos sabrá la verdad."

Severus asintió, sin terminar de entender, pero él nunca había tenido a nadie de quien preocuparse, como una familia, como lo que tenía Hermione. Si ella sentía que debía probar su inocencia, él no era quien para cuestionarla. "Muy bien. Quieres que lleve eso por ti?"

Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "No, gracias, yo puedo. Lamento mucho que nuestro fin de semana haya sido interrumpido de esta manera. Lamento que hayas sido expulsado de la cocina también. Estoy segura que te gustaría desayunar."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Me enviaste el café, así que estoy bien por ahora. Gracias por eso y por la segunda taza. Si necesitas el suero de la verdad, tengo un poco en mi oficina en Hogwarts. Solo dime si lo necesitas e iré por él."

Ella le sonrió otra vez, guiñándole un ojo antes de pasar a su lado y bajar por las escaleras de nuevo. Él la siguió y la detuvo en la entrada de la cocina. "Quieres que me aleje y les de un poco de privacidad de verdad?"

Él sabía que sus recuerdos eran privados. Tal vez ella le había contado algunas cosas, y é había escuchado otras tantas, pero no lo sabía toso sobre su matrimonio. Esas memorias podían darle mas información de la que ella quería brindar. No podía verlas por sí mismo, pero podía escuchar a Ginny hablar al respecto.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No tengo nada que ocultar. Si quieres, puedes quedarte y escuchar. O puedes ir a leer un libro en la biblioteca. No quiero que sientas que es tu deber quedarte o algo así. Si tienes ganas de irte, hazlo. No me molestará."

Él la miró a los ojos, tratando de ver mas allá. Viendo que ella era sincera, le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa. "Me quedaré por aquí, si no te importa." Severus todavía quería quedarse cerca solo por las dudas. Todavía no había decidido si confiar o no en Ginny. Al menos no después de lo que la pelirroja le había dicho a la mujer que se suponía era su mejor amiga.

"Está bien. Si quieres entrar para...bueno...para lo que sea, solo hazlo, si? No me molestará...y no me importa lo que Ginny piense." Le dijo Hermione en voz baja antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y entrar, llevando en sus brazos la vasija de piedra.

Ginny la vio entrar con el pensadero y supo de qué se trataba. Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. "Mione, no tienes que mostrarme nada. Ya no importa."

Hermione colocó el pensadero sobre la mesa. "Me crees?" Preguntó mientras sacaba su varita, lista para mostrarle sus recuerdos a Gin.

La pelirroja suspiró. "No sé. Él es mi hermano, Mione."

Hermione alzó una ceja. Ella no quería que pensara mal de su hermano, pero tampoco quería que creyera todas esas cosas horribles que Ron había dicho de ella. "Ya lo sé Gin. No quiero que lo odies. Solo quiero que sepas que no soy una puta codiciosa. Solo quiero liberarme de una mala situación."

Hermione pensó rápidamente en los años pasados. Seleccionó un recuerdo y lo liberó. Era de una pelea que habían tenido ella y Ron algunos años atrás. Hermione le había reclamado que nunca contribuía para pagar las cuentas o colaboraba en los quehaceres domésticos y que ella siempre tenía que pagar todo por las suyas, que él siempre terminaba gastando el dinero para las mismas porquerías de siempre.

Ginny vio la hebra plateada que Hermione sacaba de su sien y como la transfería al pensadero. La pelirroja inhaló pesadamente, sabiendo que si Hermione estaba haciendo esto, era porque sus palabras habían sido ciertas.

Ginny tomó valor y se acercó al pensadero. Con apenas una mirada y un toque fue succionada dentro del recuerdo. Hermione pudo haberla acompañado, pero dejó que su ex – cuñada vieras las cosas como eran, por ella misma. Ginny se quedó allí por unos buenos veinte minutos.

La castaña la escuchó gemir un par de veces, y vio la tristeza ganando espacio en las facciones de la chica y supo que finalmente, había entendido. O al menos, comenzaba a entender. Había sido una fea pelea. Una en la que Ron se había ido dando un portazo y no había regresado hasta bien entrada la noche. Era un sábado.

Hermione recordó como Ron había regresado muy tarde y se había sentado a hojear una revista de quidditch que había comprado mientras estaba afuera. Luego exigió saber cuando pensaba Hermione preparar la cena. No se había disculpado o siquiera pensado en la pelea que habían tenido.

Hermione había pasado el día entero limpiando el gran desastre que Ron había dejado atrás y ahora le 'exigía' que preparara la cena. La chica no había tenido ni un minuto de descanso, pero no se había quejado. Ella solo había asentido y se había ido a preparar la cena. El único sonido en la silenciosa habitación había sido un pequeño sollozo de parte de ella,

Ginny salió del recuerdo y miró a Hermione. Los ojos de la pelirroja mostraban su furia. Si Ron le hubiera hecho esa escenita a ella en lugar de a Hermione, le hubiese gritado a todo pulmón y le hubiera dicho que se vaya a preparar él mismo la cena. Ginny tampoco hubiera limpiado su desorden.

Hermione no dijo nada y removió el recuerdo del pensadero y lo reintrodujo en su mente. Retiró otro, el de la pelea final, la que había hecho que Hermione decidiera irse. El del dinero de las vacaciones tirado en el quidditch.

El que siguió fue el de ella, sacando las cosas de la casa. Hermione había dicho varias veces que los muebles le pertenecían porque los había pagado con su propio dinero. Incluso tenía los recibos con su firma y con el número de su cuenta bancaria. Ron no era parte de esa cuenta.

Ginny salió de ese recuerdo y de inmediato entró en otro. EL que mostraba a Hermione hablando con su abogado sobre lo difícil que era entregarle a Ron los papeles de divorcio, y el abogado diciéndole que era muy generosa al no drena totalmente las cuentas bancarias que todavía tenían dinero. Ella solo había sacado lo suficiente para ella y nada mas, a pesar que ese era su dinero.

Luego la dejó ver cuando contrató al detective privado para seguir a Ron. El reporte de lo que Ron había hecho desde que Hermione lo había dejado. Escuchó que Ginny gemía de nuevo y supo que había escuchado sobre las visitas al burdel.

Hermione decidió no mostrarle el recuerdo del día en el que le había entregado los papeles de divorcio. No quería que Ginny cuestionara sobre Severus estando allí o por qué lo había dejado besarla.

Ginny finalmente salió del pensadero después de ver el último recuerdo con lágrimas en los ojos. Había pasado mas de una hora. Casi dos de hecho. Hermione no había escuchado ni un ruido desde el otro lado de la puerta y se preguntó si Severus seguía allí.

La pelirroja miró a la castaña con una mueca de horror. "Mione, lo siento tanto, tanto. No sabía que él...Dios! Debes odiarme! Sé que no he vista nada sobre los otros hombres, pero no hay necesidad. Te creo. Si no me mentías sobre todo esto, por qué mentirías sobre el resto? Lo siento tanto." Las lágrimas se derramaban sobre las mejillas de Ginny.

Hermione suspiró y se acercó a su amiga. "Gin, yo no te odio. Te lo dije muchas veces, eres como mi hermana. No te culpo por ponerte de su lado."

Ginny gimoteó. "Te dije cosas tan horribles allá arriba. Cómo puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente?"

Hermione le sonrió. "Porque te amo, Gin. Además, ahora tengo pase libre para cuando haga algo de verdad estúpido y necesite que me perdones."

Ginny se rió suavemente y abrazó a su amiga. "Mi hermano es un idiota. Lo amo, pero sigue siendo un idiota. Él no te merecía. No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado irse con toda esa mierda."

Hermione se rió también. "Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero ya terminó. Solo quería liberarme, Pronto estaré libre de él para que pueda ir a hacerle la vida miserable a alguien mas. Entonces...tu y yo, estamos bien?"

Ginny asintió. "Si tú quieres que así sea. Esperaba tener que disculparme unas cuantas veces antes que me perdonaras." De pronto, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par. "Oh, Dios! Las cosas que dije...al Profesor Snape...Hermione, me va a matar! Seguro que ahora me mata!"

Hermione comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas. "Gin, si todavía no entró y te maldijo hasta el día del juicio final, estoy segura que no lo va a hacer ahora. Tal vez quieras disculparte con él. Uno de tantos?"

Ginny bajó la cabeza. "Mione, perdóname por eso también. Prometo que si alguien, alguna otra vez, me dice algo así de ti, creeré en ti sin preguntar."

Hermione le sonrió, "No te pido fe ciega. No me importa que me cuestiones, solo no vengas a casa a llamarme puta antes que pueda beber mi café de la mañana, hecho?"

Ginny hizo un gesto. "Hecho. Así que hago ahora? Mierda! Apuesto a que Ron le dijo la misma historia a mamá. Iré allá y le explicaré todo por ti. Mamá se va a poner como el carajo cuando sepa lo que hizo."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Gin, no tienes que hacer eso. Solo deja de evitarme y no vuelvas a dejar pasar seis meses sin verme."

"No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. Volveré a visitarte y tu a mí. Los niños te extrañan." Ginny hizo una pausa. "Niños. Acaso Ron también mintió sobre eso? Que era tu culpa que nunca los tuvieran?"

Hermione asintió mientras bebía otro sorbo de café. "Él no quería que tuviéramos hijos todavía, a pesar que yo sí quería tenerlos. Como no podía decirle eso a Molly, le dijo que era culpa mía y de mi trabajo."

Ginny asintió y luego hizo un gesto raro. "Entonces tú y Snape tendrán hijos algún día?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos mientras su mente alcanzaba velocidades inusitadas. _Mierda! Seguro que todavía está escuchando!_ La castaña eligió sus palabras con cuidado, tratando de esquivar el asunto disimuladamente. "Gin, solo hemos estado saliendo por tres semanas desde que nos reencontramos."

Vio el brillo en los ojos de su amiga y se tragó un gruñido. Ginny no se la iba a dejar pasar así de Fácil. "Tú sabes, tres semanas o no, si han estado haciendo lo que vi escaleras arriba, tendrías que..."

Hermione cambió de tema rápidamente. "Me muero de hambre. Quieres quedarte a desayunar conmigo y con Severus?" La castaña rogaba a los cielos para que Severus no hubiera escuchado lo último que dijo su amiga pelirroja, o la menos, que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. No hacía falta ser un genio para seguir la idea...

Ginny suspiró. "No, tengo que regresar con los chicos. Se supone que Harry los está cuidando ahora, así que no quiero ni saber en clase de líos se están metiendo."

La pelirroja miró hacia la puerta. Tenía que disculparse con el hombre. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, preguntándose si se había ido o no. Lo vio sentado en las escaleras, mirándola con su expresión habitual de hastío.

Ginny tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que ninguna de las dos había puesto un silenciador en la cocina, lo que probablemente significaba que había escuchado todo. _Ay, carajo!_ Pensó Ginny.

Ginny tragó saliva una vez mas, sintiéndose como una niña de doce otra vez, encarándolo en detención. Se esforzó por mantener la mirada al frente y verlo directamente a los brillantes ojos oscuros, aunque en realidad, lo único que quería era mirar a cualquier otro lado menos a sus ojos. "Profesor Snape…siento tanto lo que dije allá arriba. Yo…yo no d-debí decirlo. Solo espero que acepte mis disculpas, señor."

Severus alzó una ceja. Le estaba hablando como si todavía fuera su estudiante. Se aguantó las ganas de reírse. "Creo, Sra. Potter, que le debe una disculpa a Hermione, no a mí."

Ginny se puso roja. Todavía se sentía como si tuviera doce años. "Si, señor. Me he disculpado con ella, pero también le debo una a usted. No debí decir que era uno de tantos, o sobre ustedes dos cog…" Ginny se quedó callada, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso otra vez. "Lo siento."

Hermione miró a Ginny y se cubrió la boca para ahogar un amago de risa. Severus la miró a los ojos y ella vio las ganas de reírse en los ojos de su amante. Sin embargo, cuando él volvió a mirar a la pelirroja el humor desapareció y fue rápidamente reemplazado por el gesto de enfado de siempre.

Severus abrió la boca, listo para desplumarla por lo que casi había dicho, pero Hermione tosió disimuladamente. Ginny miró a su amiga castaña, sin ver el intento del profesor, observando con curiosidad a Hermione por la interrupción.

Les sonrió a los dos y volvió a mirar a Snape a los ojos. El mensaje en los claros ojos marrones era claro. Severus revoleó los ojos, pero como Ginny todavía estaba mirando a Hermione, se perdió el inusual gesto también.

Severus suspiró, mirando a la pelirroja nuevamente. _Si esto era lo que ella quería, entonces haría lo que ella, en silencio, le había pedido, aunque no le gustara._ "Supongo que está perdonada, Sra. Potter. Esperemos que en el futuro, piense antes de hablar." No pudo aguantarse las ganas de decir eso último.

Ginny asintió y murmuró algo con respecto a tener que irse. Hermione la abrazó otra vez y luego, con un ruido, Ginny desapareció.

Hermione miró a Severus con una sonrisa. "Gracias por dejarla ir sin destrozarla."

Él se paró y se aproximó a ella, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la joven castaña. "Solo hice lo que tu parecías querer que hiciera. Todavía creo que debí lanzarle una maldición."

Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. "Me alegra que no lo hicieras. Hubiese sido una situación incómoda la próxima vez que viniera a visitarme."

Severus sonrió. "También hubiera sido divertido." Hermione dejo que la risa que tanto había contenido escapara con libertad.

La pareja fue a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno juntos. Severus no habló mucho mientras cocinaba, porque sus pensamientos estaban bien absortos en lo que había escuchado. Hermione quería hijos. Los había querido tener con el idiota pelirrojo y todavía los deseaba.

Sentía curiosidad por lo que había pensado cuando Ginny le preguntó si él y ella tendrían hijos alguna vez. Hermione había esquivado la pregunta. _Querría él tener hijos con ella si Hermione quería tenerlos con él?_ No sabía la respuesta. Nunca había pensado en ser padre.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y la ayudó a finalizar el desayuno. Podía pensar en eso mas tarde. Desayunaron y finalizaron su fin de semana juntos son mas interrupciones.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Vieron? Vieron como Ginny se tuvo que comer las palabras? BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA Eso le pasa por confiar ciegamente en un tarado como Ron!

Aaahhhhhh….pero la que le espera al infeliz ese no tiene nombre! Porque en el próximo capítulo, Ginny va a pedirle cuentas de lo que hizo….jijiiji y mamá Molly va a estar escuchando…BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHAHHAHAAA

Como siempre, gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo estas historias y por todos los comentarios geniales que me dejan. Ah! Y gracias por ponerme entre sus autoras favoritas!

**Araceli: **Tengo la ligera impresión que Ron no te cae bien…me pareció que así era después que lo llamaste egoísta, ególatra, mentiroso y mantenido…ah y perfecto idiota también. Tu castigo mínimo de un golpe en los testículos es muy bondadoso, debo decir. Yo lo hubiera colgado de las pelotas directamente…

Okis, hasta aquí por ahora. Voy a seguir traduciendo el sábado, si me dejan, porque hoy a la noche y mañana me toca descansar…aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh que lindo que es no tener que ir a trabajar…aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Algunas semanas mas tarde, Ron estaba sentado en la barra del bar de Madame Laura. Estaba enfadado y deprimido. Ginny había ido a verlo la semana anterior, a la Madriguera, solo para comenzar a reclamarle a los gritos.

Eso había sido algo malo, pero lo peor había sido que su madre y su padre estaban en la cocina, escuchando todo. No como que Ron y Ginny se habían dado cuenta que estaban gritándose el uno al otro.

"No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido así Ron!" Le gritó Ginny. "Cómo pudiste tratar a Hermione de esa manera?"

Ron no estaba seguro de lo que su hermana sabía, así que se hizo el tonto. "De qué carajos estás hablando Ginny?"

La pelirroja lo miró de arriba a abajo. "No te hasgas el idiota conmigo Ronald Weasley! Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando. Nos mentiste a todos. Dijiste que Hermione te estaba engañando. No hizo tal cosa, ni una sola vez, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Dijiste que se había llevado todo lo que habías comprado, que había vendido la casa que le habías comprado, actuando como si fueras la víctima en medio de todo este lío." Reclamó Ginny con los ojos encendido de furia.

Ron suspiró. "Mira Gin, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Tú no estabas ahí. No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado. Ella solo te dice que no lo hizo y tú le crees. Gracias hermanita, es bueno saber a quien le eres leal."

Ginny bufó. "Tú, imbécil...no le creí nada. Fui a la casa y le dije cosas horribles. me dijo su parte de la historia y yo seguí de tu estúpida parte. Dijo que tomaría Veritaserum o que me mostraría su pensadero. Serías tu capaz de mostrarme los recuerdos de tu matrimonio? Beberías el suero de la verdad?"

Ron la miró con desprecio, mientras intentaba pensar rápido. Eso no era precisamente su punto fuerte. "No debería tener que probar mi inocencia contigo o con quien sea. Soy tu hermano. Pensé que me amabas. Pensé que creías en mi. Que haya ofrecido hacerlo no significa que lo haya hecho. Solo lo dijo para que le creas."

Ginny casi se rió. _Al menos tengo que darle crédito por intentarlo_. "Claaarooo...seguro que se ofreció para quedar bien. Cómo se me pasó eso?" Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Ron sonrió, ignorando el sarcasm en la voz de su hermana. "Bien, me alegra que veas las cosas claras ahora. Creo que me debes una disculpa."

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. _El tipo de verdad es un idiota_.

"Ron, condenado imbécil, estaba siendo sarcástica! De verdad crees que iba a creer solo en su palabra en un asunto tan delicado? Ella me dejó ver sus recuerdos!"

La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció. "Qué quieres decir con que te dejó ver sus recuerdos?"

Ginny suspiró. "Ron, me mostró su pensadero."

Ron bufó, tratando de mantener la pelota de su lado. "Pudo haber flasificado los recuerdos. Sé que eso puede hacerse. Después de todo, somos gente mágica."

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y revoleó los ojos. "Es bastante difícil falsificar o modificar una memoria cuando la están colocando de la cabeza al pensadero directamente."

Ron pensaba en algo con que retrucarle, pero no se le currió nada. No había sido tan buen estudiante, así que no conocía todas las maneras de modificar un recuerdo.

Como él guardó silencio, ella continuó. "Me mostró como compró la casa y como tú ni sisquiera la ayudaste a elegirla. Me mostró como tenía que pagar por todo. TODO Ronald! Las cuentas, la comida, TODO! Gastabas todo tu dinero y nunca le dabas una mano. Ella tenía que hacer todo, cocinar y limpiar, mientras tanto tú te sentabas en tu flojo trasero."

Ron se estaba poniendo cada vez mas rojo a medida que se iba poniendo mas enfadado, pero Ginny no se dejó intimidar y siguió con sus reclamos. "Esas vacaciones en las que clamaste habías gastado todo el dinero que tanto te había costado ganar. En realidad era su dinero. Dinero que ella ahorró sin tu ayuda. Y tu lo gastaste en quidditch! Todo el mundo sabe que Hermione odia el quidditch. Ni siquiera lo consultaste con ella antes de gastarte el dinero. No te importó si a ella le iba a gustar o no. Lo hiciste porque eres egoísta Ron."

El pelirrojo se quedó callado mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo. Ginny hizo una pausa para respirar y siguió. "Si, ella se llevó todo de la casa, pero ella pagó por esas cosas. Si, vendió la casa, pero porque tú te negaste a dejarla así que la única opción era sacarte de esa manera."

En ese punto, Molly y Arthur estaban en la puerta con cara de pasmados. Ginny apenas los miró antes de seguir hablando. "Incluso la culpaste por no tener hijos. Eras tú el que no los quería. Ella quería pero tú insistías en que siguiera bebiendo la poción anticonceptiva. Nos mentiste sobre todo! Todo este tiempo creíamos que querías hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas, para volver con ella, aún cuando nos parecía que era un poco absurdo, teniendo en cuenta lo mala que había sido contigo, según lo que nos contaste. Pero en lugar de eso, estabas paseando por burdeles."

Molly se atragantó. "Ronald Weasley! Es eso verdad? Es todo eso verdad?"

Ron miró a su madre, y su cara roja se puso pálida de inmediato, al darse cuenta que sus padres estaban allí mismo, escuchando todo. "Mami?"

Molly se acercó rápidamente a su hijo y lo miró de arriba a abajo, con las manos en la cadera. "Nos has mentido con respecto a Hermione? Nos has hecho odiar a la pobre chica sin ninguna razon?"

Ron solo pudo asentir lentamente. No recordaba haber visto a su madre tan enojada. Ginny tenía mal genio, pero era nada en comparación con el de Molly Weasley cuando estaba furiosa.

"Ron, te eduqué para ser mejor que esto. Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Hermione? Cómo pudiste mentirnos de esa manera? Cómo es que te atreviste a visitar un lugar de pecado como esa?" Preguntó Molly con la voz espantosamente calma.

Ron tragó saliva con nerviosismo. "No s-se...no podía admitir que Hermione me dejó porque soy un idiota. Fui a la casa de Madame Laura porque...bueno, porque tengo necesidades. Las chicas allí son muy buenas en lo que hacen."

Molly se estaba poniendo escarlata de furia. Ginny vio la cara de su mamá y se alegró de no ser ella la destinataria de la ira de su madre. Pero Ginny tenía curiosidad por saber algo mas. _Ron dijo que Hermione lo había engañado, cuando en realidad, fue él quien lo hizo,_

"Ron, ibas a ese lugar cuando todavía estabas casado con Hermione?" Preguntó Ginny, mirando a su hermano como a un bicho.

Ron suspiró. "Si."

Se hizo un silencio. Fue Molly la que habló, después de varios minutos. "Por cuánto tiempo estuviste engañando a la pobrecita niña?"

Ron tragó saliva. "No sé..un año. Tal vez dos."

La habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente. De pronto Molly chilló. "DOS AÑOS!"

Todo el mundo pegó un salto del susto, incluso Arthur. Ron tragó saliva antes de asentir nuevamente. Molly se quedó mirándolo sin poder creer que su hijo hiciera semejante cosa. Pero lo había admitido.

Molly cerró los ojos y se los frotó. Los volvió a abrir y miró a su hijo con desdén. "Ron, te sugiero que encuentres un lugar en donde pasar la noche, y tal vez mañana también. No quiero verte aquí en este momento."

Ron se puso mas blanco. "Me estás echando?"

Molly inhaló con fuerza. "Necesito un día o dos para calmarme antes de verte otra vez." Se volvió hacia Arthur. "Dale a nuestro hijo un poco de dinero para que se consiga una habitación o algo así, Arthur, por favor."

Arthur asitió, todavía shockeado por las cosas que había escuchado. Fue hasta su oficina y sacó dinero suficiente para que se consiguiera una habitación decente y un poco mas de dinero para comida. Se la dio a Ron quien miraba a sus padres azorado.

"Si fuera tú me iría antes que tu madre saque su varita y te apunte." Le dijo Arthur en voz baja.

Ron gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita, desapareciendo con un ruido.

Ahora, sentado en la barra de Madam Laura, estaba furioso. Todo había sido culpa de Hermione. Bebió otro trago de whisky de fuego y se quedó rumiando su desgracia.

Vió que la Madama del establecimiento conversaba con una de las chicas. Giró la cabeza y se puso a escuchar.

"Laura, han pasado semanas desde la última vez que vino. Crees que le haya pasado algo?" Dijo una chica, apenas vestida.

Laura se rió. "Estoy segura que está bien. No te preocupes por él."

"Pero Laura, él siempre viene cada fin de semana. Siempre viene. Crees que se haya quedado sin cabellos para sus pociones? Porque todavía tenemos por lo menos seis botellas disponibles." Preguntó la chica.

Laura sonrió. "Lo dudo. Es un Maestro de Pociones. Nunca ha tenido ese problema y han sido siete años. De verdad crees que ya no le quedan? Además. No viste quién vino esa noche en la que se fue y ya no volvió. Dejó a Giselle esperando por él y nunca fue a verla esa noche."

La chica frunció el ceño. "No, quien?"

La sonrisa de Laura se ensanchó. "Ella. No tengo idea de porqué vino, pero lo hizo. Marie vino a decirme que le parecía que había visto a Giselle aquí abajo y vestida con ropa muy extraña, no la lencería que él siempre pide. Así que envié a Marie arriba a cambiarse, diciéndole que él se pondría como loco porque Giselle bebió la poción antes de tiempo."

La chica volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Y qué si vino ella? Eso no significa nada, no?"

Laura sonrió. "Bueno, si significa algo, sobre todo cuando Giselle bajó y demandó saber a quien mas le había dado la poción. Parece que Giselle salió de la habitación y se lo encontró besando como loco a una chica que parecía que también había tomado la poción. Giselle iba a encarar a la chica pero él le indicó que se fuera. Como no quería molestar a un buen cliente, se metió en la habitación de nuevo, pero él nunca fue a verla."

La chica sonrió. "Así que estaba besando a la verdadera? Y eso cómo explica que no haya regresado?"

Laura se rió. "Bueno, Marie me dijo que lo vio salir temprano esa noche y que luego vio a quien supuso era Giselle irse también. La única razón por la que Severus Snape no regresó con las chicas transformadas en ellas, es porque está con la verdadera."

Ron se quedó allí escuchando todo. _Así que el murciélago de las mazmorras le pagaba a prostitutas para beber una poción y verse como alguien mas y cogerla hasta el cansancio._ Se rió con ganas, preguntándose quién sería la chica de la poción.

Laura y la chica apenas vestida se quedaron allí, pensando. De pronto, la chica sonrió. "Bueno, quién lo iba a pensar? Severus Snape y la infame Hermione Granger."

Ron se atragantó con el whisky que ahora le estaba quemando los pulmones. _Hermione y el murciélago grasiento? No. Imposible. Hermione nunca dejaría que ese bastardo se le acercara._

"Estoy feliz por él. Me apena perder a un buen cliente, pero merece ser feliz. Solo espero que ella sepa lo afortunada que es de tenerlo. " Dijo Laura antes de alejarse para atender a su clientela.

Ron, finalmente, logró que un poco de aire fresco antrara en sus pulmones. La misma chica que había estado hablando con Laura, se acercó a él. "Hola amor. Te gustaría un poco de compañía esta noche?"

Ron la miró de arriba a abajo. No era lo que normalmente escogía. Tenía pechos pequeños y no tan bonita como las que acostumbraba, pero tal vez podría conseguir un poco de información de ella.

"Claro hermosa. Vamos a tu habitación y charlemos un poco." Dijo Ron, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

La chica lo guió. "Mi nombre es Tina, y el tuyo amor?"

Ron no quería arruinar sus chances con la información. "Nombre. Mi nombre es Ron. Ron Longbottom." Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no parpadear al usar el nombre de Neville.

Tina sonrió. "Longbottom? Nombre raro. Pero me suena familiar. Nos conocemos?"

Ron le dedicó un gesto de suficiencia mientras entraban en la habitación y él rogaba que no recordara de dónde conocía esos nombre. "No creo amor. Estoy seguro que recordaría a alguien tan bonita como tú."

Un par de horas después y luego de dos satisfactorias rondas de sexo, Ron salió sonriendo del burdel hacia el hotel. Había obtenido bastante información de la muchacha. Y la chica ni siquiera sabía a quien se la había proporcionado.

Tina nunca usaba nombres, pero Ron sabía que estaba hablando de sabía como había conseguido Snape el cabello de Hermione, que había estado usando por siete años. Se preguntaba si Hermione sabía. También se preguntaba si podría llegar a utilizar esta información para que Hermione lo viera con simpatía nuevamente.

Necesitaba ponerse a pensar. Descubrir cómo utilizar su conocimiento esra ahora mas valioso que el oro mismo.

Subió al ascensor hasta su piso. Una vez allí, sacó una botella de whisky que había comprado el día anterior. Ya estaba casi vacía, pero podría ir a casa mañana. Necesitaba pensar en como clamar a su madre también.

Se bebió lo que quedaba del licor, mientras pensaba, hasta que se quedó dormido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: La bronca entre Ginny y Ron trajo también a Molly. Lo que me saca mas de quicio es que el infeliz de Ron recibe plata del padre para pagarse un hotel, como si no trabajara, y encima se lo gasta en licor y putas! Tiene la cara mas dura que un ladrillo! Además, de verdad cree que ir a contarle lo que hacía Serverus va a hacer que Hermione quiera volver con él? Tan idiota es? En fin, ya vamos a ver como sigue la cosa.

**Araceli: **He notado que mas de una quería ver a Ginny casi suplicando por su vida...como dije, no es un personaje que me caiga del todo bien, pero la entiendo. Es el hermano...la sangre es mas espesa que el agua, no lo olviden...

Ok, estamos a la mitad de la historia. Quedan diez capítulos mas y listo. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios!

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hermione se apresuró para llegar a casa. Ya era tarde y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba llegar tarde para cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de enviar una lechuza para avisar. Normalmente avisaba que iba a llegar cinco o diez minutos tarde, pero esta vez, eso sólo la retrasaría mas.

Se había retrasado con cosas de trabajo y ahora estaba llegando tarde. Esta noche era muy importante. Iba a cenar con Harry y con Ginny. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ginny había irrumpido en su habitación, aquella mañana de sábado. Esta noche iba a ser la primera vez que Harry y Severus estuvieran en la misma habitación desde la graduación. Y para colmo, llegaría tarde. _Mierda_!

Tomó un puñado de polvos floo y se fue a casa. Todavía tenía que ducharse y cambiarse. _Doblemente mierda_! Llegó a casa y subió las escaleras corriendo. Abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, y pasó corriendo para llegar al baño.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, lanzándolas hacia atrás sin fijarse a dónde caían. _Luego la recojo._ Estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre una sola pierna, mientras se quitaba las medias, cuando escuchó una risita grave.

Se volvió con rapidez, asustada, perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído al suelo, de cara, si Severus no se hubiera movido con toda velocidad para atraparla en sus fuertes brazos. Ella se puso de pie nuevamente y le sonrió avergonzada.

"Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo torpe." Le dijo él con esa expresión en la cara que era su marca registrda.

Ella frunció el ceño, zafándose del abrazo de él para terminar de desvestirse. "No lo soy, pero llegué tarde y tu me asustaste."

Los ojos de Severus recorrieron el casi desnudo cuerpo de ella, mientras el calor llenaba sus oscuros ojos y observaba el bonito y redondo trasero de Hermione, todavía cubierto con encaje púrpura. "Me dí cuenta. Sabes que? Un par de minutos mas no harían daño. Algo así como veinte minutos mas o menos."

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, mientras se quitaba las purpúreas bragas, viendo la expresión en los ojos de Severus y comenzando a sonreír. "Oh, no. No creo. Lo único que va a tocar a este cuerpo, en este momento, es el agua de la ducha." Se metió bajo el spray y cerró con firmeza la cortina.

Segundos después, se abría nuevamente haciéndola reír. Él todavía estaba totalmente vestido, pero sus ojos se deslizaban sobre el ahora mojado cuerpo de Hermione. "Dije que no Severus. Odio llegar tarde." Dijo ella, todavía riendo un poco.

"Ya estamos tarde." Retrucó él con facilidad, disfrutando de la visión frente a sus ojos. Él también odiaba llegar tarde, pero viendo lo deliciosa que se veía su amante en aquel momento, podía hacer una excepción y llegar tarde a cualquier parte.

Ella se volvió a reír mientras deslizaba las manos sobre su propia piel, que ya comenzaba a sentirse caliente por el solo hecho de que Severus la estuviera mirando tan ardientemente. "Ya sé, pero si hacemos lo que tus ojos me indican que quieres hacer, llegaremos de verdad tarde. No."

Él sonrió pero no dijo ni una palabra, solo la miraba bañarse. Ella lo miró de soslayo cuando pasaron algunos minutos y Severus no había cerrado la cortina de la ducha. Hermione se estaba lavando el cabello, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que él seguía allí, inmóvil y observándola con los ojos cargados de lujuria.

Tenerlo allí, mirándola, la estaba excitando mas rápido de lo que podía admitir. Terminó de lavarse el cabello y buscó el acondicionador. No se preocupó por darle el tiempo que normalmente le procuraba y lo enjuagó con rapidez.

Como él seguía sin decir una palabra, ella comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, mientras mas calor se acumulaba entre sus piernas. _Maldito sea._ Pensó ella mientras buscaba su varita y con un solo movimiento lo dejaba desnudo. Severus le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Dio un paso al frente y la acompañó dentro de la ducha, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella e inclinándose para besarla.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde, Hermione se estaba poniendo unas bragas amarillas de encaje con un sostén haciendo juego, maldiciéndolo en silencio. _Veinte minutos mis calzones._ Pensó. Los dichosos veinte minutos había pasado y él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella debajo de la lluvia de la ducha, mientras ella tenía sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de él y la espalda presionada contra la pared.

Normalmente disfrutaba de lo mucho que podían estar haciéndolo, pero no esta noche. Miró a Severus y vio que ya estaba vestido. Eso solo la hizo maldecir de nuevo. Obviamente, había usado magia para hacerlo.

Con un suspiro, tomó su varita. Al cabo de un par de movimientos, ella también estaba totalmente vestida, con el cabello arreglado y el maquillaje perfecto. No le gustaba hacer esas cosas con magia, pero ya estaba llegando tarde.

Se volteó y lo encontró sonriendo con picardía de nuevo. "Qué?" Preguntó.

Él se encojió de hombros. "Todavía tenías tiempo."

Ella alzó una ceja. "Si? Y cómo es eso? Estamos llegando mas de una hora tarde."

El sonrió de nuevo. "Como no llegaste de inmediato, envié a mi cuervo para avisarles que llegaríamos un rato mas tarde porque todavía estabas trabajando. Les hice saber que llegaríamos una hora tarde o tal vez un poco mas."

Hermione estrechó los ojos al mirarlo. "Sabías que teníamos tiempo y me dejaste pensar que era tarde?"

Severus se rió por lo bajo. "Sé que detestas llegar tarde. Además, lucías irresistible toda mojada en la ducha. Si te lo hubiera dicho, no me hubieras dejado hacerte el amor y eso si hubiera sido una real tragedia." La sedosa voz del Maestro de Pociones hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la columna mientras los largos dedos del hombre le acariciaban el rostro y su pulgar descasaba sobre la mejilla.

Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró. _Probablemente tenga razón. _Ella hubiera suspirado con alivio y no lo hubiera dejado acercársele por miedo a llegar tarde. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios. " De acuerdo, te concedo eso. Gracias por enviar a tu cuervo. Cuándo lo trajiste aquí?"

Severus la envolvió con sus brazos. "Hoy. Como he pasado mas tiempo aquí que en el castillo, pensé que era mejor traerlo conmigo, así puedo alimentarlo."

Hermione sonrió. "Buena idea." Deslizó sus labios suavemente sobre los de él para darle un rápido beso. "Será mejor que partamos ahora para no llegar mas tarde."

Él la besó otra vez, amando el sabor de su boca. Se alejó un poco de ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la planta baja, en donde estaba la chimenea en la sala. Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos floo. "La casa de Harry Potter en Godrick's Hollow." Dijo ella un instante antes de dejar caer las cenizas y desaparecer en medio de una llamarada color verde.

Llegó a la sala de la casa de Harry unos segundos antes que Severus. Movió su varita y de inmediato, limpió las cenizas que les habían quedado en la ropa. Le echó un vistazo a la estancia vacía.

_Dónde están todos?_ Se preguntó. "Harry? Ginny?" Dijo en voz alta mientras avanzaba en dirección de la cocina.

Hermione escuchó una risita traviesa, un segundo antes de entrar en la habitación y encontrar a la pareja envueltos uno en los brazos del otro, compartiendo un apasionado beso. Para ella esa era una escena bastante familiar, así que sonrió cuando vio a Severus desviar la mirada, obviamente avergonzado por haber interrumpido. Hermione aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, asustando a la pareja que se besaba.

Harry alzó la mirada mientras Giny se volteaba rápidamente para ver a los recién llegados. La pelirroja se puso roja de vergüenza y murmuró algo así como que debían ponerle alguna clase de alarma a la chimenea para que supieran cuando llegaban las visitas. Harry se rió con suavidad y le dio a su esposa una tierno apretoncito antes de dejarla ir. Ella regresó rápidamente a vigilar la comida y para darse un momento para que se le pasara la vergüenza.

"Hermione, me alegra tanto verte." Dijo Harry acercándose a ella para abrazarla. "Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que viniste."

Harry la soltó y miró a su antiguo profesor. No le parecía que fuera la mejor elección de Hermione, pero si ella era feliz, entonces él sería feliz por ella. "Severus, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Cómo has estado?" Preguntó el joven, extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Severus se puso rígido por un momento antes de extender su mano y aceptar el saludo de Harry. "Estoy bien. Veo que te has hecho una buena vida, Harry. Escuché que eres un Auror."

Hermione suspiró con alivio. No había estado segura de cómo iban a ser las cosas, pero estaba feliz que estuviera saliendo todo bien. Ahora tenía que asegurarse que siguiera así por el resto de la noche y todo estaría perfecto.

Harry sonrió. "De hecho, así es. Ya soy uno de los Aurores de mas rango. Y sus alumnos? Siguen haciendo estallar cosas todos los días?"

Severus torció el gesto. "Si. Creo que los de primero de este año, son la peor camada en mas de una década. Me parece que hacen que su viejo amigo, el Sr. Longbottom, parezca un genio en comparación."

Harry se rió. "Wow! Eso es ralmente malo! Quieres beber algo?"

Severus comenzó a relajarse lentamente. "Un whisky de fuego, si tienes, gracias." Dijo él mientras Harry se alejaba.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó antes de mirar a Snape. "Profesor Snape, es bueno verlo otra vez." Dijo la joven pelirroja con un suave sonrojo tiñiéndole las mejillas, recordando lo que había dicho la última vez que lo había visto.

Severus hizo un gesto y Hermione se rió suavemente. "Sra. Potter, también es bueno verla de nuevo."

Ginny frunció el ceño y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. "Por qué lo llamó Harry a él y a mi me llama Sra. Potter? Pensé que me había perdonado."

Hermione ocultó una sonrisa y Severus alzó una ceja. "Y así fue. Pero como usted me ha llamado 'Profesor Snape', pensé que lo mejor era llamarla 'Sra. Potter', que es mejor que llamarla 'Srta. Weasley', no?" Retrucó él, con esa ligeramente arrogante, pero sedosa voz de él.

Ginny frunció el ceño, ahora por la confusión. "Pero ya no soy la Srta. Weasley."

Severus sonrió con malicia. "Y yo ya no soy su profesor."

Hermione se atragantó con una carcajada, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Ginny y una suave sonrisa de Severus. Harry regresó con el trago de Severus y con el jugo que Hermione bebía normalmente en su casa. Había escuchado la conversación, pero sabiamente, se guardó el comentario sobre que Severus tenía razón.

Ginny le hizo una suave sonrisa. "Severus entonces?"

Snape le sonrió a la pelirroja. "Eso estaría bien, Ginny."

La noche fue tranquila después de eso. Hermione terminó cambiando su jugo por el trago que había descubierto que le gustaba, la noche que se encontró con Severus en el pub. Él había investigado como se preparaba poco después de ese día e instruyó a Harry como hacerlo.

Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida al ver lo que Severus había hecho por ella. Se había tomado la molestia de aprender algo solo porque a ella le gustaba. Le pareció que era algo fantástico y le sonrió con aprecio. El hombre de verdad era muy dulce. Todavía la sorprendía y la dejaba pasmada darse cuenta de lo muy agradable y tierno que su amante podía ser.

Cenaron y luego se sentaron a conversar por horas. Los niños habían cenado antes y ahora, corrían por la casa y jugaban mientras los adultos conversaban. Severus se encontró observándolos con curiosidad mientras estaban en la sala de estar.

Se había puesto un poco nervioso cuando el mas pequeño se encaramó en el regazo de Hermione, junto a él, y luego se había subido a las rodillas de Snape.

En este punto, Severus no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer en este caso, así que miró a Hermione como pidiendo ayuda, quien le sonrió antes de acercarse a él y hablarle al oído para comentarle que el pequeño solo sentía curiosidad por él.

"Hola, soy Albus." Dijo el niño, estudiando al hombre frente a él.

Severus tragó saliva. "Hola, yo soy Severus."

El pequeño se rió con ganas. "No, no lo eres. YO soy Severus."

El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño, confundido. "Pensé que dijiste que eras Albus."

El pequño volvió a reírse. "Si. Soy Albus Severus Potter." Declaró con orgullo.

Severus miró a Harry a los ojos, lleno de asombro y vio que Harry le sonreía cálidamente a su hijo. "Lo llamaste así como yo?" Severus no sabía nada al respecto.

Harry asintió. "Fuiste una gran ayuda durante la guerra. Sin ti, nunca hubieramos ganado. Casi moriste por nosotros, así que, sí, lo llamé Severus en tu honor." Miró a Ginny con amor y sonrió otra vez. "Bueno, en realidad, lo llamamos así en tu honor."

Hermione tocó el brazo de Severus con suavidad, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. "Pensé que sabías, de otro modo te lo hubiera dicho antes." Dijo ella, en voz baja.

Severus negó con la cabeza, todavía shockeado. "No sabía." Volvió a mirar a Harry. "Escuché que habías nombrado a tus hijos como héroes de guerra caídos, pero creo que no me enteré que Albus llevara mi nombre también. "

Albus sonrió con paciencia a Severus, como lo haría un adulto con un niño. "No tonto, ese es mi nombre."

Los adultos se rieron y Hermione se inclinó hacia Albus, que todavía estaba encaramado en el regazo de Severus. "Albus, cariño, él también se llama Severus. Los dos se llaman así. Solo que él no se llama Albus, él es Severus Snape." Dijo ella con facilidad mientras observaba de refilón la expresión pasmada de Severus.

Albus frunció lo labios como si pensara en eso. "Si tú tienes parte de mi nombre, entonces significa que también tienes parte del nombre de James? Eres Severus Sirius Snape?"

Hermione se rió con ganas al ver la expresión de su amante. Sirius no había sido de sus personas favoritas y obviamente no sentía agrado por la idea de compartir el nombre de su viejo enemigo. "No, amor. " Dijo ella cuando Severus se quedó callado. "Tu hermano James lleva el nombre de tu tío Sirius Black."

Albus volvió a fruncir los labios, pensando un poco mas. Luego asintió y sonrió. "Muy bien entonces. Así que solo tú y yo compartimos el nombre. Eso me gusta." Declaró con mucha seguridad, como solo un pequeño de tres años puede hacerlo.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreírle al pequeño en sus brazos. "A mi también me gusta." Dijo él y lo creía de verdad.

Albus le dedicó una sonrisa. "Bien, adiós." El niño se bajó de las piernas de Severus y un instante después, se había ido a jugar nuevamente.

Hermione se rió suavemente. "Tiene cortos períodos de atención a esta edad. Eso es lo máximo qe se ha quedado con alguien en mucho tiempo."

Severus sonrió y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Encontró que le gustaba Albus. Si era un típico niño de tres años, Severus descubrió que le gustaban los niños de esa edad. Draco nunca se había sentado en su regazo cuando era un pequeño, así que esta había sido una experiencia nueva, que disfrutó bastante.

Mas tarde, cuando james se sentó en su regazo, ya no estaba tan nervioso. Los dos hablaron por algunos minutos antes que James se fuera a jugar como lo había hecho su hermanito. Severus encontró que los niños de cinco años también le gustaban.

Al rato, Ginny y Harry se disculparon para llevar a la cama a los pequeños. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Severus miró a Hermione.

"Son todos los niños como ellos dos?" Preguntó.

Ella le sonrió. "No todos. Creo que ellos son así porque tienen a dos padres que los aman. Nunca tuviste contacto con niños menores de once años antes?"

Severus frunció el ceño. "Estuve con Draco desde que era un pequeñito, pero él nunca fue así. Y siempre lo veía por escasos momentos. Casi siempre estaba con su niñera o con un elfo doméstico."

Hermione sintió curiosidad. "Cómo era Draco cuando era niño?"

Severus exhaló. "Muy formal. Desde el momento que aprendió a caminar o hablar, se le instruyó para que sea siempre formal y amable. Él nunca se hubiera subido al regazo de alguien como lo hicieron James y Albus."

Hermione arrugó la frente con tristeza. "Qué mal! Todos los niños deben ser abrazados o deben encaramarse en el regazo de alguien de vez en cuando. No puedo imaginar a Albus o a James sin que se suban a mis rodillas cada vez que vengo. Sé que solo lo hacen por un par de minutos, pero es dulce cuando lo hacen y a mí me encanta."

Severus se quedó pensando en eso. "Así que eso significa que vas a dejar que tus hijos jueguen en tu regazo?"

Hermione se sorprendió con su pregunta. "Si, por supuesto." Se miró las manos. "Si alguna vez los tengo."

Él la tomó con suavidad de la barbilla y le habló con dulzura. "Deberías. He visto cómo eres con los niños Potter y estoy seguro que serás una muy buena madre."

Hermione sonrió y luchó por contener las lágrimas al escucharlo. "Tal vez, algún día. Asumiendo que alguna vez encuentre a alguien que quiera tenerlos conmigo."

Él sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero dejó salir las palabras, de cualquier modo. "Te sorprendería saber quién estaría mucho mas que feliz de poder tener hijos contigo."

Los ojos color chocolate se abrieron de par en par, pero antes que pudiera responderle, Ginny y Harry regresaron y el momento pasó. Tal vez había pasado, pero las palabras quedaron en su cabeza. _Eso significa que él también quiere tenerlos?_ Se preguntó eso por el resto de la noche.

Los cuatro charlaron hasta tarde. Cuando se estaban por ir, Ginny y Harry les pidieron que volvieran pronto. Hermione prometió preparar la cena para todos. Harry y Severus se dieron un apretón de manos y Harry le dio a Hermione otro gran abrazo. Ginny también la abrazó y luego, extendió la mano hacia Severus. Él se quedó quieto otra vez, pero luego, con mucha gentileza, la tomó y la saludó.

Hermione abrazó a Severus y se aparecieron directamente en su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Severus le dio un suave beso y la llevó a la cama, en donde le hizo el amor hasta que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente exhaustos como para solo querer abrazarse y quedarse dormidos.

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle lo que había querido decir en casa de Harry, pero no le importó. Era feliz. Tenía un empleo que amaba, un hogar que adoraba y un hombre del que se estaba enamorando.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Holas de nuevo! Me disculpo, ante todo, por la demora. He estado muy cansada y con mucho trabajo, así que no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Debo admitir que me he tomado un par de siestas mientras escribía este capítulo...me estoy haciendo vieja...SOB

Weeeeno...hemos pasado la mitad de la historia. Ahora solo quedan nueve capítulos mas! :$ jeejejejejejejjeeeee

Espero que les esté gustando! Muchas gracias a todas por leer!

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Hermione despertó unos días después y se encontró sola en la cama, con una nota en la almohada junto a ella, y una delicada flor blanca. Bostezó y tomó la nota.

'_Buenos días Hermione,_

_Desperté con una nueva idea para la poción, dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Lamento no haber tenido tiempo de, al menos, darte un beso de despedida, pero no podía esperar para ver si funciona. Que tengas un grandioso día de trabajo. Trataré de regresar por la noche._

_Severus.'_

Hermione sonrió y dejó la nota en la mesita de noche, despue´s de conjurar un florero para poner la delicada flor blanca en él. Luego, se fue a dar una ducha. Se bañó extrañando la presencia de Severus allí, como siempre lo hacía. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, y salió para secarse.

Se puso una túnica limpia para ir a trabajar y se sujetó el cabello en un apretado rodete. Bajó las escaleras, se preparó un pequeño desayuno y salió a trabajar.

Durante todo el día, tuvo la extraña sensación de estar olvidando algo, pero no estaba segura de lo que podía ser. Para la hora del almuerzo, la sensación la estaba enloqueciendo, pero todavía no podía señalar lo que era.

Cuando salió del trabajo, la sensación había sido casi olvidada, habiendo decidido que recordaría lo que fuera que había olvidado, cuando dejara de pensar constantemente en eso. Aguardó su turno para usar la red Floo.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró sola y fue a la biblioteca para leer. Se sentó para comenzar la lectura y se perdió en las páginas del libro, como normalmente lo hacía. Cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir, se percató que ya era tarde y necesitaba cenar.

Entró en la cocina y se hizo un sandwich que comió despacio. Lo que sea que había olvidado durante ese día, no lo estaba recordando todavía.

Estaba limpiando el desorden cuando escuchó la red floo activándose. Severus entró en la cocina y ella se dio vuelta. Ël la beso profundamente.

Cuando se alejó un poco de ella, sus ojos brillaban de excitación y eso hizo que ella sonriera. "Funcionó." Declaró él, con orgullo.

Ella volvió a sonreír. "Qué cosa funcionó exactamente? Terminaste tu poción?"

Severus sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Ni por casualidad. Pero pude comenzar a prepararla si hacer estallar el caldero por una vez. Normalmente o estalla o se pone ácida en unos veinte minutos. Hoy pude mantenerla por mas de dos horas hasta que empezó a degradarse. Definitivamente, eso es un avance. Había estado varado en la marca de veinte minutos por semanas, así que esto es fantástico."

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente. "Eso es maravilloso. Quieres celebrar?"

Él se rió. "Todavía no está completa. Estoy seguro que todavía tengo un par de meses de trabajo por delante antes de ver si funciona."

Hermione encogió los hombros. "Y qué? Celebremos el avance!" Se acercó a un gabinete que se encontraba sobre el refrigerador y se paró de puntillas para llegar hasta una botella de champagne. Su jefe se la había obsequiado para Navidad hacía dos años atrás.

Severus hizo un gesto mientras ella tomaba dos copas y las colocaba sobre la mesa. _Si ella quiere celebrar los pequeños logros, quién soy yo para oponerme?_ Se sentía excitado y tenía ánimos de celebrar también, solo que no había esperado que ella compartiera su entusiasmo de esa manera. Y a Severus le encantaba que ella así lo hiciera.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Hermione enfrió la botella y se la pasó a Severus para que le quitara el corcho. Con un giro de su muñeca y un leve sonido, quitó el tapón y se apresuró a servir antes que comenzara a derramarse.

Puso la botella a un lado y le pasó una copa a ella. "Por qué razón deberíamos brindar?" Preguntó él.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando sobre eso, haciendo que los ojos de él fueran a posarse en esos labios y se distrajera. Ella sonrió súbitamente. "Por los pequeños logros. Porque ellos son los que hacen que las cosas se hagan posibles. Sin ellos, nunca tendríamos nada."

Chocaron las copas y bebieron un sorbo. Severus le sonrió. "Así que, seún tú, son las pequeñas cosas las que importan?"

Hermione se rió. "Eso creo! Y creo que eso nos lleva a otro brindis Severus. Por las pequeñas cosas."

Volvieron a chocar las copas y bebieron otro sorbo. Él se rió bajito. "Me asombras. Lo sabes? No creo que exista otra mujer que sea capaz de abrir una botella de champagne de doscientos galeones para brindar por algo como esto."

Hermione se atragantó con el champagne. "Doscientos galeones?"

Severus frunció un poco el ceño. "No sabías?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No. Mi jefe me la obsequió en Navidad. Ha estado guardada por dos años." Ella comenzó a reírse. "Eso explica la cara que puso cuando le dije que todavía no la había abierto y que la había metido en una alacena."

Severus se rió otra vez y sacudió la cabeza. "Te dio otra botella como esta después de lo que le dijiste?"

Hermione volvió a reírse con ganas. "No. El año pasado me dio un pase de regalo para un hermoso restaurante muggle en Londres. Me alegra haber esperado para beber el champagne contigo. No puedo pensar en una mejor razón para abrirla."

Severus sonrió y sus ojos se dulcificaron al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse. Tomó la botella con una mano y con la otra, tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba. Lo que quería hacer en ese momento era demostrarle lo muy maravillosa que ella era.

Ella lo siguó felíz. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione tomó la botella y las copas y las dejó sobre la cómoda. Se acercó a él y lo besó, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho de Severus en intentaba desabotonar su camisa.

Las manos de él cubrieron las de ella, deteniéndola. Ella quedó desconcertada. La mirada en los ojos de él, hizo que ella tragara saliva con nerviosismo. Su oscuros y penetrantes ojos estaban tan intensos como siempre, pero había algo en ellos que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Severus dejó una de las manos de Hermione y con lentitud, buscó los botones de la camisa de ella. Desabotonó uno por uno sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando hubo terminado, abrió la camisa de ella y la dejó caer al suelo. Se inclinó y besó cada porción de piel expuesta.

Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras él le besaba los hombros, la parte superior de los pechos, todavía cubiertos por el encaje, y el abdomen, antes de voltearla. Desabrochó el sostén, dejando un camino de suaves besos en su espalda. Deslizó su lengua lentamente sobre la columna, haciéndola estremecerse antes de volver a besarle los hombros.

Severus besó y mordisqueó el cuello de ella mientras bajaba con lentitud la cremallera de la falda de Hermione y la deslizaba sobre sus cremosas piernas. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando él alcanzaba ese lugar especial en su cuello.

Él la hizo voltearse entre sus brazos y encontró sus labios. Su lengua se deslizó sobre el labio inferior de Hermione, como piediendo permiso para entrar. Cuando ella abrió la boca, la lengua de él se sumergió en la suculenta boca de su amante y se batió a duelo con la lengua de ella.

Ella gimió nuevamente mientras sentía que el calor subía por su cuerpo. Las manos de él se deslizaban sobre cada tramo de piel descubierta y dejando un rastro de vello erizado y calor a su paso.

Ella se quitó las sandalias quedando frente a Severus vestida solo con las bragas. Él ya era, de por si, bastante mas alto que ella, pero ahora, estando descalza, parecía un gigante frente a ella.

Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas para levantarla en sus brazos. La llevó así hasta la cama y la depositó sobre ella con ternura. Se alejó y con rapidez, se quitó la ropa, pero se dejó puestos los boxers de seda que estaban apretados por su henchida erección.

Regresó con ella y lentamente dibujó caminos con besos sobre su piel. Prestó especial atención a todos los lugares favoritos de ella. Los pechos, la porción de piel debajo de las costillas, e incluso, la parte trasera de las rodillas. El cuello fue besado concienzudamente y mordisqueado también, como también lo fueron los lóbulos de las orejas.

Ella estaba jadeando y arquéandose sobre la cama y eso que aún no había llegado hasta la entrepierna. Severus estaba maravillado por las respuestas de ella. Esta deliciosa mujer no solo respondía, algo que, de por sí, era increíble, sino que estaba respondiendo a él. Eso era lo que mas lo maravillaba. Algunas veces, todavía sentía que tenía que pellizcarse para saber si todo aquello, de verdad, estaba ocurriendo.

Dejó que su lengua recorriera la ardiente piel del abdomen de ella, en dirección de la zona que había estado ignorando hasta ese momento. Sus dedos abrieron los labios de la vulva y se adentraron para jugar con el clítoris mientras su lengua seguía paseando sinuosamente sobre el ombligo.

Hermione casi salta de la cama al sentir que finalmente era tocada en sus partes mas sensibles. Había estado deseando que la tocara allí mismo desde el momento en el que comenzaron a besarse, pero él la había torturado y excitado hasta que creyó que se volvería loca.

Severus sonrió con el rostro todavía apoyado sobre el abdomen de ella, mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre el erecto tejido del clítoris. Luego descendió para mordisquear la cadera y los gemidos de ella se hicieron mas fuertes. Él dejó que su boca se moviera hacia el otro lado de la cadera, mordiendo un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco mas.

Finalmente, llevó su boca hasta la cálida vagina de ella. Sus dedos abandonaron su puesto en el clítoris y se hundieron dentro de ella, para ser reemplazados por su lengua que acariciaba y lamía si descanso.

Los dedos de Hermione hicieron presa del cobertor y las sábanas debajo de este mientras él la lamía una y otra vez. Su cuerpo estaba tan sobre estimulado que creyó que explotaría.

Él sabía que ella estaba cerca porque la podía sentir comenzando a contraerse sobre sus dedos y la escuchaba gemir cada vez mas fuerte, a medida que la llevaba mas y mas cerca al orgasmo. Necesitó cada onza de fuerza de las que disponía para no penetrarla y dejarse llevar por las necesidades de su propio cuerpo.

Severus la deseaba desesperadamente, pero mas deseaba demostrarle. Demostrale como se sentía, mostrarle lo que ella significaba para él. Dejarla ver cada pensamiento, cada emoción, cada cosa que tenía en su interior con respecto a ella.

Severus mantuvo las suaves lamidas y el constante movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella, laborando para llevarla cada vez mas cerca de la orilla de su clímax.

De pronto, comenzó a succionar el clítoris, haciendo que Hermione gritara y sus manos abandonaran las sábanas y fueran a hacer presa del cabello de Severus. Un suave mordisquito en el clítoris lo que la llevó hasta el orgasmo y la dejó gritando el nombre de su amante y arqueando la espalda, mientras empapaba los dedos de Severus, que todavía estaban dentro de ella.

Él quitó los dedos de la vagina de Hermione y los lamió hasta limpiarlos. Sabía a cielo y Severus no podía dejar de saborear el divino sabor de Hermione. Se sintió tentado a volver a poner su cabeza entre las piernas de su mujer y volver a saborearla hasta reducirla a una maquina de decir incoherencias, pero decidió no darse gusto esta vez.

Hermione le estaba suplicando para que se acercara y la penetrara. Le suplicaba que dejara de torturarla. Fue el fervoroso sonido de su voz, rogándole, lo que hizo que Severus no la lamiera de nuevo.

Deslizo su cuerpo contra la ardiente mujer, acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Miró el encendido rostro,la pasión llameando en sus ojos y la suave sonrisa que le obsequió. Hermione nunca se había visto mas hermosa para él y su corazón se estremeció en los confines de su pecho.

Severus se acercó para besarla y sus lenguas volvieron a batallar jusntas, mientras él empujaba su dolorasamente endurecido órgano dentro de ella. Hermione rompió el contacto de sus bocas para gemir a todo volumen cuando él llegó hasta el fondo. Severus, por su parte, dejó escapar un grave gruñido cuando sintió el suave calor de ella envolviéndolo.

Se quedó quieto por unos momentos, dejando que ambos disfrutaran de la conexión y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Los dedos de ella se entrelazaron con el suave y sedoso cabello de él, y para atraerlo y besarlo otra vez.

Él comenzó a moverse mientras seguían besándose. Sus movimientos eran sinuosos,calmados y profundos. Decidió que quería omarse su tiempo, esperando poder sacar toda la pasión y placer que podían.

Ella alzó la cadera para acompañar los movimientos de él y Severus incrementó la velocidad. Sus enormes manos se aferraron de la cadera de Hermione, ayudándola a levantarlas con cada embestida. Ella sintió esa sensación en el corazón que había estado sintiendo desde hacía varios días y de inmediato supo lo que era. Había pensado que tal vez se estaba enamorando de de él.

Pero ahora, estaba segura. Se había enamorado de Severus Snape. No sabía cómo había pasado. Era algo que ella nunca creyó que podría pasar. _Claro. Se había sentido atraída por él en el pasado, pero...amor?_ Ella había pensado queeso era algo imposible.

Al principio, Hermione solo lo había deseado. Había comenzado como algo muy débil cuando estaba en la escuela, débil en comparación con el presente y todo lo que lo deseaba en la actualidad. Ahora, ella no podía esperar para quitarle toda la ropa. No podía esperar para tocarlo o besarlo. No podía esperar hasta que él la penetrara y la cogiera con fuerza hasta que su mndo entero se despedazara hasta los cimientos y hasta que no qyedara mas que colores brillantes.

Hermione lo había respetado antes, pero ahora, sentía algo mas. Algo que la llenaba. Llenaba su corazón, mente y alma. Este hombre, de alguna manera, llenaba sus días. Odía presentarse en un mal día y hacerlo bueno. Sus días buenos se veían mejorados con solo su presencia. Un día bueno se transformaba en un día espectacular.

No era solo el sexo. Era todo. Eran las cosas pequeñas. Severus había acertado con su brindis. Las cosas pequeñas importaban mucho mas de lo que la gente podía comprender. Pero él sí entendía. Él sabía lo importantes que eran y entonces, las hacía para ella.

Le dejaba una nota para que no se despertara sola. Hermione podía estar sola, pero sentía que le había dejado algo para sintiera como si le dejaba una parte de él. Con solo escribirle algunas palabras en un pergamino.

Le traía flores o hierbas casi a diario. No era la gran cosa. Ella no se iba aenfadar si no lo hacía, pero aún así, Severus seguía trayéndoselas. Le obsequiaba hierbas porque sabía cuanto le gustaban a ella. Sabía que amaba la suave esencia de la lavanda para el living o la biblioteca, para que la ayudara a relajarse mientras leía. Sabía que le gustaba el eucalipto para el baño, así sus baños calientes olían ligeramente a menta y la ayudaban a despertarse. Sabía que adoraba la hierba de limón para la cocina, no solo por el aroma sino que también lo usaba para cocinar. Esas eran algunas de las cosas que él hacía por ella.

Eran cosas con las que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Aprender cómo preparar su bebida favorita sin que tuviera que pedirlo. Ayudarla a cocinar porque deseaba hacerlo y no porque se sintiera obligado. Todas esas cosas hacían que su corazón le perteneciera cada vez mas a Severus, hasta que él fuera el dueño indiscutible de todo su ser.

Severus movió la cadera en otro ángulo y comenzó a embestir con mas fuerza, hasta que ella comenzó a gritar al unísono de cada movimiento, incrementando la frecuencia y la fuerza de los gemidos. Su necesidad y su amor por ella fluían de su cuerpo hacia ella. Ella lo llenaba tan completamente que no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione Granger.

No tenía idea de cómo había logrado terminar alguna vez su trabajo cuando estaba solo, con tan solo los pensamientos sobre ella en la orilla de su mente. Tampoco sabía cómo lograba investigar algo cuando estaba en su casa y ella estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo distraía.

Ella podía quitarse el cabello de los hombros o del rostro y con ese movimiento, enviarle su aroma. Podía comenzar a morderse el labio inferior y provocarle a Severus unas tremendas ganas de succionarlo. Se podía llevar una mano al pecho y frotarse la piel distraídamente con el pulgar, haciendo que él deseara que fuese su pulgar el que la frotaba.

Ni hablar de las otras distracciones, como cuando lo tocaba mientras leía. Solía tomar su mano para acariciarle el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar. O reposaba una mano sobre su muslo, mandando al diablo cualquier intento que Severus tuviera por leer. O también podía recostarse contra él, envolviéndolo con su perfume y enloquecerlo.

Severus acarició el punto mas sensible de Hermione, haciendo que comenzara a venirse y a gritar. Las uñas de ella se clavaban en la pálida piel de él, mientras se estremecía con cada nueva embestida, dejando largas y rojas marcas, al aferrarse de la sudada piel de la espalda de su amante.

Hermione estaba jadeando, arqueando la espalda y alzando la cadera para moverse acorde a los movimientos de él. Sintió que la presión en su interior se incrementaba y que cada movimiento que él realizaba la empujaban cada vez mas cerca al ansiado placer eufórico.

Severus inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer su cuello, centrándose en ese lugar especial que hacía que ella se derritiera contra su cuerpo, y un instante después, gritara a todo volumen mientras se venía. La escuchó gemir su nombre mientras su vagina se apretaba alrededor de su miembro, con mas fuerza que antes, haciendo que Severus apretara los dientes y seguía moviéndose. La vagina de ella seguían pulsando con su orgasmo, durante tanto tiempo que las sensaciones hicieron que él perdiera el control, provocando el orgasmo en Severus también.

Con un movimiento y un gruñido finales, se vino dentro de ella y colapsó sobre su cuerpo. La intensidad hacía que se estremeciera mientras el cuerpo de ella vibraba bajo el suyo. Se quedaron los dos jadeando, hasta que Severus encontró la fuerza necesaria para ponerse a un lado de Hermione.

"Te amo", dijo ella, todavía jadeante, todavía perdida en el paraíso, y sin darse cuenta si había pensado o vocalizado esas palabras. Pero entonces, lo sintió quedarse duro entre sus brazos.

Ella se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión en su rostro era la usual máscara de jugador de póquer. Una que ella no había visto en mucho tiempo y que logró asustarla. _Qué había pasado?_

"Severus, qué sucede?" Preguntó Hermione, totalmente perpleja.

Severus sabía que necesitaba respirar, pro no lograba hacer que sus pulmones trabajaran. Sabía que necesitaba llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero éstos se negaban. Las palabras de ella, asumiendo que había escuchado correctamente, habían hecho que todo en su interior se paralizara.

No podía respirar, no podía pestañear y no podía tragar siqueira. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Estaba pensando en esas palabras cuando la escuchó hablarle. _Eso tenía que ser. Había escuchado sus propios pensamientos. Ella no lo había dicho en realidad. _

Ella lo observó ponerse rojo lentamente y vio como sus ojos se agrandaban, pero no parecían estar parpadeando. "Severus, estás bien?" Hermione frunció el ceño. "Estás respirando?"

Finalmente, él sintió que sus pulmones se expandían, dejando entrar el oxígeno que necesitaban. Sus ojos parpadearon, humedeciéndolos, después de haber estado un buen rato abiertos. S garganta volvió a funcionar y pudo trgarse el nudo que se había formado.

Severus asintió, aunque todavía necesitaba un momento mas para reponerse antes de decir algo. Pasaron algunos segundos mas y ella seguía perpleja.

_Por qué se había puesto así? _Se preguntó ella. Hacía unos momentos, habían tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, y mientras ella trataba de poner su cerebro de nuevo en funcionamiento, él se había congelado entre sus brazos, como si hubiera experimentado el shock de su vida.

Los pensamientos de Severus corrían a toda marcha. _Bien, podía decirle que estaba bien. Se haría a un lado y le diría que necesitaba un trago. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo. No podía dejar que el pánico lo embargara y ponerse en vergüenza. Porque ello no había dicho tal cosa, en realidad. Él solo lo había imaginado._

Con esos pensamientos en mente, abrió la boca, listo para actuar como lo había planeado. "Lo dijiste de verdad?" Preguntó. Se maldijo internamente. _Carajo! No había querido decir eso! Se suponía que se haría el tonto! Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado! Porque, en realidad, nunca pasó! Ella no lo había dicho! Seguramente había dicho algo mas y no eso._

Hermione frunció el ceño. _Qué cosa? Qué había dicho?_ No recordaba haber hablado. Su mente comenzó a divagar, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta para su pregunta. _Qué había dicho?_

Trató de recordar los minutos previos. Como todavía no era capaz de recordar lo que había acontecido, dijo lo único que se le ocurrió. "Tú que crees?" Estaba mal y ella lo sabía, pero no podía admitir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, no después de ver su reacción.

Severus se puso ceñudo. Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. _Era un sí o un no. Entonces si había escuchado mal?_ Inhaló profundamente y se arriesgó. "Solo hay una cosa que eso puede significar."

Cerró los ojos y rebuscó en su interior mas coraje. Era algo que nunca le había faltado para nada, excepto en lo que ella concernía. Al estar con los ojos cerrados, no vio la mirada de confusión desplegada en los ojos de ella.

Hermione estaba a punto de decile la verdad. Estaba a punto de confesarle que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él habló.

"Yo también te amo. He estado enamorado de ti desde que estabas en séptimo." Sus palabras la dejaron pasmada, tanto que por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras.

Abrió los ojos bien grandes y se quedó viéndolo, mientras él seguía hablando. "The he amado desde que tenías solo 18 años. Pero ahora, que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, he descubierto a la maravillosa mujer en las que te has convertido y eso solo hace que te ame mas de lo que hubiera pensado era posible."

Se había enfocado tanto en sus palabras, que recién ahora se daba cuenta de que los ojos de ella estaban abiertos como dos enormes platos. Notó que tenía la respiración entrecortada, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decir. El silencio parecía estar prolongándose mucho y Severus no aguantó mas. "Hermione...dí algo."

Si no hubiera sido por su voz, sedosa y única en su clase, ella hubiera jurado que no había dicho lo que escuchó. _Acaso le había dicho que lo amaba? Era eso lo que parecía que se le había escapado sin darse cuenta? Debió ser eso._

Hermione tragó saliva mientras sus ojos buscaban los de él. _Él la amaba? La había amado desde que tenía 18? Había estado enamorado de ella por los últimos siete años? _Ella no podía imaginar lo difícil que había sido para él. Amar a alguien que se había casado con otro. Otra mujer a la que amaba y que sabía, no podía tener.

Pero ahora la tenía. Ella lo amaba. Le sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo profundamente.

Severus se relajó instantáneamente y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba. No lo había imaginado.

Ella se apartó un poco de él. Quería decírselo ya que todavía no recordaba haberlo hecho. "Te amo. No sé cuando ni como me enamoré de ti, pero sí sé que has capturado mi corazón." Sabía que sonaba tonto, pero era la verdad.

Severus inhaló, aspirando el aroma de ella, y sintiendo su corazon estremecerse al saber que ella lo amaba también. "No importa el como o el cuando. En tanto tú me ames. Eso es todo lo que me importa."

Le quitó el cabello del rostro. "No creo que alguien me haya dicho eso alguna vez." Murmuró Severus.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Era muy triste darse cuenta que un hombre tan maravilloso como él nunca había tenido a alguien que lo amara. Se acercó un poco y lo besó con dulzura. "Te amo, Severus. Y lo diré cuantas veces tú quieras escucharlo."

Los ojos de él ardían con las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar. Todavía le parecía algo irreal. Se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos, rehusándose a llorar. Parecía tonto, pero necesitaba que ella hiciera algo por él. "Quieres pellizcarme?"

Ella alzó una ceja con confusión al oír el pedido. Le sonrió y encogió los hombros. En sus ojos, apareció un brillo travieso, para que luego, estirara una mano y le diera un fuerte pellizco en el trasero.

Severus saltó y le hizo un gesto. Era un hecho. Era real. "No era exactamente de lo que hablaba, pero me sirve."

Ella se rió con suavidad. "Te puedo preguntar el por qué del pellizco?"

Él se inclinó y la besó otra vez. "Es que quería estar seguro de no estar soñando."

El brillo travieso regresó a los ojos de Hermione. Le sonrió con inocencia. "Necesitas ayuda para saber si es verdad? Puedo ayudarte a reunir pruebas..."

El se rió mientras se ponía boca arriba, llevándose a la joven con él. "Me parece bien. Pero creo que debo regresarte el favor y asegurarte que tú tampoco estás soñando."

Ella emitió un gritito cuando él le pellizco el trasero antes de poder detenerlo. Ella le pellizco un costado y él se lo devolvió pellizcándole el muslo. Hermione comenzó a reírse mientras le pellizcaba el abdomen y Severus también se reía cuando le pellizcó un pecho.

Siguieron con eso por un rato, sin pellizcar con mucha fuerza para no lastimarse. Fue terriblemente divertido. Y todo ese contoneo no hizo mas que llevarlos a otra ronda de ardiente sexo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Ok, me tardé un rato...a pesar de haber prometido no dejar pasar tanto tiempo...perdón! No quiero volver a prometer que voy a actualizar pronto, porque no sé cuando voy a poder sentarme a traducir. Hoy es una noche tranquila, pero mañana va a ser bastante agitada. No se enojen conmigo, plis!

Araceli: Si yo fuera vos, le doy terapia de electrochoques a mi laptop...la mía enloquece de vez en cuando y cuando le agarrara la locura, le pego un par de palizas y vuelve a funcionar...o algo así.

Eeeeehhhhhh...todavía no fui a ver la peli. Es que estoy medio negada a ver lo que le puede llegara pasar a Sev...SOB!

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...acá empieza a hacer calor y yo empiezo a extrañar al invierno...estaba tan feliz en invierno...Creo que me voy a mudar a Usuahia...era tan feliz allá...aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...pero bueh.

Ah! Muchas gracias a todas las que me agregaron como favorita! Estoy conmovida...! Cuánta gente me quiere! BWAHAHAAAA

Muchos saludos a todas!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ron había llegado a la Madriguera hacía unos minutos. Había sido un largo día de trabajo para él y se sentía contento de poder volver a la casa de mami y papi. De acuerdo, tal vez su madre todavía no le hablaba mucho, pero aún tenía un lugar a donde ir.

Su madre todavía lo miraba con enfado cada vez que Ron decía que iba a salir por unas horas en la noche. Todavía se preguntaba si su hijo estaría visitando esas casas de pecado, como ella las llamaba. Si no regresaba antes del amanecer, le hablaba todavía menos de lo que habitualmente lo hacía.

Ron había estado visitando a la misma prostituta que le proveía información. La chica no aún no decía nombres, pero él sabía de quién estaba hablando.

Fue así como descubrió que Snape había estado usando una poción con las chicas de ese lugar por años. Y siempre usaba la misma poción.

_El hijo de puta ha estado cogiéndose prostitutas que se veían como mi esposa por años. _Pensó mientras escuchaba mas a la mujer que yacía a su lado después de unas cuantas andanadas de sexo.

Ahora, sentado en la cocina, se preguntaba como usar la información de la que disponía. Necesitaba averiguar como utilizar esos datos para ganarse la simpatía de Hermione.

Su madre entró en la habitación y, otra vez, no le hablaba. Con una súbita inspiración, se volteó para mirarla. Ella era mujer. Ella debía saber cómo hacer para que Hermione volviera a él.

"Mamá?" Dijo con toda suavidad y poniendo su mejor cara de pollito mojado.

Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño. "Sí, Ron?" Respondió ella, sonando enojada pero curiosa.

Él se miró las manos, retorciendo los dedos para verse todavía más triste. "Mami, he estado pensando mucho últimamente. Cometí un grave error con Hermione. Crees...crees que alguna vez pueda perdonarme?"

Molly se sintió sorprendida por su hijo. _Se habrá dado cuenta de lo muy tonto que ha sido? De verdad y finalmente, se dio cuenta de todo el mal que ha hecho?_ Se preguntó.

"Ron, no sé si alguna vez te perdonará. Siete años Ron. Hiciste la vida de esa chica un infierno por siete años. Crees que haya alguna razón para que te perdone?" Preguntó Molly, con las manos en la cadera.

Ron suspiró. Su mami no se la iba a poner tan fácil. "Mami, yo la amo." En última instancia, sentía algo cercano a eso por la mujer con la que se había casado. "Qué puedo hacer para enmendarme? Para que, al menos, vuelva a hablarme? Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto me importa y solo la dejé que se me escapara entre los dedos. Y haré cualquier cosa para que ella sepa eso. Solo que no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar."

Molly miró a su hijo. De verdad se veía muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero no sabía como podía enmendarse. "Ron, de verdad no lo sé. Déjame pensarlo un poco y luego veremos que se puede hacer:"

Ron le obsequió a su madre una pequeña sonrisa. En su interior, se reía a carcajadas sobre lo fácil que era jugar con Molly a veces. "Gracias mami. Si alguien puede ayudarme, estoy seguro que esa eres tú."

Se puso de pie y se acercó a su madre. Se dobló un poco y le besó en la mejilla como sabía que ella estaría esperando, para luego salir de la habitación.

Por la mañana, Molly lo detuvo antes que se fuera al trabajo. Había pensado largo y tendido sobre su predicamento, toda la noche de hecho, y solo había podido encontrar unas pocas respuestas.

"Hijo, no sé si será tan receptiva después de todo lo que ocurrió. No sé si alguna vez vuelva a hablarte. Lo único que te puedo decir es que puedes comenzar con flores. Muchas flores, incluso algunos libros que a ella le gusten. Después de todo, ella ama lo libros." Dijo Molly.

Ron asintió pero no dijo nada, permitiendo que su madre siguiera hablando. "Vas a tener que hacer algo realmente grande para compensar por todo lo que hiciste y dejaste de hacer. O al menos, demostrarle que quieres enmendarte, aunque no tengo idea de lo que puedes hacer."

Ron pensó por un momento. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado con Hermione, debería ser capaz de pensar en algo. Solo que en siete años juntos, no le había prestado atención.

_Qué podría querer?_ Se preguntó el pelirrojo mientras bebía otra taza de café. Lo único que de verdad podía recordar, era la última pelea que habían tenido. Ella se había enfadado mucho con él por gastar el dinero de las vacaciones. Él había pensado que eran unas vacaciones geniales, pero ella se había puesto como loca. _Cómo puede ser que ella piense que pasar las vacaciones en un campamento de Quidditch era algo horrible? Si eran las mejores vacaciones del mundo!_

Se había ido al dichoso campamento solo, extendiéndolo para incluir mas diversión al asunto ya que ella no había ido con él. Y como no había pedido que le devolvieran el dinero, habían estado mas que contentos en proporcionarles un paquete más amplio.

Tal vez podía pensar en unas vacaciones diferentes para ambos. Alguna cosa extraña que ella disfrutara y que a él lo iba a aburrir hasta la muerte. _Tal vez algo que tenga que ver con ese insensato amor que tiene por los libros?_

Se puso de pie y corrió por las escaleras para enviar una lechuza a su trabajo y avisar que no iría. Necesitaba sentarse a planear y necesitaba cada minuto libre del que dispusiera.

Molly lo observó salir de la habitación y sacudió la cabeza. Esperaba no haberle dado falsas esperanzas. No se le ocurría como hacer para que la pareja volviera a unirse. Quería que su hijo fuera feliz, pero también quería que Hermione fuera feliz. _Podía ser Hermione feliz con su hijo?_ Tal vez, si Ron se aplicaba en aprender a ser un buen esposo, ella lo aceptara de nuevo. Alguna vez lo había amado. Alguna vez había querido formar una familia con él. Tal vez, todavía podía surgir algo.

Hermione estaba en el trabajo cuando recibió al cuervo de Severus. Le escribía para decirle que estaría ocupado casi toda la noche con su poción. Estaba un poco mas adelantado esta vez y esperaba que su última idea le permitiera estabilizarla lo suficiente para poder terminarla.

Si lo conseguía, podía probarla para ver si funcionaba, y si así era, entonces podría comenzar con el papeleo pertinente para que la aprobaran y hacer público su descubrimiento. Era mas que posible que pudiera vender la receta y sacar un buen porcentaje.

Hermione estaba muy excitada al saber que Severus estaba cerca de poder concluir la investigación. Rápidamente, le escribió una respuesta deseándole suerte, diciéndole que esperaba que le enviara una nota si la poción funcionaba, sin importar lo tarde que fuera. Podían celebrar a las tres de la mañana si esa era la hora en la que finalizaba su trabajo con el brebaje.

El resto de la mañana estuvo cubierto con toneladas de papeleo que necesitaba adelantar. En lo profundo de su mente, sentía que había algo que estaba olvidando, pero que no podía señalar lo que era.

Llegó la hora de almorzar pero ella no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, así que trabajó durante todo el día sin descanso. Dos horas mas tarde, comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y nauseosa. Esto era nuevo. Muchas veces en el pasado, había salteado el almuerzo y en los que había tenido que cenar temprano para compensar.

Se puso de pie despacio y fue al baño de mujeres, esperando que una poco de agua en la cara la ayudara. A medio camino, escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry corriendo hacia ella. "Hey, Mione! Pasaba por aquí para dejar algunos documentos. Pensé que tal vez podía pasar por tu oficina y verte por un rato. No nos hemos visto por un buen rato."

Hermione todavía se sentía mareada y con nauseas, pero se esforzó para sonreírle a su amigo mientras repetía en su cabeza que todo estaba bien. No quería vomitar sobre la ropa de su mejor amigo.

"Hola Harry. Lo siento, pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente. Podríamos vernos todos para cenar. Todavía es mi turno de cocinar, así que por qué no le dices a Ginny que me envíe una lechuza o me envíe un mensaje por la red Floo cuando quieran venir a cenar?" Dijo Hermione, sintiendo que la bilis subía por su esófago y ella lo forzaba a descender.

Harry se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. "Mione, te sientes bien? Parece como si estuvieras poniéndote verde."

Hermione volvió a tragar, tratando de forzar a su estómago para que se tranquilizara. "Estoy bien. Es que olvidé almorzar, eso es todo." Respondió ella, sin darse cuenta que se estaba tambaleando un poco.

La frente de Harry se arrugó todavía más. "Mione, mejor siéntate. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte."

Los mareos se estaban poniendo cada vez peor, pero ella se esforzó por sonreír. Solo necesitaba un poco de agua fría en la cara y estaría bien. Luego podía enviar a alguna de las secretarias para que le consiguiera algo de comer y que pudiera apaciguar a su estómago.

"No seas tonto. Estoy bien, de verdad..."Hermione no pudo terminar la frase al notar que la habitación comenzaba a verse extrañamente inclinada.

El trabajo de Harry requería de rápidos reflejos y los de él llevaban años de práctica. Cuando Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caer, Harry se movió con absoluta rapidez y la atrapó en el aire.

La miró a la cara y la vio más pálida de lo habitual. También se dio cuenta que se había desmayado. De inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó por los pasillos hasta el elevador. El ministerio tenía un Medimago residente en caso de emergencias, así que Harry se dirigió hacia su oficina.

No sabía lo que podía estar mal, pero la iba a llevar con el sanador para que la revisara. Hermione era una de esas personas que jamás se había desmayado en toda su vida. Si todo lo que había enfrentado desde que ingresó a Hogwarts no la había hecho desmayarse, entonces algo debía estar realmente mal.

Se precipitó hacia la oficina del medimago, asustando a un par de personas en el camino. El sanador vio que traía a una mujer inconsciente en los brazos y con celeridad le indicó que la colocara en un sofá ubicado en su oficina, ya que no tenía una cama disponible.

"Qué pasó?" Pregunto el hombre mientras movía su varita a diestra y siniestra.

Harry tragó saliva y el miedo lo invadió al verla ser examinada. Se lo había aguantado todo el camino hasta esa oficina. "No lo sé. Estábamos hablando y noté que se estaba poniendo muy pálida y luego se desmayó."

El medimago lo sacó del medio e hizo una rápido diagnóstico. Harry se quedó allí parado observando al galeno trabajar. "Dijo que no había almorzado, pero eso es algo que hace todo el tiempo. Es esa la posible causa?" Preguntó él, preocupado.

El sanador frunció el ceño y pasó su varita sobre el inerte cuerpo una vez más. "No estoy seguro...deme un momento. No se está ella divorciando...?" El medimago no era muy afecto a escuchar el chismerío, pero como era una del Trío de Héroes, era difícil encontrar a alguien que no hablara de ellos, así que a cada momento escuchaba comentarios aquí y allá.

Harry se puso mas serio, sin poder entender. "Bueno...sí..Pero que tiene que ver eso en todo esto? Acaso el estrés del divorcio la hizo desmayarse?" Harry pensó que si ero era, buscaría a Ron y lo estrangularía.

Hermione se había mostrado tan contenta en la cena en su casa. Había traído a Snape con ella y no se veía para nada estresada. _Es que se le había escapado algo, entonces? Acaso no había prestado suficiente atención como para notar que algo estaba mal con ella?_

El medimago terminó el diagnóstico y suspiró. "Bueno...ya sé por qué se desmayó. Estará bien. Solo necesita dejar de saltear comidas. Especialmente ahora. Me hubiera gustado que viniera a avisarme de su condición para poder tratarla mejor. Se lo podría recordar cuando se sienta mejor?"

Harry todavía no entendía nada. "Por qué 'especialmente ahora'? Qué cosa necesita notificarle? Qué tiene que ver el estrés con el tratamiento?"

El sanador lo miró de hito en hito, un poco confundido. "Yo pensé que ustedes dos eran...mejores amigo o algo así? No sabe?"

Harry estaba empezando a ponerse de malas. Si este hombre no empezaba a darle respuestas directas, perdería la paciencia y comenzaría a lanzarle hechizos.

"De qué está hablando? Claro que es mi mejor amiga. Ahora, qué es lo que le pasa?" En este punto, Harry comenzaba a imaginar las cosas más terribles. _Es que Hermione estaba muy enferma y no se lo había dicho?_

El medimago vio su frustración y suspiró. "No hay nada malo con ella, al menos nada que no se cure en unos siete meses."

Harry miró al hombre sin entender aún. "Pero que carajos se supone que eso significa?" Gritó esta vez.

El médico entendió y le sonrió. Obviamente la chica aún no le contaba. "Bueno...no estoy seguro de que sea prudente contarle a usted. Confidencialidad doctor – paciente, usted sabe."

EL rostro de Harry se puso escarlata de furia. Sacó su varita, sabiendo muy dentro de su cerebro que su jefe le pondría un puntapié en el trasero por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Si no me dice lo que le pasa, le juro que lo voy a hechizar hasta que me lo diga. Así que, mejor dígame." Retrucó Harry con la respiración pesada de enojo hacia el hombre.

El sanador alzó las manos frente a él. Está bien, está bien. Mire, se supone que no puedo compartir información privada de un paciente con nadie." Harry alzó su varita un poco mas y se acerco un paso al hombre. "Espere! Está bien. Se dará cuenta, en cuanto lo oiga, que pudo haberlo adivinado usted solo. Está embarazada. Unas seis semanas diría yo."

Harry dejó caer la mano de la varita al instante mientras miraba al medimago con el rostro inexpresivo. _Hermione? Embarazada? Cómo? Bueno, si sabía cómo...pero...era Hermione. Ella era responsable. Ella no podía estar embarazada de...oh, Dios! Tenía que estar embarazada de Snape! Ay, dulce Merlín! Ella iba a tener un mini – Snape!_

El medimago se quedó mirando el pálido rostro del muchacho así como la expresión de absoluta sorpresa. _Entonces no es de él?_ Se preguntó el hombre, pero fue lo suficientemente listo para no preguntar.

Harry se quedó allí en silencio por un momento, antes de volver a enfocarse en el sanador. "Está seguro?"

El medimago asintió en silencio, todavía preguntándose si había sido Harry el que la dejó embarazada. _Entonces...la fuente de chismes se iba a desbordar en los próximos días. _

Harry tragó saliva mientras asimilaba la noticia y los ojos se llenaban de ira. "Lo voy a matar." Murmuró Harry.

Lo ojos del medimago se abrieron de para en par. "A quién?" Preguntó con suavidad.

Harry lo miró con los ojos echando fuego. "Al padre." Escupió.

_Entonces él no era el padre._ Pensó el sanador al ver la expresión asesina en los ojos del muchacho.

"Al padre de quién vas a matar?" Preguntó una vocecita suave y adormilada.

Harry y el medimago voltearon al mismo tiempo para mirar a Hermione, quien se incorporaba lentamente en el diván. Se sentó con un poco de esfuerzo, sosteniéndose la cabeza y el abdomen por turnos. "Ugh..Me siento horrible. Qué pasó?" Preguntó mirando directamente a Harry.

Viendo la rabiosa expresión en la mirada de su amigo, Hermione tragó con nerviosismo. "Qué pasa Harry? Te ves como si fueras a matar a alguien..."Dejó de hablar al recordar lo que el chico había dicho hacía un par de segundos atrás. _A quién quiere matar?_

Harry se acercó a ella y el sanador fue a buscar unas galletas a un gabinete para darle a Hermione.

"Tome, coma estas. Le ayudarán a tranquilizar el estómago." Movió su varita y apareció una copa con agua que luego le entregó a Hermione.

Ella se comió las galletas rápidamente y se bebió el agua. Sintiéndose mejor, pero dándose cuenta que Harry todavía no había dicho nada, lo miró. "Me vas a decir lo que pasó y por qué estás tan enojado?" Preguntó la castaña.

Harry tomó aire "Te desmayaste. Estábamos hablando y de pronto comenzaste a caer a la mitad de una frase. Te sostuve antes de que cayeras del todo y te traje aquí y ahora, voy a matar a Snape."

El sanador alzó una ceja al escuchar el nombre, pero se mantuvo en silencio. _Snape? Severus Snape? __Entonces, él era el padre del bebé de Hermione? Ella todavía no estaba divorciada, entonces, este era el motivo del divorcio? Acaso había sido atrapada en medio de un tórrido affaire?_ Esto era todavía mejor para la fuente de chismes. No como que iba a ser él el que desperdigara, pero de cualquier modo, era un secreto que estaba condenado a saberse.

Hermione estaba confundida. "Qué fue lo que Severus hizo para que quieras matarlo? Hace algunos minutos estabas feliz de hacer planes para que vayamos a cenar los cuatro."

Harry la miro enfadado. "Hermione, por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Ella lo miró perpleja. "Decirte qué? Harry, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Primero quieres matar a Severus y ahora me acusas de no decirte no sé que cosa. Por Merlín! Qué diablos ocurre?" Dijo ella, levantando la voz a medida que también se enfadaba.

Harry abrió la boca para gritarle, pero el sanador lo detuvo. "Miren, no peleen ahora. Los dos se pueden gritar todo lo que quieran mas tarde en otro lugar. Este es un consultorio médico y el griterío no ayuda a mis otros pacientes."

Harry cerró la boca y expiró con fuerza todo el aire que había juntado para gritar. "Está bien." Murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Hermione miraba con mas furia, con los labios torcidos por el enojo. Harry reconoció esa mirada y se puso peor. Esa la clásica mueca Snape, marca registrada, que su amiga les estaba lanzando tanto a él como al sanador. "Si no me explica, alguno de los dos, lo que está ocurriendo, me van a despedir, sin contar que me van a enviar a Azkaban por hechizarlos a los dos hasta que me harte." Dijo ella con la voz llena de promesa de cumplir lo que estaba diciendo que haría..

El medimago se arrodilló frente a ella. "Srta. Granger, la razón por la cual se desmayó es porque está embarazada."

La furia abandonó a Hermione en ese mismo instante. "Disculpe...cómo dijo?"

Harry, para ese momento, se había dado cuenta que, obviamente, no había entendido lo que le habían dicho. Ambos hombre suspiraron antes que el sanador volviera a hablar. Está embarazada. Como de seis semanas por lo que veo, aunque supongo que querrá ver a su propio medimago para que le informe con exactitud. Nuestro equipo no es tan sofisticado para decirlo con tal certeza, con eso del recorte del presupuesto y esas cosas..."

La mente de Hermione daba vueltas. _Embarazada? De seis semanas? _Contó mentalmente hacia atrás. _Ay, mierda!_ Esa noche lo había hecho como desesperados...tanto que no se había n acordado de usar algún hecho o poción anticonceptivo. Y ella ni siquiera se había acordado de beber la poción del día después. _Mierda!_

Habían pasado el día siguiente a esa noche teniendo sexo prácticamente todo el día. _Mas mierda!_ No se había acordado de la poción del día después! Lo único en lo que habían pensado, los dos, ese fin de semana, había sido, comer, dormir y tener sexo, entremezclado con diferentes conversaciones. _Severus se va a enojar tanto, tanto!_ Pensó ella.

Habían pasado apenas nueve días desde que se habían declarado su amor. _Apenas nueve días y ahora esto? Me cago en la..._

Harry se quedó mirando la cara de Hermione a medida que se ponía cada vez mas blanca y supo que su amiga estaba en shock. Aguardó, sin saber si se iba a desmayar de nuevo o si iba a comenzar a gritar como trastornada. El sanador solo la miraba, aguardando para ver como se tomaba la noticia...al parecer, no muy bien.

Una vez que el pánico quedó controlado, mas pensamientos acudieron al cerebro de la chica. _Un bebé? Voy a tener un bebé?_ Había querido uno por tanto tiempo que ahora no lo podía creer. _Voy a tener un bebé!_

El color comenzó a llenar las pálidas mejillas de la joven, a medida que una suave tibieza la invadía. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Severus...pero ella se sentía tan feliz! _Un bebé. Se enfadará cuando se entere que será padre en cuestión de algunos meses?_

Un recuerdo llegó inesperadamente a su cabeza. La voz de su amante llenaba su cerebro al recordar la conversación, una que ella casi había olvidado. _Te sorprendería saber quién está mas que dispuesto a tener hijos contigo._

Entonces, se había preguntado si eso significaba que era él el que estaba dispuesto a ser el padre de sus hijos. Al parecer, eso era algo que iba a averiguar muy pronto. Como fuera, ella estaba feliz. Si Severus no quería saber nada de ella o del bebé una vez se enterara, que así fuera. Se sentiría devastada, pero sobreviviría. Seguiría adelante y criaría a su hijo, sola, sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

"Hermione?" La insegura voz de Harry la sacó de sus cavilaciones. NO se había percatado de que había estado allí sentada, con la mente perdida en la lejanía.

Ella le sonrió a su amigo. "Harry, no lo puedes matar." Dijo ella.

Él frunció los labios con enojo. "Y por qué carajos no puedo?" Preguntó él.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente. " Porque si no se pone feliz con esta noticia, seré yo quien lo mate, de acuerdo?"

El enfado de Harry se desvaneció. Ahora el muchacho sonreía. "Bueno. Yo me encargaré de él, cuando tu, hayas terminado."

Hermione se rió. "Sabes? Esto no solo es culpa suya. También es mi culpa. Aunque, particularmente, no creo que sea culpa de nadie."

Le sonrió a su amigo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y ambos terminaron contra la puerta para el deleite del sanador. "Harry! Voy a ser mamá! Puedes creerlo!"

Harry la sostuvo con fuerza. "Lo sé Mione. Vas a ser una mamá grandiosa. Si tú eres feliz, entonces yo también soy feliz. De verdad. Quieres que se lo diga a Ginny?"

Hermione lo soltó y se apartó de él, levantándose del suelo. "No te atrevas! Esa noticia la tengo que dar yo!"

Harry le hizo una mueca. "Pero asegúrate de decirle pronto. Si Ginny se entera de que se lo estuvimos ocultando, nos hechizara el trasero a los dos!"

Hermione comenzó a reírse. "Está bien! Solo dame un par de días para decirle a Severus, de acuerdo?"

"Hecho. Pero yo voy a pretender que no se de que estás hablando, eh? Así que no me dejes en evidencia, o me aseguraré de enseñarle a tu hijo o hija todas las cosas horribles que tu no querrías que aprendiera." Advirtió Harry con un gestito.

Hermione se echó a reír de nuevo. "Está bien, no te delataré, pero es gracioso."

Harry hizo una pausa. "Qué cosa es graciosa?"

Hermione no aguantó las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. "Eres un Auror de alto rango y eres dos veces mas grande que Ginny y aún así le tienes miedo. Eso es lo gracioso!"

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. "Sabes que...solo por eso, voy a llamar a Ginny por la red Floo y le voy a decir que sabías desde hace semanas y que no dijiste nada."

Hermione se acobardó. "Está bien, lo siento, tu ganas, no se lo digas, por favor, o nunca me dejará en paz otra vez."

Salieron de la oficina del sanador, abrazados y riendo juntos, después de darle las gracias al hombre y después de hacerle jurar que mantendría el embarazo en secreto. El medimago los observó alejarse, todavía sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Era mas que obvio que esos dos se querían mucho y mas obvio era que tan profunda era su amistad. Era difícil no sentir envidia por lo muy cercanos que eran y por el vínculo que compartían. La mayoría de la gente pasa por la vida sin siquiera encontrar a la amistad.

...

N/T: Holas otra vez! Me disculpo, otra vez, por la demora en la traducción. Llega fin de año y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para nada...toy muuuuuyyyy cansada...en fin...

Pasando a otra cosa, empieza la parte problemática e de la historia...que se imaginan que puede estar planeando el idiota pelirrojo? Mmmmmmmm

Se aceptan opiniones!

Cuídense mucho!

Ah, a propósito, MarSev...que vagoneta sos, eh? Jajajajajajajajajjajajja besos niña! Y besos para todas!

Ah! Y gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Hermione llegó tarde a casa ese día, pero sintiéndose muy bien. Se sentía excitada y nerviosa por partes iguales. Cómo le iba a dar la noticia a Severus? Le echó una mirada al reloj que estaba en la cocina mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Estaba pensando en que él estaría pronto en casa cuando recordó de repente que estaría ocupado toda la noche con su poción. _Mierda! _Pensó.

_Bueno, tal vez sea algo bueno, después de todo..._Pensó algunos segundos después, ya que eso significaba que tendría un poco mas de tiempo para pensar exactamente cómo decirle que iba a ser padre. Hermione no estaba segura de querer decirle ahora mismo la noticia.

Debía decírselo directamente en cuanto lo viera? Algo así como _"Hola! Qué bueno es verte de nuevo! Cómo sigue la poción? Ah! Y vas a papá pronto!'_ No. Esa sería una manera horrible de decírselo.

O qué tal así: _'Severus, recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si todos los niños eran como Albus y James? Bueno, lo vas a averiguar en unos siete meses.'_ No. Eso tampoco estaba bien. En realidad, eso sonaba mas bien...estúpido. Aunque pensar en la cara que iba a poner la hizo reír.

Hermione suspiró. Ya se le iba a ocurrir algo. Tenía toda la noche para pensar sin interrupciones. Eso, asumiendo que Severus no pudiera completar la poción y le enviara su cuervo para avisarle o simplemente llegara para celebrar.

Fue al piso superior para tomar una ducha. Quería quitarse las tensiones del día de su piel y esperaba que la ducha la ayudara a relajarse para poder pensar en la mejor manera de decirle a Severus que iba a ser papá.

Se lavó el cabello y se rasuró las piernas mientras estaba bajo el agua. Podría haber usado magia, pero aún le gustaba hacer ciertas cosas al estilo muggle.

Cuando terminó se envolvió en una gran y afelpada toalla y fue a buscarse algunas prendas para vestirse. Se puso unos shorts recortados y una musculosa amarilla brillante. Secó su cabello y lo sujetó al estilo francés. Eso mantendría el cabello lejos del cuello.

Estaba descendiendo las escaleras para ir a prepararse la cena cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Suspiró. Como no había almorzado, estaba ansiosa por ir a cenar. Solo había podido mordisquear unas galletas para mantener el hambre a raya.

Se acercó a la puerta y se tropezó con una porción de alfombra que estaba un poco ajada. Maldijo y abrió la puerta sin siquiera ver quien estaba del otro lado por la mirilla.

Lo que encontró del otro lado fue un enorme ramo de flores, de toda clase. Había rosas, claveles, margaritas y muchas otras que no recordaba como se llamaban. El ramo era tan grande que ocultaba a la persona que lo sostenía.

Hermione se echó a reír. "Por Dios" Creo que nunca había visto tantas flores juntas en un ramo. Crees que puedas entrar solo?"

Un apagado 'mmm-hmmm', fue la unica respuesta.

Ella se preguntó si Severus había dicho que trabajaría hasta tarde para poder sorprenderla. O tal vez Harry estaba ofreciendo sus 'felicitaciones, estás frita'. De cualquier modo, a Hermione le encantaba recibir flores.

Ayudó a quien fuera que estaba detrás de las flores usando su voz e indicándole que la siguiera hasta la cocina para que pudiera dejar las flores en algun lado sin romper nada.

La persona puso las flores sobre la mesa y retrocedió. Hermione todavía estaba observando el arreglo y no había visto a la persona que las había traído.

No había lilas. _Oh, bueno. No se puede tener las flores favoritas todo el tiempo. _Así que o Severus no había podido encontrar las flores que mas le gustaban a Hermione o Harry no conocía ese dato.

Se volvió para sonreírle a la persona que se las había traído y su sonrisa quedó congelada en el rostro mientras el shock la llenaba entera. "Ronald?" Preguntó, al tiempo que comenzaba a llenarla el enfado. '_Qué está haciendo él aquí?'_

Ron le sonrió tímidamente. "Hola Mione. Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar."

Ella alzó una ceja. "Hablar? De qué carajos piensas que podríamos hablar tú y yo?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Quería decirte que lo siento mucho. Sobre todo lo que pasó."

La otra ceja de Hermione se unó a la que ya estaba alzada y ahora estaba mas sorpendida que antes. "Quieres disculparte?" Preguntó incrédula.

Él asintió, poniendo lo mejor de sí para verse muy compungido. "Así es. No te culpo por dejarme Mione. Fui un completo idiota, así que, podemos hablar?"

Hermione se quedó allí, totalmente confundida. Nunca hubiera esperado que él reconociera que se había comportado mal, ni hablar de disculparse por ello. Ella asintió torpemente.

Ron la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Retiró una silla para ellay lo que mas shockeo a Hermione fue que la asistiera para sentarse en ella. Ese detalle de la dichosa silla había sido sugerencia de su padre.

Arthur le había dicho que a las damas les gustaba que las trataran como damas. Les gustaba que les abrieran la puerta, que les ayudaran a sentarse y cosas por el estilo. Nada de eso tenía sentido para Ron. _'Es que tiene las manos rotas o qué?_' Había pensado, pero de cualquier modo lo hizo solo para complacer a Hermione, esperando ganar algunos puntos extra por caballerosidad.

Volvió a tomarla de la mano mientras ella seguí mirándolo sin palabras. Él supuso que el silencio era algo bueno. "Mione, he sido un esposo terrible."

Ella asintió lentamente, todavía en silencio, así que Ron continuó. "Nunca, en todo nuestro matrimonio, hice algo para ayudarte. No te ayudaba para cocinar, ni a limpiar y, lo peor, nunca te ayude con las cuentas y gastos de la casa."

Ella tragó saliva sin quitarle la mirada de encima, todavía sorprendida, y asintió nuevamente. Él le sonrió con suavidad, pensando que la tenía comiendo de la mano. "He sido un total idiota y estoy muy apenado por eso Mione. Tu mereces mucho mas, no toda esa porquería que te hice durante años. Podrás perdonarme?"

Hermione necesitó un momento para encontrar su voz. "Ron, no puedo creer que recién ahora te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hiciste mal. Lo cual hace mas difícil de creer que de verdad estés diciendo que lo sientes. Por qué ahora?"

Ron se sintió llenándose de furia al recordar a su hermana, pero mantuvo la carita de compungido, haciendo que luciera avergonzado. "Ginny me fue a ver y me gritó todo en la cara un día. Ella me contó sobre como sabía la verdady eso hizo que tuviera que enfrentarme a todas las cosas que hice."

Hermione se mordió el labio al pensar en eso. Había sido cuando Ginny había llegado y la había encontrado en la cama con Severus. Esa mañana en la que ella le había mostrado su pensadero. "Oh...umm..así que, ahora que?" Preguntó ella, insegura de lo que inny le había dicho.

Ron le sonrió. "Ahora lo dejo a tu elección." Hermione frunció el ceño levemente, pero él continuó. "Quiero mostrarte lo mal que me comporte t quiero que veas que puedo hacerlo bien. Te conseguí dos boletos para un hermoso resort. Es famoso por sus grandes bibliotecas y piscinas de agua caliente. Ademas, te consentirán bien allí. Masajes, fiestas, paseos a caballo por la playa, e incluso, gente que te abanica y te sirve tragos mientras lees. Es perfecto Hermione. Es lo que siempre quisiste."

Era algo muy caro y tuvo que pedirle prestado a sus hermanos una buena parte del dinero. Ellos le habían pedido detallada información sobre lo que pensaba hacer con el dinero y Ron, avergonzado, había tenido que confesar que era para que Hermione lo perdonara. Los gemelos se habían reído de él, diciendo que dudaban que eso funcionara, pero igual, le prestaron el dinero.

Hermione estaba perpleja. Eran las vacaciones perfectas, Era todo lo que había querido. Era algo que la hubiera hecho feliz antes de dejar a Ron.

"Ron, no tenías que hacer esto." Dijo ella.

Ron encogió los hombros como si no fuera nada. "Ya lo hice Hermione. Tenía que enmendarme por la... tontería que hice con nuestro dinero para las vacaciones. Ahora, podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones que realmente te gusten."

Hermione se puso seria. "Nosotros?" Dijo, confundida.

Ron sonrió y se acercó a ella para arrodillarse frente a Hermione. "Si. Nosotros. Podemos hacerlo como una segunda luna de miel. Mione, quiero que funcione. Quiero que seamos un verdadero matrimonio. No me importa la casa, podemos comprar otra. Qué dices?" Estaba mintiendo en grandes cantidades, pero él suponía que estaba funcionando, así que siguió con la charada.

Hermione se miró las manos. Ron no entendía nada. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de sus errores, pero ya era tarde. Ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre y estaba esperando a su bebé.

Ron se aguantó las ganas de festejar. Estaba seguro que la tenía justo en donde quería, en la palma de su mano. Levantó el mentón de Hermione para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que la tenía.

"Mione, amor, todo estará bien ahora. Iremos a este viaje juntos y luego, cuando regresemos, veremos como sorteamos los demás escollos. Podemos vivir en La Madriguera, con mamá y papá, o puedo quedarme aquí, contigo, hasta que encontremos un lugar en donde vivir juntos." Dijo Ron.

Hermione suspiró. "Ron...no puedo vivir en La Madriguera y tú no puedes vivir aquí."

Ron sonrió. "Hermione, estoy seguro que a Harry no le molestara. Podemos ir a hablar con él antes que traiga mis cosas aquí, si de verdad no quieres ir a vivir con mamá a La Madriguera."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No, Ron. No entiendes. No es que no quiera vivir con Molly o Arthur. Los adoro. Y nos es que crea que Harry ponga alguna objeción tampoco. YO no quiero que vivas aquí conmigo, ni quiero vivir CONTIGO en La Madriguera."

Ron la miró con la boca abierta. "Qué?"

Hermione suspiró de nuevo, mientras tomaba las manos de él entre las suyas, tratando de hacerlo entender sin lastimarlo. "Ron, nuestro matrimonio se ha terminado, desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Incluso desde antes que te dejara esa noche."

Ron retiró su mano. "De qué estás hablando? No. No se ha terminado. El divorcio no es el punto final. Podemos hacer que funcione. Conseguí lo que querías. Nos conseguí unas vacaciones aburridísimas, que tú querías, para que vieras que estoy dispuesto a hacer concesiones."

Hermione se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar la enojada respuesta que amenazaba con escapar de su boca. "Ron, sé que hiciste algo lindo por mi, pero es muy tarde. No quiero volver a estar casada contigo. Ya no estoy enamorada de ti. Siempre te voy a querer, pero solo como mi amigo, como siempre debió ser."

Ron se puso de pie. "Mira, Mione, necesitas pensarlo."

Hermione le dirigió una triste sonrisa. "Ron, no quiero herirte, De verdad, no quiero. No es como que no te pudiste arreglar sin mi. Sé muy bien que has estado viendo a otras mujeres y está bien. Yo también estoy viendo a alguien."

Ron torció el gesto. "Ah, si...el murciélago de las mazmorras..." Ante la sorprendida mirada de ella, Ron retrucó. "Ah, si, sé todo con respecto a Snape y a ti. Personalmente, no puedo creer que dejes que ese bastardo te toque, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Mione, en qué estabas pensando cuando lo dejaste acercarte a ti?"

Hermione se puso de pie, con la furia a flor de piel. "Ron, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. No lo conoces y tampoco lo conocía yo. No deberías juzgarme por a quién dejo que me toque o no. Tu te acuestas con mujeres que han sido manoseadas por peores personas que Severus a diario, varias veces al día. Severus es un buen hombre y no quiero que lo insultes."

Ron hizo un ruido. "Si, claro, un buen hombre que ha estado cogiéndose a prostitutas a las que les hacía beber una poción para parecerse a ti, durante años."

"Ron, tienes que irte. Necesitas..." Hermione se quedó callada cuando las palabras del pelirrojo entraron de lleno en su cerebro. "Qué? Qué dijiste?"

Ron sonrió. "Tu buen hombre ha estado yendo con Madame Laura, por lo menos por siete años, haciendo que putas bebieran una poción para que se parecieran a ti. Luego, se las cogía hasta el hartazgo. Incluso, sé que tiene una provisión de esa poción. Madame Laura todavía tiene unas seis botellas, listas para usarse."

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran apaleado. _Ron tenía que estar mintiendo. Severus no le haría algo así. Cómo podría? Ron estaba hablando de la poción multijugos y se necesita un cabello de la persona para que funcione. No había forma de que Severus tuviera un stock de su cabello para la poción._

Hermione tragó saliva mientras mas pensamientos la inundaban. _No lo había visto por varios años antes de esa noche en el burdel...desde cuando, no recordaba bien, pero habían pasado años. De hecho, la última vez que recordaba haberlo visto, había sido en Hogwarts. Ocho años, tal vez? Era imposible._

Ella le echó una mirada asesina a Ron que todavía la miraba con suficiencia. "Ron, tienes que irte. No voy a tolerar tus mentiras. Vete antes que comience a lanzarte hechizos. Y no pienses que no voy a hacerlo."

Él se volteó para irse, pero se dio vuelta y sacó un frasquito vacío del bolsillo que había traído por si lo necesitaba. Tomó su varita y ella alzó la de ella, por si acaso. Ron apoyó su varita contra la sien y retiró una hebra plateada, dejándola caer dentro del frasco antes de taparlo.

Le entregó el frasquito a Hermione. "Ten esto. Si quieres saber la verdad, aquí la tienes. Escuché la conversación y luego hice algunas preguntas. Tendrás que aguantar verme cogiéndome a otra mujer en ese recuerdo antes que empiece a hablar sobre Snape. Nunca dijo su nombre, pero tú sabrás de lo que habla después de ver el principio del recuerdo."

Hermione lo tomó, a pesar de no querer hacerlo. "Por favor, vete ya." Dijo la castaña-

Ron se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Sabes donde encontrarme en caso que cambies de parecer. Estaré en La Madriguera, donde estoy la mayor parte del tiempo. Adiós Mione."

Con esas palabras, se fue, dejando la cocina primero y un momento después, se escuchó la puerta de entrada siendo golpeada. Hermione se quedó de pie en medio de la enfermantemente dulce habitación, rodeada de flores que ya no quería.

Observó el frasquito que tenía en la mano. Sabía que no había sido alterado, primero, porque Ron no tenía idea de cómo hacer tal cosa, y segundo, porque lo había sacado de su cabeza frente a eela, así que no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada con el recuerdo.

Apreto el envase de vidrio en su mano y corrió escaleras arriba, hasta su cuarto. Buscó en su closet y sacó su pensadero para depositarlo sobre la cama. Destapó el frasco y derramó su contenido dentro del pensadero de piedra.

Tomando una gran inhalación, se sumergió en el recuerdo. Observó detenidamente. Vió cómo Ron escuchaba de lejos la conversación entre la madama y una de sus chicas, que hablaban sobre Severus. Cuanto mas escuchaba, mas molesta se ponía. _Ese bastardo!_

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para no mirar a Ron acostándose con la prostituta, pero escuchó de lo que estaban hablando. Escuchó como la chica le daba detalles a Ron de lo que hacía un cliente para tener a la chica de sus fantasías.

Cuando todo terminó, Hermione se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro. De alguna manera, él había logrado conseguir su cabello y lo había utilizado para satisfacer alguna retorcida fantasía. Y lo peor, lo había hecho durante años.

Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran sobre sus mejillas mientras sentía de que manera le dolía el corazón. El estómago se le retorcía, pero ella lo ignoró. Tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba mas pruebas que la que tenía entre sus manos.

Usó su varita para limpiar la evidencia del llanto de su rostro. Tenía una idea de cómo conseguir la prueba que quería. Con un sonido como de trueno, desapareció de su habitación.

Llegó al Callejón Diagon con un leve ruido y, lentamente, se dirigió hacia donde quería llegar. Se mantuvo entre las sombras todo el tiempo. Cuando vio el cartel del establecimiento que buscaba, entró. Se mantuvo alerta, en caso que alguien que ella conociera estuviera allí.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo una voz. "NO hemos sabido nada de él por varios meses. Por qué tomaste la poción?" Una mano hizo presa del brazo de Hermione y la hizo voltearse con brusquedad.

Hermione reconoció a la mujer de los recuerdos de Ron. Esa era Madame Laura y se la veía furiosa. Antes que Hermione pudiera hablar, la madama continuó. "Es mas, cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir la poción? Cuando lo averigüe, muchacha, te voy a hechizar hasta el día del juicio final."

Hermione alzó una ceja. Eso también servía como prueba, pero todavía no era suficiente. "Si no le molesta, Laura, quisiera recuperar mi brazo, por favor."

La madama destuvo su embestida. Sus chicas no decían 'por favor' ni hablaban con tanta elocuencia, o se conducían con tanto orgullo. _Oh-oh_. Pensó Laura mientras observaba los ojos de la pequeña castaña y notaba la diferencia de la expresión.

"Oh, discúlpeme. Pensé que era alguien mas." Dijo la madama, tratando de enmendarse.

Hermione le obsequió a la mujer una billante sonrisa. "Está bien. Se que a veces es difícil decir cual es la copia y cual la real."

A pesar de saber que era inútil, Laura trató de fingir ignorancia. "Qué quiere decir Srta. Granger?" Se aguantó las ganas de morderse la lengua al decir el nombre de la chica antes de decidir que posiblemente todo el mundo la conociera debido a sus actividades en la guerra. Era posible que Laura la conociera solo por ese hecho.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. "Srta. Laura, hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar en privado?"

Laura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero accedió de cualquier modo. Llevó a la castaña hasta su oficina privada, pero en el camino, un hombre muy ebrio, alcanzó a Hermione y la atrapó de la cintura, sentándola en su regazo.

"Hola bonita. Tú eres muy linda...quieres ir arriba y divertirte un rato?" El tipo apestaba a lo que sea que estuviera bebiendo.

Laura estaba a punto de gritarle al tipo, pero la sonrisa de Hermione la detuvo. _Qué se trae esta pequeña entre manos?_

Hermione le sonrió al hombre. "Siempre estoy dispuesta a divertirme. Por supuesto, su definición de lo que es divertido y la mía tal vez no tengan puntos en común."

El hombre preguntó entonces, "Y cómo te diviertes tú, niña bonita?"

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó notablemente. "Bueno, me gusta usar mi varita para torturar hombres que no sabes de decoro o que no tienen modales, o que no saben mantener las manos quietas, lenta y dolorosamente. Le aseguro que para cuando termine con usted, habrá perdido un par de capas de piel y una buena cantidad de dientes. Le parece eso divertido?"

El hombre se puso pálido y rápidamente, la dejó ir. "Umm...lo siento srta. No quise ofenderla. Pensé que era una de las chicas que trabajan aquí."

Laura ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le gustaba esta chica. Severus había hecho bien al escogerla. Solo esperaba que Hermione no estuviera aquí para preguntarle sobre Snape. No quería tener que mentirle a una jovencita tan bonita.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Laura, la madama cerró la puerta. "Quieres beber un trago?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras se acariciaba el abdomen inconscientemente. "No, gracias. No le robaré mucho tiempo. Solo vine por negocio, luego me ire."

Laura alzó una ceja. "Qué negocios pueden ser esos? Dudo muchísimo que quieras un trabajo aquí."

Hermione sonrió y se rió un poco, pero sintiendo náuseas de solo pensar en trabajar en aquel lugar. "No. No estoy buscando trabajo, Lo que me trae aquí es un asunto mas delicado."

"Y qué asunto podrá ser ese?" Preguntó Laura, sospechando.

Hermione se acercó un poco a la mujer, "Estoy aquí porque se que usted y Severus son buenos amigos." La castaña no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sospechaba que así fuera para que él le confiara las pociones.

Laura frunció el ceño, insegura de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. "Si, así es. Hemos sido amigos por varios años. Severus está bien?"

Hermione asintió. "Oh, si. De hecho, está en el castillo, trabajando en una poción. Creo que etará finalixzando pronto. Se supone que me enviará a su cuervo para avisarme y para que podamos celebrar propiamente."

La jovencita permitió que se le sonrojaran las mejillas al decir esto. Todavía estaba muy enojada y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mentir. Las mejores mentiras, después de todo, son las que guardan un dejo de verdad.

Laura sonrió. "Eso es maravillosos. Espero que no te moleste si pasa por aquí para que le obsequie un trago de felicitaciones cuando la termine."

Hermione sonrió. "Para nada. Me alegra saber que Severus tiene una amiga tan buena. De hecho, necesito hablarle como su amiga. Severus me contó de...bueno, las poiciones que dejó aquí con usted."

La sonrisa de Laura se desvaneció, mientras maldecía mentalmente. "Pociones?" Sabía que no tenía objeto mentir, pero tampoco sabía que tanto conocía al respecto la chica sentada frente a ella.

La castaña asintió nuevamente. "Si. Usted sabe...las pociones que Severus hacía que sus chicas bebieran para que se parecieran a mi por tantos años. Creo que...desde que era su estudiante." De nuevo, Hermione estaba suponiendo.

Como Laura no dijo nada, ella continuó. "Bueno, verá usted, después que me dijo lo de las pociones, me enojé muchísimo, como se podrá imaginar, pero luego, él me explicó...bueno, y yo entendí."

Laura suspiró de alivio. _Gracias a Merlín, Severus le explicó antes que la chica lo averiguara de alguna otra fuente._ "Entonces, qué es lo que necesitas de mí, querida?"

Hermione se sonrojó otra vez. "Bueno, verá...temo que alguien pudiera conseguirlas por accidente. Imagínese el horror que sería que algún...pervertido tuviera acceso a esas pociones. Le pedí a Severus que viniera por ellas...pero está tan metido en su proyecto, que casi no se toma tiempo siquiera para dormir o comer. Tuve que forzarlo a tomar un descanso."

Laura sonrió. Sabía que Severus era un hombre que se perdía en sus pasiones. "Estoy segura que no te costó demasiado obligarlo. El hombre está loco por ti."

Hermione sonrió, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar la furia que sentía. "Lo se. LO que quiero decir es que en este momento, está super ocupado, así que vine a buscar las pociones yo misma. Odiaría que alguien tuviera acceso a ellas, o que alguien dejara escapar el rumor y que llegara a oídos de alguien del Profeta. Se puede imaginar lo que escribirían?"

Laura se puso seria. Ella había estado preocupada por eso mismo por años. "Así que viniste para llevarte ls dos pociones restantes?"

Hermione hizo una pausa. _La estaba probando o le estaba mintiendo?_ "Dos? Él dijo que eran seis. Tal vez se equivocó? No se perdió alguna, verdad?"

Laura sonrió. _Seguramente Severus le había dicho cuantas eran, de otro modo, cómo podía saber cuántas eran? _"Tienes razon, querida. Son seis. Es que estaba pensando? Te las traeré de inmediato."

La mujer se puso de pie y fue hasta una cabinete que mantenía cerrado. Quitó los encantamientos que Severus le había enseñado y saco las botellas. Se las pasó a Hermione, quien, según Laura obesró, tragó nerviosamente antes de toamrlas.

La castaña movió una mano y les puso un hechizo para encoger los envases, junto con un hechizo para que no se rompieran. Suspiró , empujando la tristeza y la furia hasta el fondo, por el momento.

"Gracias. Temía que, aún encogidas, no entraran en mi bolsillo." Dijo Hermione cuando vio que Laura la observaba con curiosidad.

Laura asintió mientras la miraba y observaba que llevaba puestos unos shorts demasiado apretados. "Por favor, no dudes en regresar. Se que es un poco extraño venir aquí, pero de verdad pienso que eres perfecta para Severus. Pareces una buena persona y por lo que recuerdo haber leído sobre ti, también tienes un gran corazón. Severus necesita alguien como tú a su lado. Si te hace sentir mejor, tal vez podríamos encontrarnos en un lugar, digamos...mas respetable." Le dijo Laura con uan sonrisa dulce.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Laura parecía una buena persona también, y eso hizo que la castaña se sintiera culpable por mentirle. "Eso estaría bien. Tal vez podamos vernos para tomar el té alguna vez."

Las dos mujeres se despidieron y Hermione regresó a su casa. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro. _Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Pociones para prostitutas. Era horrible._

Hermione se hundió en la cama y lloró.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Holas otra vez! Se que prometí actualizar mas a menudo, pero me ha sido imposible traducir un capítulo entero en una noche. Se que antes solía subir de a dos capítulos, pero ya no puedo. Supongo que cuando termine el verano y el trabajo se calme un poco, voy a poder volver a mi ritmo de antes. A propósito, ya tengo decidido cuál va a ser la próxima historia. Ni se imaginan...

MarSev: Pero mujer! Si es solo poner el e-mail! Jaaajajajaa te entiendo...a veces me agarran esas ganas de hacer absolutamente nada...Ah, si, ya podés matar a Ron, si querés. Lo que hizo es causal de homicidio, o no?

Liglez: Ha visto? Otra mas que se apunta para matar al idiota pelirrojo...vas a tener que sacar turno me parece...porque la fila para cagarlo a patadas se está haciendo larga, larga...

AlexandraSnape: Aca está! Finalmente! No, srta. Gracias a usted por leer! Pensaste bien. Ron no solo hizo algo estúpido, sino que también bajo, como solo él puede hacerlo...muy triste el idiota este. Presiento que si fuese una persona verdadera, estaría ocultándose de todas las que lo quieren matar...y la fila se sigue alargando...

Araceli: Ademas de matarlo, tenemos que agregar tus torturas...jovencita, si no descarga esas ganas de hacer daño...le va a dar una úlcera! Jaajjajajajaja otra que saca turno para hacerle algo horrible al zanahorio con patas...

Bueno, damitas, y damitos, si algún chico lee esto, espero que no se pongan muy mal con este capi...

De verdad, voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido...pero si no cumplo, por favor, no se enojen! Téngame piedad! Que mi vida es un descalabro! Jajajajajaaaa

Cuidense mucho!

Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Hermione estaba todavía llorando cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Alzó la cabeza, con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas y los ojos rojos. Lentamente, se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana.

Un cuervo voló dentro de la habitación y se posó en el respaldo de una silla. Llevaba atado un trozo de pergamino en la pata. Hermione se quedó mirando al animal por un momento hasta que este chilló para que se apurara y le quitara el mensaje de la pata.

La castaña tomó el pergamino, sin siquiera reprender al ave por picarle la mano. Desenrolló la carta y vió que era de Severus.

'_Mi querida Mione,' _el uso del apelativo cariñoso hizo que la chica emitiera un sonido de enfado. _'He terminado con la poción. Parece que esta vez si va a funcionar. No será posible que comience las pruebas si no hasta dentro de ocho horas. Quieres celebrar conmigo mientras esperamos? Creo que podemos celebrar sin terminar revolcándonos, no? El cuervo esperará por la respuesta. Te amo. Severus.'_

Hermione releyó la misiva y con un gruñido buscó un trozo de pergamino. 'Severus, tú, víbora mentirosa, claro que vamos a celebrar. Tengo la poción perfecta para que celebremos, una que conoces bien...' Dejó de pensar al cabo de unos minutos.

No. Esa no era la mejor manera de encarar el asunto. Además, todavía no sabía como había conseguido el cabello necesario para completar la poción. Si no lo averiguaba, él podría volver a utilizar la poción con quien quisiera, después que ella le dijera que se fuera al infierno y que no quería volver a verlo jamás.

Hizo un bollo con el pergamino al que le había escrito la sarta de maldiciones y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro. Pensó un poco y volvió a escribir.

'_Severus,_

_Creo que deberíamos celebrar. Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el castillo? No he estado allí en años y, además, nunca vi tus habitaciones. Envíame un mensaje a través de la red floo para avisarme. No tiene sentido que enviemos a tu cuervo ida y vuelta por un si o un no._

_Te amo,_

_Hermione.'_

La castaña releyó la carta. De verdad lo amaba. Su amor por él no era como un interruptor que podía apagar solo porque estaba enfadada con Severus.

Ató la misiva a la pata del animal y lo dejó volar. Luego, fue a tomar una ducha mientras esperaba. Lavó bien los rastros de lágrimas de rostro y siguió hasta que la piel le brilló. Se secó y se puso su loción favorita de lavanda y vainilla. La hacía sentir sexy y sabía que era la favorita de Severus también.

Quería que sufriera. _Ese bastardo. _La había lastimado. Había quebrado su confianza en él. _Cómo pudo hacerme algo así?_ Quitó el pensamiento de su cabeza antes que comenzara a llorar de nuevo. Se sentó frente al espejo para maquillarse a la manera muggle.

Tuvo especial atención a cada color que aplicaba a su rostro. Se aseguró de cepillarse el cabello hasta que no podía brillar mas y dejó que cayera sobre su espalda, justo como a él le gustaba. Hermione quería asegurarse que Severus supiera lo que estaba perdiendo.

Se puso unas bragas de encaje negro, el color favorito de Severus. Dudaba mucho que llegara a verlas, pero no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar. La lógica no era algo que en aquel momento pudiera pasar por encima de su furia, así que no pensó en lo cruel que estaba siendo.

Se puso un sujetador haciendo juego antes de acercarse al closet para buscar una falda de satén negro que apenas cubría algo. Era una prenda que había comprado por impulso pero que nunca había usado. Luego se puso una musculosa blanca apretadísima, que dejaba ver lo que había debajo.

Tomó uno de los frascos que había dejado sobre la cama antes de ir a ducharse y que todavía estaba bajo los hechizos para que no se rompiera y el hechizo achicador. Lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos de su falda. Luego, tomó el otro frasco, que contenía una copia del recuerdo.

Se puso un par de botas con unos tacones de casi seis centímetros, que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, decidiendo que se veía perfecta. Puso su varita en la caña de una de las botas, para mantenerla a mano en caso de necesitarla.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había conseguido esas botas ya que no las había comprado ella misma. Se preguntó brevemente si había sido Ginny quien se las había obsequiado hacía mucho tiempo o algo así. Seguramente había sido ella, ya que Hermione nunca se compraría algo así.

Sabía que se veía un poco...digamos...atrevida, pero quería verse deseable. Quería que él sufriera lo que ella estaba sufriendo. El pensamiento de lo cruel que eso era, finalmente estaba penetrando en su mente.

Era cruel restregárselo en la cara y dejarlo con las ganas. Se estaba mordiendo los labios con indecision cuando escuchó que la red floo se activaba. Bajó las escaleras, haciendo que las pinturas silbaran y aullaran, o hicieran comentarios sobre su atuendo que la hicieron sonrojarse.

Encontró la nota frente a la chimenea, sobre el suelo. Se inclinó y rápidamente se dio cuenta que no debió hacer eso ya que se le veía el redondo trasero cada vez que la falda se subía.

Con un gesto, tomó el pergamino y lo abrió.

'_Mi querida Hermione,_

_La red floo está abierta para ti desde ahora. Entrarás en mis habitaciones directamente. Te veré ahí mismo en breve. Hay algo que necesito resoñver con Minerva primero._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Severus.'_

Tomó una gran inhalación y sin darse la oportunidad de cambiar de parecer, tomó un puñado de polvo y entró en la chimenea, desapareciendo en medio de una llamarada verde, luego de decir en voz alta su destino y arrojar el polvo.

Llegó en medio de otra llamarada verde y salió de la chimenea de Severus. Con un movimientode su varita, limpió las cenizas que le habían quedado en la ropa y el cabello. Regresó la varita a la caña de su bota y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación la sorprendió, pero no se dio mucho tiempo para observar mejor lo bonita que era. Quería saber si podía encontrar los cabellos. Como no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría Severus ausente, tenía que buscar rápido.

Solo que no sabía por donde empezar. Probó por aquí y por allá, pero sin resultado. Se detuvo y pensó por un momento, luego se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó uno de sus propios cabellos y lo utilizó para un hechizo rastreador. En teoría, debía mostrarle cualquier cosa que se pareciera a su cabello.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su varita la tironeó a través de la habitación. Se encontró a sí misma en la habitación de él y frente a un gran armario. Con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió y en un anaquel justo a un lado del lugar en donde cogaba la ropa, vio una pequeña caja de plumas y su varita le señalaba que ahí era en donde debía buscar.

Levantó la caja, pero no la pudo abrir. Vio que algunos cabellos sobresalían y supo que eso era lo que estaba buscando. Rápidamente, invocó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Escribió una nota y la dejó en lugar de la caja mientras las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. Después, cerró el armario y se limpió las lágrimas antes de que cayeran.

Intentó de varias maneras, abrir la dichosa cajita, pero ningún hechizo funcionó. Con un suspiro de enfado, llevó la odiada caja hasta la sala de estar, en donde la achicó y la guradó en la caña de su otra bota.

Se sentó en un sillón que estaba en una esquina oscura de la habitación para esperar a que Severus regresara. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta que se abría y ella agradecía el haber pensado en el hechizo para encontrar lo que quería. Nunca lo hubiera encontrado a tiempo de haber buscado al estilo muggle.

Severus entró murmurando maldiciones. _Esa vieja lo enfadaba tanto a veces._ Entró en la habitación sin ver a Hermione, porque ella estaba en silencio y lo observaba.

Fue su perfume lo que lo alertó de su presencia. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación cuando la esencia de vainilla y lavanda llegó a su nariz. Cuando la olió, miró alrededor de la habitación, buscándola, hasta que la vio, allí sentada, en un oscuro rincón, observándolo.

Le sonrió mientras ella seguía con la mirada fija en él, siempre en silencio. "Si querías esconderte, te sugiero que la próxima vez, no uses ese perfume que tanto me gusta que te pongas. Es como un señalador con esa esencia tan intoxicante y potente que tiene."

Ella no pudo ocultar la sonrisita que le apareció en los labios. "Voy a tener que tener en cuenta eso la próxima vez que quiera ocultarme de ti."

Severus se aproximó a ella y extendió su mano hacia la suya. Ella la miró por un momento antes de tomarla y levantarse del sillón. Cuando él intentó acerarse para besarla, ella se hizo a un lado y se alejó un par de pasos.

Él frunció el seño por la acción, pero de inmediato se distrajo con el atuendo de la chica. Se veía absolutamente sexy. Nunca la había visto así vestida anteriormente y de pronto, sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se iba en dirección a su entrepierna. Si era así como quería celebrar, él le iba a dar la celebración de su vida.

"Una interesante elección de guardarropa. No creo haber visto esas botas antes." Comentó Severus mientras seguía mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella le sonrió. "Creo que yo tampoco, no antes de esta noche, por lo menos. Creo que Ginny las ocultó en mi armario con la esperanza que algún día las usara, porque sabe que nunca me compraría algo asi."

Los oscuros ojos de Severus se calentaron un poco mas al ver como las botas se ajustaban en los gemelos y los muslos de la mujer frente a sus ojos. "Recuérdame agradecerle mas tarde."

La sedosa voz de ese hombre, envió estremecimientos por la columna de se Hermione, com siempre lo hacía. _Maldito sea._ Pensó ella.

Hermione dio vueltas por la habitación, mirando todo lo que allí había, pero no a él. Él notó que sus movimientos no eran tan gráciles como solían ser.

"Veré que ella reciba tu aprecio por ellas." Le contestó ella.

Severus alzó una ceja. Había algo raro aquí. No solo eran sus tensos movimientos, era también que ella no lo mitaba a los ojos. "Hermione...está todo bien?"

Ella le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, pero no lo miró. "Por qué no lo estaría?"

Severus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras seguía observándola. Fue entonces cuando notó los ojos. A pesar de estar cubiertos de maquillaje, podía verse que estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando. " Pues, no se. Pero parece que has estado llorando."

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, aunque siguió sin mirarlo. "Bueno, es que ha sido un largo día. Pudiste asentar tu poción?"

Él asintió, inseguro aún de lo que podía estar pasando. Se había vestido para seducirlo, pero su actitud distaba mucho de ser seductora. "Así es. Me vas a decir qué te pasó?"

Finalmente, Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y Severus casi se asustó al ver la furia que emanaban. "Bien. Ron me visitó hoy."

Severus sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba. _Ese infeliz fue a molestarla?_ "Qué fue lo que hizo para enfadarte tanto? Debería hechizar al desgraciado la próxima vez que lo vea."

Hermione emitió una carcajada, pero sin humor. "Oh, me llevó flores. Un gran ramo con un montón de diferentes flores, tantas que dudo que hubiera podido nombrarlas a todas. Aunque no incluyó las flores que me gustan, algo que no me sorprende para nada. Probablemente no tiene idea de cuáles son."

Él estaba confundido. Todavía no sabía por qué estaba tan molesta. "De acuerdo, te llevó flores. Es por eso que estás tan molesta? Porque, aún después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, todavía no sabe cuál es tu flor favorita?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "No, no fue eso lo que me molestó. Vino para disculparse por haber sido un idiota infeliz. Luego me dijo que había conseguido dos pases para un lugar en donde enmendarse por lo del campamento de quidditch."

Severus revoleó los ojos. "Aún cuando yo mismo no te prestaba mucha atención en los primeros años de escuela, sabía que nunca le tuviste mucho afecto a ese deporte. Incluso sabía de tu miedo a volar."

Hermione le sonrió a Severus. "Eso es lo es mas triste del asunto. Como sea. Consiguió esos pases pensando que podíamos tener una segunda luna de miel o algo por el estilo. Luego, comenzó a hablar de que podíamos vivir juntos otra vez y que podíamos darle al matrimonio una segunda oportunidad."

Severus apretó los puños. Iba a maldecir al imbécil hasta el fin de los días. Hermione era de él ahora y no iba a renunciar a ella sin una buena pelea. Habiendo encarado al Señor Oscuro, Ron sería una minucia en comparación.

Notando la reacción de Severus, Hermione continuó. "Por supuesto, una vez que entendí lo que decía, rápidamente le hice saber que eso no iba a ocurrir. Le dije que ya no estaba enamorada de él y que estaba con alguien mas."

Él se relajó al escuchar esas palabras, tal cual ella había previsto. Continuó hablando al ver que se quedaba callado.

"por supuesto, eso lo hizo enfadar mucho. Ya sabía de ti y no voy a entrar en detalles de lo que dijo de tu persona."

Severus decidió que esa era una gran idea. "Entonces, es por eso que estás molesta?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No. En parte, pero no es por eso que estoy tan enfadada."

La conversación daba vueltas en círculos. "Entonces, qué fue?" Preguntó él, tragándose la impaciencia por no encontrar una respuesta directa de su parte.

Hermione lo miró por un momento. "No. Me enfadé cuando me dijo que solías visitar prostitutas que se veían como yo."

Severus inhaló de golpe. _Cómo diablos sabe ese imbécil pelirrojo de eso?_ Él estaba pensando en alguna manera de explicarle cuando ella volvió a hablar.

"Por supuesto, no le creí. Qué clase de persona haría algo así? Es muy retorcido. Trató de decirme que le dabas a las prostitutas una poción para que se vieran exactamente como yo, pero eso es casi imposible. Tendrías que tener un poco de mi cabello para eso, especialmente para hacerlo durante tanto tiempo como él clama que lo hiciste. Creo que dijo años. No, eso tiene que haber sido imposible." Dijo ella mirándolo de frente.

Severus trataba de mantener la expresión neutra, mientras por dentro, suspiraba de alivio que ella no le hubiera creído a Ronald.

Cuando él no dijo nada, Hermione siguió hablando. "Quiero decir...no te había visto en un largo tiempo. De hecho, creo que la última vez que te vi, antes de reencontrarnos, fue cuando aún era una estudiante. No es eso correcto?"

Severus asintió, sin poder confiar en su propia voz.

Hermione le sonrió. Él estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al ocultar su pánico, pero aún así, podía verse un dejo en su irada. Eso la hizo preguntarse si Severus sabía de eso, de cómo su mirada lo delataba. Dudaba que así fuera.

"Así que le dije que se fuera. No le creí." Dijo ella, haciendo una pausa para ver su reacción. El alivio estaba claro en sus ojos, mientras que su rostro, permanecía impasivo.

Severus aclaró la garganta y habló. " No te culpo por sentirte tan molesta después de lo que escuchaste."

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró sostenidamente. "Si? Yo tampoco me culpo. Pero aquí es cuando llegamos a la mejor parte."

_Ay carajo. Hay mas?_ Pensó él.

"Verás, como no le creí, sacó un frasco vacío y lo llenó con un recuerdo que luego me entregó." Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el frasquito. A continuación sacó su varita y le dio un toque sin decir una palabra para que volviera a su tamaño normal.

Sabía en que bolsillo había puesto cada frasco. Se aseguró de recordarlo bien. El recuerdo estaba en el izquierdo y la poción en el derecho.

Se lo arrojó a Severus. Él se movió con rapidez para atraparlo antes que fuera a caer al suelo y romperse. Le dedicó una mirada enojada por su falta de cuidado. Ella le sonrió.

"No te preocupes. Le puse un hechizo para que no se rompa. Deberías echarle una miradita mas tarde. Pero es el contenido de ese frasco lo que hizo que diera un paseíto estanoche." Dijo ella, todavía observándolo.

Severus frunció el seño. "Y a dónde fuiste?" Preguntó él, con la horrible sensaciín de saber hacia donde se dirigía Hermione.

Ella sonrió. "Fui a visitar a una vieja amiga tuya. Madame Laura."

Incluso siendo pálido como lo era, la piel de Severus se puso todavía mas blanca. Ella le obsequió una brillante sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo. Siguió hablando.

"Al principio, me confundió con alguien mas. Pero luego, ella y yo tuvimos una interesante charla. Es una mujer muy agradable. De hecho, creo que quedamos en tomar el té la semana que viene." Dijo Hermione, con una genuina sonrisa al recordar a la mujer. " Habló muy bien de ti, por supuesto. Y ella tampoco sabía de lo que estaba hablando Ron."

Severus volvió a sentir alivio. Debió saber que Laura no traicionaría su confianza. Fue por esa razón que le confió las pociones en primer lugar. "Me alegra saber que ella confirmó tus sospechas sobre Ron."

Ella hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba en lo que él acababa de decir. Era muy inteligente. Nunca había hecho mencion de Ron mintiendo, pero lo había dicho de manera tal que ella no lo hubiera notado si no hubiera estado prestando atención.

"Si. De verdad que fue muy convincente en su ignorancia de dichas pociones. Eso fue, hasta que le mentí." Dijo ella, sin un gramo de vergüenza por el hecho de haber mentido.

Severus se tragó un gemido y ella continuó. "Ella tiene la impresión de que sé todo al respecto. Pero incluso así, trató de ponerme a prueba, y pasé el examen, así que me dio las seis pociones restantes."

"Hermione..." Severus intentó comenzar a hablar, pero ella lo cortó.

"Oh, no, todavía no termino." Sacó el segundo frasco de su bolsillo y también su varita. Removió los hechizos y regresó la varita a la bota.

Severus vio al frasco y de inmediato reconoció la poción por su color.

Hermione lo movió en su mano para mirarlo. "Cómo lo hiciste? Me imagino que habrá sido fácil cuando era tu estudiante, pero cómo lo hiciste a través de tantos años?"

Severus suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo. "Le pedí a un elfo doméstico que cambiara tu cepillo por uno encantado, idéntico al tuyo, antes que te fueras de la escuela. Hice que el elfo me lo trajera para poder conseguir uno igual, luego le añadí los hechizos para poder tener siempre tu cabello."

Ella se quedó mirándolo totalmente shockeada. "Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca tenía que limpiar mi cepillo. Siempre asumí que era una de las pocas cosas que Ron hacía por mí. Debí imaginarlo. Mierda! Debí darme cuenta! No he tenido que limpiarlo, aún después de dejarlo, pero claro, he tenido la mente ocupada en otras cosas."

Severus permanecía en silencio, sin saber si debía hablar o no. Ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa. "Fue un plan brillante. Nunca pensé que feras capaz de hacer algo así." Dijo ella con suavidad.

Él suspiró. "Hermione, cómo me hubiera gustado ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirte lo que sentía por ti desde el principio. En aquel tiempo, fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para tenerte. Ayuda en algo decirte cuánto lo siento?"

Hermione trató de pensar en sus palabras, pero en su mente, todavía había mucho enfado, así que simplemente no fue capaz de procesar la disculpa. "Tengo que irme." Dijo con voz queda y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

Severus sintió que se le partía el corazón de miedo. "Hermione, espera. No me dejes. No así. Tienes que entender mis razones."

Ella se detuvo frente a la chimenea y lo miró mientras sostenía un puñado de polvos floo. "Por qué? Cambiaría algo? Borraría lo que hiciste? Sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo era posible que me conocieras tan bien. Pensé que parecía que habíamos sido amantes durante años por lo bien que parecías saber lo que me gustaba. Creo que de algún modo así fue, solo que de un solo lado."

Hermione inhaló mientras las lágrimas volvían a llenar sus ojos. "Necesito irme. No quiero escuchar tus razones. No ahora. No se si alguna vez vaya a querer escucharlas. Adiós Severus."

Se paró dentro de la chimenea y él se acercó queriendo detenerla, pero sus palabras lo detuvieron. "Ten." Dijo ella y le lanzó el frasco con la poción. "Así puedes tenerme una vez mas, ya que fue tan importante para ti."

Él atrapó el frasquito por reflejo y las llamas verdes se llevaron a Hermione lejos de él. Miró el frasco en su mano por un par de minutos. Luego, con una mirada de absoluta determinación, tomó un puñado de polvo para seguirla.

Lanzo el puñado y pronunció con voz clara Grimmauld Place, pero nada pasó. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que había bloqueado la entrada. Severus siempre había sabido que ella era una hechicera inteligente y poderosa, pero aún así, no pudo menos que asombrarse por la rapidez con la que lo había hecho.

Suspiró con tristeza. Si había bloqueado la entrada floo, entonces tampoco le abriría la puerta. Sintió un peso que descendía sobre él. Entonces, su cabeza se alzó de pronto.

_Qué quiso decir con eso de que podía tenerla una vez mas?_ Todavía tenía cantidades industriales de su cabello en la caja de plumas. Incluso si ella dejaba de usar el cepillo, tenía una caja llena con sus cabellos. Si quería usarlos, lo único que tenía que hacer, era preparar ms poción.

Eso fue lo que hizo que se dirigiera a su habitación en donde había guardado la cajita. Abrió el armario y, en lugar de la caja, encontró un trozo de pergamino.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió el mensaje, temiendo lo que pudiera decir.

'_Severus,_

_No podía dejarte la caja. Ya no tendrás una copia de mí en la que puedas refugiarte. No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado así. Es una traición, lo quieras o no. Es una violación a mi persona. Te tomaste libertades con mi cuerpo por tanto tiempo sin mi permiso, e incluso te permití tomarte esas mismas libertades con mi propio nunca podrás tocarme otra vez, ya sea a mi o a mi copia. Espero que haya valido la pena. Adiós Severus. _ _Por favor, déjame en paz. Espero que tengas una buena vida, pero tendrá que ser sin mi._

_Cuidate mucho,_

_Hermione.'_

Severus cayó de rodillas al terminar de leer. _ La he perdido._ Apenas la había encontrado, apenas la había tenido, apenas se había dado cuenta que ella lo amaba, y ahora, no tenía nada. _Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ella?_

No quería la caja con sus cabellos. Se había dado cuenta que una copia no sería suficiente. Quería a la Hermione de verdad. Quería ir a la cama con ella cada noche. Quería despertar abrazado a ella cada mañana. Ahora dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a tocarla.

Sintió una humedad desconocida en el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Le parecía que ni siquiera había llorado por Lily, pero allí estaba, llorando por la pérdida de Hermione.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en el suelo, pero al final, se arrastró hasta la sala de estar y usó su varita para servirse un vaso de whisky de fuego. Se quedó mirando la chimenea sin fuego hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente ebrio para quedarse dormido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Bueno, sé que demoré mucho en postear este capítulo, pero es que, con las fiestas, he tenido mucho trabajo y, la verdad sea dicha, me costó un poco traducirlo, porque me parecía muy triste y me daba mucha lástima el pobre Severus...yo lo hubiese perdonado...pero bueh...

Sé que siempre prometo que voy a actualizar mas a menudo, pero es que últimamente, no tengo mucho tiempo libre...me disculpo por eso.

**Dary: **No se si estás leyendo esta historia, pero si es así, te respondo desde aquí. A mi también me gusta el Severus mas malito, pero como la historia me gustó mucho, la traduje. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado!

**AlexandraSnape: **Eeehhhh...la verdad es que estaba desconfiando con razón...yo lo hubiera perdonado...pero que se le va a hacer...igual, todo se va a arreglar...o algo asi...

Una mas que se suma al frente 'Matemos y/o torturemos a Ron'!

Ay! De verdad creés que soy lo máximo? Ay! Qué linda sos!

**MaR SeV: **Aaaahhhhh...tramposita! Y si...fácil no debe ser el enterarte que tu amante se estuvo sacudiendo con un montón de locas que se veían como ella...

Pero por otro lado, es cierto, el pobre hombre la quería a ella sola y a nadie mas. Pero claro, ella estaba casada con el imbécil de Ron y encima, para colmo, el pobre Sev se cree que es el tipo mas feo del mundo...que equivocado está!

**Liglez: **ok, ya entendí...no lo aguantás a Ron...me quedó bien clarito...

Eeeehhhhhh...demorarme con el capítulo...? Eeeeehhhhh...nooooo...te parece, nomas...

Bueno, como dije, el trabajo está bastante pesado, eso sin contar el calor que está haciendo...SIGH...así que no prometo actualizar pronto, pero igual, voy a hacer un esfuerzo.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Hasta pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Hermione permaneció llorando en cama por tres días. Se había reportado enferma en el trabajo por esos días. Fue al cuarto día, un sábado, cuando Hermione escuchó el sonido de pies subiendo las escaleras.

Se escondió debajo de las sábanas cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe. "Tía Mione, tía Mione!" Dos vocecitas gritaron al unísono.

James terminó de decir lo que los mas pequeños empezaron. "Mamá dijo que si no bajas a desayunar, va a venir a buscarte."

Albus se subió a la cama y tocó la parte de la sábana en donde estaba la cabeza de ella. Susurró en voz alta. "No vas a querer que mami venga a buscarte. Siempre se enoja cuando tiene que ir a buscarnos."

Hermione hizo un gestito al escuchar esa vocecita susurrar tan fuerte. "Es un hecho? Bueno, díganle a su madre que bajaré cuando quiera bajar."

"Y por qué no se lo dices tú misma?" Dijo una voz femenina desde el pasillo que hizo que Hermione gruñera.

"Vete Ginny." Dijo ella, todavía oculta dentro de su cálido capullo de sábanas.

"Chicos. Por qué no bajan? Dejé el desayuno sobre la mesa. Papá y yo bajaremos en un rato con la tía Hermione." Dijo Ginny provocando otro gruñido en Hermione.

_Mierda! Harry también estaba allí?_ Hermione tanteó buscando su varita. "Juro que hechizaré al que se le ocurra echarme agua encima o me quite las sábanas."

"Mione, solo estamos sorprendidos de encontrarte sola. Vine antes que los niños para asegurarme que estuvieras decente." Dijo Harry. "Dónde está Severus?"

Hermione emitió otro gruñido y se dio la vuelta, todavía escondida mientras lágrimas frescas le llenaban los ojos y se deslizaban sobre las mejillas.

Ginny refunfuñó, claramente molesta. "A quién le importa en dónde está él? No me malentiendas Mione. Ya entendí que lo quieres, pero quiero respuestas. Cómo pudiste ocultarme que estabas embarazada? Pensé que éramos como hermanas."

Hermione no había tenido tiempo para pensar en el embarazo. Había estado tan metida en su desconsuelo sobre lo que descubrió de Severus y en hacérselo pagar, que se le había pasado por alto.

Suspiró un par de veces, con las lágrimas todavía corriéndoles por las mejillas, y el ruido alertó a los otros dos en la habitación. Harry y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron a la cama. Ginny se sentó y alargó una mano para tocarla.

Puso la mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y le hablo con suavidad. "Hermione, amor, qué te pasa? No estoy tan enojada. Es que Harry ha estado actuando tan raro estos últimos días...hasta que lo presioné para que me dijera qué era lo que pasaba. Me lo dijo porque yo lo obligué."

Hermione suspiró de nuevo, así que Harry se arriesgó a enfrentarse a su ira y le quitó la sábana de encima. Ambos gimieron cuando la vieron con la carita hinchada y llena de lágrimas, y con los ojos rojos e hinchados también.

"Mione, qué pasó? Snape lo tomó mal? Juro que lo voy a hechizar hasta que sangre." Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

Hermione se echó a llorar mas fuerte. Severus todavía no sabía que había un bebé en camino. "No. Él no lo tomó mal...Yo...yo...descubrí algo acerca de él

y lo confronté. Luego me fui y le bloqueé la entrada de la red floo. No he dejado la cama desde ese momento, así que no se siquiera si ha intentado venir a hablarme." Lloriqueó otra vez y una nueva andanada de lágrimas comenzó a fluír.

Harry se sentó en la cama y su pie golpeó contra algo que estaba en el piso. Se agachó y levantó lo que había tocado. Se sorprendió al ver que era un pequeño frasco y que no se había roto cuando le puso el pie encima. Luego vio que había otros cuatro frascos iguales junto al que había pisado. Parecía que estaban llenos de la misma poción.

"Mione, por qué hay frascos con pociones en el piso?" Preguntó Harry, todavía observando el frasco que tenía en la mano.

Hermione se echó a llorar con mas fuerza. Giny miro el frasquito que sostenía su esposo y luego miró a Hermione. "Mione, qué hay en los frascos?"

La castaña respondió hipando. "Poción multijugos."

Ginny y Harry se miraron confundidos. _Por qué tendría Hermione cinco frascos de Poción Multijugos?_

Como ninguno de los dos sabía la respuesta, Harry preguntó. "Y para qué es esta poción multijugos, amor?"

Hermione se secó las lágrimas de la cara, pero mas seguía saliendo de sus ojos. "Son para que alguien mas se vea como yo, aparentemente." Dijo ella, sentándose en la cama.

De nuevo, la pareja quedó en la confusión. "Por qué?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero su rostro se puso verde de pronto. Harry, sabiendo lo que esa cara significaba, se apartó con rapidez de la cama al tiempo que Hemrione salía disparada hacia el baño.

Ginny suspiró y fue tras ella para ayudarla. Le puso una toalla mojada con agua fría en la nuca, mientras Hermione vomitaba. Cuando hubo terminado, Ginny uso el la toalla para limpiarle el rostro. Luego, enjuagó la toalla y la puso nuevamente en la nuca.

"Mejor?" Le preguntó Ginny a su castaña amiga, observando que el color regresaba al rostro de Hermione.

Ella asintió y apoyó la frente sobre la tapa del retrete, ahora cerrado. Era la primera mañana que se sentía enferma. Se preguntó si se debía a que había estado pensando en el embarazo de nuevo o porque, finalmente, se había levantado de la cama.

Harry entró en el cuarto de baño y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y a guiarla de nuevo hasta la cama. "Te traeré un poco de la poción para las náuseas que guardé para Ginny, de cuando estaba embarazada de los chicos. Estoy seguro que será suficiente hasta que puedas conseguir mas. Creo que, por lo menos, tendrás para un mes. A menos que necesites tres por día como Ginny."

Hermione le sonrió. "Gracias Harry. Lo aprecio mucho."

Ginny le estaba acariciando la espalda con delicadeza. "Qué pasó Mione? Qué hay con las pociones?"

Hermione tomó una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a relatarles lo ocurrido en la noche en la que confrontó a Snape. No dejó ningún detalle afuera, incluyendo el cómo lo había averiguado a través de Ron y cómo había ido hasta el establecimiento de Madame Laura para recuperar el resto de las pociones. Incluso les contó que le había dejado un frasco a Severus para que tuviera un último encuentro.

Harry y Ginny permanecieron en silencio durante todo el relato, aunque el rostro de Harry estaba rojo de furia hacia el final de la historia. Lo único que evitó que estallara fue que la mano libre de Ginny sostenía la suya.

Cuando Hermione finalizó, estaba exhausta y quería regresar a la cama. Ginny, siendo ella misma, y siendo la hija de su madre, hizo que la castaña tomara una ducha antes.

Tan pronto como Hermione dejó la habitación, Harry explotó. "Ese hijo de..."

"Harry." Advirtió Ginny con tranquilidad. Hermione todavía podía escuchar, y también los niños. No quería que sus hijos repitieran esas palabras.

Harry se calmó un poco. "Creo que esta vez voy a matarlo. Mira lo que le hizo! Ni siquiera reaccionó así de mal con Ron."

Ginny parpadeó, después de todo, era su hermano. "Lo se. Pero no es la misma situación. Está embarazada y tiene todas las hormonas a flor de piel. Eso puede ser lo que causa este comportamiento."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Oh, por favor, Gin. Acaso no viste cómo se miraban el uno al otro cuando fueron a cenar a casa? No viste la expresión en los ojos de ella cuando nos contó lo que él había hecho?"

Harry se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello, exactamente como lo hacía cuando era un adolescente. "Ginny, tú no le viste la cara cuando se enteró del bebé. Estaba shockeada, pero es entendible. Pero cuando de verdad lo pensó...se podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Ella lo ama."

Ginny suspiró. "Si, creo que si lo ama. Entonces, qué vamos a hacer para ayudarla?"

Harry dejó de pasear por la habitación y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposa, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. "No se Gin. Qué podemos hacer por ella? Tú eres mujer. Tú debes saber cuál es el siguiente paso que deberíamos tomar."

Ginny le dedicó una mirada asesina y él alzó las manos para disipar el enojo de su mujer rápidamente. "Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Sabes a qué me refiero. Tú tienes mas experiencia en lo que respecta a mujeres con el corazón roto que yo."

Ginny se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón. De verdad tenía mas experiencia que él en eso. "No se, la verdad. Normalmente, la llevaría a embriagarse hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero ahora, con el bebé, no podemos."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "no, no podemos."

Ginny se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensando. "Veamos que pasa, por ahora. Veamos cómo se siente después de la ducha y despué de traerle un poco de comida. Tal vez podamos convencerla de llevarla con nosotros por un tiempo, para que no esté sola ahora. Si no quiere, podemos venir nosotros aquí. Aunque sea, por un par de semanas, para ver como sigue. Después de todo, hay lugar de sobra."

Harry sonrió. "Suena a un buen plan, para mí. Veamos cómo lo toma. No sé si le agrade que estemos sobre ella todo el tiempo."

Ginny hizo un gesto. "La puedo amenazar con decrle a mamá si no nos deja ayudarla."

Harry se rió con ganas. "Si eso no la hace cambiar de opinión entonces nada lo hará."

Harry escuchó que el agua en la ducha se cerraba, así que salió de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad a las chicas. Bajó a la cocina para asegurarse que los chicos no la estuvieran destruyendo.

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, dándose cuenta que no había llevado ropa que ponerse.

Ginny la vió y le sonrió. "Harry fue a la cocina. Solo estamos tú y yo."

Hermione asintió y salió envuelta en una toalla. Fue hasta la cómoda y sacó ropa interior limpia, dejando caer la toalla. Ella y Ginny habían compartido habitación por mucho tiempo, así que ya no sentía ninguna timidez una de la otra.

La joven castaña se sentó en la cama y tomó su cepillo para peinar su cabello. Comenzó a desenredarlo y se detuvo. Miró el cepillo en su mano por un largo rato y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Ginny se acercó y la abrazó, mientras su amiga lloraba su desconsuelo y ella le susurraba palabras suaves a su amiga.

Cuando a Hermione se le termianron las lágrimas, se apartó un poco y miró de nuevo al cepillo. Así es como conseguía mi cabello a través de los años. Nunca, ni por un momento, pensé al respecto. Este es el primer cepillo que no pierdo. El primero que no se rompe cuando encuentro algún nudo de esos que suelen hacerse en mi cabello. Normalmente, antes de este, rompía o perdía unos cinco al año. Debí darme cuenta que había algo raro en este."

Ginny suspiró y le quitó el cepillo de la mano. Tomó una taza de plástico que había sonre la mesita de noche y la transfiguró en un cepillo nuevo. "Entonces te consigo uno. No tenías razón para preguntarte tal cosa Hermione. Yo misma, nunca le presto tanata atención a mi cepillo."

Hermione inhaló y tomó el nuevo elemento para cepillarse el cabello, el cual casi se rompe dos veces y Hermione sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Necesitaba poder pasar por lo menos veinte minutos sin llorar. Era increíble que todavía le quedaran lágrimas.

Una vez que su cabello estuvo peinado, ginny la llevó a la cocina. Los retratos de la casa estaban inusualmente callados, algo que atrajo la atención de Hermione. Se dio cuenta que todavía había una pintura en su habitación que ella habia volteado para que no pudiera verla cuando estaba allí, así que era mas que probable que el resto de las pinturas supieran lo que había pasado.

Ginny la guió hasta la cocina y la hizo sentarse en una silla vacante. Los niños todavía estaban picoteando su desayuno y cada uno de ellos le dedicaron a Hermione una mirada llena de picardía.

Hermione pudo ver mucho de sus tíos en los ojos de esos pequeños. No solo de Fred y George. También de Sirius y Remus. La picardía de los Merodeadores estaba presente en esos pequeños. Tal vez había heredado eso de los genes de James. Seguramente se meterían en problemas cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

La castaña les sonrió y les guiñó un ojo a cada uno, aunque un poco forzada. Se enfocó en su desayuno, revolviendo la comida mas que comerla. Pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que el gran ramo de flores que Ron le había traído, no estaba sobre la mesa. Supuso que Ginny se había deshecho de él. Como Hermione no lo quería, entonces no le importaba lo que Ginny había hecho con esas flores.

De nuevo, Hermione se enfocó en su comida, y en algún punto, se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Había pasado un par de días sin comer y ahora estaba famélica.

Devoró todo lo que le habían servido de desayuno y, por suerte, Ginny había preparado mas, tal cual su madre le había enseñado, solo por si acaso. Hermione comió una segunda ronda de todo lo que le sirvieron, hasta que quedó llena.

Harry y Ginny la miraban sin decir una palabra. Ambos sabían que era demasiado pronto para estar comiendo por dos, pero era mas que evidente que no había comido nada en los últimos días, convenciéndolos que de verdad, su amiga necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella por un rato.

Después de su segunda taza de café, Ginny se la cambió por una de té caliente. Hermione iba a protestar, pero cambió de opinión cuando vió la expresión de determinación en el rostro de su amiga.

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y descubrieron que había muchas habitaciones para explorar. Harry y Ginny, con la ayuda de Hermione, habían explorado toda la casa y se habían desehecho de cada artefacto u objeto que pusiera ser peligroso. Incluso encontraron la forma de quitar el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Había sido requerida una inmensa cantidad de energía, pero lo lograron. También había descolgado las cabezas de los elfos domésticos de antaño.

Así que los adultos presentes sabían que era seguro dejar que los pequeños vagaran y exploraran la casa, en tanto no se metieran en la habitación de la Tía Hermione. Allí había cosas que no quería que se rompieran.

Cuando los niños se fueron, Ginny le habló a Hermione. "Mione, nena, Harry y yo pensamos que tal vez sería bueno que vinieras a quedarte con nosotros por un tiempo. Aunque sea hasta que te sientas mejor."

Hermione les sonrió a los dos. "Gin, ya les he dicho que no quiero que se sientan obligado. Ustedes necesitan tiempo con su familia. Tiempo para ser una pareja y para ser una familia. Yo estoy bien. Estaré bien."

Harry se puso serio. "Mione, sabes que te amamos. Solo queremos estar seguros que estarás bien. Si no te parece mudarte con nosotros a Godrick, entonces nosotros vendremos aquí."

Hermione se rió un poco. "Qué tontería! No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa y hacer un lío para empacar y trasladar todo hasta aquí. Les digo que estoy bien. Ya tuve mis días de llorar mi desgracia y ahora estoy bien."

Ginny sabía que Hermione se opondría. "Hermione, sabes que no vamos a dejar que esto pase así nada mas. Podemos mudarnos sin tener que hacer tanto problema. Técnicamente, esta es nuestra casa."

La castaña sonrió, sabiendo lo que Ginny quería decir. "Se que lo es, Gin. Si ustedes quieren mudarse, entonces háganlo. Puedo encontrar otro lugar en donde vivir si ustedes necesitan vivir aquí."

Harry frunció el ceño. Así no era como se suponía que tenía que ser. "Mione, bien sabes que no es eso lo que quiso decir. No queremos que estés sola, ahora que estás deprimida. Además, encontrarás que tener un poco de ayuda cuando las náuseas matutinas se pongan peor, un alivio."

Hemrione miró a su mejor amigo, quien era lo mas cercano a tener un hermano. "Harry, cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo. Estoy bien. No neceitan venir aquí a rescatarme. No necesito que me rescaten. Es cierto, los últimos días fueron malos, pero ya estoy mejor ahora."

Ginny comenzaba a enfadarse. Odiaba que la gente discutiera con ella. "Hermione Granger, si no dejas de decir que estás bien, juro que meteré a mi madre en el asunto. Apuesto que ella hará de tu vida un infierno en comparación con tener que vivir con nosotros."

Hermione alzó una ceja en dirección de Ginny. "De verdad? Bueno, entonces, díselo. Seguro que todavía está enfadada conmigo y que no le importará nada."

La pelirroja bufó. "Sabes cómo se puso mamá con Ron el día que fui a la Madriguera y lo confronté? Ella se puso de tu lado. Y papá también. Ella no está enfadada contigo. Además, está bien harta de Ron también."

Hermione se quedó helada. No había esperado que Molly y Arthur la perdonaran, mucho menos ponerse de su lado. "No sabía nada. Ron dijo que tú lo enfrentaste, pero nunca mencionó a tu mamá."

Ginny revoleó los ojos. Todavía no podía creer lo que Hermione les había contado sobre lo que Ron le había hecho Ron en esa cocina, aquella noche. "Juro que la voy a llamar como sigas negándote."

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a la pelirroja para abrazarla. "Ginny, te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermana. Pero no voy a dejar que se muden ni a irme con ustedes. Llama a tu madre. Ella tampoco podrá obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero."

Había sido una amenaza vacía. Ginny no tenía la menor intensión de llamar a su madre. Molly llegaría como un tornado y mas que seguro también aparecería Ron, y eso era lo último que Hermione necesitaba.

Ginny se apartó un poco y miró a Harry a los ojos. Él se encogió de hombros y suspiró, como dando a entender que dejarían las cosas como estaban...por el momento. Su esposa miró a su amiga nuevamente. "Está bien. Tú ganas."

Hermione sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo. "Gracias por cuidarme Ginny. De verdad lo aprecio. Los quiero mucho." Se alejó y miró a Harry. "Los quiero mucho a los dos. Ustedes son mi familia y me ayuda mucho saber que puedo contar con ustedes. Estaré bien."

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea, pero decidieron que lo dejarían pasar, por el momento. Ginny sabía que vendría diariamente a ver como estaba su amiga y hermione terminaría deseando haberse mudado con ellos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Bueno, la pobre herms se quedó llorando por los rincones, aunque personalmente, creo que podría haber pensado en el porqué de la actitud de Severus...pero en fin...igual, saben que me gustan los finales felices...jeejejee

Muy bien, dicho esto, llegó la hora de contestar reviews:

**Araceli: **El capi anterior fue bastante triste, y este no es mucho mas halagüeño que digamos, pero, de a poco, las cosas se van a acomodar para Ron reciba su merecido. TODO VUELVE EN LA VIDA! Y como se comportó como un idiota, va a recibir su castigo.

**Alexandra Snape: **El pobre también debe estar llorando, o bebiendo, por los rincones...me dio tanta pena! Pobrecito! A ver, quién se anota para consolarlo?

A propósito, gracias por las flores!

Hasta acá llego por hoy. Esta vez no demoré tanto en actualizar, no? Voy a ver si esta noche puedo empezar con el capítulo 17, así ya no intentan asesinarme mas...bweheheheeee

Gracias a todas y todos por leer! Hasta la próxima!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Harry trató de mantenerse fuera del asunto. De verdad trató. Pero desde que Ginny se iba a Hermione cada mañana desde ese sábado en el que la encontraron en cama, no había podido mantenerse fuera.

Estaba furioso. No, estaba mas que furioso. Estaba lívido. Cada día, Hermione iba al trabajo y se veía como la mierda. Harry se aseguraba de encontrarla cada día y se aseguraba que comiera. Le resultaba difícil hacerse el tiempo, pero siempre lo hacía.

Ginny, por su parte, se aseguraba de ir a verla cada noche, para asegurarse que comiera su cena. La pelirroja no se quedaba satisfecha hasta que la veía con sus propios ojos, terminar la comida. Luego, regresaba a su casa.

Luego, le diría a su esposo, algo que ya sabría porque la veía durante el almuerzo. Le diría lo mal que estaba su castaña amiga, algo que era un hecho, ya que cada noche la encontraba llorando sentada a la mesa.

Parecía que Hermione aguantaba con las defensas en alto hasta que llegaba a casa y colapsaba, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ginny la ayudaba a ponerse en movimiento, pero Harry sabía que era difícil para su esposa ir a verla a diario.

Hermione estaba bebiendo las pociones para las náuseas, pero cada vez la ayudaban menos. Usualmente, Ginny la ayudaba hasta el baño y hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Harry ya no estaba seguro de si las náuseas eran tan malas o si el estrés y lo tenso de la situación las estaban poniendo peor.

La estocada final fue el día en el que Hermione había estado picoteando el alimento frente a ella y se escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana. Ginny la abrió y dejó entrar a una lechuza, viendo que traía un sobre del Ministerio.

Hermione había tomado el el documento, le dio un poco de carne a la lechuza y después de echarle una mirada, sin siquiera abrir el sobre, lo dejó con el correo basura. Ginny esperó para que le dijera de qué se trataba pero Hermione no dijo nada. Como su amiga guardaba silencio, la pelirroja tomó el sobre y lo leyó. Cuando vio que era una copia que oficializaba el divorcio de Hermione, no entendió nada.

La castaña había estado mas que ansiosa por librarse de Ron y ahora actuaba como si no le importara. Ginny le había preguntado y ella se había encogido de hombros y había seguido picoteando su cena como si nada mas importara.

Todo lo que Harry sabía, era que estaba viendo sufrir a la mujer que amaba como a una hermana cuando sabía que el responsable de su tristeza estaba muy tranquilo en Hogwarts. Así que Harry decidió que iba a ir a confrontar al bastardo.

Harry sabía que no podía entrar a Hogwarts así nada mas, aunque siendo un Auror, podía hacerlo, pero esto no era un asunto oficial del Ministerio y no quería tener a todo el mundo preguntando, especialmente la Directora, su antigua jefa de casa.

Le envió una lechuza a Minerva preguntándole si podía ir vía Floo hasta su oficina, esa misma tarde, después de trabajar. Ella le respondió que le encantaría verlo y que esperaba verlo en la chimenea a las seis en punto.

A las seis, menos cinco minutos, Harry fue a su oficina. Minerva siempre había sido muy quisquillosa con respecto a la puntualidad. Harry usó su varita para limpiar las cenizas y vio a la mujer que lo había guiado durante sus años en la escuela.

"Profesora McGonagall, es grandioso volver a verla." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella.

Minerva le sonrió y lo abrazó. "Harry Potter, han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi. Cómo has estado? Y qué es eso de llamarme profesora? Ahora puedes llamarme Minerva. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, no hay necesidad de formalidades."

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. "He estado muy bien Minerva. Deberías ir a ver a los niños. No nos has visitado desde que Albus era pequeñito. Ahora ya tiene tres años."

Minerva le sonrió al muchacho que había crecido tanto y se había convertido en un apuesto hombre. "Tendré eso en mente. Me encantaría ver a Ginny y a los niños también. Ahora, qué te trae por aquí? No creo que sea para conversar con una vieja como yo."

Harry se rió, sonrojándose un poco. Su antigua maestra todavía podía ver a través de él y hacerlo sentir como un estudiante. "En realidad, tengo un asunto con...Severus. Solo que no me pareció correcto entrar y deambular por los pasillos sin tu permiso."

Minerva se puso seria. "Tiene problemas con el Ministerio?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No. No. Es mas bien un asunto personal."

La mujer suspiró con alivio. "Oh, bien. Él necesita un amigo ahora, sabes? Está como el infierno. No sé que le pasó, pero me alegra que tenga un amigo en el que apoyarse."

Harry resopló. "Estoy seguro que es el mismo bastardo y desgraciado de siempre. Maldito bastardo."

Minerva le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. "Harry James Potter, me avergüenzas. No has visto lo mal que ha estado estas últimas dos semanas. Quién eres tú para juzgar las razones sin haber hablado con él primero?"

Harry se sonrojó otra vez. "Lo siento Minerva. Es solo que...he visto el otro lado del asunto y no creo que esté peor que la otra persona involucrada. Esto es todo su culpa."

Minerva se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces, aclárame las cosas. No se lo que está pasando con exactitud, él nunca me lo diría. Todo lo que sé es que hace unos dos meses, de verdad se veía feliz. Yo estaba feliz por él. De repente, aparecía con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Luego, comenzó a desaparecer de las comidas por varios días para luego regresar con esa sonrisa otra vez. Incluso, era amigable con los otros profesores. Todos estábamos absolutamente perplejos, pero él se negaba a decir qué era lo que lo hacía tan feliz. Luego, hace unas dos semanas, mas o menos, llegó a desayunar como si le hubieran dicho que el Señor Tenebroso nunca hubiera sido vencido y que debía volver a ser espía. De hecho, estaba mas rudo que de costumbre. Y así ha estado hasta ahora."

Harry pensó en lo que estaba escuchando por algunos minutos. _Acaso era posible que Snape se sintiera miserable también? No. Imposible. Snape había estado usando a Hermione..._"No puedo decirte todo lo que sé...de hecho, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí. Si Hermione se entera..."

Las cejas de Minerva se dispararon hasta el cabello. "Hermione? Hermione Weasley?"

Harry suspiró. "Es Granger otra vez. Se está divorciando de Ron. Justamente, hace unos días llegaron los papeles del Ministerio, haciéndolo oficial."

Minerva no sabía nada de eso. "Acaso Severus tiene algo que ver con el divorcio?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. En realidad, entró en la historia después que Hermione dejara a Ron. Se encontraron algunos meses después."

"Entonces, cómo es que es su culpa, de lo que sea que está ocurriendo?" Preguntó Minerva. Era verdad que era aficionada al chisme, pero esto era mas que eso. Era un asunto que involucraba a uno de sus profesores y a una de sus mas queridas ex – alumnas.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Tuvieron una gran pelea y Hermione se fue después de descubrir algo que él había hecho...algo de verdad malo. Lamento no poder darte mas detalles."

Minerva asintió. "Está bien Harry. Pero antes de despedazarlo por algo que sientes, es su culpa, ten en cuenta que no ha estado feliz y contento desde ese momento. Lo que sea que hizo que Hermione lo dejara, lo está lamentando con creces."

Harry asintió. "Trataré de recordar eso. Entonces, puedo ir a hablar con él?"

Minerva le sonrió con suavidad. "Claro que puedes Harry. Todavía pienso que necesita un amigo."

Harry resopló. "Dudo que encuentre uno en mí."

Minerva se rió. "Oh, uno nunca sabe. Tal vez te sorprendas una vez que lo veas."

Harry lo dudaba, pero no dijo nada. "Le diré a Ginny que te envíe una lechuza para arreglar tu visita. Deberíamos estar en casa alguna de estas noches para cenar."

Se despidieron y Harry se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había recorrido esos pasillos, pero todavía recordaba el camino, como si lo hubiera recorrido justo ayer.

Una vez frente a la puerta del salón de clase de Snape. Golpeó la puerta. Nada. Golpeó otra vez, un poco mas fuerte. Todavía no había respuesta. Harry inhaló y comenzó a aporrear la puerta, maldiciendo al hombre del otro lado de la lámina de madera.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un irritado Maestro de Pociones apareció del otro lado. Snape se sorprendió al encontrar a lresponsable del aporreo previo y por un momento, olvidó el comentario rudo que tenía preparado.

"Potter? Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Snape, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. _Genial. El infeliz está borracho._ "Vine para hablar contigo, pero parece que tú ya empezaste con la fiestita. Puedo entrar?"

Severus encogió los hombros y se hizo a un lado. _Por qué no?_ Penso el moreno antes de azotar la puerta una vez que Harry había entrado. Tambaléandose un poco, se dirigió a sus habitaciones privadas.

Harry lo siguió, observando al hombre que alguna vez había temido. _De verdad se ve como la mierda._ Pensó mientras caminaba.

Harry entró en la habitación y observó como Severus se dejaba caer en un sillón mientras hacía aparecer una botella de whiskey de fuego.

"Quieres un trago?" Preguntó él, moviendo la botella.

"Claro." Dijo Harry, acomodándose en otro sillón.

Severus hizo flotar un vaso lleno hasta Harry, quien lo atrapó en el aire y le dio un sorbo, dejando que el calor generado por el licor se expandiera a travé de él.

"Así que, que trae al ilustre Harry Potter a mi puerta?" Preguntó Severus, bebiendo un largo sorbo de licor.

"Vine a hablar contigo. Entiendo que tú y...Hermione se han separado."

Severus hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar el nombre. "Se puede decir. También podrías haber dicho que ella me dejó. Viniste a regodearte?"

Harry observó como el hombre bebía otra poca del whiskey. No se veía para nada bien. Su cabello, que siempre había lucido mal, estaba mas horripilante que nunca. Algunos mechones habían caído sobre el rostro, que se veía mas delgado de lo habitual, y tenía unas oscuras ojeras, prueba obvia que no había estado durmiendo bien por los últimos días, o tal vez mas.

"En realidad, no. Vine a..." Harry se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en lo que había dicho Minerva, que Snape necesitaba un amigo. "Vine a escuchar tu versión del asunto."

Severus resopló. "Mi versión. Ella nunca escucharía mi lado de las cosas. Sabes, después de bloquearme la entrada floo, me puse a ver ese recuerdo que me dejó. Una linda porquería."

"Entonces, dime qué pasó y por qué." Dijo Harry con firmeza.

Severus suspiró. "Bien. Te lo diré, pero solo si sigues bebiendo. Eres muy irritante cuando estás sobrio."

Harry hizo un gesto y siguió bebiendo. Severus, mientras tanto, pensaba en cómo había comenzado todo. "La vi y de inmediato noté lo hermosa que se había puesto cuando regresó a recursar el séptimo año. Era bellísima. Hasta ese momento, nunca había notado lo hermosa que era. Siempre había sido lista, pero sus tendencias de sabelotodo ya no eran tan acentuadas. La observé por semanas y cuanto mas la miraba, mas me atraía."

Severus bebió otro poco de licor y llenó el vaso de Harry que estaba sorpresivamente vacío. "De hecho, tuve varias conversaciones con ella y descubrí lo maravillosa persona que era. Debí mantenerme alejado en cuanto me di cuenta de la atracción que sentía por ella, pero no pude. Mas la conocía, mas me atraía. Así que terminé enamorándome. Enamorándome de una estudiante de tan solo dieciocho años."

El Maestro vio como Harry bebía otra sorbo y suspiró. "Nunca pensé que ella me vería de esa manera. Que me deseara de tal manera. Ya había sufrido muchos años amando a una mujer que nunca tendría. No podía pasar por todo eso de nuevo."

Harry sabía de qué mujer hablaba. Los recuerdo que Severus le diera hacía años cuando pensó que moriría, todavía lo perseguían. Había visto cuanto había amado Severus a su madre, así que podía entender que no quisiera pasar por esa experiencia una vez mas.

"Ella estaba en mi clase un día y terminé con su cabello enredado en mis manos, por accidente. Cuando volví a mi escritorio, comencé a quitarme la hebra de los dedos, para arrojarlo al suelo, pero me detuve. Pensé que, tal vez, lo que sentía era simple atracción. Tal vez, si me lo sacaba del sistema, estaría en paz, así que guardé el cabello y los puse en una poción." Snape terminó de beber su medida de licor y volvió a llenar ambos vasos.

Harry comenzaba a sentir un ligero mareo, ya que no había cenado y beber con el estómago vacío no le caía bien. Pero sabía que no podía dejar de beber. Severus dejaría de hablar y lo echaría. Y Harry descubrió que de verdad quería escuchar la historia.

"Ya te imaginarás en qué poción puse su cabello. Luego de eso...sentí una especie de paz. Una que no había sentido nunca antes. Pero solo duró hasta que volví a verla, entonces, volví a sentirme vacío. El mismo vacío que me persiguió durante años. El mis movacío que me sentí por décadas. Ella lo llenaba, y ni siquiera era ella misma." Suspiró Severus mientras pensaba en aquellos eventos.

"Durante años, deseé tener otra oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Decirle que la deseaba en mi vida mas de lo que podía ella imaginar. Esperé por una oportunidad, y entonces, la conseguí. Fue un completo accidente, pero la conseguí. Entonces, supe que haría cualquier cosa en mi poder para estar con ella. Y ya no quiero una copia." Relató Severus, bebiendo otro sorbo de whiskey. Rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó un frasquito, girándolo entre los dedos.

Harry se había quedado pasmado al escuchar aquella revelación. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que sentía Severus por tanto años. Sabía del amor que había sentido por Lily. Sabía cuánto había odiado al Señor Tenebroso y todo lo que representaba. Pero la verdad era que Harry nunca supo lo triste que había sido la vida de Severus. Hermione había ayudado a Snape. Hermione había llenado su vida de cómo nadie mas había podido. Y eso era absolutamente asombroso.

"Sabía que estaba con Weasley. Sabía que ella lo amaba o, al menos, eso pensaba, no estoy seguro. Pero sí sabía que ella nunca me querría. Cómo podría? Ella me conoce bien, sabe lo que soy y lo que hice. Cómo podría ella olvidar mi pasado? Así, que en lugar de ser honesto con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ella, tomé el camino de los cobardes. Encontré la manera de obtener siempre sus cabellos y así viví con una mera copia de ella, por años. Pensé que eso sería suficiente, pero no." Dijo Severus, alzando su vaso y vaciándolo de una vez.

Harry llenó ambos vaso nuevamente con su varita. "Severus, le has dicho algo de esto a ella?"

Severus se rió amargamente. "Oh, si, claro! Ella lo sabe toso y es por eso que se siente tan traicionada desde hace dos semanas. Es por eso que tomó la cja de cabellos que yo guardaba, aunque ya no pretendía usarla jamás. No quiero una copia de Hermione. Quiero a la real. Usa tu cerebro Potter. Por supuesto que nunca le dije todo esto!"

Harry se quedó mirando el frasquito en su mano y se paró sobre unas piernas temblorosas para acercarse a él. Al ver lo que era, Harry se enfadó nuevamente. "Si ya no querías la copia, por qué preparaste una poción con su cabello?" Lo acusó con la voz cargada de veneno.

Severus miró al frasquito. "No lo hice."

Harry resopló. "Pues esto se ve exactamante como los frascos que vi en su habitación. Es la misma sustancia. Entonces, si tu no lo hiciste, de dónde la sacaste?"

Severus suspiró. "Ella me la arrojó."

Harry se detuvo. "Qué?"

Severus lo miró con enfado. Todavía odiaba tener que repetir las cosas. "Ella me la arrojó. Dijo que así podría tenerla una vez mas, pero que no sería a ella en persona."

Snape comenzó a gruñir con furia. Se quedó mirando el frasco que sostenía. Algo que él había creado. Algo que en algún momento había significado su salvación y que ahora, representaba la total destrucción de su felicidad.

La había conservado en su bolsillo desde queella se la había arrojado. Era como un recordatorio de todo lo que había acontecido. El amor, la pérdida, la felicidad y el dolor. A veces, lo sacaba del boldillo y simplemente lo miraba. Pero de todas maneras, no necesitaba un recordatorio. Todo eso lo perseguía inmisericorde.

Sin poder seguir mirándolo mas, gruñó y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes cercanas. El frasco se estrelló contra la piedra, estallando en mil pedazos, desparramando su contenido en todas direcciones. Los trozos de vidrio se veían exactamente como sentía su corazón. Cientos, si no miles, de pequeños pedazos, que nadie podría volver a unir. Y aunque lograran unirlos, ya no sería lo mismo.

Harry vió esto y se quedó de una pieza. Severus pudo haber tomado ese frasco ycon eso hubiese tenido varias copias. Era mas que probable que Hermione no se había dado cuenta que al darle ese frasco, le había dado la oportunidad de tenerla, de alguna forma, para siempre, si así lo deseaba. Pero Severus ya no quería una copia. Esta acción, le había demostrado a Harry lo mucho que ese hombre amaba a su amiga.

El joven se quedó mirando al destruído hombre frente a él y supo que debía hacer algo. Dos vidas. No, tres vidas, habían sido separadas por un error cometido hacía tanto tiempo.

Harry se agachó frente a Severus quien estaba mirando con odio la vacía chimenea. "Severus, eres un tonto."

Snape volvió sus oscuros ojos hacia Harry. "Acaso crees que no lo sé? No crees que es lo mismo que me estuve diciendo por estas últimas dos semanas? Desearía poder volver atrás. Desearía poder regresar y decirle las cosas yo mismo. Explicarle lo que había hecho antes que ese mocoso pelirrojo le fuera con el chisme. Desearía poder retroceder siete años y solo ser honesto con ella y nunca haber hecho esa estúpida poción."

Harry lo miró. "Si tanto la amas, que es lo que estás haciendo aquí sentado? Por qué no estás luchando por ella? Haciendo cualquier cosa por hacer que escuche?"

Severus suspiró. "Lo intenté. Lo intenté por tres días. Fui a su casa y aporreé la puerta, pero ella nunca contestó. Regresé varias veces e hice lo mismo. Terminé rompiendo mi mano contra la madera cada día con cada golpe que le daba a esa puerta. Poppy tuvo que arreglarla cada vez. Al cabo de tres días, me dí por vencido. Pensé que tal vez necesitaba tiempo para calmarse...si es que alguna vez se calma."

Harry suspiró otra vez. Sabía que lo que estaba pensando, haría de su vida un infierno. No solo se estaba arriesgando a que Hermione no volviera a hablarle jamás. Ginny tenía el temperamento de su madre y sabía exactamente cómo usarlo.

Pero esto no se trataba de Harry o Ginny. Esto era algo sobre Hermione. Su amiga se sentía miserable sin Severus. Severus se sentía miserable sin Hermione. Ambos habían compartido una nueva vida que se había visto perjudicada por un arrebato.

Harry se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño. Abrió el gabinete de las medicinas y comenzó a rebuscar entre los diferentes frascos que allí habían.

"Potter, qué diablos estás haciendo ahora? Deja de esculcar mis cosas!" Gritó Severus desde la sala.

Harry revoleó los ojos y siguió buscando hasta encontrar lo que quería. Cuando logró llegar hasta el frasquito deseado, sonrió. Regresó con Snape y le tendió la poción. "Bebe." Fue todo lo que dijo.

Severus miró el frasco y murmuró algo. "Por qué supones que quiero estar sobrio? He pasado la mitad de la noche embriagándome a propósito."

Harry se tragó las ganas de retrucar por la frustración. "Quiero que estés perfectamente en tus cabales para que puedas entender plenamente lo que voy a decirte, así que, o te lo tomas por voluntad propia o te lo hago tragar a la fuerza."

Severus tenía ganas de decirle que se pusiera el frasquito en donde no le daba el sol, pero no dijo nada. Tenía otra botella de whiskey de fuego guardada, así que, mas tarde, podía volver a embriagarse. Además, en el estado que estaba en ese momento, Harry podía vencerlo y eso sería una horrible vergüenza.

Snape destapó el frasco y bebió el contenido, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Esa porquería tenía un sabor horrible y por muchos años, Severus había estado pensando en cómo cambiar la receta para que supiera un poco mejor, solo que no había logrado hacerlo.

Cuando hizo efecto, Harry pudo ver como se aclaraban los ojos del Maestro. También pudo ver el exacto momento en el que ese hombre se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había dicho en su ebriedad.

"Bien. Estoy sobrio. Ahora que quieres? Cuanto mas rápido me digas, mas rápido te irás." Dijo Severus con rudeza. De pronto no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho al muchacho.

Harry estaba agachado frente a el. "Tienes que ir a hablar con Hermione."

Severus gruñó. "Si eso es todo lo que vas a decir, entonces me voy a buscar otra botella de licor."

Harry revoleó los ojos. "no he terminado, pedazo de pendejo. Tienes que hablar con ella porque tú no eres el único que se siente miserable. Ella está muy mal."

Vio que Severus comenzaba a poner atención al escuchar eso. "Ustedes dos se aman y se necesitan. Además, esto ya no es solo asunto de ustedes dos. Si no se las arreglan para componer este desastre, no solo estaran arruinando sus vidas, si no la de alguien mas."

Severus lo miro con el rostro en blanco. "Y cuál vida se supone que vamos a arruinar? La tuya? La verdad, en este momento, me importa una mierda..."

Harry ya había tenido para toda la cosecha. "No, tarado, no hablo de mi. Me refiero a tu hijo."

Snape ladró una carcajada. "Potter, siempre supe que no eras la herramienta mas aguzada de la caja, pero esto prueba el alcance de tu estupidez. Yo no tengo hijos."

Harry apretó los dientes. Siempre había dado por sentado que Snape era un hombre brillante, pero tal vez, era tan tonto como todos los demas, después de todo. "Tal vez no los tengas ahora, pero lo tendrás en unos siete meses."

Severus se quedó mirando a Potter con una cara muy graciosa y los labios abiertos por el shock, y los ojos cada vez mas grandes al tiempo que lo que Harry le había dicho, comenzaba a meterse en su cerebro.

"Q...qué? Hermione está embarazada? Cuándo...? Cómo...?"

Harry le sonrió con malicia. "Bueno, verás Severus...cuando a un tipo le gusta una dama..."

Severus le gruñó ferozmente, sin encontrar la gracia en el asunto. "No, pedazo de bruto, ya sé cómo quedó embarazada. Cuando lo supo? Cómo no me dijo nada?"

Harry inhaló. "Lo descubrió...creo que el mismo día en el que ustedes se pelearon. Se desmayó en el trabajo y por suerte, estaba ahí para qyudarla. La llevé con el medimago residente del Ministerio y así se enteró. Y por qué no te dijo nada...bueno, creo que ha estado pensando demasiado en todo este lío, así que tal vez no encuentra la manera de decírtelo todavía."

Severus se quedó allí, pasmado. _Voy a ser papá?_ Ese pensamiento quedó dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí sentado, pero para cuando volvió de su viaje catatónico, Harry estaba bebiéndose el resto del whiskey de fuego. Snape alzó una ceja al ser testigo de lo mucho que estaba bebiendo el chico.

"Hay alguna razón para que te estés bebiendo todo mi licor cuando me has hecho ponerme sobrio?" Preguntó Severus.

Harry dejó la botella vacía. "Sep...es la única manera de conservar mi vida. Regresando a casa totalmente borracho."

Severus se rió. "Crees que Hermione te va a matar por contarme lo del bebé?"

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de ebriedad. "Ah, shi...pero no esa esho a lo que me refería..." Un hipo lo detuvo.

Severus se puso serio cuando el muchacho dejó de hablar. _Bueno, tal vez Potter no es menos molesto cuando está borracho._ "Te molestaría aclarar eso?"

Harry se acomodó para contarle. El whiskey había llegado hasta lo mas recónditode su vacío estómago y estaba haciendo efecto bien rápido. Hipó otra vez, provocando que se cayera de su precaria posición, acuclillado frente a Severus. "Claro...Sheverus..." Dijo con un tono de marcado arrastre ebrio. "No puedes ushar la red Floo y ella no te abrirá la puerta. Aunque, por lo que sé, no escuchó cuando fuiste a golpear su puerta, porque eshtaba metida en la cama, con las shábanas hasta las orejas...llorando como Magdalena."

Severus parpadeó un par de veces al caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que había lastimado a Hermione. "Está bien, eso ya lo sé. Qué mas?"

Harry esbozó una borracha sonrisa. "Peeero...es mi casha y fui yo quien puso los encan...encan...encantamientos...entonshes...puedo hacer lo que quiera...ashique...nos voy a aparecer a ambos dentro y así que no tendrás que romperte los dedos de nuevo..."

Severus se puso tenso. _Esa es una idea brillante. Si funciona...bueno...le oy a deber una a Harry._ "Muy bien. Entonces, vámonos."

Severus movió su varita y de inmediato, su cabello y su ropa estaban limpias y frescas. No quería llegar hasta ella viéndose como un borracho perdido. Quería que esta oportunidad que Harry le ofrecía fuera perfecta. _Bueno...tan perfecta como puede ser con un Potter borracho a mi lado._

Dos veces, Harry trató de ponerse de pie, pero ambas veces terminó en el suelo. Revoleando los ojos, Severus se inclinó sobre él y lo ayudó a recuperar la verticalidad...o algo así...

Harry sacó su varita y vaciló.

"Sabes...tal vez no sea tan buena idea con lo borracho que estoy...espero no hacernos añicos..." Comentó el joven, recargándose pesadamente sobre el Maestro de Pociones e hipando nuevamente.

Severus contuvo la respiración, mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor para mantenerlo estable. A ambos, de hecho. "Eso creo yo. Pero ella vale la pena el riesgo. Sostente de mí. Voy a aparecernos en la puerta del colegio."

Severus desapareció llevándose a Harry hasta las puertas de Hogwarts para que el joven auror borracho los apareciera en Grimmauld Place. Harry sonrió, movió su varita, emitió otro hipo, y con un sonido, desaparecieron.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Holas a todas! Ya casi no falta nada. Solo dos capítulos mas y se termina la historia. Tenía pensada una historia para traducir después de esta, pero la voy a dejar para un poco mas adelante, ya que es de la misma autora que esta. Tengo una lista de fics para elegir, así que no se preocupen que no voy a tardar tanto. Tal vez elija algunas y después les pregunto a ustedes cual les gustaría. Hacemos una votación y la que gana se traduce primero. Creo que ya hice esto antes, pero mi mente senil no lo recuerda bien...Cuando publique el último capítulo de esta historia, dejo la lista de posibles candidatas en las notas.

**AlexandraSnape: **Jeeejjeeee varias se apuntaron para consolarlo a Sev...ya me imagino como...en fin, gracias por todas las cosas lindas que decís. Lo de las traducciones...bueno...hubo un momento de mi vida en el que me ganaba la vida traduciendo cosas, así que, a estas alturas, el inglés es un idioma fácil para mí. Tal vez debería aprender bien el español ahora, no? :P

**Araceli: **Ya puedo ver a ese grupo...A.D.O.R. Asociación de Odiadoras de Ron... Un nombre medio de mierda, pero se aceptan sugerencias eh? También podría llamarse R.T.A.C., que vendría siendo 'Ron, te vas al carajo'. Lindo, no?

Okis, hasta aquí llego esta semana. Prometo actualizar una vez por semana de ahora en mas. Y si no cumplo con eso, que Dios y la Patria me lo reclamen! CUAC!

Hasta pronto! Y muchas, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El par llegó con un 'PLOP' y ambos escucharon las voces femeninas que venían de la cocina. Los niños estaban gritando aquí y allá, mientras jugaban escaleras arriba, lo que significaba que la casa estaba repleta.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Severus. "Al menos no nos despedacé." Dijo él, arrastrando las palabras, justo antes de que sus piernas se tambalearan y se fueran ambos al suelo con un ruido sordo. Severus comenzó a maldecir mientras Harry se reía a carcajadas.

Ambas mujeres llegaron corriendo desde la cocina al escuchar el seco golpe. "Harry, dónde diablos has estado? Tienes una idea de la hora que es..." Ginny se quedó muda al entrar en la habitación y ver con quien estaba su marido.

Le echó una mirada a Hermione quien también había notado al acompañante de su amigo y ya tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y los brazos cruzados con enfado. _Esto se va a poner feo. _Pensó la pelirroja.

Hermione no podía creer que Severus estuviera allí otra vez. Y estaba mas que molesta al darse cuenta que Harry lo había llevado. _Pero en qué mierdas está pensando este idiota?_ Se preguntó la joven castaña mientras observaba a los dos hombres desparramados en el suelo.

Severus se sentó después de sacar su brazo debajo del cuerpo de Harry. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Harry a hacer lo mismo. Se volvió para ver que Hermione estaba allí, observando, dejando caer a Harry nuevamente.

El joven comenzó a carcajearse nuevamente al tiempo que caía con gran estrépito, causando que los ocupantes de la habitación revolearan los ojos. Se sentó en el suelo, con un movimiento inseguro y les obsequió a las dos damas del lugar, una sonrisa torcidamente ebria.

"Querida...ya llegué..." Declaró el muchacho con la misma expresión plasmada en el rostro.

Ginny suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado y Hermione gruñía. Harry alzó las dos manos en el aire, en señal de sumisión. "Hey! Alguien tenía que ayudarme a regreshar a casha y él era el candidato mash shercano para hasher el trabajo..." Dijo apuntando a Severus y tratando de ayudar, a pesar de que su mente no estaba funcionando tan bien como cuando estaba sobrio.

Hermione le echó una mirada furibunda. "Tú no vives aquí, pedazo de cretino. Si necesitabas que te llevara a casa, tendrías que haber ido a Godrick's Hollow. Además, como fue que necesitabas SU ayuda para ir a casa cuando fuiste tú el que los trajo a ambos aquí? Él no puede aparecerse en esta casa."

Harry se quedó callado. No había pensado en eso y no era capaz de pensar en una buena excusa en aquel momento exacto. Se dio por vencido y encogió los hombros con otra borracha sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione hizo un gesto de hastío. Ginny, por otro lado, suspiró otra vez y se acercó a su esposo para ayudarlo a incorporarse. En cuanto estuviera sobrio, le daría una buena gritadera. Aunque no estaba segura si se la lanzaba ahora, cuando era peor para él, y luego no le permitía beber la poción anti resaca.

Severus todavía no había hablado desde que había llegado y estaba tan solo mirando a Hermione quien estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para mirar cualquier cosa, menos a él. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, él pudo ver las lágrimas que ella pugnaba por contener. Ver eso hizo que se tensara levemente.

Tomando una gran inspiración, Hermione finalmente le dirigió la palabra. "Bien, ya lo trajiste, aunque todos sabemos que fue él quien te trajo aquí. Ya te puedes ir." Dijo la castaña con la mirada cargada de veneno.

Severus la miró con enojo, sintiendo que la furia lo llenaba nuevamente, al escuchar que ella no le daba una chance de explicarse. "No creo. Verás, tuviste tu oportunidad de decir lo que pensabas. Ahora es mi turno."

Hermione se esforzó por esbozar uan sonrisa indiferente. "No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Ahora vete."

Severus sabía que ese gesto era falso, lo cual le dio un poco de esperanza al darse cuenta que a ella todavía le importaba. "No me iré hasta que pueda explicarme."

Hermione dio un respingo. "Está bien. Dilo y lárgate."

Ginny se detuvo en sus intentos de levantar a Harry del suelo y se quedó mirando a los otros dos. Harry, por su parte, sabiendo que ya estaba en casa, se quedó allí quietito, oservando a la pareja lanzarse miradas asesinas el uno al otro.

Severus no tenía ganas de tener una audiencia, pero sabía que ella apenas lo estaba escuchando, asi que no se arriesgó a arruinar su única chance con ella, pidiendo privacía.

"Vi el recuerdo que me lanzaste. Sé que lo que hice fue terrible. Pero tienes que entender algunas cosas sobre mí. No lo hice porque quisiera lastimarte o usarte. Tenías apenas 18 años. Soy veinte años mayor que tú. Tienes alguna idea del desastre que hubiera causado, para ambos, siendo tú mi alumna, si te decía que te deseaba o que te amaba? Tienes idea de cómo nos hubiera afectado? Hubieras sido calificada como una tonta o algo peor. Y yo, me hubiera convertido en un viejo verde y en un pervertido." Dijo Severus.

"Es posible que te negaran la chance de presentarte para los N.E.W.T.S., y yo hubiera sido despedido, Los periódicos habrían hecho pedazos tu reputación y la mía. Y para mas detalles, tú salías con el imbécil pelirrojo." Severus miró de refilón a Ginny, quien estaba muy seria y con una ceja arqueada.

Murmuró una disculpa por insultar a su hermano, aunque no era sincero y ella no lo sabía. Luego, prosiguió. "Parecías tan convencida, en aquel momento, que era él a quien deseabas. Por qué iba yo a pensar que te dignarías a mirarme? Con todas esas cosas horribles que tuve que hacer bajo el servicio del Señor Tenebroso y como espía. Carajo! Con todas las cosas que hice durante toda mi vida! No soy un hombre fácil con quien convivir. No soy un buen hombre tampoco. Por qué, entonces, desearías a alguien que te dobla la edad y que ha visto y vivido los horrores que otra persona soporta en dos existencias?

Severus tomó una gran inhalación. "Nunca pensé que fuera posible tenerte. Cuando encontré unas hebras de tu cabello enredadas en mis manos, fue un accidente, nada mas. Tomé una decisión para er si podía sacarte de mi sistema. Tienes una idea de la poca paz que he tenido en mi vida? Tienes una idea de lo adictiva que puede ser para alguien como yo?"

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. No sabía. No sabía por qué clase de penurias ese hombre había transitado durante su vida. Ella también había pasado por cosas terribles, pero nada comparado con lo que había tenido que enfrentar él.

Severus suspiró. "Tener a alguien que se viera como tú me proporcionó esa paz. Algo que no sabía que existía. Y como estaba convencido que nunca iba a poder tenerte...tuve que asegurarme de tener siempre acceso a esa paz. Estuvo mal, y lamento mucho que te haya hecho sentir traicionada o violada. Nunca quise que te sintieras de esa manera. Nunca quise que supieras lo débil que soy, pero no podía vivir amando a alguien por décadas y no ser parte de eso. No podía aguantar la miseria que significa amar a alguien y saber que esa persona no da ni un centavo por mí."

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos otra vez. Sabía de su amor por Lily y de cómo había pasado desapercibido para ella. Recordaba que se había preguntado cómo había logrado vivir con esa sensación de amor y pérdida otra vez. Entonces supo que esa pequeña parte que él había robado de ella, fue lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo. Amarla y no enloquecer de dolor por segunda vez en su vida. Nadie debería pasar por algo así en su vida. Mucho menos, dos veces.

"Cuando te encontré en Madame Laura's aquel día, me di cuenta que ya no quería una copia. Me fui unos momentos después que tú. Me tomó un par de días pensar en cómo hacerte saber de lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida. Fue por eso que no te envié una lechuza apenas llegué al castillo, esa noche, aunque eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer." Suspiró, sabiendo que se estaba exponiendo mas de lo que jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida.

La miró a los ojos y vio lágrimas, pero no sabía lo que significaban. No sabía si estaba logrando llegar a ella o solo estaba perdiendo el aliento en balde. A pesar de todo, continuó. "Te necesito Hermione, no a la copia. Si quisiera una copia, no estaría aquí esta noche. El frasco que me arrojaste, posiblemente me hubiera asegurado la capacidad de tenerte una y otra vez, cada vez que quisiera. Pero no puedo tener conversaciones inteligentes con la copia. Ella no me mira como tú lo haces. No me hace sentir como tú. Te quiero Hermione, te necesito."

Los pensamientos de la castaña iban a la velocidad de la luz. "Como podrías tenerme cada vez que quisieras? Me llevé tu caja con mis cabellos. No puedo abrirla, pero la tengo. Solo te dejé ese frasco."

Severus sonrió suavemente. "Soy un Maestro de Pociones. No crees que encontraría la manera de duplicarla? No crees que sería capaz de reproducirla de las mas pequeñas de las muestras?"

Hermione se puso seria. "Entonces...para qué necesitabas el cepillo y los cabellos?"

Severus encogió los hombros. "No voy a decir que es fácil. Con el cabello es mas fácil. Pero como ahora no tengo eso, podría encontrar el modo. Pero no quiero hacer eso. Destruí el frasco porque, como dije, no quiero a nadie que no sea tú."

Hermione seguía seria, insegura de si debía creerle o no. Harry, quien había estado callado durante todo el monólogo, decidió hablar al ver lo dubitativa que ella estaba. "Te está diciendo la verdad. Yo vi como estrellaba el frasco contra la pared. No hay manera de salvar ninguna muestra ahora que se ha expuesto tanto tiempo al aire. Ni siquiera trató de salvar una pequeña muestra."

Hermione le echó una mirada que decía claramente ' cierra la boca', antes de dirigirse a Severus nuevamente. "Por qué rompiste el frasco? No podías estar seguro de que iba a perdonarte. No podía ni siquiera suponer que iba a hacerlo. Por qué destruír la única manera segura de volver a tenerme?" Preguntó ella.

Severus frunció el seño, tratando de explicarse de la mejor manera posible. Sin poder encontrar una manera de articular lo que quería, se encogió de hombros y respondió. "No quiero a nadie que no sea tú. Prefiero no tener nada si no puedo tenerte. Además, si el frasco seguía existiendo, nunca hubiera tenido la chance de hacer las cosas bien."

Hermione sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. "Te arriesgaste a volver a vivir amando a alguien a quien no puedes tener solo para intentar hacer las cosas bien conmigo? Aún sabiendo que tal vez no te escucharía?"

Severus se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Te dije que no quiero una copia, Te quiero a ti. Si no puedo estar contigo, entonces estaré solo."

Hermione se quedó allí pensando en todo aquello, dividida por como debía responder a eso. Estaba enojada por lo que había hecho, pero de algún modo, poía entender por qué lo había hecho. Entendió por qué no se lo había dicho. Severus sabía que ella se enfadaría muchísimo y que era mas que posible que la perdiera.

La castaña sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas, pero lo ignoró. Se esforzó por concentrarse en lo que él acababa de decirle. _Debería perdonarlo así nada mas? Cómo puedo confiar en que no volverá a hacer algo así? Si por alguna razón nos separamos, cómo podría estar segura que va a ahacer algo como esto otra vez? O algo peor? _No se fguraba que podía ser peor, pero como él mismo había dicho, era un Maestro de Pociones, así que podía crear cualquier cosa en la que pusiera empeño.

Hermione sintió la garganta apretada al ver la expresión en los ojos de Severus, que mostraban claramente el miedo que sentía de ser rechazado nuevamente. Esos ojos decían alto y claro lo mucho que lamentaba lo que había hecho. Ojos que reflejaban lo mucho que toda esa situcaión lo estaba afectando. Mostrando lo miserable que sería si la perdía.

Ella supo que desde el momento en el que casi la había perdido, él haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de no volver a perderla. Sabía que el haría y sería cualquier cosa que ella necesitara con tal de tenerla a su lado y en su vida.

Pero ella no quería que Severus fuera otro mas que él mismo. Le gustaba como era. Era la persona de la que se había enamorado. _Además, sería yo capaz de alejarme de él otra vez?_

Ella también había estado deshecha al estar lejos de él. Lo había extrañado. Había echado de menos el poder hablar con él y despertar a su lado cada mañana. No quería seguir sin él en su vida. Apenas si había podido respirar desde que lo había dejado aquella noche.

Severus casi podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de ella. Vió lo rápido que pasaban sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos. Se esforzó por mantenerse calmado y ser paciente, pero no era un hombre calmado por naturaleza. Nunca lo había sido.

Ginny miraba alternadamente a uno y a otro, preguntándose si Hermione iba a creer en sus palabras. Pensaba que Hermione estaba loca si no aceptaba volver con él. Dudaba que otra persona hubiera hecho algo como aquello solo por estar con ella. Tal vez no aprobaba lo que había hecho, pero era, de alguna extraña manera, algo dulce. Demostraba cuanto Severus amaba a Hermione.

Tal vez Harry estaba muy bebido, pero aún así, en su borracho estado, sabía que Hermione sería una tonta si no lo perdonaba. Está bien, Severus había cometido un error, pero no lo había hecho con mals intensiones.

Hermione no podía quitar sus ojos de los oscuros de él. Todavía no estaba segura de cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Mierda! Dudaba que alguien pudiera tener una respuesta segura en una situación semejante!

"Tengo que preguntarte algo," dijo Hermione. "Si te dijera que esto no es suficiente y que todavía quiero que te largues y que no quiero volver a verte, que harías?"

Severus sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. _De verdad no quería volver a verlo? Después de todo lo que le dijo? De verdad sería él capaz de salir de la vida de esa mujer y nunca regresar?_ Pugnó por encontrar una respuesta, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Tomó una gran inspiración y con los ojos llenos de tristeza, le dijo lo único que de verdad podía. "Te he amado por casi ocho años. De verdad piensas que voy a desaparecer así como así? No crees que voy a pasar los próximos ocho años haciendo cualquier cosa que pueda para probarte lo muy arrepentido que estoy y cunato te amo? No puedo solo desaparecer Hermione. No puedo simplemente irme y olvidarte."

Hermione asintió lentamente mientras absorbía sus palabras. Miró a sus dos amigos, su familia, y vió que ambos la miraban expectantes. Inhaló. "Ginny, creo que deberías llevarte a Harry a casa. Además, los niños tendrán que ir pronto a la cama."

Severus no estaba seguro de lo que debía esperar, pero esto, seguro, no era. No sabía el por qué de enviar a sus amigos a casa. _Es una buena señal o es solo que no quiere tener testigos cuando comience a lanzarme un hechizo tras otro?_

Ginny miró a Hermione con dureza, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que su querida amiga estaba pensando, pero si ella quería que se fueran, entonces se irían. "Está bien, Herms. Vámonos Harry."

La pelirroja ayudó a su marido a ponerse de pie, solo para descubrir que todavía se tambaleaba un poco. Miró a Hermione y dijo, "Enseguida regreso. Lo llevaré a casa y luego regreso por los niños."

Ginny abrazó como pudo a Harry y desapareció con un sonido. Hermione no miraba a Severus ya que seguía pensando, aunque él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Todavía no sabía lo que esto significaba, pero se forzó a seguir siendo paciente.

La joven Sra. Potter regresó en menos de un minuto, retornando al mismo lugar del cual había desaparecido. Se acercó a Hermione y Severus vio como le susurraba algo al oído.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura y encongió levemente los hombros antes que Ginny se apartara, quien ni siqueira miró a Severus antes de irse escaleras arriba en busca de sus hijos. Ambos escucharon desde la sala el inconfundible sonido de la desaparición, haciéndoles saber que ya se había ido.

Hermione miró a Severus a los ojos y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Él observó cada paso que ella daba, todavía inseguro de lo que iba a hacer. La expresión de los ojos no daban ni una pista de nada.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. "Si Ron no me hubiera mostrado ese recuerdo, nunca le hubiera creído. Estaba segura que estaba mintiendo. No podía creer que todavía existían seis frascos listos para poner mis cabellos, para que alguien los encontrara y los usara. Por qué los dejaste? Después que tú y yo comenzamos a vernos, por qué no fuiste por ellos?"

Severus suspiró, mientras sentía que las manos casi le dolía por querer tocarla. La había extrañado tanto. Aún así, forzó sus manos a quedarse quietas. "Una vez que te tuve en mi vida, no volví a pensar en eso. Debí regresar para recuperarlas, para destruírlas, o al menos, ponerlas en algún lugar seguro, donde nadie podría encontrarlas jamás. Creo que las hubiera destruído. No las quería, así que las olvidé."

Ella alzó una ceja. "Olvidas así de fácil algo que ya no quieres?"

Él se puso serio. "No. Ususalmente, recuerdo todo, lo quiera o no. Pero entre querer pasar cada momento que pudiera contigo y tratar de sacar adelante la nueva poción, yo simplemente...lo olvidé."

Hermione asintió otra vez, pensando. "Así que...no olvidarás lo que sientes ahora? Lo que sientes cuando no me tienes?"

Severus se puso todavía mas serio, sin poder entender qué era lo que quería decir. "Dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de olvidar lo que siento y lo que he sentido."

Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, encendiendo una leve llama de esperanza. "Bien." Esa fue su única respuesta antes de acercarse completamente a él y pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Severus se estremeció de alivio, apretándola fuertemente contre su cuerpo. Inhalando la esencia que tanto había extrañado. Nunca podría olvidar lo que había sido no tenerla en su vida. "Te amo Hermione. Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme otra vez. No creo que pueda sobrevivir una segunda vez."

Hermione sintió mas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas al dejar que el calor que sentía al estar en sus brazos, la llenara de nuevo. "NO creo que yo tampoco pueda sobrevivir." Le susurró.

Severus la sostuvo contra él con fuerza. Ambos disfrutaban del momento en el que volvían a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez, apra otros no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero para ellos, era como una eternidad. Ambos podían sentir que sus corazones sanaban después de tanto dolor, desde el momento en el que ella se había marchado.

Las manos de él se enredaron en su cabello, acariciando los suaves rizos. Se apartó lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. Sin poder resistirlo, se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. La chispa fue instantánea.

Ella separó los labios cuando sintió que su lengua se deslizaba sobre el labio inferior. Dejó que la lengua de él, acariciara suavemente la de ella por un instante, antes que ambos comenzaran a devorarse mutuamente, extrañando el sabor de la boca del otro. Extrañando lo que sentía estar uno en brazos del otro.

Las manos de él fueron a acariciar el rostro de ella, y los dedos de ella se hundieron en el sedoso cabello de él. Los pulgares de Severus acariciaron las mejillas de Hermione antes de deslizar las manos sobre el cuerpo de ella para apretarla mas contra su cuerpo. Una de las manos se detuvo en la base de la columna mientras la otra continuó camino hasta su trasero.

Hermione gimió suavemente antes de separarse de él. Severus se quedó mirándola, sin entender, mientras Hermione miraba su pecho por un segundo antes de separarse completamente y corresr atropelladamente, fuera de la habitación.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: Hello again! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Por qué habrá salido corriendo asÍ? CHAN!

Qué barbaridad! Dejar así al pobre hombre!

Ahora solo quedan el capítulo 19 y el 20 que es el epílogo y terminamos con esta historia. En las notas del último capítulo, voy a dejar una lista de las historias que me gustaría traducir a continuación. Ustedes votan y me dicen cual prefieren, si?

Y ahora, los saludos!

Desde ya, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis burradas, que no son mías, pero yo las traduzco y no confío demasiado en mi poder de sintaxis o de redacción...

**Araceli: **Aca tenés un capítulo para aliviar la emoción! Muy interesante tu Organización Integral (de) Crucios Obligados (a) Ron, o O.I.C.R. Me parece buena idea. Se podría hacer así: diez crucios, mímino, a Ron para ser miembro. Una vez al mes, podríamos ejercitarnos pateándole el culo y dos veces al mes, la actividad propia de la organización, lazarle crucios al imbécil por diez minutos por persona. Si...me gusta, me gusta!

**Alexandra Snape:** WOW! Links directos de mis traducciones? Qué loco! Gracias! Me siento muy halagada!

Has visto? Parece que se reconciliaron, pero esa escapada de Hermione es algo raro, no? Jeejejejeeeee Cualqueir cosa, ya sabes, la autora tiene la culpa!

Lo de los fics a futuro, bueno, ya dije que voy a publicar la lista al final del capítulo 20, así que ya sabes que hacer...A VOTAR!

Okis, hasta aquí llego por hoy. Si la noche está tranquila, tal vez pueda terminar de traducir esta semana...quien sabe...a lo mejor, la gente decide dejarme en paz y yo puedo sentarme a traducir en santa paz.

Hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Severus vió como Hermione se tapaba la boca con la mano y corría escaleras arriba, sin saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, que causara que huyera de esa manera. Pensó lo peor. Pensó que había cambiado de parecer y estaba lamentando su decisión de perdonarlo.

La siguió hasta la habitación y la vió correr hacia el baño. Azotó la puerta una vez estuvo dentro. Unos segundos después, la escuchó vomitar. Esos sonidos le recordaron de inmediato lo que Harry le había dicho hacía rato.

_Está embarazada. Está embarazada con mi bebé. Está embarazada con mi bebé y no me dijo nada._ El pensar en sí mismo como un padre lo llenó de temor, pero puso ese miedo a un lado. El enfado hacia ella por ocultarle algo como eso todavía estaba muy presente, pero también lo hizo a un lado.

Se acercó rápidametne hasta la puerta que unos segundos antes, ella había cerrado. Los sonidos que provenían del otro lado le indicaban que estaba regresando todo lo que había comido ese día.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró de rodillas y abrazando la taza de porcelana. Severus tomó una toalla y la mojó en el lavatorio antes de acuclillarse junto a ella.

Presionó la toalla mojada contra la nuca de ella, sabiendo que eso la ayudaría un poco. Se las había visto con una buena cantidad de gente enferma en el pasado, así que el aroma y el aspecto ya no le afectaban. Verla en ese estado hacía que sintiera un poco de culpa. Él era parcialmente responsable de que ella estuviera enferma.

Cuando Hermione terminó, la ayudó a limpiarse la boca. "Puedes pararte?" Preguntó con gentileza. Cuando ella asintió, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El cuerpo de ella todavía estaba un poco tembloroso, así que la ayudó a llegar hasta el lavatorio.

Hermione se enjuagó la boca y cepilló sus dientes rápidamente. Odiaba el sabor que le quedaba en la boca, y esa era la única forma de quitarse tan horrible sabor de encima. Buscó en el gabinete de las medicinas y sacó un frasquito. Le quitó el corcho y se lo llevó a los labios, pero antes que pudiera beberlo, Severus la detuvo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, confundida del por qué de esa acción. Vió como acercaba el frasco hasta su nariz y lo olía brevemente antes de devolverlo. Dándose cuenta que era solo curiosidad, se lo bebió sin mas. Le ayudaba a serenar su estómago.

"Te está ayudando?" Preguntó Severus, todavía obserevándola, y notando que sus mejillas volvían, con lentitud, a tener color, significando que comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose un poco cansada después de todo aquello. Siempre necesitaba algunos minutos para recuperar sus energías. Dejó que él la guiara hacia la cama.

Se sentó y con un movimeinto de la varita de Severus, apareció un vaso lleno de agua. Hermione se lo bebió casi todo, suspirando al sentir que las energías regresaban al llenarse con el frío líquido.

Él aguardó a que Hermione se sintiera un poco mejor. Ella le sonrió y estiró una mano para tomar la de él. Severus la tomó de la mano, pero no se acercó. Sus ojos dejaban ver claramente que estaba enfadado con ella.

Hermione se puso seria. "Severus...qué pasa?"

Él inhaló con fuerza. "Hace rato me hiciste varias preguntas y ahora es mi turno. Solo tengo una. Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo mío?"

Hermione jadeó. _Cómo sabe que estoy embarazada? _Si, había estado vomitando y eso, pero bien podía ser una indigestión. Podría haber comido algo que le cayera mal. La poción que había bebido era solo anti náuseas, simple y llana. _Cómo sabe?_

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad al ver la expresión de enojo en los ojos de él. "No estaba tratando de ocultártelo. Es solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo. Todavía estaba...estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a no tenerte... y con todo lo que pasó..."

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y el enfado comenzaba a disiparse de sus ojos, dejando solo tristeza. "Por qué te fuiste esa noche sin decírmelo? Cómo pudiste irte sabiendo que mi bebé estaba creciendo dentro de ti?"

Hermione miró sus manos todavía unidas. "Lo descubrí ese mismo día. Cuando me enteré de...de todo...no pensé en el embarazo. Se me pasó por alto por lo enojada que estaba. No me acordé de eso si no hasta tres días mas tarde, cuando Ginny y Harry vinieron a sacarme de la cama. Mi estómago comenzó a ponerse molesto en cuanto me puse de pie y de pronto, recordé al bebé. Nunca hubiera podido ocultártelo. Te lo hubiera dicho eventualmente. Nunca te ocultaría a tu bebé, Severus. Nunca te haría algo así, sin importar cuán enojada esté contigo. Nunca te lastimaría así."

Severus soltó las manos de la castaña y las usó para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos. Él también pudo ver la tristeza en elos ojos de ella. "Creo que puedo ver que estabas distraída. Lo lamento Hermione. Por todo. Lamento que hayas tenido que arreglártelas sola. Aún teniendo la ayuda de los Potter, estabas...de alguna manera, sola."

Severus acarició la mejilla de ella con suavidad. "Entonces...vamos a tener un bebé?" Preguntó con dulzura.

Ella le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso parece. Estás...no estás enfadado, cierto?"

Él se inclinó hacia ella y la beso suavemente. "No amor, no lo estoy. Cómo podría estar enojado por algo que es parte de los dos? Sé que siempre quisiste tener hijos y, como te dije alguna vez...te sorprendería enterarte quién estaría mas que dispuesto para tener hijos contigo. Yo estoy entre los muchos que estarían ansiosos por ser el padre de tus hijos. Solo es que aún no he tenido tiempo de absorberlo, pero no, no estoy enojado. Te amo. Y quiero tener esete bebé contigo. Quiero ser parte de todo lo que ocurra, antes de que nazca y después. Pero solo si tú así lo quieres."

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo mas grnade mientras sentía que las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos. "Claro que quiero. Yo también te amo Severus." Se acercó mas y lo abrazó.

Él la sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, pero teniendo cuidado de no presionarle el abdomen. "Te extrañé mucho Hermione. Me he sentido tan miserable desde que te fuiste."

Ella cerró los ojos, inhalando su aroma. Había olvidado lo bien que Severus olía siempre. "Yo también te extrañé." Se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. "Severus, quiero que me hagas el amor. Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que me sostuviste y me tocaste."

Él sintió el mismo deseo instantáneo que siempre se despertaba cuando estaba con ella. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea. "Es...seguro?" Preguntó, mirando el todavía llano abdomen de Hermione.

Ella le sonrió, antes de acercarse y besarlo de lleno en los labios, provocando un gruñido al tiempo que Severus la abrazaba mas fuerte y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo. Ella le puso las manos en las mejillas. "Es muy seguro. Aunque cuando esté mas cerca de la fecha de término, tendremos que tener mas cuidado, estoy segura."

El solo pensar en hacerle el amor cuando tuviera el abdomen lleno con su hijo, hizo que Severus sonriera para que después volvieran a besarse. NO había pasado tanto tiempo, pero la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que ella comenzara a gemir a todo volúmen y a suplicarle que dejara de torturarla y la penetrara de una vez. Ambos estaban desnudos, y Severus quería tomarse su tiempo para deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de ella, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin poder tocarla. Pronto, llegó hasta su entrepierna y por un buen rato, lo único que hizo fue disfrutar de su dulce calor.

Se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de ella y lenta y suavemente, se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó hacia él, a medida que la llenaba. Los movimientos de Severus eran suaves y lentos, porque todavía no estaba seguro de si los iba lastimar o no, si se ponía muy entusiasta, si daba rienda suelta a su pasión.

Dándose cuenta de por qué no se movía con mas intensidad, Hermione sonrió. Con un enérgico movimiento, lo puso de espaldas contra la cama y se subió sobre él, tomando todo su miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverse sobre su cadera, con movmientos suaves, pero haciendo que la penetrara profundamente, mientras las manos de él descansaban sobre las caderas de ella y la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Cuando ese ritmo fue demasiado poco, Hermione comenzó a moverse mas rápido, haciendo que Severus gruñiera de placer, mientras ella gemía con cada movimiento de sus caderas que cada vez lo hacían mas rápido y mas fuerte.

Los dedos de él se hundían en la carne de ella y su cuerpo se encendía cada vez mas y el deseo de tomar el control se hacía mas fuerte. La atrajó hacia sí para besarla y rodaron juntos una vez mas. Severus comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza y con mas rapidez.

Hermione emitió un grito con el cambio de posición. De esta manera, Severus llegaba mas profundamente dentro de ella que cuando se hallaba sobre él. Comenzó a mover su cadera al unísono con sus acometidas. Las uñas de ella se clavaban en los hombros de él al sentir la presión acumulándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Severus gruñó al sentirla contraerse alrededor de su miembro. Levantó sus piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros para poder llegar todavía mas profundo. Había extrañado mucho sentirla alrededor de él, así, de esta manera. Había extrañado escuchar sus gemidos al llegar al clímax, mientras él seguía moviendose dentro de ella.

Sin poder contenerse mas por lo bien que ella se sentía, se retiró de ella hasta que casi salió por completo, solo para acometer con toda la fuerza, provocando un feurte gemido en ella, mientras le clavaba las uñas todavía mas en la piel de la espalda y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. Cuando volvió a retirarse y a acometer de la misma manera, ella gritó su nombre al llegar al orgasmo por segunda vez, al tiempo que veía formarse colores frente a sus ojos por la fuerza de la cúspide de su placer.

Su vagina se contrajo con fuerza alrededor del miembro de Severus, haciendo que él emitiera un sonoro gemido y moviera la cadera con mas fuerza contra ella. Se le agitó mas la respiración al sentir esas deliciosas contracciones. Apretó los dientes para aguantarse las ganas de descargarse.

Todavía no. Todavía no estaba listo para dejar ir su placer. Quería mas. Mas de sus dulces gemidos. Mas de ese suave cuerpo, estremeciéndose y rodeándolo. Mas de ella. Ella sola lo llenaba de mas serenidad y tranquilidad que cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida. Ni siquiera el trabajo con sus pociones lo satisfacía tanto como ella lo hacía. Y trabajar con pociones era su vida, su alegría. Pero ella estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Mantuvo los profundos e intensos movimientos mientras el cuerpo de Hermione se calmaba y comenzaba una nueva ronda. La boca de Severus encontró la de ella, devorándola mientras seguía empujando sus caderas contra las de Hermione, cada vez con mas velocidad.

Ella apartó su boca y sus gritos y gemidos se hacían mas fuertes a medida que se acercaba a un nuevo orgasmo. El cuerpo de Severus se tensó al sentir que el cuerpo de ella lo apretaba con mas fuerza esta vez, mucha mas que durante su último clímax. Sabía que ahora no sería capaz de contener su orgasmo.

Deslizó su mano en medio de los dos para encontrar el húmedo clítoris. Con apenas un par de caricias de sus dedos, Hermione gritó a todo pulmón y su cuerpo entero se tensó y estremeció bajo el cuerpo de su amante, en una explosión de puro éxtasis.

Con una profunda acometida final, Severus dejó que su cuerpo alcanzara el clímax. Su cuerpo tembló y él cerró los ojos apretadamente mientras derramaba su semilla muy profundamente dentro de ella, con un seco gruñido de satisfacción.

Colapsó sobre ella, reposando el peso de su cuerpo sobre los brazos para no apretar a Hermione ni al bebé. No sabía mucho sobre mujeres embarazadas como para saber si podía lastimarla, así que no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Rodó sobre la cama, llevándose a hermione para que descansara sobre su pecho. No quería apartarse de ella ni por un segundo. La envolvió con sus brazos y la sostuvo fuertemente contra él.

Cuando ella fue capaz, finlmente, de controlar su respiración, se sentó un poco para mirarlo, al tiempo que un pensamiento nacía en su cabeza. "Severus?" Preguntó en voz apenas audible.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente para observar el enrojecido rostro de ella, pensando nuevamente en los absolutamente hermosa que era. "Si, amor?"

Ella se mordió el labio con suavidad, dándole a entender a su amante que había algo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Rogaba a los cielos que no fuera algo malo. No estaba seguro de cómo le caería escuchar malas noticias en aquel momento.

Hermione tragó saliva. Ahora que él la estaba mirando, ya no le parecía tan buena idea preguntarle. "Estaba...estaba pensando..." Las cejas de Hermione se unieron por un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "No importa."

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el pecho de él, pero Severus la detuvo. Levantó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. "En qué estabas pensando?"

Ella se puso seria de nuevo y volvió a sacudor la cabeza. "No, de verdad, es algo tonto."

Él le sonrió. "Me puedes decir lo que quieras. Sea tonto o no."

Ella le sonrió también. "Pensé que te molestaban las preguntas tontas."

Severus hizo un gesto antes de responder. "En el salón de clase, si. Me molestan mucho, Además, depende de la persona que pregunte. Tú? Sea algo tonto o no, siempre quiero saber en qué estás pensando."

Ella se ruborizó un poco. Le gustaba saber que él quería saber cosas sobre ella. "Estaba preguntándome si alguna vez pensaste en...casarte algún día..."

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió en grande. No había esperado escuchar eso de su boca. Cuando dijo que era algo tonto...bueno, la verdad es que había pensado que de verdad era algo tonto...

Esa pregunta estaba muy lejos de ser tonta y Severus no estaba seguro de cómo debía responderla. Se puso serio mientras pensaba en eso. Lo cierto es que nunca había pensado seriamente en casarse cuando lo único que había hecho durante mucho tiempo, había sido imaginarla su esposa. No había fantaseado con nadie mas. Pero había demorado esa conversación temiendo que ella pudiera asustarse.

_Además, ella todavía no está divorciada, así que, por qué discutir esto?_ Pensó él.

Al verlo ponerse erio, Hermione habló en voz baja y suave, pensando que, tal vez, Severus no quería hablar al respecto. "Te dije que era algo tonto. No tienes que responder...solo sentí curiosidad." Sintiéndose avergonzada por haber preguntado, desvió la mirada, evitando mirar a esos oscuros ojos de él.

"Hermione, no es una pregunta tonta. Para nada. Tienes todo el derecho de sentir curiosidad. Después de todo, estás esperando a mi bebé." Dijo él, haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo.

"No fue por eso que pregunté." Dijo ella, un poco molesta. No quería que él pensara que iba a obligarlo a casarse con ella porque estaba embarazada. "No estaba implicando..."

Severus no la dejó continuar. "Nunca pensé que así fuera." La vio tratando de ocultar el alivio, así que le sonrió con ternura.

No había planeado hacerlo aún, pero su pregunta...bueno, solo adelantaban cosas que tenía pensado hacer eventualmente. "Hermione, no me voy a sentir forzado a casarme contigo solo porque estés embarazada."

Severus vio que ella volvía a desviar la mirada, pero llegó a ver algo en sus ojos antes de que dejara de mirarlo. Le tomó la carita, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo. "Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo y porque quiero pasar mi vida contigo."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y abrió la boca shockeada. No había esperado que le dijera eso. Solo había sentido curiosidad. De pronto había recordado los papeles de divorcio y se había sentido curiosa por saber que pensaba Severus del matrimonio. Además, quería contarle sobre su divorcio, ya concretado.

Como ella se había quedado callada, el siguió hablando. "Ya sabes que te he amado por muchos años. Cuando nos encontramos en lo de Madame Laura...no podía creer que estabas dispuesta a salir a beber algo conmigo. Cuando hicimos el amor, la primera vez, supe que no había otro lugar en donde quisiera estar. Ni con otra persona. La única razón por la cual aún no te lo he pedido, es porque, técnicamente, sigues casada."

Hermione se atragntó. _Quiere casarse conmigo?_ Apenas podía procesar esa información. _De verdad quiere casarse conmigo?_

Como todavía no decía nada y sus ojos seguían enormes, Severus continuó. Ya había llegado muy lejos, así que ya no emía llegar hasta el final. "Una vez, me dijiste que querías mas. Que querías ardor y pasión. Desear y ser deseada. Que lo querías todo. Un hogar, una familia, pasión, amor y felicidad."

Inhaló profundamente antes de continuar. "Ya bien sabes que te deseo y que tú me deseas. Sabes que hay mucho ardor y mucha pasión entre nosotros. Sabes que te amo y yo sé que tú me amas. Lo único que nos falta es el hogar y ya comenzamos a formar una familia, y sé que nunca he sido mas feliz en toda mi vida. Me gusta pensar que tú también eres feliz a mi lado, sin contar, por supuesto, el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados. Pero sé que te amo, Hermione. Sé que siempre te voy a amar, sin importar los onojos que ambos podamos tener para con el otro. Siempre te voy a amar y quiero ser siempre parte de tu vida y que tú lo seas de la mía."

Se movió para quedar sobre ella de nuevo, y para poder mirar esos ojos que lo único que habían hecho era parpadear. "Sabiendo todo eso y una vez que tu divorcio se concrete, te casarías conmigo, Hermione?"

Ella volvió a tragar saliva. Tal vez no había estado esperando esa pregunta, pero sabía muy bien la respuesta. _Asumiendo que podré tragar el nudo que tengo en la garganta._ Pensó.

Tragó una vez mas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo escapó un gemido inarticulado. Aclaró la garganta y probó otra vez. "No estoy casada."

Severus se puso serio brevemente. Era genial que ya no estuviera unida con el idiota pelirrojo, pero había esperado una mejor respuesta. Estaba esperando un sí o un no. No estaba seguro de cómo tenía que interpretar esa respuesta. "Bien...pero en realidad, eso no responde a mi pregunta."

Ella le sonrió cálidamente. "Severus, te amo. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. Solo quería que supieras que el obstáculo entre nosotros, desapareció."

Él sonrió aliviado y sintió que la felicidad lo inundaba. _Dijo que si!_ Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Se detuvo y se alejó un poco. "Te das cuenta que esto significa un muy corto compromiso, no?"

Ella se rió. "Tuvimos muy poco tiempo de cortejo, así que por qué preocuparnos?"

Severus se rió también. "No quiero que el bebé nazca antes que seas mi esposa. Soy un poco a la antigua en ese sentido. Tal vez nos saltamos algunas partes en los demás aspectos, pero al menos, quiero hacer una cosa tradicionalmente."

Hermione le sonrió. "Un cortejo corto y un compromiso corto...eso significa que también será una luna de miel corta?"

Él hizo un gesto travieso. "Solo si comienza la labor de parto durante ese tiempo. Porque de otro modo, no planeo dejarte salir de la cama hasta por lo menos una semana despues de casarnos. Podemos dejar las actividades de exteriores para la segunda o tal vez la tercera semana."

Ella comenzó a reírse con ganas. "Creo que sí, definitivamente, será un muy corto compromiso."

Severus se acercó para besarla. "Que es algo con lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo. Si por mi fuera, nos casaríamos esta misma noche."

Ella lo besó también. "Creo que voy a necesitar un poquito mas de tiempo, no solo una par de horas."

Él le sonrió con picardía. "Tienes razón. Mañana entonces." Dijo él, haciéndola reír antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez de verdad y no solo los breves de antes.

Ella abrió la boca para él. No podía creer que su vida había cambiado tanto en menos de un año. Hacía un año apenas, había estado casada con Ron y se sentía miserable. Una vida llena de trabajo, estrés y sin los hijos que tan desesperadamente ansiaba.

Ahora, estaba divorciada de Ron, tenía a un hombre que amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. El hombre que quería casarse con ella en ese mismo instante y con el que estaba esperando ya a un bebé.

_Qué podría ser mejor de lo que tengo en mi vida en este momento?_ Hermione no lo sabía. Pero incluso, mientras Seveus devoraba su boca y deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, intentado amarla otra vez, un solo pensamiento llenaba su cabeza. _Dos niños. Tal vez tres._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N/T: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...qué lindo es el amor! Si supiera lo que es...SIGH

En fin. Ya solo queda en epílogo y la lsita de posibles nuevas historias. Espero que esta historia las haya dejado conformes. Es de las mejores que he leído, y por eso he querido compartirla con ustedes. Muchas gracias por ser tan fieles! Y muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes de aliento!

Hasta la próxima!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Epílogo.

Severus y Hermione se casaron al cabo de unos pocos días. Se fueron juntos y en silencio, dejando una nota para Harry y para Ginny, para cuando fueran a ver como habían resuelto las cosas. Hermione le había enviado una lechuza a su jefe y se había tomado un mes de vacaciones. Como tenía una tonelada de vacaciones acumuladas, el hombre no se había preocupado.

Ginny encontró la nota cuando Harry mencionó que no la había visto en el trabajo por varios días. La pelirroja había gritado de emoción en cuanto la leyó y de inmediato le había avisado a Harry, que estaba trabajando. Él también se había alegrado al enterarse que Hermione, no solo había perdonado a Severus, si no que también se había casado nuevamente.

Harry solo deseaba que nunca jamás tuviera que ponerse tan borracho otra vez, para que esos dos volvieran a hablarse si volvían a pelear. Aquella vez, Ginny lo había dejado dormir, pero le había echado una cantinela ni bien se había despertado en la mañana. Y para colmo, le había escondido todas las pociones para la resaca, por supuesto. Había tenido que aguantarse y escucharla mientras el dolor de cabeza lo torturaba y su estómago amenazaba con salirle por la boca. Todo eso, mientras ella le recriminaba por lo estúpido de su plan. Después de veinte minutos, Ginny le había permitido beber la dichosa poción y le había agradecido por arreglar el asunto entre Severus y Hermione.

Eso no hizo mas que confundirlo mas. Por qué le agradecía después de haberle gritado. Como ella nunca le explicó y solo le había dado un beso antes de abandonar la habitación, él solo se había encogido de hombros, entendiendo que quizás, su esposa era, simplemente, un poco voluble en ese aspecto. Aunque sí estaba mas que agradecido por poder beber la poción.

Severus se había tomado un par de días, previos a su escapada de amantes, para informarse sobre mujeres embarazadas. Aprendió todo lo que pudo para no lastimar a Hermione por error y para saber lo que podía esperar en el primer trimestre.

Armado con ese conocimiento, no la había dejado salir de la cama por la primera semana de su matrimonio. Esos primeros siete días habían estado llenos de nada mas que dormir, comer, duchas y cantidades industriales de sexo.

Severus se había, incluso, llevado una cantidad enorme de pociones para mantener la energía alta, así como pociones para las náuseas que él mismo preparaba para ella. En ese sentido, su aporte para mantener calmado su estómago funcionaba mucho mejor que las primeras pociones que había recibido de Harry.

Hermione no estaba segura de si era que las pociones que él preparaba eran mejores que las anteriores o si era que ella estaba libre del estrés de toda la espantosa situación, que hacía que su estómago se revolcara. Ella simplemente le sonreía y le decía que sus pociones eran superiores y por eso se sentía tan bien. Sabía que eso le inflaba el ego, pero no le importaba. Severus era un hombre brillante, así que no le molestaba hacerlo. Para nada.

Se habían ido de luna de miel a Venecia, un lugar a donde Hermione siempre había querido ir. Habían paseado en varias góndolas, mientras obesrvaban la belleza de la antigua ciudad y ella se recostaba contra él, ambos tomando turnos para señalar una cosa u otra maravillosa que veían.

Ella nunca pensó que Severus tuviera un lado romántico. Eso antes de volver a verlo en la casa de Madame Laura. Pero caunto mas tiempo pasaba con él, mas placenteramente sorprendida se descubría. La mueca de enojo que Severus siempre le mostraba al mundo, no era el Severus real. O al menos, así era cuando estaba con ella. Siempre tenía una sonrisa o un dulce beso para ella.

Pasearon juntos por la Piazza San Marco y sus famosas palomas y Hermione pudo ver en vivo y en directo, a sus caballos también. Vieron los muchos cafés y se sentaron en sus mesas también, en medio de la multitud de cosas que ella quería hacer y ver allí.

Se sentía maravillada. No podría haber planeado unas mejores vacaciones ella misma. Pero el hecho de que era Severus el que lo había planeado, hacía que lo amara todavía mas. Esto era algo que podían amar y disfrutar juntos.

Hermione nunca había imaginado que vería Venecia en sus vacaciones, pero estaba feliz que Severus la había llevado. Tenía todo lo que ella amaba. Hermosos museos, bibliotecas, montones de lugares históricos, obras de arte y arquitectura increíbles. Eso sin mencionar a la gente.

Los habitantes de Venecia la sorprendían. Muggles y gente mágica convivían sin problemas, compartiendo la magia de la romántica ciudad y demostrando una cálida amabilidad y un gran conocimiento sobre la hoistoria de los lugares de su ciudad.

Poco tiempo antes de regresar, fueron al Festival Anual de Cine de Venecia. Un maravilloso evento en el cual se podía ver pantallas en el histórico Palazzo del Cinema, en el Lungomare Marconi.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando ambos pudieron entrar, aunque no se quedaron por mucho tiempo. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si Severus había usado algo de magia sin varita para que pudieran ver.

Severus no estaba muy impresionado con los filmes, pero Hermione se sentía fuera de sí solo por ser parte de algo tan espectacular. Especialmente, porque era uno de los festivales de cine mas antiguos del mundo.

En su última noche en Venecia, Severus la llevó a cenar a un lugar maravilloso. Luego, mientras el sol desaparecía lentamente en el horizonte, la llevó a un último paseo en góndola.

Ella se recotó contra él y la mano de Severus fue a descansar en el apenas visible bulto en el abdomen de Hermione, mientras ambos admiraban por última vez el paisaje.

A la distancia, Severus señaló un puente colgante y comenzó a relatarle una triste historia sobre el hermoso puente. Era una construcción imponente, hecho de piedra caliza blanca con ventanucos cerrados por rejas de piedra, que pasaba sobre el Rio di Palazzo. Conectaba la vieja prisión con las salas de interrogación en el Palacio Doge.

Él le contó cómo los prisioneros suspiraban a la última vista que verían de Venecia antes de ser llevados a su celda. Esas historias habían llevado a Lord Byron a renombrar al puente como 'Puente de los Suspiros'. La antigua historia hizo que Hermione también suspirara, al pensar en la gente que nunca pudiera ver esas ciudad otra vez.

Severus la había tomado del mentón para que lo mirara. Viendo la tristeza en sus ojos, le había sonreído y siguió con la historia, explicándole por qué había querido que vieran el puente en su última noche, antes de partir.

La leyenda local decía que los amantes tenían garantizado amor eterno y bendiciones sin fin si se besaban en una góndola, al atardecer, mientras navegaban bajo el puente. Hermione había sonreído mientras se acercaban. Se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

El beso duró tanto, que ambos olvidaron completamente, mirar al puente cuando estuvieron cerca y mientras pasaban por debajo, al tiempo que el sol se ocultaba definitivamente. El gondolero había sonreído al ver a la pareja enamorada y había comenzado a cantar, mientras seguía remando por el canal y Severus y Hermione permanecían abarazados por el resto del viaje.

Esa noche, en su habitación, Severus le había hecho el amor, lenta, pero ardorosamente, una y otra vez, hasta que el sol comenzó a aparecer por el horizonte y sus rayos comenzaban a penetrar por las ventanas. Ambos estaban exhaustos para ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos quería perderse de un solo instante juntos antes de dejar esa bellísima ciudad y regresar a casa, a su vida de todos los días.

Como todas las cosas, la luna de miel había terminado, y ambos estaban un poco triste por tener que regresar a casa. Severus tenía que volver de inmediato a trabajar, ya que la escuela comenzaba un nuevo año y Hermione tenía que regresar a su trabajo.

Minerva se había puesto muy feliz al enterarse del casamiento, y estaba mas que contenta al dejar que Severus fuera y viniera por la red floo de su casa al trabajo y viceversa, sabiendo que si lo necesitaba, el regresaría de inmediato, sin importar la hora.

Severus y Hermione salieron a buscarse una casa para los dos y encontraron una hermosa cabaña, perfecta. El sótano fue convertido en un laboratorio de pociones para él. La biblioteca era enorme y fue llenada con todos los libros que ambos quisieran tener. Incluso, había quedado espacio para dos escritorios, encaso que alguno de los dos lo requiriera.

La casa tenía cinco habitaciones y la recámara principal, tenía su propio cuarto de baño y un clóset descomunal. Hermione se había puesto de todos colores al descubrir que el cuarto de baño tenía la ducha y la tina separadas, ya que adoraba darse largos baños de inmersión.

Había dicho, también, que había espacio en la tina para dos personas, pero Severus había arqueado una ceja y le había dicho que prefería la ducha. No veía la necesidad de sentarse a remojarse por un montón de tiempo cuando había tantas cosas por hacer durante el día.

Eso fue hasta que ella lo convenció de acompañarla, aunque sea una vez. Él había largado un suspiro de resignación pero había aceptado. Descubrió que le agradaba que ella se recostara contra él en la gran tina de porcelana, aunque siguió clamando que prefería las duchas.

Al final, tuvo que admitir que la tina tenía sus cosas buenas, cuando ella se había volteado y lo había llevado hasta el máximo de sus fuerzas y luego se había sentado sobre él, dejando que la penetrara hasta lo mas profundo que pudo.

Había quedado mas agua en el suelo que dentro de la tina, para el momento que Hermione le había demostrado las maravillas de hacer el amor en el agua. Nada que un movimiento de una varita no pudiera arreglar, pensaban mientras yacían contentos y ella volvía a recostarse contra él como antes.

A partir de ese momento, cada vez que ella le pedía que la acompañara en la tina, la ceja de él se alzaba y una mueca traviesa aparecía en su cara. Antes que Hermione pudiera siquiera parpadear, Severus la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba rápidamente al baño. Las risitas de ella hacían eco en las paredes mientras él le quitaba la ropa con magia y la tina se llenaba de agua con sales o aceites que agregaban ellos mismos para llenar el ambiente de aromas sensuales.

Los meses pasaron y el abdomen de Hermione crecía mas y mas a medida que el bebé de ambos se desarrollaba en su interior. Severus siguió leyendo para saber qué debía esperar en cada etapa del embarazo. Siempre se aseguraba de no hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a su esposa o a su bebé, además de asegurarse que Hermione estuviera cuidándose apropiadamente y que no estuviera trabajando demasiado duro.

Durante el sexto mes de embarazo, una noche, escucharon unos golpecitos en la ventana. Severus estaba en la ducha, así que fue Hermione quien abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a una lechuza.

Tomó el sobre de la pata del animal y le dio su recompensa. El ave se fue y hermione se quedó mirando la misiva que iba dirigida a Severus, aunque reconoció los garabatos que aparecían en el pergamino.

Se ponía cada vez mas seria, con cada minuto que miraba la carta. Quería abrirla, pero no deseaba invadir la privacidad de Severus. Él nunca leía su correspondencia sin su permiso, así que no quiso abrir el sobre antes que él saliera de la ducha, por muy deseperada que estuviera por hacerlo.

Cuando él salió del baño, la encontró sentada en la cama, con una expresión tensa en el rostro, mientras miraba una carta y se acariciaba el abultado vientre. Con curiosidad, se sentó a su lado y ella le entregó el pergamino. Sin poder entender la expresión de su esposa, lo abrió.

Las cejas de Severus se elevaban mas y mas a medida que leía la monstruosa letra. Al final, comenzó a reírse, entendiendo la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione cuando llegó a leer la firma de la carta. Se la dio a Hermione para que la leyera y la observó mientras lo hacía y ella se veía mas y mas sorprendida hasta que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas para cuando llegó al final.

Parecía que Ron necesitaba con desesperación de la ayuda de Severus. Había terminado dejando embarazada a la prostituta de la que había obtenido la información concerniente a Severus y su pasado. Cuando su madre se enteró, había insistido para que Ron 'hicera lo correcto' y se casara con la chica.

La comadreja había esperado que su nueva esposa siguiera el ejemplo de Molly, pero se había quedado pasmado cuando supo que la chica no pretendía hacer nada de eso y que seguiría trabajando con Madame Laura. Ron había hecho lo imposible para que su matrimonio con esa mujer permaneciera en silencio, porque no quería que El Profeta supiera que su esposa todavía era una...mujer que 'entretenía' hombres por dinero.

Ahora, parecía que tenía otra clase de problema. Ronald había descubierto un extraño y molesto sarpullido en un área muy sensible y privada de su cuerpo. Su esposa había ido a ver al sanador personal de Madame Laura, quien era quien se ocupaba de sus chicas, y había solucionado el problema.

El único problema era que Laura no había permitido que Ron fuera a ver a su sanador personal. A Laura no le gustaba Ron y cómo trataba a sus chicas. Además, se había enterado de lo que le había hecho a Severus, a quien consideraba un buen amigo, así que estaba muy enfadada al respecto.

Como fuera, el sarpullido que Ronald había recibido de su esposa era peor para los hombres que para las mujeres. Una mujer solo lo transmitía sin mayores complicaciones.

Para los hombres, sin embargo, podía causar infecciones permanentes en el miembro afectado si no se curaba pronto. Ron estaba aterrorizado y no quería ir a San Mungo, por temor a que se supiera de su condición. Sabía lo que necesitaba ya que su esposa ya había sido tratada, pero le estaba rogando, desesperadamente a Severus, para que le prepara la poción necesaria para curarlo.

Hermione se había reído a carcajadas, mientras se sostenía el abdomen y meintras pensaba que ese era su karma que había venido a morderle a Ron el trasero por se un infeliz egoísta. Severus solo la había observado, sorprendido por lo mucho que se reía.

Había esperado que mostrara un poco de su naturaleza compasiva y pedirle que le hiciera ese favor a su ex – esposo, pero en lugar de eso, parecía mas que complacida por la noticia.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de reírse, le preguntó qué iba a hacer. Severus encogió los hombros, todavía sorprendida por la reacción de su esposa.

"Qué quieres que haga?" Le preguntó, todavía consumido por la curiosidad, ya que Hermione nunca había sido cruel.

Hermione también encogió los hombros. "Tú decides. Si lo quieres ayudar, hazlo, si no..." Encogió los hombros de nuevo, como si no importara.

Severus alzó una ceja. "No te importa si no lo ayudo?" Sabía que estaba enojada con el tonto pelirrojo. Él mismo todavía lo estaba, pero esa no era la actitud propia de la mujer con la que se había casado. Que no se preocupara ni en lo mas mínimo.

Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza, luego se detuvo. Se puso seria a medida que los pensamientos acudían a su cabeza. Enojada o no con Ronald, odiaba ver a alguien sufrir.

Con un largo y resignado suspiro, asintió levemente con la cabeza. "Si, si me importa. Maldito idiota. No debería después de todo lo que hizo, pero aún me importa. Fuimos amigos por demasiado tiempo para no preocuparme por él."

"Lo ayudarías por favor?" Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión suplicante.

Severus vio que de verdad se preocupaba, aunque no se sentía complacida al darse cuenta que aun le preocupaba el infeliz pelirrojo. La besó con dulzura. "Claro que si. Haría cualquier cosa por ti." Le dijo él, acariciando su mejilla.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron. "Cualquier cosa? Eso significa que me darás un masaje en los pies, mas tarde? Te leeré mientras lo haces." La oz de ella sonaba como si qusiera coaccionarlo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le sonreía.

Severus hizo un gesto. "Si quieres. Ya sabes que te daría masaje en cualquier parte del cuerpo que quieras."

Ella le sonrió. "Te haré cumplir esa parte mas tarde." Ella le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse para darse una ducha.

Con un vientre tan grande como el de ella, a veces le resultaba difícil entrar y salir de la tina. Como no quería molestar a Severus cada vez, solo tomaba baños de inmersión cuando su esposo la acompañaba. O si se sentía tan exhausta que creía que se quedaría dormida parada en la ducha.

Las últimas tres semanas de su embarazo, Hermione finalmente se había tomado el permiso de ausencia. Su jefe se había estado preocupando mucho por el estrés y temía que complicara su embarazo. Sin embargo, Hermione se las había arreglado para seguir trabajando tanto como pudiera. De verdad le gustaba su trabajo.

No fue si no hasta que su jefe, Harry, Ginny y Severus, complotaron para que dejara de trabajar. Eso sin mencionar que Ginny había involucrado a su madre esta vez. Severus se había reído cuando escuchó a la Matriarca Weasley decirle a Hermione, en términos un poco inciertos, que si no regresaba a casa a descansar, ella misma se encargaría quedarse en su oficina y ocuparse de su bienestar.

Temiendo que la mujer cumpliera su amenaza, Hermione se dio por vencida. Molly le había dado un fuerte abrazo, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al bebé. Luego le dijo que si se sentía aburrida, podía hacerle compañía.

Hermione miró a Severus a los ojos, suplicándole en silencio para que la rescatara. Con otra risita, Severus intervino y le dijo a Molly que se iba a asegurar que no se aburriera para nada. Estaba seguro que entre Giny y Minerva, estaría mas que propiamente cuidada.

Minerva, a pesar de estar muy atareada en la escuela, se hacía tiempo suficiente para visitar a Hermione a diario. Incluso, le dio permiso para usar la red Floo de su oficina en cualquier caso que la necesitara y no solo para visitarla o para ver a Hagrid o cualquier otro de sus ex – profesores.

Hagrid estaba mas que contento cuando se enteró del embarazo de la castaña y siempre la acompañaba en sus paseos por los jardines de la escuela. Siempre se quedaba cerca de ella, en caso que se cansara demasiado para seguir caminando.

A Severus, tal vez no le caía demasiado bien el semigigante, pero le agradaba que el hombretón cuidara tan bien de su esposa. Sabía que Hagrid no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Hermione.

Un día, Hermione estaba en casa de Ginny, conversando con ella y los niños después del almuerzo. Estaban en el jardín mientras los pequeños jugaban en los columpios, cuando de pronto, Hermione se sostuvo el vientre. Con los ojos grandes como platos, le dijo a Ginny que tenía que ir a San Mungo.

Antes que pudiera parpadear, se rompió la fuente.

Rápidamente, la castaña envió su patronus hacia Severus y Minerva, para hacerles saber que había comenzado el trabajo de parto. Ginny se la llevó al interior de la casa y le envió un mensaje a Harry a través de la red floo. El muchacho llegó de inmediato y después de ver a Hermione, empapada de líquido anmiótico, se apareció con ella con destino al hospita, mientras Ginny se quedaba con los niños.

En cuanto llegaron, Harry pidió ayuda y Hermione fue llevada hacia la sala de partos. De inmediato, el joven envió su patronus a Severus, sin saber que Hermione ya le había enviado el suyo.

Severus Snape llegó echando chispas y apenas habló con Harry, ya que fue llevado junto a su esposa ni bien puso los pies en el hospital. Minerva llegó un poco mas tarde, confundiendo a Harry, ya que no le había enviado ningún mensaje a ella, pero la Directora le avisó que Hermione ya le había enviado su patronus mas temprano.

Severus estaba en clase cuando la plateada nutria de Hermione llegó y con la voz apretada, le informaba que ya estaba en labor. El hombre se había quedado inmóvil por unos instantes antes de echar a la clase fuera de allí. Tan apresurado estaba, que olvidó darles tarea para hacer. Apenas si llegó a cerrar la puerta de su salón cuando un segundo antes de aparecerse, llegó el patronus de Harry.

Agradecido por la ayuda del joven con su esposa, se apareció en San Mungo. Minerva había visto que Severus había cancelado sus clases, pero no lo podía culpar, así que rápidamente, dejó una nota en la puerta del salón, detallando las tareas para las dos clases restantes del día, esperando que a Severus no le importara, aunque sabía que haría un berrinche.

Agradecía que las clases fueran de primero y segundo, ya que raramente cambiaba los planes de estudio, así que se las ingenió para darles algo que hacer a los estudiantes.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Harry, eventualmente, llamó a los Weasley via floo, para avisarles que Hermione estaba por dar a luz. Todos los Weasley, menos Ron y su esposa, llegaron para aguardar junto a Harry.

Cerca de la medianoche, una enfermera, finalmente, salió y anunció la llegada al mundo del nuevo miembro de la familia Snape. Todos los que aguardaban en la sala de espera, se precipitaron en la habitación, para la molestia de Severus, que yacía en la cama junto a su esposa, sosteniéndola con ternura. A pesar de todo, se lo tomó bastante bien.

Había entendido que aquellas personas eran la familia y los amigos de su esposa. Y ahora parecía que también lo eran para él. Su molestia se desvaneció cuando vio lo feliz que estaba Hermione al verlos.

El gran grupo se apiñó para conocer a Alexander Eugene Snape y maravillarse por el intensamente negro cabello y la bellísima y blanca piel del infante. Eso hasta que las enfermeras echaron a todos del lugar, alegando que los nuevos padres necesitaban descanso.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa con su pequeño, decidió que se tomaría un tiempo para ser mamá. Algo que nunca pensó que alguna vez haría. Severus la apoyó en su decisión de permanecer en casa, haciéndole saber que si quería regresar a trabajr, también la apoyaría.

La castaña pasó el primer año de su hijo a su lado. Lo llevaba con regularidad a visitar a Ginny y cuando Alex llegó al año y medio, regresó a trabajar, dejando al pequeño con Ginny que estaba mas que gustosa de tenerlo en su casa.

La pelirroja quedó embarazada nuevamente cuando Alex tenía tres años y, para entonces, Hermione decidió que su pequeño hijo, ya era lo suficientemente grande para llevarlo a la guardería del trabajo. Al final de la jornada, se iban juntos a casa.

Seis meses después del cuarto cumpleaños de Alex, Hermione descubrió que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Severus estaba fascinado con la idea de ser papá de nuevo.

La pequeña Gabrielle Elizabeth Snape, llegó al mundo con una apariencia muy parecida a la de su madre. Severus se enamoró de ella de inmediato. Tenía el cabello enrulado y el color dorado de su mamá, pero los ojos oscuros de Severus, justo como los de Alex.

Los pequeños crecieron con la sed de conocimientos de Hermione y la inteligencia aguda de ambos padres. Alex era corajudo como su mamá, pero Gabby tenía los recursos de papá y siempre se estaba metiendo en líos. Tenía a su padre bajo su pulgar, y ambas, Gabby y Hermione, lo sabían.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione sacudía la cabeza la ver a Severus someterse a cualquier cosa que Gabby quisiera, aunque, claro, él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo muy fácilmente que su hija lo manejaba con apenas una mirada. Una mirada que era idéntica a la de su madre.

Tal vez por eso era que Gabby siempre se salía con la suya. Severus no podía negarle nada a su esposa. Cuando su esposo salía de la habitación, Hermione se sentaba a hablar con su hijita y le informaba que por mucho que su papá dijera que si, no iba a obtener todo lo que quisiera.

La niña intentaba salirse con la suya, pero Hermione le decía con una carcajada que ella había estado lidiando con un Slytherin por mucho tiempo, señalando la obvia conducta Slyterin de su hija. Hermione le sonreía y la abrazaba, explicándole que ella no se sometería como lo hacía su padre.

La castaña no se sorprendió cuando Gabby fue a parar a Slytherin, cuando fue sorteada al inicio de su primer año. Alex, que se veía mucho como su padre, tenía la personalidad parecida a la de su madre, así que, naturalmente, terminó siendo sorteado en Gryffindor, para la molestia de Severus de tener a otro Gryffindor en la familia.

Sus enfado hacían que Hermione se riera mucho. Estaba completamente orgullosa de su hijo y le encantaba que estuviera en la casa de la que ella había sido parte. Estaba tan orgullosa como Severus lo estaba de su hija, sorteada en la casa de la que era jefe.

Minerva se retiró y le ofreció su puesto a Severus cuando Gabby estaba en tercero y Alex en séptimo. Severus no aceptó de inmediato, perocupado por la cuestión de que sus hijos eran todavía estudiantes y le parecía que eso podía causar problemas. Minerva le aseguró que tenía fé en él y que sabía que sería justo con todos los estudiante, incluso los Gryffindor, a los que se suponía debía odiar por principio.

El Maestro de Pociones descubrió que no odiaba a los Gryffindors como solía hacerlo, solo a los que le recordaban a James Potter y a Sirius Black. Los que le trtaían esos recuerdos, tenía la mala suerte de pasar sus años escolares miserablemente.

Cuando alguno de sus hijos eran enviados a su despacho por alguna travesura, Severus descubrió, no solo que podía manejar la situación, si no que era mas duro que con los otros estudiantes, ya que habían sido criados para comportarse mejor que eso. Los amaba profundamente, pero sabía que no podían haber favoritismos.

Alex, rara vez veía a su padre bajo esas circunstancias, ya que igual que su madre, solo se metía en problemas por una buena causa. Además, era su último año y siempre había sido un muchacho bien portado. Sin una guerra de por medio, no tenía necesidad de romper las reglas. Gabby, por otra parte, siempre terminaba suplicándole al nuevo jefe de Slytherin que le impusiera los castigos mas duros, todo con tal de no tener que enfrentar a su padre.

Hermione se enteraba de lo acontecido en la escuela, por las noches, cuando se iba a la cama con Severus, sonriendo cada vez que Severus se quejaba de la conducta y las travesuras de su hermosa hija. Hermione solía decir que eran los genes Snape inspirando a la niña, lo que hacía que Severus le dedicara una mirada de desdén, antes de sonreírle y recordarle a sus esposa las aventuras vividas con Harry, que eran admirables, pero que habían roto toneladas de reglas en el camino.

Hermione se negaba a admitir cualquiera de esas acusaciones. Luego, se reía a carcajadas cuando Severus le hacía cosquillas hasta que se rendía y admitía que su hija estaba actuando mas como ella que como su padre, lo cual terminaba, usualmente, en desnudos y abrazados.

Hermione no sabía si toda la felicidad y el amor que compartían tenía algo que ver con el beso que habían compartido bajo el puente de los suspiros, aquella última noche de su luna de miel en Venecia. Todo lo que sabía, era que nunca hubiera imaginado su vida de otra manera.

Tenía a un hombre que la amaba mas de lo que hubiera soñado posible. Un hombre que no solo la amaba si no que se lo demostraba cada día, incluso en público, que era algo que todavía la asombraba sobremanera.

Además, era a la única a la que le brindaba ese privilegio. Ni siquiera sus hijos lo tenían en público. Sabiendo cuanto odiaba él las demostraciones de afecto en público, esos gestos hacían que lo amara mas.

Si las viejas leyendas eran ciertas, y eso era algo en lo que Hermione, ahora, creía firmemente, solo lo hacía por no tentar al destino siendo una descreída. Sabía que Severus y ella tendrían siempre amor y felicidad y estaba muy feliz de haber compartido ese beso bajo el puente, hacía ya tantos años.

Pero mas feliz la hacía haber ido a confrontar a Ron al establecimiento de Madame Laura y que la hayan confundido con 'alguien mas'. Besar a ese hombre de negros cabellos, en las sombras y haber perdido la razón por la pasión que él le ofrecía.

Tal vez, había actuado fuera de carácter, pero no lo hubiera obtenido de otra forma. Ella había deseado a un hombre que la amaba incondicionalmente. Él había esperado por una chance para decirle que la amaba.

Juntos, nunca mas tendrían que esperar y desear nada mas.

Finis.

N/T: Eso es todo, amigas! Les gustó? Espero que si, porque es de mis historias favoritas!

Bueh, a ver...reviews...

**Alexandra Snape: **Acá ta el epílogo. Lindo no? Y Ron obtuvo lo que merecía...humillación perpetua! BWAHAHAHAAA Es mejor que mil crucios!

Bueno. Ahora, la lista de votación!

Les doy una semana, a partir de hoy, para decidir cuál va primero. Voy a traducir las tres, pero en el orden que ustedes digan. A votar se ha dicho!

***DREAMS AND MEMORIES (DIXIE VAMPIRE) ****(EN CURSO)**

Hermione se despierta después de un ataque de los Mortífagos y no recuerda absolutamente de su vida. Es mas, cree que todavía tiene 16 años...

***MYSTERIOUS ANIMAGUS (FAILURENOT2TRY) (****FALTAN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS)**

Hermione quiere encontrar al animago que la atacó. Se sorprende al encontrar el responsable, y sorpresivamente, se enamora de él...

***WHISKEY COLORED EYES (THIRD1965) (****COMPLETA)**

Severus encuentra una gatita que parece muy apegada a él. A propósito, Hermione acaba de recibir su licencia de animaga...adivinen en que animalito se convierte...?

Bueno, jóvenes, que comiencen las votaciones!


End file.
